


Pokemon: Battle Circuit Champions

by Vyusher



Series: Pokemon: Battle Circuit Champions [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AZ is an Immortal Warmonger...and Kind of a Dick, Aura Guardians (Pokemon), Aura Manipulation is Difficult at Best, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hero is Flawed But Also Awesome, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Kalos War Flashbacks, Kanto War Flashbacks, Legendary Pokemon Are Parents Too, Multi, Past Lives, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia, Reincarnation, Shadow Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyusher/pseuds/Vyusher
Summary: Follow the Adventures of Luka Hansen, of Johto's Valencia Mountain, somewhere in the shadow of Mt. Silver. Come along for the ride as he meets new friends, exciting challenges, vile enemies and more! All while battling to win the ultimate prize for any Pokemon Trainer: The International Battle Circuit Crown. Alongside his trusty Golden Tiger Variant Houndoom, Solaria, he travels from Johto to The Orange Islands and even far off Galar in pursuit of his victory. Along the way, he discovers, to his horror, that Nothing is as simple as he had been led to believe...The World Might consider Cipher broken...but their research into Shadow Pokemon was barely scratching the surface.
Relationships: Hellgar | Houndoom/Original Character(s), Multiple Pokemon/Human Characters
Series: Pokemon: Battle Circuit Champions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572286
Comments: 25
Kudos: 24





	1. A Journey Too Long Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Foreword.
> 
> Pokemon is over Twenty Years Old... I still remember when I got Fossil Booster Packs for my Birthday or the Holo-Foil Machamp I traded for in Grade school. And I still remember the day I finally laid hands on a copy of Pokemon Yellow when I was eleven...since I actually got to play Gold before I ever did Gen 1. Then, when Gameboy Advance came out, I got Ruby and Sapphire as well as Pokemon Colosseum for the Gamecube. 
> 
> I missed out on these newest installments for the DS, but...Thanks to the internet I managed to play everything from Diamond, Platinum, and Pearl to Heartgold, Soulsilver, and Black and White. The Pokemon utilized are drawn from the new games at my option... So if you don’t see a Litwick or Audino they’re there...just not taking center stage. The Pokemon world in this story is much the same as you’d find in the Anime, the movies or the Games...with a few changes.
> 
> The first thing I did away with was the four move rule, as I’ve noticed many other authors have done the same. Secondly, Playing on the variant colored Pokemon in the Orange Islands series, Shiny Pokemon, and the newest craze in art, Pokemon Variations...I’ve developed many new variants of classic Pokemon that will have unique abilities that would otherwise break the rules of the game. As always...Artistic License.
> 
> Third and fairly important, Not only do legendary Pokemon Have genders...there are in general two of each kind, one male and one female. They will break game canon in that they could be found anywhere in the world.
> 
> A key plotline is the illegal nature of Pokemon-Human Relationships in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn and the slightly more relaxed stance of passive acceptance in Unova, Sinnoh, and Kalos. There will be Smut...Lots of smut, including Pokephillia and sex in general, but there Is a story to it. Later chapters will delve into the criminal element of “Team S.S” which are a much darker spin-off of the bumbling Team Rocket, headed by a mysterious leader. Fair warning: Much of the subject matter is very dark...since a powerful heroic Pokemon Trainer needs a powerful and irredeemably wicked antagonist. Typical caveat of a fanfic: I DO NOT Own Pokemon or any related trademarks. These belong to Gamefreak, Nintendo and The Pokemon Company. I make no profit from the writing of this story.
> 
> As putting warnings in, to my mind, detracts from overall readability, you will find them on a chapter by chapter basis in these notes. If It made me uncomfortable to write, you'll get a heads up on the general nature of the sensitive content, without spoiling the story. Enjoy!

Arc One: To Love a Houndoom.

Luka Hansen had never heard of a Golden Tiger Houndoom. So, when his dad got back from what was supposed to be a Breeder’s Conference in Sinnoh, with a stunning Houndoom with long spiraling gazelle-like horns, her dark fur slashed with golden stripes, he stood and looked on stunned.

Tackled to the lawn, he peered up into the violet-hued eyes of the exotic Pokemon, whom stared back at him, her arrowhead tipped tail swishing back and forth.

He was nineteen, his lean body hardened by three years of working for the Pokemon Ranger Corps at the Valencia Mountain National Park and, several years working at his dad’s Daycare before that. He reached up hesitantly, knowing from his training courses that Houndoom were exceedingly proud and therefore normally didn’t take well to petting from strangers.

“Awesome Houndoom, Dad! Where’d you find him?”

“It’s a Her, Luka...She’s a Golden Tiger Houndoom, some really rare variant of the normal kind.” He smiled, his gaze taking in the smile on his son’s face. “She’s yours.”

“You mean it?”

“Your mum convinced Professor Elm that you’d be the best one to train her. They said something like one out of every twenty thousand Houndour are born with the Golden Tiger gene...So take good care of her.”

“I will, I promise!” Luka flung his arms around him, not caring that he was nineteen and there were folks around to see. “Thank You, Dad!”

“Again, you’re welcome...Now go pack your bag. I know you’ve been chomping at the bit to go on a Pokemon journey for years. Oh, here’s the Pokeball she came with...” When he extended his hand, Luka was surprised to see a custom Dark Ball, with a golden flame painted on the top.

The next few hours were a blur to the young trainer. He didn’t even take all that much time to pack. But, somewhere between folding shirts and trashing his dresser and closet to find his Limited Edition Silver League Conference Vest; with integrated Pokedex pocket, Luka felt a pair of violet eyes burning into his back until he paid attention to her. He turned, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“So, gorgeous...What do I call you?”

_Well for starters, I’d like to know Your name..._

He toppled back onto the floor with an armful of clean laundry, “You can talk?”

_You talk, why shouldn’t I?_

“Okay, fair point. I’m Luka...Luka Hansen.”

_My mother called me Solaria_

“That’s a beautiful name.” Getting to his feet, He tentatively stroked the thick fur of her ruff, enjoying the warmth and sleekness of her body under his hands. Taking his time, the young man savored the rich colors and texture of as he examined her more closely. Her tiger stripes made the rich dark fur even more visually appealing. Her horns were smooth and unblemished, pale amber-gold like burnished bone. Her muzzle was dainty and feminine...and then, she caught him staring.

_You like what you see?_

“Who wouldn’t?” he answered honestly. “You don’t mind, I hope?”

Her violet eyes smiled at the brown haired young man. _No, I don’t mind._ She lunged forward to nuzzle her new trainer’s cheek in a friendly fashion. _You’re sweet._ Her penetrating gaze turned hesitant, _Can I sleep in the bed with you?_

“Sure thing. I’ll bet you’ll make a warm and cuddly snuggle buddy.”

_Keep teasing me and I’ll start nipping somewhere tender...You’ll make a good friend._

She easily took up half the bed and as the two snuggled up together, He whispered into her neck, “I hope we can be much more than friends,” just as he was dozing off.

The next morning, Luka checked his bag for the hundredth time, gulping down a hasty breakfast of Oran Berry Juice and toast, tucking a couple Rage Candy Bars, made by a company in Mahogany town, into the mesh side pocket on his messenger bag. Heading out the door, he noticed that his dad had scribbled “Gone to the Daycare. Call us when you get to Violet City…” on the refrigerator whiteboard.

“Typical Dad… C’mon Solaria, I’ll race ya down the mountain!”

_Can you keep up?_

He laughed, “Let’s Find Out!”

Valencia Mountain was roughly fifty miles from New Bark Town, and due to its location it took almost an hour to reach the base of the mountain via the road. Due to the sensitive ecological nature of The Mountain, as it was fondly called, cars were few and far between, mainly a few delivery trucks and the occasional motorcycle.

As Luka and Solaria raced past the general store, a few miles away, the Houndoom in the lead, a surly older man with a thick ring of gray hair encircling the back of his bald head looked up from where he sat sipping expensive tea on his veranda.

“Oy Kid! Where are you off to in such a hurry?!”

“Bye Mr. Proctor! I’m Going on an Adventure!”

Old man Proctor snorted, folding his paper, “Tell yer father the mortgage is due in three days, and if he is five minutes late I’ll tear down that Bloody Aviary with my own hands!”

“Sorry didn’t catch that… gotta run, BYE!”

_He seems nice…_

“Yeah, Mr. Proctor is the Town banker. Dad took out a big mortgage on the Daycare to pay for the expansion to the Aviary he added a few years back. That way, we can keep more, and larger, bird Pokemon.”

_Hmm, you’re slowing…whew, down!”_

“I’m not the one…panting, Princess. It’s called pacing myself.”

_Says the guy without an internal combustion issue…_

“Yeah, Whatever. I’ll still win.”

_Pokephile in the closet says what…_

Luka screeched to a halt.”What was that?” He quirked an eyebrow at the smirking Dark/Fire Type,who peered back over her shoulder at him, amethyst eyes sparkling with laughter. 


	2. The Road To The League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our first...Nomel Berry Chapter, and the Gym Battle with Falkner, not necessarily in that order. In addition to this, we meet the second member of the team. I've done my best to proofread, but there may be stray errors I might have missed. I'm dropping the first two chapters on the same day, to gauge overall interest. Next chapter will be coming soon, once I've gone over it one more time. Then, I'll carry on on a monthly basis, more or less. Enjoy!

The road to Violet City was a long one. For Luka, it was easiest to meander down The Mountain’s main road, skirt New Bark Town and stay only a single night in Cherrygrove City. By the third day, trainer and Pokemon had nearly reached Violet City,albeit with a bone-aching weariness. Luka straggled a dozen steps behind his cheerful Houndoom. 

“Solaria! Damn it girl don’t run so fast!”

_C’mon, Luka! I want to see it!_

Violet City wasn’t that big...but, to Solaria, who’d been hatched in a lab, Luka’s tiny two bedroom house was big.The adorable look on her face made Luka’s breath hitch. He felt an incredible longing to bury his face in her fur. As if she knew what he was feeling, the sultry Dark Type cocked her head in the young man’s direction.

_Please, Luka? Please? I wanna toast some birds!_

“You’re too cocky, cuteness. Falkner’s a decent trainer. Besides, I want to get settled in, get us some dinner and a good night’s sleep.

_Party Pooper! If you let me take him...I’ll give you something really special..._

“And what might that be?”

She gave him one of those sly smiles, that made all the blood in his body surge south. And, as if she knew exactly what she was doing to the aroused young man, she cocked her head to the side and pressed her sleek rump against him.

_You’re different from most humans, and I kinda like that. Do I make my sweet trainer horny?_

Luka laughed, and ran his fingers over her horns, “Horny doesn’t even begin to cover it, angel.” His smile made her heart skip a beat, “And horny is a little derivative coming from a horned Pokemon, don’t cha think?”

_Okay, I’ll concede that. So you’re into Pokemon...now is that all Pokemon or just me?_

Reaching the door of the Pokemon Center, a thought struck him. “Crap, we’ll need at least one more Pokemon to challenge Falkner...”

Solaria planted herself right in front of him, forcing Luka to stop, unable to squeeze past her. His lack of a response irritated her. The slender Houndoom’s violet eyes gleamed with fiery intensity, a growl rumbling in her throat.

_Don’t dodge the question, Luka. Am I gonna have to torch some tails to keep what’s mine?_

“You're the first Pokemon I’ve ever got the chance to get to know...I like that you’re so possessive of me.” They walked into the center, Solaria rubbing against his hip “Solaria, I really like you...I’m not looking to nail anything with a pulse...’ He said the last in an undertone, noticing some of the other trainers beginning to take an interest in his adorable Dark Type.

“Whoa! Check it out...That’s one of those Golden Tiger Houndoom!”

“I thought those were incredibly rare?”

“Like finding diamonds in Piloswine poop...”

_Now there’s the most un-sexy image Ever!_ Solaria’s snarky attitude made Luka want to wrap his arms around her. And with a toothy grin she tackled him, licking his face and neck. Wrestling her front paws off, he stood and walked up to the desk.

The nurse, a cute red-head with green eyes, glanced down at Solaria. “That’s some affectionate Houndoom you’ve got, there.” .

His blush must have given her the wrong idea, because she glanced sideways at him as she said, a little too loudly, “It’s great to see a trainer that’s so close to their Pokemon...How can I help you?”

“We’d like a room for the night, if you don’t mind...I’m here to challenge the Gym, and do some training.”

“Well that’s great. Room number four is available. And,” Her voice was conspiratorial as she passed me the key, “My room is across the hall, and I’m off shift at six tonight...”

Solaria’s growl was only just audible, and her voice in in his head made him smile, _MINE!_

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” Then, bending down, he whispered, “Remind me to lock the door tonight, angel.”

_You think she’d try anything?_

“Better safe than sorry. Besides, I don’t want you to take a bite out of a nurse.”

She snorted, _It’ll be my luck she’s got a spare key... And I wouldn’t bite her...much._

“See what I mean? You’re my best girl...nothing and nobody is going to change that.”

Her eyes were luminous, and swimming with tears, _Luka...You always know just what to say, don’t you?_

“Come here,” He wrapped his arms around her, finally giving in to the urge that had been bugging him ever since they’d met. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling the sweet musky aroma of her fur. The scent was something like burnt licorice, the old-fashioned black licorice, mixed with hints of sun-warmed honey. She rumbled in her throat, and rubbed her cheek against his.

Her breath and his hitched, She whimpered, flicking her tail from side to side.

_Luka...I want..._

A groan escaped him, his fingers clutching at the smooth ribs on her back. Surprisingly these were barely warm, and more from the sun and his hands than anything. She was wiggling now, trying to turn herself around, her eyes wide and dilated with lust.

_Luka?_ The question in her voice made him shiver with anticipation. But, common sense finally prevailed.

“Not here...Not like this.”

_I need...something._

Her hurt look brought a lump to his throat, “I want to...Believe me. But, you deserve better than this...” He gestured to the open street, thankfully, no one had been around to witness the, rather intimate, moment. “I want us to have the freedom to explore...without worrying about getting caught. You deserve the best I can give you.”

_You really are a good guy, Luka. Leave it to me to fall for a human._

“I’d love to be a Houndoom for you, angel. But, I’m not that lucky.”

_You’ve got me, haven’t you?_

His laughter eased the tension as they headed for the Gym. To Luka’s mind, there was nothing wrong with assessing what they’d be facing. Dinner could wait a bit, and Solaria had been so insistent about it this morning. The awesome scale of the gym...well wasn’t. It was just the main arena and a couple side rooms, which he assumed were used for training. Falkner was in the middle of a battle, so the duo took a seat on the bleachers and watched.

Falkner obviously outclassed the kid fighting the battle, and Luka kinda felt sorry for him. He must have come over from Hoenn, since he had a Electrike...which in spite of it’s type advantage was getting trounced. Solaria, meanwhile, was analyzing Falkner’s battle style, and his Pokemon.

_For birds...They’re tough. But I can take ‘em!_

“You sure? I don’t have any other Pokemon...”

She’d picked up on the hesitancy in his voice, _I’ll be fine, Luka. Besides, I know you’ll protect me..._

Grinning, he slung an arm around her shoulders, “You are a tease...”

_And you love it._ She finished triumphantly, her violet eyes boring into his. _I want to do this, Luka._

“Okay. You’re the best judge of your own strength. What’s our strategy?”

_I’ll hit them hard with a Flamethrower, then my secret weapon..._

“And that is?”

_My secret...You’ll find out soon enough._

“Okay then. Let’s roll!”

Falkner smirked as the duo approached, “I suppose you want to challenge me for the Zephyr Badge?”

“If you don’t mind an _Actual_ challenge?” Beside him, Solaria was chuckling, a pleased rumble in her throat. _Arceus,_ Luka thought, _we haven’t known each other four days and her snark is starting to rub off on me._

“You’ve got a big mouth, kid! He stepped toward Luka, then noticing the snarling Houndoom at his side, thought the better of it. He reached for one of the Pokeballs on his belt. It snapped open to reveal a cawing Fearow that suddenly lunged at Solaria with a Drill Peck attack.

Luka felt his face split into a grin as she leaped out of the way. She dodged the Fearow, her paws skidding as she spun around, jaws splayed. _Take this, you over-sized chicken!_

He had expected a Fire Spin or Flamethrower…only it wasn’t a Flamethrower attack she unleashed. Instead, golden flames spouted from her shapely muzzle, and the Fearow crashed to the ground and right into the heat of the inferno.

With the presence of mind to snap open the Pokedex, the one he’d bought as a ten year old kid. Thankfully, it was quick enough for Solaria’s attack to register, with a ding.

“Sacred Fire, a Flame based attack usually associated with Legendary Pokemon. It’s swirling heat is highly damaging to Ghost Types.”

“Holy Crap, Solaria! I didn’t know you could do that!”

_Family trait._ _Now, he’s got one left!_

Turned out she was right, the referee had just shouted, “Fearow is unable to battle... Both trainers have one Pokemon remaining. The first Pokemon defeated will decide the victor of the match.”

Falkner was flabbergasted, “Never known a Pokemon that could take on Fearow that easily. You won’t have that kind of luck twice! Pigeot, let’s finish this punk!” The moment his Pigeot appeared, Solaria had him down and was Biting for blood. The bird type managed to wriggle free, and next thing he knew, Solaria was on top of him in a tangle of paws and arms. She groaned as she got to her feet.

_Damn Gust attack! Never saw that coming._

“You don’t have anything to prove, angel...If you want to quit now.”

She snarled, flames brimming out of the corners of her mouth, _Fuck that, the big turkey is Mine!_

The Fire Blast sent concussive waves of heat all across the Gym. Luka felt his eyes start to water and sting as the smoke cleared. The Pigeot was still standing, by only just. Solaria’s eyes were dark purple, and Luka could just make out that wicked little smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

“Playtime is over! Pigeot, Areial Ace!”

Solaria went down, whimpered in pain, snarled, then launched into a Headbutt that sent the Pigeot colliding into the wall. The referee took one look and said, “Pigeot is unable to battle, this battle and the match go to Luka Hansen and his Houndoom!”

Solaria collided with him, putting her paws on his shoulders. _Told you I could do it!_

“I knew you could...But, can you blame me for not wanting to see you get hurt?”

“That’s one awesome Houndoom you’ve got, kid.”

Solaria nipped gently at his hand. Meanwhile, Luka simply answered, “I know.”

He opened a little wooden box and handed over the badge that lay nestled inside. “Since you beat me...Under the League Rules, I’m obligated to give you the Zepher Badge.”

The scant weight of the badge settling into Luka’s palm was immensely satisfying. “Thanks. It was an interesting experience.”

“Good luck, kid. You’ll need it if you want to take on the Pokemon League.”

Leaving the Gym, they strode out into the street, and made a beeline for the Pokemon Center, much to Solaria’s annoyance.

_Luka, I’m fine!_

“Tauros...plop, angel. Let them check you out. That Pigeot hit you pretty hard with that last attack. Please, for me?”

_You are adorable when you beg, Luka. Like a pup who wants to stay up past den-time._

“And how would you know? Weren’t you hatched and raised in the lab?”

_What, they put us to bed at 7:30 exactly...that’s close enough. Plus, they liked to keep me up for study. Which was kinda fun, since it involved treats._

“I’ll bet those pretty eyes charmed more than your fair share of treats from pushover scientists...”

Her coy smile made his heart skip a beat, _Maybe...But, I didn’t zonk you with an Attract, yet, so be good._

“C’mon, sweetness, I need a nap and you need to get checked out.”

_I said I’m fine, Luka._

“Don’t make me use the Pokeball!”

_You wouldn’t!_

“Give me a reason!”

Her eyes were downcast, _I hate that thing! It makes me feel like I’m gonna get stuck in storage..._

“I wouldn’t do that to you...Sweetness, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

_Fine...I’ll do it for you._

“There’s my best girl! Hurry, it’s past dinner time, and I’m starving.”

The nurse must have been on break, since a Blissy was manning the counter. He knew why Solaria was pressing against his hip. She was afraid of the confinement of her Ball.

“I’ll let you out as soon as they’re done, okay?”

The Dark Ball wasn’t just custom painted, it was some limited edition run variation of a Dusk Ball. And maybe forty-five minutes later, they were snuggled up on the bed, munching through a pizza. Having given Solaria the two biggest slices, heaping with pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms and bacon, Luka dug into his own. The two of them were cuddling when she did something he’d never though could be so cute...

She burped, and a minute spout of flame shot from her mouth. Then, like the well mannered Houndoom that she was, she blushed. _Oops. Excuse Me!_

Luka, meanwhile, had gone back for another slice, for both of them. “Okay, that was cute...if you don’t mind me saying so.”

_Luka, put the pizza away…and lay down. I promised you a surprise..._

“Just being with you is more than enough of a surprise.”

_Luka... You make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world...You’re so damn sweet. But, A promise is a promise._

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to do something you don’t want...”

_If it wasn’t for wanting to go slow I’d have had you on your back already. Now, strip!_

“Demanding little bitch aren’t you, angel?”

_Only for you, Luka. Don’t make me rip them off!_

He growled, and unbuckled his belt, letting his pants drop to the floor. Peeling off his socks, he tossed them over by his ragged tennis shoes. But, that wasn’t enough for the sultry canine. She latched onto the leather jacket and the shirt under it.

_Off, All of it!_

With his shaggy brown hair loose around his shoulders, lean naked body tingling from the feeling of her fur, Luka hugged her close. She smiled up at him...her tongue darting out to lick at his thighs. Cupping her head in between his hands, Luka groaned, her warm breath making his heart hammer against his breastbone. Leaning forward, she gently pressed her muzzle to his lips, growling and groaning as their tongues touched for the first time.

She tasted smoky and hot...Blessed Arceus, every bit of her made his body ache with desire. Between his legs, his cock was hard and throbbing against the warm fur of her belly. When they came up for air, both of them were panting and gasping.

“Fuck you taste good!”

She smirked, tongue darting out to lap at the beads of clear liquid leaking from his erection, _So do you._

A groan of ecstasy escaped him. The warm roughness of her tongue almost sent him over the edge. He felt his hips jerk forward and she looked up at him, her violet eyes filled with lust as she lapped and sucked on her trainer’s throbbing member. Groaning, he stroked the top of her head.

“Solaria...I, Fuck, angel I’m gonna...I can’t stop it!”

She began to growl, and he lost his battle with his body. His cock slid smoothly to the back of her muzzle, clasping her horns as his hips thrust forward. Warm seed filled her maw, and the action of her throat working as she swallowed made his legs shake. Pulling away, unable to stand the exquisite agony any longer, Luka kissed her. Next thing she knew they were wrestling on the floor, gentle fingers teasing her nipples.

_Luka...Please, take me! I need you!_

“First, I want to taste You, angel. Lay down on your back, and spread your back legs for me, gorgeous.”

Her whimpers and moans brought a grin to his face, his stroking fingers tenderly spreading the sleek pink lips of her sex. The wild, musky aroma of her calling to him...enticing him closer. And then, his lips and tongue made contact and… heaven, pure heaven. She was dripping and sweet, like the ripest and most juicy Pecha Berries he’d ever tasted. Her hips thrust against him, while his arms snaked around her hips, holding her in place as he ravaged her gloriously wet pussy.

_Luka...I’m so close...to Something! Please don’t stop!_

“You’re delicious, angel. I could do this all the time.”

Catching one of her nipples between his fingers, Luka tweaked the hard little nub, all while stroking her sleek belly. She was shivering and thrashing as he twirled his tongue inside her. Urging her on, teasing her nipples with his fingertips, Luka nuzzled her neck. At last, she gave a short, harsh bark as she came, leaving his lips and face drenched in the taste of her.

Her fluids covered him from jaw to chest as they collapsed on the floor together, both of them panting and flushed.

_Luka...you didn’t mate with me yet._

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m so happy that I got to make you...well, you know.”

_You mean orgasm? Cum? Gods you’re innocent, Luka. But, Fuck me you are... We were So good together!_

She rubbed her body against him, resting her muzzle on his chest. _I don’t want to move...you made me feel so good...so loved._

“I love you, Solaria...I’ll do anything for you.”

Her eyes were misty again and she rubbed her damp sex against his hips. _Take me, Luka. Make me yours!_

“Why rush, sweetheart? I want to do things right for you...we’ll go slow, learn how well we fit together.”

_I don’t want to wait anymore...Mate me Please, lover?_

She turned, presenting her wet sex to the lust filled gaze of her trainer. Taking several long breaths, he watched as she swished her tail from side to side, enticingly. This was too much for him...Luka could feel himself shaking. Hearing his Houndoom, who he’d thought was sexy from day one, panting and pleading for him to mate with her…

Looking at her glossy black rump with the golden stripes, Luka felt his breath catch. Beautiful, from the dripping wet pussy that she was clenching to tease him, to the eyes that were pleading for more.

_I want you inside me...please, Luka._

He groaned. “I want to, sweetheart..I really do. If you really can’t wait...

_I want you, So Bad, Luka...Please, baby?_

She crouched down, her damp folds fluttering as she pressed herself back onto him. Nudging what he could only assume was her hymen he paused. Solaria whimpered, grinding her hips against him, trying desperately to bury him inside her body. Unknowingly, his hands slid up to grasp her hips, pressing her gently against him. Easing in, then retreating as her inner muscles fluttered around him.

_Do it...Take me!_

A strangled grunt echoed in his throat, “I don’t want to hurt you, angel...”

_It’s hurting more not having you inside me, lover. Do it now!_

With one hard thrust he sheathed his cock inside her gloriously warm body. Her muscles, ready for this mating began to stroke him like a moist, velvety-soft glove. And Both of them, groaning and snarling in pleasure, began to thrust in time with each others motions, her matching his every thrust forward by grinding and twisting her hips back to meet him. 

_I’m close, Luka...So fucking close!_

“Me, too love. You’re amazing...” Luka sucked in a breath, cock twitching and jerking inside her. So close. Withdrawing, he sank back in, all the way to the hilt, and her pussy clamped tight around his shaft, even as she continued to hump in time with his strokes.

_I’m cumming Luka...Gods, you mate me so good._

“I’m almost...Solaria...I don’t think I can stop in time!”

_Cum with me, lover...Fill my sexy Houndoom pussy with your naughty human seed! Fill me up!_

Slamming into her a final time, arms flung around her middle, face pressed into her back as his cock spurted and jerked inside her beautiful sex, Luka reached his peak. The dirty talk coming from the beautiful, sexy Houndoom, made his whole being pulse with pleasure. And still her muscles urged his seed from his body, as if she was trying to ensure that this furious mating succeeded in making her pregnant. 

_Fuck,_ he thought,aching shaft pulsing inside her with renewed vigor, _that’s a_ _delicious thought._ The sweet massaging motion of her sex made him groan into her neck, spilling waves of molten desire inside her. 

As he pulled himself free, she whimpered, pinning him to the carpet, rubbing her lower body against his hip.

_More, Luka more! Mate Me!_

She sank down onto him, his hands coming up to clasp her hips as he buried himself inside her moist warmth. He didn’t have time to consider why he was still erect, so absorbed was he in the pleasure. “Fuck, angel...You’re insatiable! Ride me, baby, cum for me, Solaria, love.”

For the next fifteen minutes the lovers rocked back and forth, her thrusting down to sheath him throbbing and pulsating, even as I drove his hips up to meet her. They cried out in unison, Luka gasping, “Fuck, Solaria...I’m...”

_Cumming! Holy Arceus I’m cumming!_ She tossed back her head and howled, her thrusting hips slowed as he pushed up to meet her.

“Solaria! I can’t stop...You feel too good.”

She whimpered, nuzzling against his chest. _I need more Luka! I want everything you’ve got. Fill me with your perverted human lusts!_

“You want it...You’ll get it.”

Growling, the Houndoom flexed her inner muscles to tease him, _Cum inside me Luka, flood my pussy with it and give me your pups! Make me pregnant, Luka!_

Thrusting hard inside her, enjoying the sweet little yelps of pleasure she made, he murmured against her throat, “You want my human sperm to fertilize your tight virgin body?” Solaria nodded, her breath hissing through clenched teeth, while his hips jack-hammered into her sleek rump. Both of them were panting harshly, her warm furred body driving him crazy . The thought, of his sperm making her round with pups... _His_ pups, nearly pushed him over the edge. The way she said it was incredibly arousing...to the point that Luka couldn’t bring himself stop.

_Yes! I want it all! Give me your pups, Luka!_

“Who’s my slutty Houndoom?” he growled, flipping her over, her back arching as she landed on her feet. To mate this way, on all fours...Just felt right.

_I am..._ She shivered as she said it, her sex clenching. She was getting warmer and wetter with each orgasm. Leaning forward, Luka bit down on her neck.

“Didn’t hear you, My Angel...”

_I Am! I’m your naughty Houndoom bitch! Fuck me harder, Luka! Fill me up!_

She dropped her body into a crouch, thrusting back against him as she arched her back. “I’ve ruined you for any male Houndoom. You’re Mine!”

_Yours, Only Yours. You feel so good inside me. So thick and hard!_

“Turns you on to be claimed, doesn’t it?” He withdrew, panting, cock throbbing in pleasurable agony. Her whimpers of passion made him groan… He wanted to make this last, yet wanted to pour himself inside her slick, hot sex. To Luka she was even more sexy when she was turned on and begging.

_Luka! Come back inside me, baby Please? I want to feel you pump me full of your dirty human cum and make me pregnant._

“Where did you learn to talk like this, My horny little Houndoom?”

_The lab had late night porn on-demand. They didn’t know I could work the remote, I saw a movie one night and I couldn’t stop watching._

She wiggled her hips, flicking her tail to one side, her pussy dripping a mixture of their fluids. Her thoughts came fast and furious. _The trainer in it looked a little like you...and the Houndoom he was mating was really pretty. They had a human actress doing the voice-over for her. It sounded really sexy. His cock wasn’t as nice as yours, though. Now are you going to finish what you started...or do I need to take charge?_

“You’re gonna cum so hard, they’ll hear you in Ecruteak!”

She wiggled, watching his shaft plunging effortlessly into her soaked folds, _You promise?_

At last, spent after a round dozen mating sessions, with minimal rest between, they collapsed together. Luka’s semi-hard erection was still spurting seed inside her as he panted into her neck. Panting, he caressed her muzzle. Finally, managing to catch his breath, he cuddled against her. Her eyes bored into his, warm and welcoming.

_Was it as good for you as it was for me?_

“Love, You took everything I had to give. I, it was amazing, you were amazing.” He shivered, “So...was I as good as a Houndoom?”

She nuzzled against him, yawning, _Better..._

Wrapping his arms around her Luka whispered as he drifted off, “Sleep tight, angel.”

The next morning, Solaria woke, sprawled on top of Luka, her muzzle nudging him fondly. _He really is a sweet trainer. Maybe he needs a wake-up call._

She glanced down at her trainer’s naked body, remembering just how good he’d made her feel. Licking her lips, she pressed warm kisses to his splayed thighs as he reached for her in his sleep.

_He’s adorable when he’s sleeping_

So, both Pokemon and trainer spent the better part of the day napping. Solaria woke twice more, long enough to snap up a bite or two of the rapidly congealing pizza, and then curling up beside her snoring human partner. Luka would have been mortified to know that he not only snored, but talked in his sleep, as well.

“You can’t stop me...No, Please, Don’t...”

His scream of frustration woke the slumbering Houndoom with a start. She glanced over to find him thrashing among the sheets, his eyes closed. Pressing herself against him, the canine Pokemon concentrated on soothing his, obviously disturbed, mental state.

_Luka, you’re safe here..._ She blushed hotly under her dark fur, memories of the previous night racing through her mind. _You’re safe...with me._

“Solaria?”

The way he whispered her name, the fear in his voice made her scared for him... _What is he dreaming that worries him so?_ She burrowed against his side, _I’m here, Luka...I’ll always be here for you._

The sunlight woke both of them, and Luka was glad he’d paid in advance. The alarm clock was blaring and the date on the clock showed that he’d been asleep nearly a day..

As he eased out of the bed, Solaria bounded in, with a takeout bag clamped in her jaws. Her excited barking made him laugh, “Can’t understand you, angel...you’ve got quite the...mouthful there.”

The laughter in his eyes made her smile as she set the bag down on the table. _Said, I hope you like Chinese...I wanted to surprise you._

“And you say I’m sweet...” He yawned, his joints popping and snapping. “I gotta get a shower, then hit the store...pick up a few supplies. I figure we’ll head out toward Route 32, get some training in and camp out for the night. Not like you’ll need any training to finish Bugsy, the Azalea Town Gym Leader.”

_Now who’s being cocky? I heard his Scyther’s pretty tough._

“Have you been up watching Pokemon Talk at Night again?

_Guilty Pleasure...well, that and making you moan my name._

He blushed, and reached down to stroke her horns, “We can’t tell anybody about...us. I don’t want anything to happen to either one of us. They could revoke my trainer license, and send you away. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me.”

_They can’t stop me from having my way with you...And if worse comes to worse, I’ll torch the first smartass who tries to keep me away from you._ Her eyes were gleaming and liquid, _You were my first...my only._

“Solaria...Sweetheart...”

_I love you, Luka. I’m yours forever._

The two rushed each other, the handsome brown haired trainer wrapping his arms around his magnificent, exotic Pokemon. The tide of tender emotions that surged through him made him growl possessively as he bit down on her ruff, tugging the fur with his teeth.

_Luka!_ She gasped, then began to rumble, deep in her throat. _We’ve gotta stop now or we’ll never get packed to go!_ But, even as she said it, the feeling of his teeth on her neck made her breath hitch. It was almost as if he knew exactly how to make her arousal shoot through the roof. And for a female Houndoom, a strong male, was both protective and passionate. His hands stroking her flanks felt different than how her instincts said it should, but it was a good sort of different.

_Screw instincts! He’s mine...and everything he does is right._

At last, he grinned sheepishly, and padded into the bathroom. Solaria, meanwhile was panting, her body vibrating like a plucked harp. She knew, rationally, that they needed to pack up and go, but her mating instincts, so long denied, were driving her crazy.

She nosed open the door, enjoying the sight of Luka’s wet mane of hair as he showered. The shower stall was frosted glass, but she could just make out the blurred outline of her trainer’s body as he washed. The musky-sweet scent of his body wash made her whimper as her body reacted to the combination of the memories...their intimate moments this morning, and the way he smelled. She barked sharply,

_Luka. Are you done yet?_

He smiled, opening the glass door a crack...”There’s room for two in here, angel.”

_If I get in there...we’ll end up paying for another night, Luka. Maybe some other time..._

He came out a moment later, the fluffy towel wrapped snugly around his powerfully muscled hips. Solaria had noticed his muscles that first day...and then how good his lean body felt pressed against her belly. Despite her earlier resolve, she was on fire for him...her whole body burned for his touch. For the tender way he’d kissed her muzzle.

“Solaria? You okay, My Angel?”

_Luka...I know we should get going. But, I want..._ She shivered with desire, her violet eyes gleaming as she stared at his wet skin, the tip of her tongue emerging to lick her chops. _I want...you._

“Tonight, Love. I promise. I’ll head out to the store...I’ll be gone maybe twenty minutes.”

_Hurry back, Luka...Or I might just start without you._

“Be good...I’ll be back in a flash.”

He smiled as he shrugged into his shirt, a midnight-blue one this time, and his vest. The Zephyr badge that gleamed on the black lining made him smile. All he had to do was make it to the Silver League and place high enough that some backer took notice. The battling circuit tours would easily make him a good living. He’d been planning it since he’d been six. He didn’t give a fig for being a Champion, he just wanted to compete at the international level...and make enough to support himself and his Pokemon comfortably.

And, Solaria...His Dark Angel, she deserved something special for helping him win his first badge so easily. A small jewelry kiosk caught his eye as he came out of the mart with a new tent and sleeping bag. He saw a sapphire studded silver bangle that was almost the same color as the lovely Houndoom’s eyes. 

“See something you like, son?” The jeweler was an older man with a thick iron-gray mustache that looked like a Sealeo. He had kindly blue eyes that twinkled behind wire-rimmed glasses.

“The sapphires and silver...”

“Good eye, lad. Those are violet star-sapphires, all the way from Kalos. Set in hand hammered silver.”

“I’m gonna regret this, but how much?”

“21,000...It’s a one of a kind. Handmade in Ecruteak.”

Luka gulped, that was half his savings...But, Solaria was more than worth it. He smiled, peeling half a dozen bills out of his battered wallet. He tossed the cash on the counter.

“I’ll take it.”

“Anything you’d like engraved on the bracelet? No extra charge.”

“Engrave it, ‘To my Dark Angel’” He felt a flush of heat surging through him at the thought of her wearing it...how good the silver would look against her sleek fur.

“I’ll have it done in about an hour.”

Luka’s grin was ten miles wide. Solaria danced around his legs, her eyes sparkling. _Are we leaving yet?_

“Dinner first. Then I’ve gotta pick something up on our way out of town.”

_What’d you buy me?_

“Am I that transparent, sweetheart?”

_Just a little...Besides, you’re adorable like that._

Luka smiled as he nuzzled her neck. “It’s a surprise...and no fair trying to weasel it out of me.”

_Don’t you mean “Sneasel” it out of you?_

They collapsed in a heap, laughing...then after ten minutes of laughter and mock wrestling, they turned in the room key and headed out of town. Luka smiled at the old jeweler as he handed him the long hardwood box. The pretty Houndoom smiled up at her trainer...bouncing up and down like an overstimulated Spoink.

_What’d you get me, Luka? Huh, Luka Huh?_

“Can’t you wait until tonight, angel? I promise you’ll like it.”

_I’d rather see it now...Please, Luka?_

“Oh all right...” He snapped open the box, setting it on the ground. “It’s something beautiful for my beautiful angel.”

Her eyes glistened with wetness, _Luka...it really is.... beautiful. Put it on me._

Luka’s fingers twitched as he stretched open the silver bangle, easing it over her left forepaw and pressed it closed. She lifted her paw, admiring the violet stones in the light. She looked up at him, nuzzling his cheek.

_You really are an awesome trainer. So does this mean that we’re a couple? You know, officially? And how much did you spend?_

“No, I just mated you to get off... Why else would I look at you and not be able to breathe?” He grinned, extracting a Pokeball from his bag, “And as for how much I paid, don’t worry about it. C’mon, angel let’s go see what we can flush out. I’ll need at least five Pokemon to compete at the international level.”

Unfortunately the brush and trees of Route 32 were thick in spots, which meant more stumbling around.. Luka had only the vaguest idea what he wanted for his next Pokemon. He’d thought a Vulpix at first, but he was leery of making Solaria jealous of her new team-mate. She was sniffing as they set up the tent, and Luka laid the fire for the night.

“So...what do you think we should have for our next team member?”

She laughed, _A Muk...That way you won’t be tempted to indulge with anybody besides me._

“Like I really would! You’d chomp them to bits, team-mate or not.”

_Not if they realize that you’re mine...and I own that magnificent tool of yours!_

“So no Ninetales?”

_Don’t make me bite you, Luka! I’m more than hot enough to handle the Fire Type role. Maybe a Flying Type?_

“Eh, I’m not keen on birds...nothing against ‘em, but I was thinking an Espeon.”

_Because you hate me?_

“Solaria, My Angel...Just because I’d like an Eevee evolution doesn’t mean I want you any less. You’re my Dark Angel, My Golden Tigress... I just want a full team that can back you up in battle.”

_Luka...Arceus, why do you have to be so romantic? I can’t even stay mad at the thought of another Pokemon catching your eye._

“I love you, Solaria. Having other Pokemon doesn’t lessen what we have together. And even if I do happen to like the idea of being with all my Pokemon...That’s your call. I won’t do anything that might drive you away...”

_So...you’d turn down a sexy Ninetales, for me?_

“In a heartbeat, love. I’d...” He turned, his fingers closing on a long-bladed hunting knife. His eyes strained to see in the gathering darkness. He motioned to Solaria, who lunged forward, her eyes gleaming.

_I smell Stantler! There’s a big herd coming through I’m gonna try and turn them away from the camp..._

“Solaria, wait!” But, she’d already darted into the brush, and a flash of fire, an Ember attack, he thought, could be spotted through the gaps of the trees. Luka bounded after the sultry Dark type, his shoes slipping on the mossy logs as he leaped.

Then a Stantler bounded in front of him, and slid to it’s knees, one leg was injured, the pokemon was limping, and weakened. Luka ripped open his first aid kit, extracting several potions and a long roll of gauze.

“Shh, easy girl...Hold still and let me try and fix this leg! Solaria! I could use a hand over here!”

_Are you going to keep her?_

“We’ll worry about that later! She needs a Pokemon Center, Now!”

They darted back through the woods, the camp and tent forgotten. Thankfully, the night-shift nurse was just locking the door as they rushed down the street, Solaria’s bark catching her attention.

“What on earth?”

“A herd of Stantler came crashing through our camp. She was trying to keep up with the herd on a crippled leg. She’s hurt bad.”

“Quick, bring her inside, I’ll check her out.”

“Solaria, I’m going back and get the tent and our gear. We’ll have to stay here tonight, after all.”

_I’m coming with you!_

“Well, alright...Stay close.”

It took about ten minutes to make it back to the camp, and Another ten to pack up and head back. Luka had this pensive expression on his face. And to Solaria, he was too quiet. She nudged his hip with her tail as they walked back.

_Luka...are you okay? You’re awful quiet._

“I’m just tired...and I’m concerned about our cervine friend at the Pokemon Center.”

_You know...I might have it in me to be jealous of that silly Stantler._

“Don’t be...I’d be frantic with worry if it was you. I’d be harassing the nurse every ten minutes.”

_Aww, you’re sweet. But, don’t change the subject!_

“I have no desire to poke the deer...okay? Does that make you feel better?”

She smiled, _A bit. You’re mine._

“Nobody’s disputing that, angel.”

As they got back to the Pokemon Center, Luka stepped through the door, and gestured to the chairs in the waiting room. “Hang tight I’ll nab the key and drop this stuff in our room.”

Of course, that was the exact moment the nurse came back. “That Stantler you brought in Mr. Hansen...She’ll need a few hours off that leg, it was a sprained muscle. I’d have her go easy for about a week.”

“She’s not actually mine, really.”

“Well, would you be willing to claim her? I’m not supposed to treat random wild Pokemon without a permit...and those are hard to get. If they found out I did...losing my job would be the least of my worries.”

“All right. I’ll take her with me, save you some paperwork. I’m just glad I had my first aid kit with me...she was all scratched up, like something had caught her.”

“I’m guessing it was a Ursaring...They’ve been moving into the Ilex Forest. The migrations are really off this year. My guess is a rogue one wandered close enough to Route 32 to spook the herd, she twisted her leg and kept going.”

“Well I’ll need that room key back,” He peeled of a few small bills. “To pay for your trouble.”

“Thanks...but, it’s too much.”

“No, You deserve it. I’m going to crash out and we’ll pack up and go in the morning.” 

The pretty nurse smiled, “You are a nice young man...and you obviously care about Pokemon. It shows...”

Luka’s face turned red. His gaze flicking down to Solaria, who brushed against his hip.

“Don’t worry, “ The nurse whispered conspiratorially, “Your secret is safe with me. You wouldn’t believe how many trainers develop feelings for their Pokemon...and I ought to know.” Blushing she flicked open her I.D. Badge, to reveal a photo of herself, and a steel-colored Mightyena.

“Storm was my first Pokemon. I moved to Johto to study Pokemon medicine...and we stayed.” She smiled, “You need somebody to talk to...I’m the third house to the right.”

She produced a Pokeball, containing the Stantler, “You shouldn’t let her out for another day. She’ll be hungry when she comes out. Where do you plan on going next?”

“I’ll hit Azalea Town and then cut through the Ilex Forest and push on to Goldenrod City. I’m shooting for the International Battle Circuit. But, to do that I’ll need at least a semifinal win at the Silver League under my belt.”

He yawned, his eyes heavy. She smiled at him as she locked the door. “Morning shift comes in at five...we’re here alone.” The pretty nurse glanced down at the Golden Tiger Houndoom, “Would you let me...” Her eyes said it all, and true to form, Solaria snarled, her fur bristling.

_MINE!_

“Whoa, Solaria...dammit girl stop that!” Luka smiled apologetically, “She’s my first...she’s really possessive of me.”

“Well, I guess I’ll say good night then, I know when to make myself scarce. Oh and Solaria...You’ve got semen on your rump,” Her fingers traced over the glossy black fur. “Just there.” Holding up her fingers, the nurse, peered at them through half-lidded eyes, her tongue lapping the liquid from her fingers.

She scratched the snarky Houndoom behind her ears. “I see why you love him so much...he tastes like Oran Berry meringue. Sleep well, both of you”

“Come on, Sun-Song...Let’s go to bed.”

_What...did you call me?_

“Your name, angel. Sol-Aria, Song of the Sun. Your mother was a wise creature.”

_The nurse was right, you know..._

“About what?”

_I knew I recognized the flavor somewhere. You really do taste like Oran Berries. Just the thought is making me wet._

“No more tonight, love. I need a day to recover. If you want to I’ll taste you, though.”

_Not as fun as having you inside me. I’m coming into heat...that’s why it’s so good. I want you so much Luka. If you’d made me wait another day...I might have taken you while you slept._

“You were insatiable...And I love it when you talk dirty.”

She thumped him playfully with her tail, _I’m a Dark Type...It’s in my nature. Plus I was in that lab for nine years...Got to see a lot of late night porn._

“So those scientists had nothing better to do than study exotic Pokemon and watch porn?”

_Yeah...that was basically it. They liked me, since even among Houndoom, I’m unique._

“Because of the Golden Tiger thing?”

_And the Sacred Fire. That’s not a normal ability for a Houndoom. In the wild I’d be irresistible to males, because of it. They’d all be chasing the one they’d never have._

“Maybe you need a chastity belt...”

_Like you’d hide my body from your eyes, too? You love looking at me, Luka, don’t even try to deny it._

As they climbed into bed, Luka, stroked her jaw, “Sleep tight, my angel. Dream of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Current Team(s) and pertinent details. Also, fixed some minor errors I missed:
> 
> Solaria: Golden Tiger Variant Houndoom  
> Nature: Rash  
> Ability: Flash Fire  
> Unique Traits: Up swept gazelle-like horns, golden tiger-like stripes, Amethyst-purple eyes and the ability to utilize the attack Sacred Fire. For some reason, she can communicate with her trainer as if they were speaking a common language.
> 
> Esmeralda: Shiny Stantler  
> Nature: Quiet  
> Ability: Sap Sipper  
> Unique Traits: Grass-green coat. Extreme uppermost tip of right antler snapped off. Walks with a slight limp.


	3. Azalea Town or Bust!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This Chapter, though admittedly shorter than the previous, is my (early) Christmas gift to you. Aside from more Nomel-y goodness, it contains Luka's second Johto Gym battle. (Boy, that Houndoom...when she's in the mood, she's in the Mood...) 
> 
> Also, barring technical difficulties, Chapter Four will be up after New Year's. Enjoy, and feel free to leave me a comment. What you like, what you don't, and all that.

Solaria groaned as she got to her feet, taking the time to admire the flash of the silver bracelet in her leg. He really was one of a kind. She glanced over at Luka, who was curled up on the bed, his arms flung akimbo and his cock laying hard against his leg.

_So that’s what was poking me in the night...Yum. He looks good._

She jumped down, her violet eyes flashing as she raked her gaze over her trainer. She didn’t give a flying fuck about human laws. He was her mate, now and forever. She felt herself grow warm as she thought about all the things the handsome trainer had done for her. He’d made love to her over and over, until he couldn’t bear it anymore. He looked at her like she was the most precious thing on earth.

_I can’t help myself...I’ve got to have him again before we go!_

She glanced at the clock, 5:03 AM. That gave her two hours to wake him up slowly. She nosed his thighs apart, licking the lean, powerful muscles and she tickled his belly with the tip of her tail. She lapped and nipped on his cock, still sensitive from their furious mating two days before. Soon, his hardness was leaking a river of fluid, and throbbing deliciously in her maw. She slid forward, engulfing his shaft, swallowing the bittersweet liquid that poured copiously from his member.

Taking a final gulp, Solaria pressed herself onto her sleeping trainer. She let out a moan of desire as his head bumped a a sensitive spot inside her. Wriggling her hips, She clenched, and felt him pop inside her, then sink down to the hilt. Her snarl of delight must have mingled with his dream, because, his fists clenched into the blankets, and he thrust hard, sending shock-waves of pleasure ripping through her. 

Her tail lashed from side to side, her eyes glowing with pleasure. _Harder Luka! Harder!_

“Solaria!” He was thrusting into her like a man possessed, his eyes clamped shut. She barked as he arched up to meet her, his growls of pleasure made her even hotter. To the on-heat Houndoom his ferocious mating of her kicked her need for him into overdrive. Her moist, hot, sex fluttered around his thrusting member, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as his orgasm triggered her own and the flood of pleasure carried them both away.

Luka’s eyes snapped open as he felt himself cumming...but the feeling didn’t fade like with a normal wet dream. And then he saw a familiar pair of violet eyes staring sheepishly down at him, her sweet, moist pussy urging him, once more, to hardness.

_I’m sorry, you were so hard...and tasting it wasn’t enough. Are you mad?_

‘’Next time, love...Give a guy a warning nip. Fuck, that’s the best wake up call I’ve ever gotten.”

He yawned and stretched, and gestured to the bathroom. An hour of creative mating in the shower, where they discovered that Luka could support her weight and make love at the same time, followed. She’d discovered this was both arousing and frustrating, since she had to hold her hips at exactly the right angle or he couldn’t enter her as deeply.

Flushed and clean, the two dressed and packed in record time. Then he waved to the pretty day-shift nurse, feeling charitable after pumping his mate full of his seed four times in two hours. Solaria, too, suffered a pat on the head with forbearance. She wiggled with excitement as they finally got to the Union Cave.

Luka groaned...This was going to be nothing but a slog. The next several hours trekking through the Union Cave wasn’t as bad as he’d figured. Even so, by the time they got out into fresh air again, they were hot, tired and dusty.

Emerging onto Route 33, Luka threw up his hands and flung down his backpack. “That’s it! We camp here tonight! I’m exhausted, how about you?”

_I’ll be okay, Luka...My paws are sore, though._

“You could ride in the ball for a bit tomorrow...”

_Nope...No Way! You walk, I’m walking beside you._

He smiled, “Okay you win, angel. No riding in the ball.” He glanced down at the map, his fingers tracing the route. “So here’s the plan. Camp out tonight, Pokemon Center, a shower and hot food in the morning, then we take on Bugsy, get our Hive Badge and then it’s on into the forest.

_Sounds like a plan...Does that include a bit of time for fun?_

Nodding, Luka patted her muzzle, “I’ll always make time for you, gorgeous.”

_C’mon Casanova, help me get the tent up and come to bed._

They lay down, and snuggled and slowly drifted off to sleep, Luka’s face pressed against her shoulder.

Dawn found them packing up the camp, Luka’s eyes gleaming as Solaria’s tail wagged side to side. He patted her rump, his fingers caressing her damp sex. “More later, love”

_More Now! Please?_

“Needy bitch, greedy bitch, my angel. I love mating with you...when we get into the forest, I promise.

_I’ll need it long before then, Luka! I can’t wait forever!_

“Once we get the Hive Badge and get out of town, I’ll make you howl my name to the heavens! Last thing we want is to get caught in a place like this.

_Oh all right...I’ll be patient._

They knew that the Hive Badge would be fairly easy...Solaria’s fire-based attacks would make for a quick victory...And the Stantler, who they hadn’t let out of the ball, would do as a fallback. Luka figured that they wouldn’t need a room, not when he figured on being gone by nightfall.

Bugsy’s gym was a breeze, for the most part. Finally, they stood toe to toe with Bugsy. His Metapod and Beedrill went down easy, and then the pokemon that Solaria had wondered about came out. His Scyther.

“Scyther, Scyth, Scy, Scyther!”

Solaria growled, her hackles raised, fire brimming from her muzzle. _I’ll show you “weak” you stupid bug! Nobody calls my trainer a wimp!_

“Keep calm, Solaria...Hit him with a Flamethrower!”

“Scyther, Agility!”

The flames missed by a fraction of an inch...The Scyther swiped at Solaria...and Luka felt his heart leap into his throat. “Go underneath him and Hit him with everything you’ve got!”

She smirked, ducking under the flailing scythe-like arm, and opened her jaws in a crooked grin.

“Finish her, Scyther, False Swipe!”

Luka smirked, his eyes tracking the Mantis Pokemon’s strike. “Wait for it...Wait for it...Now, Sacred Fire!”

The inferno exploded from her muzzle, and rocketed skyward, trapping the Scyther in the midst of the blaze.

Bugsy was staring in horror as his prized Pokemon collapsed, defeated, but alive. He shook his head. “You’ve got a really well trained Houndoom...But, you have a long way to go. You’d better plan on getting a few more Pokemon if you plan on going for the Gym in Goldenrod City.”

Luka shook hands with the Bug-Type Trainer. “Thanks for the advice.”

He pinned the Hive badge inside his vest, and motioned to Solaria. Only once they’d gotten out onto the street, did Luka scoop her up into his arms, spinning her around and showering kisses on her upturned muzzle, no longer caring who saw.

“You were great!”

_Do I get the surprise I gave you?_

The young man stroked her ears fondly, “You’ll get more than that.” He whispered, “I’m going to give you pups tonight...I don’t care if I need little blue pills to keep at it from dusk until dawn.”

_You are young and strong...you’ll do fine without help._ She whimpered, _Just thinking about it is making me hot...we’ve gotta get away from prying eyes soon._

“Don’t worry, the Forest is just up ahead...get through here and it’s a straight shot to Goldenrod City.”


	4. The Houndoom of Her Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: This chapter, gives us our first look at Ilex Forest and Goldenrod City. Nomel Berries and...other fun inside. Enjoy!

As the pair entered the forest, Solaria glanced around, trying to take it in.

_So... This is Ilex Forest. Are we gonna have time for a quickie before bed tonight?_

“Insatiable, I swear to Arceus!”

_I’m kidding, love. I can wait until morning if I really have to._

He bent down to nuzzle her neck, “I love taking you Solaria...You’re incredible. But, we’ve gotta take a break for at least a half dozen hours. I’m really sore from getting hard over and over.

_You know, most humans wish for that...They’d love to be in your shoes._

“True, but they aren’t trying to satisfy a lusty Houndoom who makes them get it up just by looking at it.”

The two of them made decent progress, and by dusk, Luka had found them a place to camp for the night, and set up the tent. Fifty yards away a stream meandered through the forest, tempting both trainer and Pokemon with the thought of a moonlight swim. The moon shown down, half full and swelling. Luka laid down his knife and the branch he’d been shaping into a walking stick. Stretching the kink out of his leg, he peeled off his shirt and pants. Loosing a howl, he plunged into the hip deep water and dived under.

_Luka! What are you doing?_

He came up, his fingers thrust into the gills of a Remoraid...Then tossed it on the bank to flop. “Not something you find very often. Give me a minute.” He dived, his lean body knifing through the water, then, a second one joined the first on the bank.

“Fresh fish for dinner?”

Solaria danced on her toes, rumbling in pleasure. _You caught, I’ll cook!_

“Solaria, wait...” But he was a half second too late. She’d spat out a tongue of flame and roasted the fish Pokemon in their skins. Laughing, he split one down the middle and gamely dug in. True, it wasn’t cooked like he’d have preferred, but it wasn’t bad. She smirked at him as she daintily nibbled at her own fish. Then she tossed the scraps and bones into the fire.

_You didn’t have to eat that you know._

“And refuse the meal provided by my mate? Not on your life!”

_Luka..._

She laid her head on his lap, her slender paws pressing against his legs. She yawned, showing her long teeth. _I’m sleepy, lover._

He smiled and scratched her ears. “Go to sleep, My Angel of the Night. I’ll carry you in when I get tired.”

_Love you, Luka..._

He watched her violet eyes flutter closed and stroked her muzzle. “I love you, too.”

Solaria was dreaming...and all she knew was that she had to get away. Something...or Someone was hot on her tail. She tuned back, saw the most gorgeous Houndoom she’d ever clapped eyes on gaining on her. His fur was glossy dark-cinnamon brown and he had the sharply backward-raked horns that made most females all hot and bothered. He called her name...and then she saw a shadow that spoke words she couldn’t understand.

Her dream-Houndoom looked at her with deep, soul-cutting, green-gold eyes. And she caught the whisper of his voice, _I love you, my Angel of the Night._

She woke with a snort, her eyes wide. Then she saw that Luka had fallen asleep with her pressed against him. His boxer shorts had worked themselves down, and his shaft throbbed against her wet, needy, sex. His arms held her close, his face pressed into her neck. She whimpered, her body moving against him in need.

This heat was the most intense she’d ever had, maybe because she had Luka. He groaned in his sleep as her heated flesh rubbed at his own. He might be sore, but he couldn’t help her effect on him, especially when his dreams were of violet eyed, bronze furred Houndoom pups and his pregnant mate whimpering in pleasure as he plunged inside her sleek body.

Whimpering, she humped her hips backward, until the tip of his erection brushed against her damp slit. She growled in aroused frustration as he stroked and pinched her swollen nipples. What it was that drove him to mate her in his sleep, she couldn’t have said, but, she loved it. Sure, he was amazing when he was awake...But, in his sleep, it was like he was a Houndoom under the human skin.

He groaned again and clutched her to him, “My Angel...My beautiful lover...” Her body trembled as he sank his teeth into her neck.

_Sweet, merciful Arceus, He’s got me so wet..._ She growled, thrusting her hips back and felt the tip of his penis hit the little nubbin that passed for a clitoris in the female Houndoom. She barked, and sucked in a breath as her innermost walls squeezed shut on air. She’d never tell him how much his first entry had really hurt...but, a Houndoom was built much more slender and the ring of muscle beneath the nub would clamp down and keep the male hard inside her for up to seven mating sessions at a time.

This feature had been the reason for his increased stamina...and decreased recovery time. She smiled to herself as his swollen cock rubbed at her, demanding entry. Remembering her promise, she nipped hard on his hand. He lunged forward, his shaft sliding into her in one fluid motion. Her hips instinctively rocked back to meet him, and they moaned in unison. She moaned as his human member stretched her slender passage, her muscles clutching and squeezing on his hard intruder...a much loved and welcomed one.

He woke, his cock pistoning in and out of her tight passage. “Fuck Solaria I’m sorry,” he withdrew, his penis glistening with her fluids. He was groaning and panting, her fur matted to her body with his sweat.

_Luka...I want you to finish. I love how you lose control when we’re sleeping._

Her eyes tempted him...made his body burn with lust. His gaze was drawn back to her glistening sex, his face flushed with shame. Her butt wiggled, making the lips of her pussy clench spasmodically.

_Please, Luka...Be the Houndoom of my dreams...Take me fast and hard!_

He snarled, lifting her hips and lined himself up to her needy slit. Angling himself upward, he thrust in, gasping as her muscles squeezed the base of his shaft. It would delay his orgasm, and milk his cum from his balls, the better to fertilize his mate. They moaned in unison, his fingers clenching the fur of her hips. He abandoned rational thought, thrusting in in a steady rhythm that got faster and harder as the minutes passed. He could even count the orgasms that he could have had as they built up, his shaft actually lengthening a minute fraction from all the stimulation.

_Luka...I’m almost...Luka!_

He moaned as her body endeavored to drain every drop of his essence. She howled with him as He withdrew, then slammed in...once...twice...and then a third stroke and exploded, his seed hot from her warm body. She whimpered in delight as his cum surged into her...the throbbing pulses of his shaft sent shot after shot of his seed surging inside her womb. He withdrew at last, knowing by now that he’d be facing another mating if he stayed inside her.

_Arceus, be praised, Luka! You are..._ She licked his face in gratitude. _So...fucking...amazing!_

“Seriously...I’m really sore. No more night mating, please?”

_I can’t control it...And you feel so good inside me. Here, maybe this will help._

She lapped slowly and gently on his sore and swollen member. Never enough to get him hard again, but enough to soothe his excoriated flesh. Then with a groan, he felt her tongue teasing the head, twirling and twisting around it.

“Solaria! Fuck you do that too well. I’m so hard...”

She whimpered, arching her hips, _One more round? I’m still so horny!_

“All right...Once more, then we pack camp.”

She thrust herself back onto him, clenching and squeezing, _This’ll hold me for a few days!_

The forest was so thick in places that you couldn’t see the sun. So they pressed on, meandering through the forest at a leisurely pace. Luka was starting to enjoy wandering in Ilex forest, with the love of his life. He’d finally let the Stantler, who’d taken a liking to the name Esmeralda, out of her ball. The two girls had snapped back and forth for a day and a half, which lead him to wonder what it was about Solaria...Why he could understand her...but not any other Pokemon he’d met so far.

So the next night, as the two lay snuggling together under the stars, Esmeralda nibbling contentedly on nearby limbs of trees, Luka asked, “Love...How is it I can understand you?”

_My dad was Entei...The Lord of the Volcano. He and my mom kept their relationship a secret. She’d met him out hunting and got pregnant for me. She and others of my breed were nabbed by the researchers that built the lab. When I came out like mom...They isolated us for study. Mom was bought by a trainer named Ainvar before your mom convinced Professor Elm that they’d learned all they could from studying me. I guess that might be why we can understand each other…maybe._

“So that’s it! Maybe that’s why you run so hot, too.”

_Maybe...Anyway...I’m glad that your mom liked me so much. She always managed to sneak me something tasty when she was on shift. And Elm was alright...he was interested more in my ability to use Sacred Fire than my uncanny knack of knowing what the staff were doing._

“So I’m mating with Entei’s daughter...Is your dad going to roast me alive for my blasphemy?”

She smacked his arm with her tail, _Don’t be dumb, Luka! He doesn’t even know I exist. Anyway, as far as I know, I’m the only Golden Tiger Houndoom to have the abilities I do. All I know, is that I love you._

‘So what other kinds of variant Houndoom are there?”

She scratched marks in the dirt as she counted, _Golden Tiger, like me...The even Rarer Silver Wolf variant...They’re something like one out of one hundred fifty thousand Houndoom eggs. After that there’s the regular blue, the brindle and the Merle. There might be others I haven’t seen, yet._

“Hmm. I still say you’re the best.”

She yawned as they slid into the sleeping bag. Luka turned toward the browsing Stantler, “Esmeralda, keep an eye out for us, ‘kay?”

“Stantler, stant...Stantler!”

_She says if we’re thinking about mating...to please keep it down._

Luka growled, “Great...now my Pokemon are having a confab!”

“Sta, Stantler, Stant...Stantler.”

_She says...That I must be good to make you howl like that last night!_

The young trainer blushed beet-red. And Solaria smirked at him, nuzzling his side. Then she let out a short bark.

“Umm, love...translation, please?”

_I told her, No Promises!_

The shiny coated Stantler snorted, _Dumb Bitch!_

Nonplussed, Solaria returned, _Stupid Deer!_

“All Right you two! Enough bickering for one night. Let’s all get some sleep.”

The next morning was bright and sunny as they got to the outer edge of the forest. Luka knew they could have made it to Goldenrod if they’d pushed...But he wanted one more night with his mate before he was forced to pretend again. Esmeralda went willingly back into her ball, being a rather laid back sort of Pokemon.

Solaria knew something was up when Luka emerged from the tent naked, and throbbing. She knew what he wanted. And she sank to her haunches in front of him. She purred and growled as he spread her folds and kissed the inner lips, flicking his tongue inside her in a way no male Houndoom ever could. His tongue thrust into her, and he savored the sweet taste and scent of her heat.

_Enough teasing! Ram me like a horny Tauros!_

He snarled in her ear, mimicking a male Houndoom’s body language and aggressive stance...Which made her pussy clench with anticipation. He continued teasing her folds with his tongue, until she whined, arching her hips up in the typical mating posture. His nibbling on her neck and muzzle made her whimper in surprise...he must have been reading up on Houndoom courtship rituals, otherwise how could he know what to do to make her so ready for him?

He growled, gesturing to something in the bushes...the carcass of a freshly killed Noctowl. Solaria could feel tears brimming up in her eyes...He’d gone to all this trouble, just to make sure her instinctual needs were met.

_Luka...I’m ready. Please, love, Mate me Now!_

She whimpered as he indulged himself, his hands, wet with water from the stream, caressed her soft fur. He captured her muzzle with his left hand, blowing his breath, which smelled faintly of Sitrus Berries, into her nostrils. He eased himself onto her, clenched his jaws in the fur of her ruff and pressed forward, the tip of his cock pulsing as it nudged her lips apart.

She moaned and rocked back to meet him, yelping in pleasure as he plunged to the hilt inside her. Then he thrust and withdrew, gaining more speed each time. He was more Houndoom now than she was, having not yet spoken one word. He growled and snarled...almost like a pup trying to make itself understood.

The long mane of dark brown hair hung to his shoulders, his dark green eyes flashing as he continued to bury his length inside her. He saw himself through her eyes, a bronze-colored Houndoom with magnificent silver horns that swept back in a sleek curve. He bit down on her ruff until he tasted blood, then relaxed the smallest fraction. Her hips slammed back, driving him over the edge, his semen pouring from his cock to flood her quivering body in waves.

_Luka...I’m cumming!_

And as she howled his name, he finally managed to get out the phrase he’d struggled with for days, “Solaria, My Angel...I love you!” Only it was in the language of her kind that he spoke, the final word exploding in a lusty howl as he slammed himself to the hilt. The sound of him baying his love for her, for all the forest to hear, pushed her into another climax...the tight ring of muscles clenching his shaft, leaving the blood trapped inside.

Panting harshly, he fought to catch his breath, his cock still setting off miniature orgasms inside her. Grunting and growling in her tongue, he continued to thrust, the mixture of Berries he’d eaten ensuring that he could match his beautiful Houndoom lover mating for mating until dawn. And all through the Ilex Forest Pokemon heard the triumphant baying of a Houndoom as he poured his potent seed into a willing mate...and scurried away, never knowing that a human trainer and his Houndoom lover were making those sounds.

He began again, leaving her legs trembling as he brought her off over and over. She clenched her muscles, keeping him hilted inside her shivering sex. He’d taken her many times since they’d met...but this was something altogether different. It was more primal than anything either one of them had ever experienced. And all the while he spoke, not as a human...not as her trainer...But, as a Houndoom and her mate.

Luka lost count of how many times he made love to her that magical moonlit night. Afterwards, all he knew for certain was that it was well over a hundred. After the typical seven rounds, they would snuggle up and nap for ten to twenty minutes at a time...then lock hips and go again.

Solaria woke to the smell of sizzling meat, the placid Stantler, Esmeralda, nibbling on tufts of grass. Luka was bare chested, his skin slick from his morning exercises. She smiled up at her lover, then, winced as she stood up. She loped awkwardly to the stream, lapping up several mouthfuls of water.

“Stant...Stantler, Stant...Stantler?”

She favored the goofy Stantler with one of her crooked smiles, _He was Wonderful, ‘ralda! He’s more like an Alpha than any Houndoom I’ve ever met._

“I love you, too, My Angel” He caressed he flank with gentle fingers. “You’re not, too sore are you?”

_Well...yes. But, It’s a good kind of sore, Luka. I don’t think we’ll be mating for a month or two. But, When I come back on heat again...I want you to do whatever you did last night, again!_

“Remind me to have you checked when we get to Goldenrod, if I’m right...you’ll have our pup growing inside you.”

“Stantler, Stant...Stant-LER!”

Solaria choked, her laugh bubbling up into a snort, _ESMERALDA!_

“What did she say?”

_She said “Good, now I can Sleep at night!”_

Luka snorted, scratching Esmeralda behind the base of her antlers. “Arceus help me...You two are practically a comedy team. Come on...we’ve got a ways to go yet.”

The trip up to Route 34 was mostly uneventful. Luka, used to a small town, wondered at the sheer size of Goldenrod City. And, at his insistence, they decided to spend several days just exploring. He noticed several couples, that seemed to be quite open about the fact that they were lovers...and he saw his first Lucario and had to put up with teasing from both girls, with Solaria translating as always.

They scoped out the Gym, and spent several hours discussing strategy. Many new faces, many of them from as far away as Sinnoh and Kalos, were to be seen in Goldenrod City. This included, lots of pretty girls who expressed an interest in getting to know Luka better. True to his word, the handsome young man did nothing to encourage them. His eyes were drawn to both the attractive women...and of course, their pokemon. The Lucario had been gorgeous...and her outfit left little to the imagination. In the end, he found out that Solaria was indeed pregnant...and they recommended bed rest for the lovely Houndoom, just until she recovered from their adventures in Ilex Forest.

So, with the girls put up in a hotel, Luka took to exploring the city on his own. He couldn’t believe the sheer number of Trainers...or the sheer number of Human-Pokemon couples he’d seen openly. He’d known that Sinnoh and Kalos were much more lax about such a thing...but the sight of so many gave him hope that one day, he could claim his Houndoom as his mate and lover, openly, without fear. This also taught him more about himself. Though he was faithful to Solaria, he saw at least six Pokemon a day that he wished he could get to know better.

There was the sexy Blaziken and her equally cute female trainer, that worked at a local burger-hut. Then there was a unique Black Panther Persian he’d met out shopping. And of course, there were several absolutely stunning Arcanine that belonged to a magician named Lily who was in town doing a show at the Goldenrod Nightclub.

As he came back to their hotel room, Solaria bounded off the bed to meet him, her belly bulging with their pup. The nurse, the one they’d met in Violet city, assured her and Luka over the phone that it shouldn’t pose a problem.

“After all...I didn’t have a problem giving Storm pups. We adopt the kids out to young trainers, just starting out...since after the first three, well I was a bit worn out. Seriously, you two should come back for a visit.”

Luka had grinned at the invitation in her voice, “I promise, we’ll come meet your kids once I’ve got my next badge. I’m hoping that Solaria’s had the pup before we battle, since I’d hate for anything to happen to her.”

She licked his cheek, _Love you, too, Mr. Worrywart._

“You two enjoy the city...Oops! Gotta go, dinner’s burning!”

Solaria nuzzled against him as he hung up the phone, _Luka...can we go out tonight?_

“You should rest, love...”

_I’m sick of rest. All I’m doing is laying around getting fat!_

“Sweetheart...You’re carrying a life inside you. And you look _So Fucking Sexy!_ ”

Her glum face brightened and she swatted him gently with her paw, _Flatterer! I’m a mess...my fur’s all oily since I can’t reach the back right now._

“Want me to wash you...Like the night by the river? Then we’ll go get some dinner...maybe go dancing at the club...” 

_You mean it?_

“Sure thing, lover. I’ll make all those perverts jealous of my sexy, pregnant, Houndoom. They’ll all be humping you with their eyes, tonight.”

She cuddled against his ribs...nuzzling his cheek as he kissed her forehead tenderly, _But, I’m only coming home with you...my mate...lover and the father of my pups._

He groaned softly as she lifted her tail, “It’s been six weeks, angel. I know you’re close to your due date...can we try?”

_Aww, Luka...You’re so adorable when you’re trying to be considerate. You know I’d take you...no matter what._

“But, I don’t want to hurt you.”

She swatted his arm with her tail, _Help me into the shower...I want to look sexy and make all those horny boys drool._

He growled as the soaped up her damp fur, paying careful attention to her swollen nipples. The fabric of the washcloth against her fur made her sigh and lean against his legs.

_Little to the left, love...Arceus you make me feel so good._

He smiled back at her, his hands stroking her sleek body tenderly, “My pleasure, My Angel. Close your eyes, shampoo time.”

The flowery scent made her muzzle twitch as he massaged it into her smooth coat. His hands were gentle, but firm...a sensation that made her whimper in pleasure. She’d noticed that she’d become more sensitive to certain scents and flavors as her pregnancy had progressed. She could hardly bear the burning pleasure that seemed to have taken up residence between her legs. Luka leaned down, hugging her close, his breath hot on her cheek.

His groan of pleasure made her tail twitch, “If we stop now, we won’t get to the club tonight. But, it’s your call...I’m more than willing to stay in and make you bay my name.” The warmth of his smile and the feel of his hands on her body as he dried her wet coat made her shiver with sensual hunger.

She bounded out of the shower, shaking with laughter as Luka followed after her, his skin still sleek from the water. As he toweled off, Solaria licked her chops. Luka crouched to stroke the brush through her fur, as he straightened his collar. Standing in front of the mirror, he gazed at her sleek, golden-striped coat.

Solaria meanwhile, was feasting her eyes on Luka in his dark-blue jeans and his matching shirt. For some reason the shades of dark blue accentuated his naturally appealing features....and the effect it had on her...well, it was all she could do not to drool. Her trainer was, to put it bluntly, absolutely mouthwatering to the canine female. Whether it was the close relationship they’d forged since they’d met, his natural understanding of what she needed, or even the fact that he was her first lover she couldn’t say. And, at the end of the day, did it matter? She couldn’t have been happier.

As they descended in the hotel elevator, Luka smiled, ruffling her fur, “I got you something...”

_Luka...you don’t need to buy me presents...Having you is enough._

“I know...But I wanted to. It matched your bracelet.” His fingers opened, revealing a silver chain with a violet sapphire pendent. This was in the shape of a Houndoom skull set with red-gold tiger stripes.

His fingers fastened the chain around her neck...and they walked out into the street. Goldenrod was busy in the daytime...But it was even busier at night. The neon lights burned from dusk until dawn, casting the city in a lurid glow of green, electric-blue, red and amber. Solaria, raised in a tiny lab, and Luka, raised in a small town, both stared in open-mouthed wonder. After a long moment Luka snapped out of it.

“We’ve gotta hustle...The show starts at 9:45. I got us prime tickets.”

_What show?_

“Lily and the Artful Arcanine Sisters...It’s some kind of magic show at the Goldenrod Nightclub.”

Solaria growled as a leggy platinum-blonde in a leotard and sequined jacket threw her arms around Luka, “I’m glad you made it, cutie...Oh this must be Solaria?”

“Yes...This is my Angel of the Night.”

The pretty magician laughed, “I’ve got you two the best seats in the house. The mixer starts at ten-thirty and goes until three. Enjoy the show, you two.”

_She seems...nice_

“Lily is a goof. She’s also one heck of a trainer. She noticed me eyeing her Arcanine and we had a chat about Pokemon. Only problem...she’s not fond of guys.

_So in other words...She’s safe from a mauling._

“Are you really that jealous...or is it something else?”

_You’re mine...I don’t share well._

They took their seats...and the Lily and her Arcanine’s stepped out onto the thrust stage. “Welcome, Ladies and gentlemen, and, of course, Pokemon! Tonight, you will be amazed, wowed and thrilled by the daring and dangerous magical stunts of Sharona, Mira and the star of our show...Xena! Please give a warm Goldenrod welcome to The Artful Arcanine Sisters!”

The series of hoops they set up on the stage burst into flame... The three Arcanines leaped and jumped amid whirling pillars and ribbons of fire. As they juggled burning torches between them, the crowd cheered. For nearly forty-five minutes the three agile Pokemon and the blonde trainer performed an increasingly complex series of tricks and illusions, culminating in Lily emerging unscathed from the combined Flamethrower attacks of the three Pokemon.

As the smoke cleared, the crowd cheered in approval. Luka took the opportunity to caress his lover’s flank as they got up. They joined the crowd milling around as the club opened it’s doors for the late-night mixer. Luka smiled, scooped his lovely mate into his arms, and amid the packed dance-floor nobody would have noticed.

They danced and drank, Solaria finding that the mixed Berry wine was actually good, since most fire types didn’t care much for sweet flavors. And she moaned into Luka’s neck as he danced across the floor, holding her in his arms. The hour was late when Luka finally polished off his last drink. “C’mon, angel...let’s get outta here.”

_I’m game if you are. I’m thinking snuggling on the bed...maybe some ice cream?_

They moved toward the door, when a commotion broke out on the dance floor. A black haired trainer had a Lucario by the paw...his fist raised. Luka lunged forward, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“What were you doing with that guy?!”

_We were just dancing, Alec..._

“YOU'RE MINE!”

“Hey, lamebrain! You should treat your Pokemon with more respect.”

“Step off, kid...This is between me and her!”

Luka reached out and caught the scrawny trainer by the throat. “You don’t deserve such a lovely Pokemon, jerk. Now get the fuck out, before I snap your neck!”

“Fuck you...”

Luka’s fist collided with his face, the other man’s nose crunching under his knuckles. “No dice, dick! Come on Solaria...Let’s get out of here.”

They hadn’t gone two steps when Luka felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned, eyeing the Lucario that stood at his heel. Her ears were pulled tight against her skull, her luminous crimson eyes peering up at him.

_I want to come with you._

“Solaria? Your call...”

_She might as well. But,_ She glared at the female Lucario, _He’s Mine...No hanky panky._

_I understand..._

“Umm, don’t _I_ get a say in this?”

Solaria looked up at him, _Absolutely not!_

Smiling at his mate, Luka slung an arm around the slender Lucario. “So, what do I call you?”

_My trainer...well my former trainer, now, called me Azula._

“Well Azula...I’m Luka, the sexy Houndoom with the sharp tongue is Solaria, and the goofball Stantler you’ll meet in a bit is Esmeralda.”

_I’m glad to have met you...Master Luka_

_Don’t call him Master, Azula...It’ll go to his head._

“Solaria! You’re supposed to be on my side...”

_I am...But, the last thing you need is a swelled head...Unless it’s inside me._

Luka snorted, “Come on you two...Let’s get back to the hotel, get some sleep and things will look better in the morning. Solaria...remind me to break out the sleeping bag, we can give Azula the bed.”

The pretty Lucario blushed. _That’s really not necessary...I’m used to a mat on the floor..._

Luka cupped her chin tenderly, his green eyes boring into hers, “That wasn’t a request. You can either take the bed...or, we could all share, I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: So, with our latest addition, the team consists of:
> 
> Solaria: Golden Tiger Variant Houndoom
> 
> Nature: Rash
> 
> Ability: Flash Fire
> 
> Unique Traits: Upswept gazelle-like horns, golden tiger-like stripes, Amethyst-purple eyes and the ability to utilize the attack Sacred Fire. For some reason, she can communicate with her trainer as if they were speaking a common language.
> 
> Esmeralda: Shiny Stantler
> 
> Nature: Quiet
> 
> Ability: Sap Sipper
> 
> Unique Traits: Grass-green coat. Extreme uppermost tip of right antler snapped off. Walks with a slight limp.
> 
> Azula: Lucario
> 
> Nature: Timid
> 
> Ability: Justified
> 
> Unique Traits: Several scars of unknown origin, Stands seven inches taller than a typical member of her species, at five feet even. Slender, with soft curves over wiry muscle.


	5. G is for Girls Night, L is for Lusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After about a month in Goldenrod City, during which Luka earns his Plain Badge, the girls bond over Azula's backstory. Nomel-y goodness ensues. Luka learns that loving more than one of his girls intimately is not only possible, but potentially desirable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: A bit on the shorter side as chapters go. But, it gives us more information about a key member of the team. Nomel-y goodness and backstory ahead. Obviously, this includes Lucario/Trainer and Houndoom/Trainer Sexy Fun Times. And just in time for Valentine's Day, too...Enjoy!

As it turned out, Azula made a great addition to the team. And, in time, Solaria’s icy attitude began to soften. She grew even more sympathetic one night, about a month later, while Luka was out.

_So, Azula...why did you let your trainer treat you that way...if you don’t mind my asking?_

The shy Lucario sighed, _He wasn’t always that way...only since we came to Johto. He was terrified that I’d cheat on him, since Lucario aren’t native to this region, you know... Well he got super possessive and then he forced me to do...awful, degrading, things in bed. He wasn’t the man I loved...not anymore._

“Stantler, stant, stant, Stantler!”

Solaria laughed, _You hit that spot on, Esmeralda! He deserves far worse...after all, Azula here is pretty and an absolute killer as a battler. Hell, she took out Whitney’s Miltank with one shot!_

_Stop, Solaria, you’re making me blush!_

_Seriously, though...You’re sex on paws, Azula. I’ve seen how Luka’s eyes follow your every move. He likes you...and I think it’s about time I let him off the leash, just a bit._

_He does not! I’m just a friend to him..._

“Stant, Stan, Stantler, Stantler?”

_Ding, thank you ‘ralda. He’s deep in lust with your curves, Azula. And he cares too much to hurt me by asking my permission. So, I’m giving it to you...go to him tonight, rock his world. Just, promise me you won’t try and steal him._

The two stared at each other, testing each other with their eyes

_I wouldn’t...He loves you, Solaria. If you’re willing to share, I can be satisfied with that._

_He’s the most gentle, caring, guy I’ve ever met. Besides, He’ll go absolutely gaga if we both pounce on him._

Luka’s voice made them all jump, “What are you girls talking about? Anything fun?”

Solaria took the initiative, her eyes drinking him in, _Luka...can we talk?_

He sat down, his arms going around her instinctively, “What’s up, angel...is your egg still okay?”

_Little Luka is fine. I want to talk about the way you and Azula have been tiptoeing around the fact that you can’t keep your eyes off her. You’re practically drooling every time you and she have your morning exercise sessions._

“Well, I...umm. That is, I...” His face and neck flushed, and poor Azula couldn’t help but giggle.

_You look like a Tomato Berry, Master._

_Luka...You like her, she likes you...go nuts._

Luka’s smile made both of them purr and in a forward move, normally uncharacteristic of the shy female Lucario, Azula flung herself into her stunned trainer’s arms.

“Azula...are you both okay with this?”

_Luka...I’m okay with this...as long as Solaria is._ She gave him a seductive grin, _C’mon Master...Let’s get all hot and sweaty together._

He glanced at his snickering Houndoom lover, who was rolling on the floor. _I’m sorry, lover...Azula just looks so adorable when she talks like that. But, go...get it out of your systems, you two._

“Come with us, my angel. I’m with both of you together...or we don’t do this at all.”

_See, Azula? Told you he’d say that._ Solaria favored their trainer with a tender smile, _He’s adorable._

_I’m still kinda nervous...I haven’t been with anybody since Alec..._ Her ears dipped, and she seemed on the verge of tears.

Luka squeezed her paw affectionately, “I’m not going to force you into anything, My Azula...You deserve to be loved and treasured.” He slanted his lips across her slender muzzle, his fingers stroking the thick, plush fur of her chest, circling the spike between her breasts. Azula blushed, her nipples peeping out from her fur.

As he continued to stroke and tease her, Solaria commented, _You two have no idea how hot you look together...Seriously, just watching you guys is making me wet. Thank Arceus that Esmeralda is watching Little Luka for me._

“Or my Angel...And if you’re so horny, Solaria, you could join in...”

_No..._ Azula’s crimson eyes flashed. _If she wants to watch that’s fine. And if she wants attention after I’m willing. But, I want my first time with you...alone. Now, bite me!_

“Bite you?”

_You heard me, Luka!_ She slammed him in the chest with a Force Palm attack, sending the young trainer back into the wall, and she sprang upon him with a growl.

_You want this body?_ She wiggled her hips, flicking her tail aside, her sleek breasts and damp sex now fully on display. _You want me, My Master...You’ve gotta prove you’re worth it._ She cocked her head to one side, her paw twisting her nipples as she ground her hips against her surprised, and aroused, trainer. _Now, Bite Me!_

“As you wish!” He leaned forward, kissing and nipping her throat, tenderly at first, then with increasing viciousness. Azula mewed and whimpered in his ear as she clutched him to her. _Harder, Master! I need this, so badly..._

He growled into her neck, as he caressed the smooth furred globes of her small, firm, breasts. Then he, what he’d thought to be markings in her fur met his fingertips. Dozens of raised bands of scar tissue crisscrossed the slender Lucario’s chest and abdomen, culminating in a series of tick marks cut into her breasts. He pulled away in shock, meeting her tear-stained eyes.

_I was afraid of this...you seeing my scars. They’re ugly...they mar what I wanted to offer you out of passion and love._

He buried his face in her chest, his lips and tongue stroking the smooth fur and sensitive skin. “What scars?”

_Don’t play dumb, master...I can tell that you saw. I...Oooh!_

The long, sensual, moan as he nipped and suckled on her breasts came unbidden to her throat, even as he whispered, “I see no scars...I see a beautiful, desirable Pokemon who was treated cruelly. One who I’ve seen as a furious warrior since we first met. One who I’m glad to call my friend...”

She whimpered and growled, her paws clenching the back of his neck, keeping him firmly in place. Then, arching her body against him, Azula used her Aura powers, her level of mastery was a rare trait even among Lucario, to unfasten the handsome young trainer’s belt. Now that she had her prize in sight, she wouldn’t let her normal shyness stop her from rutting with the handsome young man like an animal...or at least, that was what the pretty Fighting/Steel type told herself.

As his manhood came into view... She stiffened in his arms. Shivering, she cupped a paw around his length, experimentally squeezing his already hard flesh. Unfortunately, she misjudged her strength...

“Arrgh! Azula, can you ease up...Just a bit?!” In spite of the pain racing through his groin, or maybe because of it, Luka caught one of her tight, silver-blue, nipples between his teeth and gave it a hard nip, taking the sting out of it with a quick flick of his tongue...causing her to whimper in surprised delight.

_Please...Oh, Please, Master! Give it to me!_

“Oh? What do you want, my little jackal? I won’t deny you anything...but you need to be specific.” He winked at Solaria, who had her paw buried as deep as it could possibly go inside her damp sex...which, given her canine body shape, wasn’t nearly deep enough.

Azula, meanwhile, was whining, her hips thrusting against his bare thigh as he evaded her attempt to impale herself upon his rampant erection. _Master...Don’t tease me Master, I want it inside me..._

“My fingers...or maybe you’d rather have my tongue? And where inside her does my naughty girl want me to put this mystery part?” He grinned, cupping her chin, “Does my naughty little Lucario want my hard, human cock inside her sweet body...defiling her sweet, wet, pussy...filling her with my seed?”

She moaned, blushing furiously, and nodded, her gaze locked on his manhood. But, Luka wasn’t about to let her off the hook so easily.

“Un-uh, Vixen...You’ve gotta say it.”

_I want Master’s hot, hard cock! I want him to use me as his little sex toy...fill me up with his creamy, sticky cum!_

He roared as he thrust himself deeply into her weeping, moist, pussy, the blue outer labia giving way to a deep pink throat, like some exotic flower. He plunged to the hilt in a single motion, sinking his teeth into her neck, nipping and licking. And Azula went wild, her slender body setting a rhythm that he was hard-pressed to match. Her screech of ecstasy, and the tightness of her slick canal, nearly causing him to cum right then and there.

“Azula...You’ve been holding out on what you really can do with all that muscle! Fuck you’re tight!”

_It’s because you’re too big, Master. You fill me so well... I... Can feel it stretching me! Arceus you’re so good!_

Luka groaned, with the feeling of her muscles clenching him like a fist, he couldn’t last much longer...and Azula could feel it building.

_Cum inside me, Luka! Fill me with your hot seed. I...I love you, Master!_

Her mewls rose into a scream and Luka could stand it no longer. “Azula...Fuck, Sweetheart! I love you, too!” He felt his cum surging into her tight, slender, body. And she clutched him to her, her tongue invading his mouth as they climaxed in unison.

Solaria whined as they finished, knowing that Luka wouldn’t leave her wanting. Azula smiled shyly as she slid from his embrace and licked her way down his body. _Solaria’s turn!_ She giggled, her tongue flicking over his slick member with tender strokes, enjoying the sweet taste of her own juices. Luka groaned, her soft paws and warm mouth were amazing...so much so that his erection was painfully hard.

“This is the last time for a few nights, girls...I’m hurting.”

_Aww_ Azula moaned in disappointment. _I was hoping for another round..._ She rubbed her tail against his aching shaft. _After all, there are other places for Master’s cock to go..._

As he plunged into Solaria’s dripping pussy, Luka growled, “Arceus Himself couldn’t sate you two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, I'd been mulling an idea around in the back of my brain. I'd originally intended to add in song links on a chapter by chapter basis...but, it slipped my mind. So, For the first five chapters, a link to a song...or several that fits the theme of the chapter follows below. Going forward, I'll have them somewhere in the notes pre or post chapter. 
> 
> Chapter One: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSeF0Q6rcxE (The Adventure Begins)
> 
> Chapter Two: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtaAZrKTgVs (Violet City Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music Extended HD) and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeU1dGyrinY (♪ Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver - Gym Leader Battle Music (Johto) ♫)
> 
> Chapter Three: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AErkGhOZ5CM (Pokemon Gold/Silver - National Park (Smooth Jazz Remix) ) and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3jq_RqawQw&list=PLZM0nq6zdBkJEkQO5vNN4OsT0ZpRNd0M-&index=19&t=0s (Pokémon Born To Be A Winner (Johto League Champions) Music Video AMV Revamped Version)
> 
> Chapter Four: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iobGX8Iv7Q (HeartGold & SoulSilver: Ilex Forest Theme) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mRFWQoXq4c (Bob Seger- Night Moves)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6-inXyYNCo (Goldenrod City Remix - Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal)
> 
> Chapter Five: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-mKUzqHcEc (Mewmore // Unwavering Emotions (Pokémon Black & White Remix) ) and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfNYHWeQfHo (POKEMON • Jazz Covers)
> 
> Special Bonus Track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqZi4p4imUw (rain dance || pokemon ost + thunderstorm ambience)


	6. Exercises at Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Awesome! Triple-Digit Views! This time, Less smut, more plot. Luka and Company go back to the beginning, to do what he should have done before…call home. Returning to the Mountain’s Research Institute, he speaks with Professor Bartholomew Blackthorn: Pokemon Variation Expert, and former International Battle Circuit Champion, to try and figure out exactly how a guy like him is somehow able to understand his Houndoom’s speech. Azula reveals more about herself by what she doesn’t say. Esmeralda plays babysitter for a bouncing baby Pokemon. Solaria faces down her first real challenge. Team listing in endnotes.
> 
> Before I leave you to it, I'd like to wish my story a Happy Fourth Birthday. And, to think it all began with an idea and an internet search.
> 
> Chapter Six Music Track(s): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EbrQNAz0NY (Pokemon Origins - Untraveled Route [AMV] )  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WAgRYMMITY (Not Gonna Die Tonight)

Luka yawned, stretching as he climbed the stairs. The hotel in Goldenrod had a nice little space on the roof, which had become his wake-up workout spot in the…almost a month they’d been here. Come to think of it, they’d been rushing around, like they had a deadline. As he stripped off his jacket, Luka caught a flash in the corner of his eye. He grinned, tossing said jacket onto one of the cool cement benches that stood nearby. Cracking his knuckles, he launched into a flurry of punches and kicks, warming his body under the rising sun.

He let his arms flow out into the Lurantis Pose, feet spaced close together. Taking a step forward, he moved into the Pyroar stance, lunging up and over the bench in the stance called Solgaleo Leaps the Rock. This martial arts style, popular among Fighting Type trainers, incorporated motions from various Pokemon. His father, Kane Hansen, had learned the forms during his service with the Johto National Ranger Corps. He had taught Luka the basics many years before.

Seating himself, in the Alakazam Pose, Luka closed his eyes. He took deep breaths, letting his heartbeat slow down, centering himself for the next series. He rose, spun on his heel to face the sun. Raising his arms to the center of his chest, he bent them at the elbow, the Scyther Pose, lashing out in a rapid series of strikes. By the time he sank to the floor, twenty minutes later, seating himself in the sun, he was sweating.

“Stop lurking, Azula...I can hear you breathing.”

Azula smirked, “ _Your senses are sharper, Master. These sessions are good for you.”_ She seated herself beside him, her paws massaging the kinks from his back.

Her smile made him grin back, as he stood. “Spar with me?”

Azula’s crimson eyes smiled at him. _“Sure. But, I’m not pulling my strikes. You won’t learn anything if I do. Do you know the Draconid Stance?”_

He shook his head, the young man’s shaggy ponytail wagging. “Never heard of that one, Azula. You wanna show me?”

She stood, facing him head-on, her paws planted firmly. Right foot forward, the slim Lucario began to sway from side to side, in a serpentine fashion, imitating the movements said to have been used by the legendary sky dragon Rayquaza. She moved in a fluid motion, her right paw smacking aside his attempt at a parry. Her second strike was swept to one side as he closed his hand around her wrist in a Scizor Clasp, pulling the Fighting/Steel Type off her feet. While this was an impressive accomplishment, there were drawbacks. Unfortunately, he found himself pulled down With her.

She sighed as they lay there, watching the sun come up over the city. The two of them smiled, still uncomfortable with the budding relationship between them. It felt like a whirlwind as if everything was moving too fast. Luka had felt much the same with Solaria, he still did. Still, part of that was her delayed heat and instinctual natural biology.

“Azula…Why are we just watching the sunrise? Shouldn’t we get going?”

_“Why hurry, Master? I’m just glad I get time alone with you. So, have you given any thought as to where we’re going next? Ya know since you’re in such a rush…”_

“I’ve been thinking about that...Johto is starting to feel...stale. Honestly, I don’t care too much about gym badges... I figure we’ll hit Ecruteak...and then head to Olivine City. Then it’s just a question of what I have to do to get onto the International Battle Circuit.”

The Lucario quirked an eyebrow, _“The what, now? You mentioned that like six times a day since I met you…What is it?”_

“Only the biggest Tournament battle series _Ever_! The trainers who compete there are the best of the best. Imagine spending almost every waking moment either battling or training for your next match. They earn more in a month than I made in a year at my old job. I would love to win just one Circuit…but, the Real prize is the Crown. The International Battle Circuit Crown. The last guy who did that was from Hoenn…like, ten years ago.”

Azula bopped him on the nose, cutting him off. _“I know some trainers from there...Alec got into a fight with a Rare Pokemon Trainer named Ainvar. He made a living buying and selling rare Pokemon to Professor Birch. He was actually kinda cute..._

He grinned, nuzzling her neck, “Was my lusty Lucario crushing on some random trainer?”

She shrugged, _"Maybe a little...Alec carved these marks into my ribs afterward, because of it.”_ The unemotional tone she used, projected via Aura manipulation, disguised her true feelings about her former trainer’s abuse. He’d been harsh, cruel, impossible to please. Alec had isolated her, treated her like dirt. All while she’d won time and time again, trying to find her way back to the little boy who’d hatched her egg on Iron Island.

Luka growled, his fingers tracing the bands of scar tissue. “If he were here right now, I’d kill him for what he’s done to you...” That fury welled up inside the young man, lurid as a crimson lava flow. Taking several long, slow breaths, he forced himself to calm down. Even if he _Could_ get his hands on the guy, that was a complication he didn’t need and couldn’t afford.

She nuzzled his cheek, whispering breathlessly, “ _I want to submit to you...to be your naughty little fuck-toy, Master. Because I want to...not because you force me to.”_ Even as she said it, she blushed hotly, her insides squirming. Shivering, she bit back the rest of her thought, before he caught on to the turmoil inside her head.

Luka heaved a sigh, slipping a gentle arm around her shoulders. “Don’t. Please, Azula…” He paused in mid-sentence, “Why’d he name you that anyway? It’d be like calling me “Dark Cinnamon” ‘cause of my hair.” He gestured with a grin to his dark brown mop of hair, loosed from the tie, as Azula was running her paws through it at that moment.

_“Nope… that wouldn’t work. I like your name, Luka. Never did figure out where he got mine. The only reason I kept it is because I liked how it sounded coming from your lips..._

“Aww, Sweetness... You’re making me blush.”

 _“That’s not all I’ll make you do...later. If Solaria doesn’t mind, that is. Now, let’s try that Draconid stance again. You could use the practice.”_ She rose smoothly, winking when she caught him staring. The pair resumed their respective stances, the morning sun warming them, despite the chilly air that promised snow.

At that particular moment, Solaria wouldn’t have minded anything much at all. She was asleep on the bed in Luka’s hotel room, the egg she’d laid beside her. She didn’t know it, but she was snoring. Unaware of her actions, instinctively, her body had curled around the egg as she slept. The midnight-black shell gleamed, almost metallic in the sunlight. A soft skritch-scratch sound filled the air, as the Houndoom slumbered on. Minuscule cracks began to form in the shiny surface of the egg, and a tiny whimper echoed inside it.

A piece of shell flaked away, dropping to the floor. The motion increased, the egg rocking from side to side within the confines of the Houndoom’s curled body. As it split open, a dark-colored bundle of fur tumbled to the floor. Soft whimpers and yelps filled the room, protests against this odd world he now occupied. The clumsy little pup found his feet, working out how to stand on his unsteady legs.

Pleased with his discovery, he bounded forward, slamming snout first into the nightstand. The stand toppled, the crash of the shattering lamp mixing with the pup’s high pitched yelps of alarm.

His mother, roused by the crash, snapped awake with a snort.

 _“What the heck?!”_ The Houndoom snapped, amethyst eyes crackling as she surveyed the shattered lamp. Her eyes locked on the fuzzy little Houndour puppy. Almost without thought, and disregarding the mess the clumsy little cub had made, she leaped to the floor.

“Houndour!” The pup barked, nuzzling at her belly.

She shivered as her milk let down in a rush, and started barking like mad, unaware the other two were six floors above her. “ _Luka! Azula! Get in here quick..._

Azula, having sharper ears, heard the excitable Houndoom’s barking first. Glancing at each other, the pair bounded into the elevator, with the Lucario half dragging her trainer. The next few moments flew by. Almost before the door closed, she had snatched their key from Luka’s hand. Swiping it through the lock, she skidded into the room, crimson eyes as big as saucers when she spotted the reason for the commotion. Clapping her paws over her muzzle, Azula giggled.

“ _He’s so cute!”_

Luka closed the door, turning to stare slack-jawed at the sleepy-eyed Houndoom, his giggling Lucario, and a fuzzy black and brown Houndour puppy. Said pup was just staring at him with wide eyes the vague gray-blue shade of the very young. Luka had seen that color so many times at the Daycare, that he’d dubbed it “Newly Hatched Blue.” Only time would tell what eye color the pup would eventually have. He had his mouth clamped on one of Solaria’s nipples, his paws kneading her belly.

 _“He’s strong and healthy, Luka…”_ Solaria's expression was fearful, almost penitent. _“You…won’t get rid of him, will you?”_

Luka’s eyes widened. He knelt down, cupping her chin in his hands “Why on earth would I get rid of your pup, Solaria, love?”

 _“I’m scared…that this wasn’t what either of us signed up for. I mean, we don’t even know how the heck you and I are talking like this…not for sure.”_ She nuzzled against his shoulder. _“I was teasing when I said all that stuff. I… I never even dreamed you and I could…”_ She glanced down at the little pup, his forehead bare looking without his bone crest, which wouldn’t come in for several months. Turning a tear-filled gaze to her trainer, she whispered, _“I’m sorry I came on so…”_

His smile was gentle as he pressed her forehead to his, a gesture of affection among mated Houndoom. His arms went around her neck. “I’m sorry, too. We dove into this without thinking…but, honestly, I’m kinda glad we did. I…” His face flushed his trademark shade of Tamato-Berry Red as he hugged her, struggling to get the words out.

He drew several long breaths, then tried again. “If I hadn’t known that you were interested…we might have danced around for a year, neither of us ever actually making a move. Why _Did_ you come on so strong, Solaria? I mean, not that I really _mind,_ but…”

 _“Elm mentioned something about a heat suppression medication. All their female Pokemon got them. I guess if you don’t keep the dosage steady…we basically go into heat for an extended period until we get…well, you know.”_ She snorted, gesturing at the pup with her snout. _“I think your folks forgot about it…and, well I like you.”_

He scratched his chin. “That’s not like dad… _Or_ mom for that matter… I wonder… if they talked to Professor Blackthorn out at the Valencia Mountain Research Institute…”

That thought irked him, like a burr under his skin. Kane and Ivy Hansen might be a lot of things…forgetful wasn’t one of them. Whipping out his phone, he punched the third button on the speed dial. It rang once, twice…then a rough male voice answered on the other end.

“Valencia Mountain Pokemon Daycare, Kane Hansen speaking… His unshaven face broke into a wide grin as the video call connected, revealing his caller. “Hey, Kid. Did you make it to Violet City yet?”

Luka felt himself flush,“Y-yeah, dad. Solaria and I are in Goldenrod right now…”

“Well, good for you, son. What’s up, need some cash?”

“No. I was wondering…Did Mom or Professor Elm mention anything… _odd_ about Solaria? Maybe something they wouldn’t have put into a lab report…”

Kane’s callused thumb rubbed thoughtfully at his chin. Then, with a look of frustration, his palm slammed the top of his cluttered desk.“Oh, Crud! I meant to tell you that she was on this medication…I wrote it down…Your mum _specifically_ said that she was on heat suppressant meds.”

“Yeah, well…Dad,” He held the pup up, hanging on to the phone with his right hand. “Meet Solaria’s pup. He hasn’t got a name just yet…” Warm, wet, puppy kisses silenced him for a moment or two, while Kane chuckled at the sight. The older Hansen had the good grace to blush, scratching his ear as he examined the pair.

“I’m sorry about that son. I guess I must be getting old, completely slipped my mind. So, new pup aside, catch any other Pokemon?”

“Well, I captured Esmeralda in Ilex Forest…” He pressed the button on her ball, releasing the Stantler, who nuzzled into him. Her motive was less from affection and more about her itchy coat. Luka grinned, as his dad’s eyes bugged out. In spite of the many variations that passed through the Daycare regularly, a Shiny Pokemon was still a rarity most folks never _saw_ let alone caught.

“Not the rarest Pokemon, but a Shiny’s a Shiny. Good catch, Kid.”

“Yep. She’s pretty mellow. And…well, I met this Lucario…”

“Aren’t those like, super rare? Did you catch it?”

Again, Luka blushed, “Well, Dad… _Caught_ isn’t the right word…”

“Got away? Tough luck, son…” The rest of his sentence died on the way to his mouth. Azula stood in the frame, paws folded demurely, bowing slightly in his direction. This time, Kane Hansen’s composure cracked wide open. “Holy Ho-oh, Kid!”

Luka shot his dad his trademark crooked grin, “Azula’d say hi…but Aura…” He paused, concentrating as Azula explained exactly _why_ telepathy, whether Aura or Psychic didn’t transmit via phone. “Aura telepathy isn’t perceptible by phone.”

_“Already said that, Master…”_

He stuck out his tongue at her. “Anyway, Dad…Do you still have Professor Blackthorn’s number?”

“Yeah… Why got a new variant he might want to see?”

Professor Bartholomew Brandobas Blackthorn the Third came from a long line of Pokemon Researchers. His Aunt, Professor Ivy, had arranged for him to attend Celadon University, almost twelve years before. He’d come to The Mountain armed with a theory of Pokemon Variations and Forms and now spent his days roaming the surrounding territories, hunting for variations he hadn’t seen.

“Maybe…kind of. You ever hear of Pokemon that could talk to humans?”

“Couple. Mostly Psychic Types…Lucario, obviously. Most Pokemon Can understand us, even if they don't speak human. Why?”

“Just a hunch, Dad. Can you call him, set up an appointment over at VMRI for me? He probably remembers you…”

“Sure, kid. Call your mom later. She…worries. Oops, gotta go, customer…”

Solaria nudged his hip as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. She regarded him with those haunting purple eyes, her tail swishing gently. _“So, where are we off to, Love?”_

“Home. I shouldn’t have left the way I did. It was rash and reckless…”

_“We’re not giving up, are we?”_

He laughed softly, rubbing her horns. “No. Just making a stop at the Research Institute. I should have done it the moment I realized I understood your speech. It’s not normal… If I hadn’t been so excited to finally leave…”

_“And to have a pretty Awesome Houndoom for your…first time?”_

He blushed hot, “Yeah. That too. Now…what do we do with you, little guy?” He turned to regard the little pup, who’d curled up beside him, combing his fingers through the Houndour’s dark coat. The pup looked up, his eyes examining Luka’s features as if committing them to memory. Then, he barked softly, pawing at the young man's arm.

“Houndour! Houndour, Hound?”

 _“He asked…”_ Solaria began, sure the pup’s speech would be incomprehensible to her beloved human. She felt her jaw drop open as Luka whispered as if he wasn’t sure what he was hearing was right…

“He asked if I’m his dad. Trust me, little guy, I may not look much like you...But, I’m positive about that fact.”

Both the girls’ eyes bugged out and they spoke in unison, “ _You can understand him?!”_

Luka stroked his chin, even more puzzled. “Hmm, you would think I’d find that strange...but, given all the oddball things we’ve seen so far...why not? Also, you’ll need a name. We can’t keep calling you ‘little guy’ ”

_“He doesn’t seem much like a little Luka... Hmm, any ideas, Azula?”_

The Lucario reached down to ruffle the little Houndour’s ears, “ _That’s not my place. You and Luka should be able to figure out a name for the mini-hell hound.”_

Luka snapped his fingers, “Hel Hound...We’ll call him Garm. Garm Lukasen...though, that last might be best saved for just us. Mum and dad might have issues with a grand-cub…” He smiled ruefully as he turned to Solaria, “So…what do you think, love?”

_“I have no objection, lover. Garm...come to mom, little Garm.”_

The little pup, Garm, nosed his mother’s horns and jaw. “Houndour, Houn, Houndour, Hound...Houndour?”

Luka smiled, stroking his son’s coat, faint hints of his mother’s stripes already showing through the dark fur. “Don’t worry kiddo. Your mom is one of a kind...Arceus be praised that you take after her.”

_“He’s got that same stubborn look you always get, Luka. He’ll grow up to be hard-headed like you, my love.”_

“You think? Well, let’s pack up and get moving. I’ll have to find the kidlet his own ball.”

“Houndour!” Garm jumped onto Luka’s shoulders and dived into his bag. He poked his head out of the flap, his grin infectious. “Houndour, Hound.”

Luka rubbed the top of his head fondly, “Okay, you can ride in my bag for right now. But, you’ll need to do _some_ walking now and then. Plus...I meant it about the ball.”

“Houndour...” The pup’s ears went back as he stared up at Luka with woeful, penitent, eyes.

“Oh come on Garm...tell ya what, I’ll spring for a Luxury Ball...maybe even one of the custom painted ones...”

“Houndoooour”

Garm wound up yawning right in the middle of his reply, which was just plain adorable. A moment later, the pup burrowed into Luka’s t-shirts, and then, promptly fell asleep. Cradling the bag in his arms, he descended the stairs. As was usual, Solaria walked at his right side, only this time, she’d slipped her tail behind him, caressing his hip tenderly as they walked. He was pretty sure, thanks to the AP Courses he’d taken as part of Ranger Training Core Intensive, that she would have had her tail twined with his if he’d been a Houndoom.

Azula was a step or two behind them, her eyes hooded, lost in thought. Esmeralda meanwhile, still uncomfortable with the hustle and bustle of the city, was resting in her Pokeball. Luka slung the heavy messenger bag over his shoulder and headed for the Goldenrod Department Store.

They’d barely stepped inside, when Luka looked up, startled to see a man in a courier’s uniform holding up a placard with his name on it. And he was even more startled when the man called his name.

“Luka Hansen, Mr. Luka Hansen? I’ve got a package for you.”

Luka shrugged his shoulders, “Wonder who’d send me a package...”

_“Your parents would be my guess, Master”_

“Okay…the Master thing, Azula… Kinda getting old. You’re my friend. We’re equals.” His green eyes flashed as he turned toward the rather nonplussed courier.

“Well, I can’t say who sent it, sir. I’m just the delivery guy, but it came with this…” The card the older man handed him flashed, and lit up, displaying a recording of his mom and dad back home. Ivy Laurent- Hansen waved, eyes sparkling, her lab coat spotless as always.

“Hey, kiddo...We know your birthday isn’t until next month, but we sent this on early to make sure it gets to you on time. Your dad’s got another surprise in the saddlebag, he got it from one of his college friends that came to town. Love you lots!”

Kane Hansen’s grin was infectious. “Love these new GPS positioning chips. You called and it didn’t take an hour for some of my Black Dragonair buddies to get this out to Goldenrod. Ajax and that damn Salamence of his, named Marshmallow...” His right leg trembled for a moment, then stilled. This didn’t seem to trouble the elder Hansen much at all, as he continued, “Look, I know it seemed sudden, rushing you off on a journey to…well, wherever you were planning to go. I…I should have gone to bat for ya after your accident. If anybody gets the feeling of being laid up, I do…”

His eyes, the same green as Luka’s, gleamed with tears. “I love you son. I know…that I don’t say it often enough. But, Moltres’ Talons, I’m proud of you, Kid.” He wiped away a tear, “You love the Daycare same as I do…but, your ambition is wasted here at home. I was holding you back, for your mum’s sake…she knew that you wanted to do what I didn’t. Seeing the world with Pokemon beside you…becoming as famous as somebody like Lance or Karen…” He’d named two of Luka’s idols, the Dragon Master, Lance and, his first crush, Karen, the Dark Type Elite Four Specialist.

He swiped at his eyes, “Hell, now I’m rambling… Go chase your dream, kid. And, if you end up an IBC Trainer like you wanted…your Old Man could use a loan.” He sobered for a moment, then gave the crisp salute of a Johto National Ranger before the projection faded.

Luka, his own eyes moist with emotion, snatched the clipboard and scrawled something on the signature line. The courier chuckled, as Luka signed his name on the delivery confirmation slip, then shook his hand firmly. The man’s dark complexion betrayed his Alolan origins. “The crate’s outside and around the corner, sir. If you’ll follow me.”

As they rounded the corner Luka’s jaw dropped. When the fellow pried open the crate, it was all he could do not to drool. The boards fell away, revealing the black and gold TX-26 Hoverbike that he’d been eyeing in the store for more than a year. A high powered bio-diesel motorcycle, with built-in hover-jets, it was the latest model in a limited series. Being bio-fueled, it was perfect for the sensitive ecological environment of Valencia Mountain.

“Wow...” He groaned as he ran his fingers over the smooth chrome of the fender, noticing the custom detailed, snarling, Houndoom head that made up the handlebars. He opened the saddlebags, finding a helmet and gloves in the one, and a blanket wrapped Pokemon egg in the other. The note from his mom hadn’t mentioned say what Pokemon it was so he figured he’d just have to be surprised.

Solaria bounded toward the massive chrome and steel monster. Her gaze turned quizzical, _“This looks…kinda like a Standard, see how they molded the horns around the handlebars?”_

She leaped up into the storage bay, curling herself almost into a circle. The question on her mind needed no mysterious communication methods to convey. Luka smiled, rubbing her horns in a gesture that was swiftly becoming routine.

“Okay, okay. One short ride...”

Pulling on his gloves, he closed the helmet over his face. Slinging his leg over, he turned the key, and the engine roared to life. Garm, awakened from his nap by the noise, poked his head out of the flap on Luka’s bag, yawning. The dark-furred pup leaped into the side bay and curled up beside his mother. Luka smiled, as he noticed the keychain as it wiggled with the rumble of the engine. His dad’s lucky Bunnelby foot and military dog-tags hung from the fob, a final “Good Luck” from his laconic and stubborn dad, who wasn’t given to enthusiastic displays of affection.

He jumped, startled, as Azula slung her paws around him, her curves molding to his back, “ _Punch it, Han!”_ The mangling of his last name made him grin like an idiot, reaching back to tweak the end of her snout playfully. She smirked, back, feeling a pulse of heat surge through her as he revved it, making the tires screech. Leaning forward, to give her more room, he shouted over the roar of the engine, “You got it, Chewie!”

With a purring growl, the bike tore down the street. Luka wove in and out of Goldenrod’s seven-lane freeway, feeling a fiery sensation of freedom welling up inside him. The snarling bike beneath him, the Houndoom and Houndour in the storage bay, the Lucario molding her soft furred body to his back to shield her from the wind…None of it felt real.

Azula nuzzled the curve of his shoulder as she tried desperately to keep her Aura-sensing dreadlocks from tangling. It was one of the first things her would-be mentor, the Lucario, Shu Shen Shai, known as Shatterspike had taught her. She sniffed, the scents of the city filling her nostrils. Once, she’d wanted nothing more than to Mega Evolve for Alec…to prove that she was strong enough. But, how could she do that, if he refused to let her train, the _One_ time they’d visited Kalos?

She wondered about it, as the made several loops around Goldenrod City, enjoying the wild exhilaration that the TX-26 sent through them with its roaring power. Luka was kind…he’d taken her in on no more than her word, treated her like one of the team, trained with her. She couldn’t remember the last time she and Alec had done the same. It made her feel…like crap. Alec had claimed to love her, and… She slammed the door on that thought, refusing to think about the _things_ he’d forced her to do. Or, for that matter, what he’d done _to_ her.

Luka, unaware of her inner turmoil, zipped around a heavy-bodied delivery truck, merged right, and pulled in beside the Goldenrod Megaplex Mall for the second time that day. Dismounting, he gave the chromed steel Houndoom head a pat, stowing helmet and gloves both in the unoccupied saddlebag. Azula leaned against the bike, fiddling idly with the keys, clearly disinclined to brave the Auras of so many people and Pokemon in the crowded mall...

“Stay,” he murmured.

_“Will do, Mas…Luka.”_

Smirking, Luka scratched under her chin. “I was talking to the bike, sweetie. But, don’t let anybody steal you either.”

He scooped Garm into his arms as Solaria padded behind him toward the entrance. Heading for the nearest Tactical Trainer outlet, he sauntered up to the counter. Placing the pup on the counter, so he could see, Luka began pointing out the various options for Pokeball.

“Most trainers use these for newly hatched Pokemon, Garm.”

He held up the red and white style made famous by Professor Westwood way back in nineteen twenty-five. Setting the Classic model back on the shelf, he picked up Great and Ultra Balls in either hand.

“These are more for strong wild Pokemon, ones too tough for a typical Pokeball. You might get there, someday, but for now they’d be kinda silly.”

Next, he gestured to a rack containing a selection of Kurt’s Apricorn Balls, shipped in lots of ten from Azalea Town.. As he spoke, he unconsciously ticked them off on his fingers. “Here we’ve got Kurt’s Apricorn Balls. Red for Level Ball, Blue for Lure Ball, Black for the Heavy Ball…That’s good if you wanna catch something like Snorlax or an…crud, you don’t know what I’m talking about…”

“Dour!”

He pointed with his snout after he’d barked to get Luka to hush for a second. Stepping elegantly across the counter, he rested a fore-paw on a Ball at the far end. Midnight black, with gold-toned button and locking mechanism, it might have easily been mistaken for a Luxury Ball.

The only difference, as far as Luka could tell, was that it was striated like Solaria’s Dark Ball and lacked the red and gold bands a Luxury model had on the upper half.

Luka picked it up, surprised at the warmth the ball seemed to emanate. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked at the pup, a smile tugging up the corner of his mouth. He set it on the counter beside the young Houndour, locking gazes with him until he blinked.

“You _Sure_ , Garm?”

The pup barked an affirmative, then scraped his sharp little nails on the countertop to get the clerk’s attention. Luka ruffled his ears, then boosted the pup onto his shoulder. The clerk, having watched the whole interaction from the corner of his eye, smiled.

“This it, son?”

“Yeah,” Luka returned. “What kind of Ball is this, anyway?”

The man’s smile was brilliant, filled with mischief. He had a sort of madcap look that made Luka instantly like him. “That, my bold young fellow, is a Genuine, Sure as Shootin’, Nightstryke Ball. Special Edition, one of a kind. To tell you the truth…I never expected to sell it.”

He pointed to the tag, making Luka’s jaw fall, as he sputtered, “Three Thousand! I could buy three Luxury Balls for that!”

“Yeah, but, you’ll never find another one like this. You do, call me and I’ll wire you your money back. I guarantee it.”

Luka groaned at the excited look of pleasure in Garm’s eyes. The pup pawed at the ball expectantly, which made his decision inevitable. Grumbling, he withdrew his wallet, slapping down the bills with a growl. “Will you at least personalize it?”

“Sure, sonny. And, because the little pupper is so cute, I’ll toss this in a freebie.” He reached under the counter, passing Luka a dusty square box, roughly Pokeball sized. While Garm’s new ball was being painted, Luka opened the box, revealing a Pokeball made of crystalline material, the bluish shade of arctic ice. Awed, but unwilling to show it, he tucked the box into his bag.

Ten minutes later, they pulled the bike into the local park. Luka smiled as Solaria and Garm scrambled down, the curious pup poking his nose into everything. The Houndoom raced the Houndour pup across the grass as Luka released Esmeralda from her ball. The Stantler, as per normal rubbed against him, then meandered over to start munching on leaves.

Beckoning to Garm, Luka popped the Nightstryke Ball from the worn studs on his dad’s old trainer belt. Enlarging it with a tap of his finger, he lobbed it into the young pup’s forehead. A bright flash of crimson light sucked into the ball as it snapped shut. The first wiggle was a long time coming. Then, a second. With a flash of midnight colored energy, the ball burst open, the Houndour shivering as he swatted it away, his eyes wide.

“Garm… I know you’re scared, buddy. C’mere.” Luka knelt down, scooping him up. “Look. This is just for a little bit. Then, you and your mum can go and play, sound good?”

The pup peered up at him, the thought in his eyes as plain as the snout on his face. Garm made it even plainer when he whimpered, softly, _“You Promise?”_

Swallowing his unease at the eerie sensation of pain that flared in the back of his skull, Luka nodded, scooping up the fallen ball. He held it flat on his gloved palm and let Garm sniff. The Houndour pressed the center button with the tip of his nose, being transmuted into energy a second time before being sucked inside. This time, the ball latched with a metallic clunk.

Holding it up, he smiled, running a thumb over the golden Fire Blast design on the top of the ball before pressing the release mechanism. With a whisper-soft hum, the ball opened, revealing the little Houndour. Garm looked around quizzically, then bounded over to his mother. For Solaria, it was obvious what he was after. Laying down,she ushered him to her side, bathing the little pup in comforting licks as he nursed.

Smiling, Luka snapped a picture with his phone. Quirking his fingers in at Azula, he bowed from the waist, taking a ready stance. The pair resumed their sparing from the morning as if no time had passed. While Luka’s phone blasted one of his favorite songs by The Mountain’s Thunder, a popular Johto rock band native to the foothills around Valencia Mountain, Azula kept up a running commentary on his form and style.

_“Nice try, Luka, but you’re trying too hard to match my speed. Form first, speed second.”_

He lunged, aiming a punch to the right of her chest spike, then, brought his opposite leg up into a vicious kick that would have brought a human to their knees in pain. The Lucario smirked, sidestepped, then swept his other leg out from under him. Landing on his ass, he glared up at her.

“No fair, I can’t use Detect…”

 _“A fight’s never fair, Master. You have to anticipate your opponent. Control your face for starters, goof. Your eyes were telegraphing that kick so bad that you might as well have shouted it aloud.”_ She grinned happily as she helped him up. _“It Was a nice Axe Kick, though. If it were anybody but me, they’d be on the ground.”_ Sprinting over to a nearby tree, she smiled, lining up her stance.

Her paws milled air for a moment and he watched, open-mouthed, as she slammed the tree from either side, leaving pale spots exposed against the darker colored bark. Licking reddish, sticky-sweet, sap from her paws, she gestured to the marks her spikes had punched into the wood.

 _“Try it again. When you can do that kick perfectly, there won’t be a drop of sap on your shoes. Fifty reps. Both sides.”_ She dashed off, climbing up another nearby tree. After pocketing his phone, he glanced over at Esmeralda, who seemed content to munch, as well as Solaria and Garm who were testing out what he thought was an Ember attack.

He was halfway through when he heard a rapid bark of alarm. He looked up to see Solaria crouched over Garm, snarling at two men in crimson and blue jackets, maybe a hundred yards from where he stood.

The two were roughly the same height, but that was where the similarity ended. The duo wore identical jackets, but one had shaggy, carrot-orange, hair. The other was a sandy blonde with piercing blue eyes. Obviously the bolder of the two, he reached out toward Solaria.

An ugly snarl bubbled up from her throat, her eyes aflame. As she whirled to face the redheaded man, who’d tried coming around from behind, a grass-colored blur slammed into the blond man, knocking him back. Trotting placidly to Solaria’s side, Esmeralda lowered her head, her antlers distorting the air above them as she glared at the man.

Sneering, the redhead tugged a Pokeball from his belt. “Guess the pup’s got friends, Anders…”

“Marcel, you moron, that’s a Freakin’ Shiny Stantler.”

“And,” Luka bellowed, skidding to a halt by Solaria’s side, “They're MINE! I suggest that you step off, gentlemen.”

The man named Anders snorted, jerking a thumb in Luka’s direction, “Balls bigger’n a Tyranitar on this ‘un, eh, Marcel?”

Tugging the Nightstryke Ball from his belt, he nodded toward Garm. Depressing the center button, he recalled the frightened pup to the safety of its confines. Glaring at the men, he felt a smirk tug at his lips. Seeing his look, the toughs misinterpreted it as a look of derision.

Anders gave Luka an evil glace, removing a Pokeball from his belt. “Let’s us teach Mr. Hero here what happens when yeh get between an Alpha Pyroar and his prey! Machoke, Teach the kid the Meaning of Pain!”

As the other man reached for his own belt, a long, bone-shaped missile came whistling across the gap. The Pokeball tumbled to the ground in front of Esmeralda, as the glowing projection smacked into his hand. Another Aura-stave, the signature of a Bone Rush attack, materialized between Azula’s paws as she flipped from her seat on the tree limb. Her eyes widened in something akin to recognition…before she covered it with a glower.

As the Machoke emerged, Solaria stood in front of Luka, tail lashing as she quickly filled him in. _“They came outta the trees. One of them tried to capture Garm. When that didn’t work, he tried to carry him off…”_ She snarled, as the Machoke’s Thunder Punch slammed hard into her ribs. Esmeralda stood glaring at the other man, her eyes daring him to move for his fallen Pokeball on the ground between them.

Solaria glared at the Fighting-type, tail snapping like a whip. _“Luka…What do I do?”_ A Low Kick knocked her from her feet, slamming her to the dirt. Luka had frozen, his mind unable to process what was happening. Azula was itching to join the fight, only the other man, Marcel, preventing her. If she lowered her guard, he’d go for his belt or the fallen Pokeball.

Somewhere inside him, his anger roared to life. These two had tried to steal a defenseless pup…and if they’d have done _that_ to a Trainer’s Pokemon, how much worse would Garm’s lot have been if he’d been wild? He squared his shoulders, no longer intimidated by the utter horror of what they might be willing to do. Sneering at them, he whispered, just loud enough for them to hear, “Solaria, Fire Blast!”

The Machoke bellowed as the blast hit him dead on. Surging through the wave of flame, he launched into a roll as Anders cried aloud, “C’mon Machoke! Close Combat!”

The flurry of kicks and punches would have connected, had Solaria not leaped over the enraged Superpower Pokemon. Luka felt his heart leap into his throat as a Cross Chop slammed her to her knees.

“Sacred Fire!”

The blast took the Machoke head-on, as it had given up even the pretense of defense. The swirling golden flames roared around it, and Luka punched his fist into the air when it finally fell. Anders scoffed, withdrawing the downed Fighting Type.

“Not half bad, kid. But I can fight Fire _With_ Fire! Heinrich, Burn that mutant excuse for a Houndoom to Ash! Go! Flamethrower!”

The ball burst open revealing… _Another Houndoom._ With its heavy curved horns and slightly longer arrowhead tail-tip, he would’ve known it was male in spite of having heard its nickname. Luka, couldn’t contain himself. He burst into a rolling belly laugh. Grinning like a madman, he waited until the male Houndoom was almost on top of them. Solaria bounded through his Flamethrower with hardly even a frizzled hair, her Flash Fire Ability upping her already naturally hot internal flames.

_“Not a very hot Flamethrower, pup. Taste a Real inferno!”_

Another blast of flame rocketed from her slender muzzle, the male leaping aside at the last moment. He slammed into her, crushing her flat under his heavier weight. Snorting, his jaws bit down on her shoulder in a vicious Crunch Attack. A high pitched whimper of pain tore from her muzzle, her nails scrabbling at his belly.

“Solaria!” Luka felt his heart clench tight in his chest as the heavier, male, Houndoom latched his jaws around the female’s slender throat. Her breath rattled as she was, quite literally, being throttled by the big male’s fangs. Fear clawed at Luka’s insides. Again, it was his studies of Houndoom and their tactics that saved his beloved. “Use Reversal!”

The Fighting Type move hit the male dead on. This was the obvious conclusion since Solaria’s neck had been between his teeth but a moment before. He was flung off and sent flying. Before he touched the ground, she was on her feet, panting harshly as a second Fire Blast tore from between her jaws.

Between the snarling and snapping Houndoom duo and all the fire they’d been flinging, Luka wasn’t surprised to hear sirens in the distance. The two men exchanged glances, and the blond one called back his injured Houndoom and ran. Incensed, the carrot-topped man, Marcel bellowed, “Anders, you Fucking COWARD!” His posh manner of speech was replaced by some of the most vulgar language Luka had ever heard…a veritable tapestry of obscenity.

He dived for his fallen Pokeball…

Almost before he moved, Esmeralda landed in the middle of his groping hand. Her Stomp attack wouldn’t be lethal, Arceus be praised, but Luka winced as the man’s fingers gave an audible crunch under the Stantler’s hoof. Marcel’s scream of agony was enough to send pangs of sympathy through him. He quashed the feeling almost immediately. The jerk had tried to steal Garm…he deserved what he got.

When Policewoman Victoria Wynters and her Arcanine, Wrathbone, came tearing around the corner expecting trouble…well _this_ wasn’t what she’d pictured. She slid from the thin saddle, patting the Walrein Tusk Variant on the snout, grateful the new department policy had let her spring for a Fire Stone. She tutted audibly as she slapped the cuffs around the thug’s free wrist.

“Marcel Singleton, finally jumped somebody with Pokemon strong enough to fight back, eh?”

He glared up at her, eyes watering in pain. “Eat me, Cop bitch!”

Esmeralda, not the slightest bit impressed by his tone, ground her hoof down harder, causing him to let out an undignified shriek. Eyes watering, the tips of his fingers crushed under the Big Horn Pokemon’s heavy hoof, Marcel finally dropped his tough-guy act. He yelped, “Get this sadistic Stantler off me!”

The dark-haired policewoman shot him a syrupy-sweet smile. “It’s Lieutenant Bitch to you. And, in due time, Mr. Singleton, we’ll have you pulled in and filed on.”Her smile turned feral, “Besides, a known Team S. S. member with a rap sheet as long as my arm and then some… This time, you’re going down. Wrathbone, Guard!”

The Arcanine barked an affirmative, sitting still as a statue while his trainer radioed headquarters. His hard, dark, eyes dared the man to make a move. To emphasize the point, the massive Police Arcanine clashed his jaws together with an audible snap. A few minutes later, squad cars screeched up.

Victoria turned to Luka, checked his identification, then smiled. “Thanks for the assist, Mr. Hansen…”

His sly smile made the woman’s heart skip. “It’s Luka…” He stole a glance at the badge pinned to her shirt. “Lieutenant. Mr. Hansen is my father.”

She laughed, blue eyes shining. “Lieutenant Victoria Wynters, Goldenrod PD Mounted Arcanine Patrol, at your service.”

“Does that include directing me to a Pokemon Center? My Houndoom is hurt pretty bad…”

“Recall your Stantler for me. I’ve got two or three questions, but you’re free to go afterward.”

Sighing heavily, Luka nodded. “Esmeralda, Return.”

As the Stantler vanished in a flash of light, Luka unsnapped the Dark Ball. Kneeling, he examined the Houndoom’s neck. Thankfully, she was breathing steadily. He ran his hand over her flank, then whispered, “Please don’t be mad about this…”

He gave the button on the Ball a long press, engaging the emergency transport stasis mode. Solaria looked up, shot him a brief wink as he pointed the Dark Ball at her.

“Return.”

The beam of light containing his beloved Houndoom sealed itself back in the ball with a whooshing noise, and an audible click. Now, the Pokeball wouldn’t open until it had gone through a Pokemon Center’s healing system. Holding it up, he pressed it briefly to his lips. “Rest, Solaria. We’ll get you fixed up.”

Meanwhile…Inside a Certain Dark Ball…

It was so dark…but, that was normal.

Solaria, weak from battling, was barely conscious. Still, her ball’s environment was always comfy…black Lava rocks and all. But, after about ten yards, the eerie sensation of Deja Vu hit. The familiarity of the lava-strewn sand would set in as the digital containment matrix looped back upon itself.

As she rested, the environment remained almost perpetually still. Only under direct influence of her mind would it change. Within the specially designed stasis fields of the ball, time ceased to flow for her… _Almost._ For every minute that passed in the ball, thirty minutes elapsed outside it. After what seemed an eternity, the gentle, rhythmic pulse of the Healing Machine brought her to awareness…

Removing the ball from the tray, Luka barely had to press the button. As the ball opened, the flash of silvery-white light resolved into the Houndoom. She collided with his knees, her tail pressed against his hip. _“How long was I in that thing, love?”_

“Solaria…” He hesitated, eyes downcast. “You were hurt…bad. If I hadn’t…”

Nuzzling his chest, the female Houndoom gave him a gentle smile.” _I know That, smart-butt. My question was, how long was I in there?”_

He locked gazes with her, his own eyes bloodshot and tired. “Almost four hours. Before we got here,” he gestured to the Pokemon Center they were standing in, “Azula and I gave the cops a statement. After that, I rushed you here. It took four cycles in the Healing Chamber to get you back to tip-top shape.”

He smiled as he said it, but she could sense that he’d been deeply concerned about her well-being. She tried a joke, hoping the take away the crease of worry in his forehead. Nuzzling into his side she murmured, _“I Luvdisc You, Luka Hansen.”_

His face split into a genuine smile as he hugged her tight. “Luvdisc you, too, my Dark Angel. Arceus, that _Scared_ me…”

_“How late is it?”_

“Almost dinnertime. Azula went back to the hotel to grab the things we left in the room. We’ll grab MacNomel’s on the road. I cannot _Wait_ to get shed of this place…”

She eyed him curiously, _“Get Shed? You like shedding, I Could use a brushing…”_

“Not that kind, love. Guess I spent too much time with dad’s Army buddies as a kid…picked up the lingo. I’m just waiting on…” His head jerked up as the nurse came out with Garm, the Houndour wiggling excitedly in her arms. Luka scooped him up, popping the pup into the bag hanging across his shoulders. He heaved a heavy sigh as they left the Pokemon Center, walking down the block to where the TX-26 was parked.

With Solaria and Garm in the storage bay with his bag, Luka leaped onto the bike. A quick stop at the Goldenrod Hotel followed. He settled their bill and collected his shy Lucario. Only when he reached the city limits did he open up the throttle.

Roaring, like an entire Pyroar pride, Luka’s TX carried them away from Goldenrod at top speed. He wouldn’t have admitted it, but part of him was running scared. _Solaria won so easily against Falkner and Bugsy…_ His thoughts ran circles in his brain as he thought about how they’d nearly been beaten by that thug.

_If I hadn’t remembered that she knew Reversal… If his buddy had jumped in… If the Cops had been even five minutes slower…_

He blamed himself. He’d gotten cocky. He’d put his Pokemon at risk without accessing if it was even a battle they could win. Luka swore to himself, _Next Time…will be different._

He raced through the night pulling up to an all-night MacNomel’s drive-thru window for a quick bite to eat before sunset. This wound up taking him a bit longer than he might have liked…but, with a curious Houndour and a ravenously hungry mother Houndoom, he should have been expecting it.

A bored voice crackled over the crappy speaker, “Welcome to MacNomel’s, Home of the Nomel-Pinap Smoothie, what can we get you?”

“Two Triple Chili Tauros burger combos with crinkle-cut curly fries, one with Iced Pinap Juice and a Razz Mocha. Then I’ll need one of your small Steak n’ Onions and a Filet O’ Seaking Sandwich Combo with a Pomeg berry shake.”

“Anything else I can get you? Cinnamon Roll? Weapear smoothie?”

“No thanks, what’s the damage?”

“373.50. Pull-on around and your order will be right out.”

As he rolled the TX up to the window, a grungy kid in a cap took his money. Pulling the bike into a parking spot marked Pickup, he idled the engine, then shut it down. Moments later the kid came out with one of their cardboard takeout boxes and a drink caddy.

Plopping down on a cement bench, he passed Solaria the steak sandwich before taking a Gulpin sized bite of his burger. The Houndoom figured out the wrapper easily, enough, snapping up a bite of the pepper-garlic seasoned steak. Her eyes glowed as she shoved her muzzle into the middle of the kaiser roll, devouring the flame-grilled meat in just over a dozen bites.

Luka smiled down at her, “Hungry, love?”

She fixed him with smiling amethyst eyes, _“Starving. I used a lot of flames… I’m pooped.”_

 _“Me too”_ Azula smiled shyly at Luka, pointing at the unclaimed sandwiches. _“Is one of those for me?”_

“Yeah…I wasn’t sure if your species ate meat… I thought a Filet of Seaking might be okay…”

Her smile brightened. She pecked him on the cheek and snatched the sandwich from the box. Taking a bite, she closed her eyes, chewing slowly to make the delicious flavor of lemon-butter breaded Seaking last longer. Luka pressed his fingers to the place her muzzle had touched, a cheesy grin on his face.

Garm whined until Luka bent down to pick him up. The little Houndour snuggled against his neck, itching the top of his head against the young trainer’s jaw. After a minute or two of this, the pup’s eyes brightened. Then, when Luka started scratching the top of his head, the pup flopped over backward; his paw kicking in ecstasy.

After they ate, Luka gave Azula a gentle smile, fumbling for the words. The thought that she might be tired had brought to mind another problem. She didn’t have a Pokeball. So far as he knew it was probably still in the hands of her old trainer.

“Azula,” he asked as they walked back to his bike, “Is there any chance you brought your Pokeball with you?”

The Lucario shook her head, _“Nope. I didn’t think of it. After you punched Alec, which was utterly badass, by the way, I booked it. Didn’t take anything but the fur on my back.”_

His arm slid around her, “Oh, My Lotus…why didn’t you tell me?”

_“Didn’t want you to think I was a charity case. You’re already too good to me…”_

“Granbull-Shit, “ He squeezed her paw. “From now on, you tell me things like this, okay? You’re part of the team. We get back to the Mountain, I’ll talk to the Professor. Then, we’ll make that an official thing.”

She lifted tear-stained eyes to his face, _“You mean that…don’t you?”_

“You’re the Aura Pokemon, you tell me.”

Laying a paw shyly against his chest, she felt his natural Aura surging around him, reaching out to touch hers. When she opened her eyes, the young trainer was wreathed in violet blacks and blues. His hand clasping her paw glowed crystal-blue and silver where their two auras touched. His smile was gentle, his fingers combing through the plush fur on her shoulder.

_“You’re…amazing, Master. I… I don’t feel like I deserve it.”_

He scoffed at that. “You deserve, to be treated with respect, kindness…to be loved.” He blushed, “Most of all you deserve love. C’mon.” Still red-faced, he gave her a boost up behind him. Snapping his helmet shut, he called, “Everyone all set back there?”

Solaria’s eyes gleamed from the storage bay, her body curled around a sleeping Garm. “ _All set, love.”_ She gave the little Houndour a lick as he whimpered in his sleep.

“ Good. Let’s roll!” He hit the key, bringing the bike to, roaring, snarling, life.

Dawn came many hours later. Bleary-eyed from lack of sleep, Luka finally pulled into a rest stop. Examining one of the maps the place had available he determined that the trip that had taken them several solid weeks of foot-travel would be a matter of a few days at this pace. Cradling a snoozing Lucario as he drove wasn’t exactly the best idea, but poor Azula had conked out hours before.

Zipping past farms and small towns, he cut through the edge of the National Park, saving several days of hard riding. Catnapping in the saddle, so to speak, he finally reached the roundabout and turned off the highway. He fairly flew through Violet City and pulled into the Pokemon Center parking lot in Cherrygrove about three hours later.

After that, all he wanted was sleep…

Dialing his dad’s office the next morning proved fruitless. Growling, he slid his phone back into his pocket. The sun was barely up, but, with several solid hours of sleep under his belt, he was eager to get moving.

Azula laid a gentle paw on his shoulder, crimson eyes filled with concern. _“Something wrong, Master?”_

“Dad must be out back with the Pokemon. No big deal.” He yawned, his jaw popping loudly. This made the Lucario’s eyes widen.

_“Are you okay, Luka? That sounded like it hurt…”_

“Family quirk. Grandpa Solomon could imitate a shotgun-blast. Dad and I both got it from him…”

As they turned off onto the single-lane mountain road that would take them to the town of the same name, Azula felt her jaws part in amazement. The road was lined with Berry trees on either side, heavy concrete barriers making it difficult for a vehicle to hit any of the Pokemon that gathered in the miniature groves, either on purpose or by accident. Whole flocks of Pidgey and Spearow were nesting in the area.

An Umbreon was perched on one of the waist-high barriers, a darkly tanned man,in a green polo, cargo pants and vest, several years older than Luka, seated beside it. Frowning, he ran his fingers through his short, soot-black hair. He wore a stylish pair of magnetic sunglasses over his wire-frame spectacles. He growled, flinging down the clipboard on which he’d been writing.

Pulling the bike to the side of the road Luka shouted, “Professor!”

The man looked up. “Well, you must be Kane’s son…Luka, wasn’t it?” They shook hands, the man giving them an appreciative smile. Azula, having spotted Sitrus Berries growing on one of the trees, had dashed over intending to snag one. While most Pokemon would have gone for the lowest hanging fruit, she wasn’t most Pokemon. A Bone Rush attack clipped three from up near the tree’s crown, dropping them neatly by her feet.

Nabbing the ripest of the three, she used her paw spike to punch through the firm skin and devoured it in three bites. The second one was half gone when she realized Luka and the man she assumed was Professor Blackthorn, were watching her. She felt herself blush, grabbing the last berry as she tried to hide behind her trainer, uncomfortable with the attention.

Professor Blackthorn let out a small chuckle, “Grab me a Pecha, would you, Dusk? We’ve been out here since dinnertime yesterday.”

Rings glowing, the Umbreon did a backflip and nabbed a Pecha berry in his jaws. Trotting over to the Professor, he mumbled, through the soft fruit in his mouth, “Umbre, Umbreon!”

Stooping, Blackthorn took the soft berry and bit into it, juice running down his chin. Finishing the fruit, he wiped the corner of a bandanna across his mouth. Then, he caught sight of Solaria and Garm. His eyes gleamed with excitement as he grabbed for the bulky camera around his neck.

He snapped the picture just as Solaria turned, her silvery horns flashing in the sun. Garm lay on his stomach, a Wiki Berry in his mouth. The man’s eyes gleamed behind his glasses, his face transported with joy at the sight.

“That must be the Golden Tiger Variant Houndoom that your dad was boasting about. She’s magnificent…”

Solaria bounded over to lean into Luka’s side. Garm subsequently followed, waddling a bit, his little belly full and round. _“I Like this guy…”_ she murmured, preening for the Professor’s benefit as he snapped several more pictures.

“Solaria, Of Course, you like the guy. He’s taking your picture. Not to mention that he called you magnificent…”

For the second time that day, Professor Bartholomew Blackthorn’s mouth dropped open. “How in the Holy Trios of Fire, Ice and, Lightning… Can it be?” He locked eyes with the Houndoom. “Say something else…”

Luka blushed hot, certain that the Professor could understand her as the Houndoom nuzzled into his side, murmuring in a breathy tone, _“You wanna help me give Garm a little brother or sister in about six months?”_

What the confused Professor heard was actually, a chaotic string of Houndoom, and pieces thereof. He sputtered, “But…I was…almost certain… Dusk?”

The Umbreon bounded onto his shoulder, _“She’s definitely manipulating that Dark Aura you and Karen theorized about, Master. But, it’s…odd.”_

“Hmm. Try projecting to him, would you, old friend?”

Luka was startled when the Professor’s Umbreon hopped down and caught his eye. _“Scratch your left arm if you can understand me, Mister Hansen.”_

Confused, and a bit frightened, he did as the Umbreon bade, curious what he was after. Professor Blackthorn snapped his fingers, eyes gleaming as he whipped off the sunglasses. “Come with me, Mister Hansen. Now, right this very minute!”

“Sure, Professor. Just let me grab…”

“No Time! Come On!”

Grabbing him by the arm, Blackthorn unsnapped a Pokeball from the inside of the vest he wore over his three-button polo. The Pokemon that emerged was a black-coated Rapidash, it's tail and mane burning electric blue. Pulling the young man up behind him, Professor Blackthorn gave the Fire Horse Pokemon its head as they raced up the mountainside. Behind them came Solaria and Azula, running full tilt to keep them in sight. Garm was nestled between the rib-like plates on his mother’s back, panting excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And, there we go. This chapter is an extensive re-write of the original, to give you a lot more detail, and to deepen the characters as unique individuals. I may go back and give the first batch of chapters a similar treatment… But for now, Team listings in our usual format follow, with their Trainer’s in the brackets. And, if anyone wants a peek into Professor Blackthorn’s Pokemon Variation research, check that out here: https://www.deviantart.com/professorbblackthorn  
> Special shout out to ManifestDestiny-Writing, the author of “The Dark Type” over on Fanfiction.net. As the originator of Dark Aura Theory, the information given there inspired my version. And, bonus points, that story also features a Houndoom in a major role. Massive thanks for the go-ahead on pinching the idea.
> 
> [Luka Hansen]  
> Solaria: Golden Tiger Variant Houndoom  
> Nature: Rash  
> Ability: Flash Fire  
> Unique Traits: Upswept gazelle-like horns, golden tiger-like stripes, Amethyst-purple eyes and the ability to utilize the attack Sacred Fire. She can communicate with her trainer as if they were speaking a common language. Professor Blackthorn theorized this was due to something he calls "Dark Aura."
> 
> Esmeralda: Shiny Stantler  
> Nature: Quiet  
> Ability: Sap Sipper  
> Unique Traits: Grass-green coat. The extreme uppermost tip of the right antler has been snapped off. Walks with a slight limp.
> 
> Azula: Lucario  
> Nature: Timid  
> Ability: Justified  
> Unique Traits: Several scars of unknown origin, Stands seven inches taller than a typical member of her species, at five feet even. Slender, with soft curves over the wiry muscle.
> 
> Garm Lukasen: Golden Tiger Variant Houndour  
> Nature: Modest  
> Ability: Flash Fire  
> Unique Traits: Like his mother, Garm shares the unusual and rare Golden Tiger Variation coloring. His forehead crest (Which hasn’t come in just yet,) is vaguely crown-shaped, resembling the crest of his Grandfather, the Legendary Pokemon, Entei. 
> 
> [Anders-Team S.S. Grunt]
> 
> Machoke  
> Variation: Standard  
> Nature: Adamant  
> Ability: No Guard
> 
> Heinrich: Houndoom  
> Variation: Standard  
> Nature: Brave  
> Ability: Early Bird
> 
> [Professor B. Blackthorn]
> 
> Dusk: Soft-Coat Variant Umbreon  
> Nature: Calm  
> Ability: Synchronize  
> Unique Traits: The Soft-Coat variant is the result of human crossbreeding with the Skitty evolution line. They exhibit no outward difference from the standard, save that they possess exceptionally long fluffy coats, which require weekly brushing. The high-quality fur is prized by the Valencia Mountan’s Hand-spinners Guild, making Dusk an exceptionally well-groomed Umbreon.
> 
> Darkstryke: Nightgangr Variant Rapidash  
> Nature: Hasty  
> Ability: Flame Body  
> Unique Traits: This variant was one Professor Blackthorn encountered near Mt. Pyre in Hoenn, during his first Battle Circuit. The two became firm friends and it was Darkstryke who helped him win his final match, earning him the title of International Battle Circuit Champion at the tender age of seventeen.  
> Midnight black with a jagged edge to their horn and prismatic blue flames, rather than the typical reds and yellows common to Kantonian Rapidash, they also exhibit unusual stubbornness. To date, Darkstryke is the only tamed example of his variation. The Professor theorized it was the proximity of Ghost Pokemon that caused the migrating Rapidash herds to diverge into this variation.


	7. Aura of Darkness: Daycare In Danger, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter massively edited and rewritten. Shoutout to Nocturnal_Novelist for the Kudos and advice. The Fanfiction copy-paste thing helped. Currently, I could use a beta reader...though the Grammarly extension for Firefox seems to be catching at least some of my more glaring errors.
> 
> Picking just a couple of songs for this chapter was tricky. So, I picked one for the next two chapters as a whole and one that fits the chapter: Sonata Arctica's Wildfire Parts 1,2, and 3 here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xic-KDnRuEY (Part II: One With The Mountain felt particularly appropriate, given Luka's love of his hometown and family Daycare.) The Second music pick was Angel of Darkness by Nightcore (and some animated Umbreon goodness!) Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tU3qCzqwpzk&list=PLVPaGUUMTVb4XdGPinzeeNjzbCJ8xCEyE&index=6
> 
> In the Light of the Covid Pandemic and many Shelter in Place Orders issued across the USA, I'm choosing to publish a bit ahead of schedule. Stay home and read. Part Two is Upcoming! As always, Team Listings in Chapter Endnotes. Hope You Enjoy it!

The Professor’s Lab at the Valencia Mountain Research Institute was something. As they dismounted from the Rapidash, the man seemed even more animated than before. Slapping the fire horse on the flank, he dragged Luka through the lab’s etched glass double doors. Moments later, he flung an arm across his cluttered desk, swearing.

“Dammit, where’s that scanning device! It was _Right here_ yesterday morning!”

_“Be at ease, Master…”_ Dusk bounded onto the desk, an odd mechanical device in his mouth. Resembling an insane hybrid of pistol and satellite aerial, it began chirping the moment Luka came in range. A high pitched whine emanated from the device, and it must have meant something to the Professor because his smile widened.

“Dusk…Fire up the body scanners, please. Now then, Mister Hansen you appear to be saturated in theoretical energy that, for lack of a better term, I and several colleagues have taken to calling ‘Dark Aura.’ If I’m correct, which I think I am…your Houndoom is the most likely culprit. But, for me to get a more accurate reading, I need you to step over here for me…shoes off, please.”

Solaria and Azula, with Garm happily perched on his mother’s back, took substantially longer to reach the lab. The V.M.R.I was a huge complex and the only thing that saved them hours of searching was the lingering touch of Luka’s Aura. 

_“He’s this way,”_ The Lucario’s voice seemed…worried. Solaria swished her tail, her sensitive nose leading her the rest of the way to the Professor’s lab. They reached his inner office as a sonic whirring noise rang through the building.

_“Arceus, My Ears!”_ The Houndoom howled. Little Garm concurred, covering his ears with his paws, a loud whimper rising in his throat. Azula, equally pained by the sound touched a paw desperately to each of the Dark Pokemon. Her Aura flared outward in a tide of shimmering azure as she cocooned them in her mystic energies, muting the sound enough for them to make it inside.

As the machine cycled up, Luka felt his stomach lurch. As he spun round and round inside the chamber, he could just make out the numbered meter on the outside. It clicked past three digits, then continued to climb until it froze… The number 6702.701 was displayed in cheerful green numerals as the inner capsule settled back on its track and the door whooshed open. He staggered out of the pod to find the Professor trying to placate a furious Azula.

_“What in the Alpha Pokemon’s Name Did You Do to him?!”_ Her paws were clenched, her eyes crackled with anger.

“Azula!” Luka’s voice snapped like a whip. He was about to continue…when he lost the battle with his stomach. Thankfully, he made it to the trash can before vomiting copiously. Several minutes passed while Luka emptied the contents of his stomach into the Professor’s garbage, and Solaria laid her tail comfortingly across his back. Garm whined, unsure what was the matter with the funny, tail-less Houndoom that his mother said was his father.

“I merely measured his Dark Aura Concentration levels, Miss…Azula, was it? Forgive me, I’m horrible with names…”

Luka looked up, his face a little green, “I’ll be okay, Azula. As…urp…as soon as the world stops spinning…” Finally, leaning on the slender Lucario, he got shakily to his feet.

“Here, take these…” The Professor shoved a trio of white tablets into his palm. “Dusk, get Mister Hansen some of that Mt. Moon Spring Water I bought last week…and those ginger cookies to help settle his stomach.”

After a half dozen cookies and two-thirds of a bottle of water, Luka felt brave enough the take the tablets in his hand. “So, Professor, What are these…”

“Aspirin. They help with the headaches…”

“How’d you…”

“I’m not an idiot, Mister Hansen. I’ve had an Umbreon since I was fifteen. I Know when someone’s Pokemon has mastered the potential for Dark Aura manipulation. The initial symptoms are headaches, varying in severity from mild to migraine levels. You’ve been talking to your Houndoom how long?”

Luka considered that. “Um…a month and a half…maybe a little longer…”

“I thought so. Your resistance must be higher than mine was. Thing is, the exposure varies by the Pokemon and the natural biology of the Trainer. Houndoom seem to have a decent amount of control, once they’re aware of the basics of Dark Pulse. Any nausea, or vomiting? Aside from a bit ago, that is?”

“Uh…No. Tired the last few days…But, we hauled tail to get here.”

“That’s promising. Dusk… Never mind, I’ll find it…”

While the Professor rummaged through the Whirlwind that was his cluttered office, Luka’s eyes were drawn to a framed picture showing a much younger Professor Blackthorn, holding aloft a golden Crown set with three gemstones in ornate platinum filigree frames. A red Apatite, a Lapis Lazuli and a Yellow Topaz gleamed under the stadium lights. Luka felt his jaw drop…three of nine…a Triarch Level. And those were three _Successive_ years. On his shoulder stood Dusk, his fluffy coat gleaming.

The Professor grinned at him, “I see you noticed that old picture…The Championships were in Kalos that year. Lumiose City won the honor of hosting…” He sighed, “I missed out on a Ruby by _One_ measly battle…”

“Granbull-Shit! What’s a Triarch Level IBC Trainer doing in Valencia Mountain?”

“Saving your butt from lasting brain damage, Mister Hansen. Have you got yourself a Sponsor yet?”

He blushed, “No.” 

Blackthorn grinned, “I thought not. And, unfortunately for you, when I got outta the game, I got out permanently. I gave up the Sponsor role a few years back. The only one out this way is the Valencia Mountain National Park. But, rumor has it you used to work there…”

Luka heaved a sigh, hugging Solaria as Garm jumped up onto his lap. “Yeah. I got one of their belts of Loaner Pokemon…went great for about three years. Then, about a year ago, a pissed off Scyther chopped down a tree on my leg. Snapped both bones. I finally got healed enough to help Dad with the Daycare…”

“So he told me. He called me right after he got back from that Breeder’s conference. Between myself and your mother, Elm was convinced to part with a certain Houndoom like no other any of us had ever seen. Oh, Golden Tigers are rare, but not so rare you couldn’t find them. A Golden Tiger with the move Sacred Fire? That was something else again…”

Blackthorn held up a dinged up, dark green, Friend Ball. “Here. She’s experienced in the Circuit. She deserves a shot at the limelight…one more time.”

“Professor…”

“Save your protests, Mr. Hansen. Stalvinda is the toughest Skarmory in Johto. She saw me clear against _Dozens_ of opponents in the Twelve years I rode that Wild Zebstrika that they call a Tournament Series. All while I was earning my degree at Celadon University. Besides, you’re capable enough to handle a Golden Tiger Variation Houndoom, one Standard, run-of-the-mill, Skarmory should be a cakewalk. Here, take this too…”

The package Blackthorn gave him contained an update chip for his Pokedex…and a book. Lifting it from the box he read aloud, “ ‘Exploratory Theories in Pokemon: An Intro to the Theory of Dark Aura’ by…wait, The Karen, The Elite Four Member?!”

“The very same. That chip has a copy of all my Pokemon Variation data to date. It’ll automatically update itself as you see new ones. This way, I’m helping myself as well as helping you… Clever, don’t you think?”

“Oh, Professor…there is one more thing…”

Twenty minutes later Luka slid off the back of Blackthorn’s Nightgangr Rapidash and retrieved his TX-26 from where he’d left it. Flipping the toggle switch to switch from motorcycle to Hovercraft mode, he patted the plain Classic Pokeball that now contained Azula. Confirming that her old trainer’s abuse would have been more than enough to break the “Marking” of her old ball, he’d even had a spare on hand, giving it to Luka with his compliments.

Whisper quiet, the bike made it most of the way back to his dad’s Daycare. Luka, being his father’s son, switched back to motorcycle mode when he was half a mile from the Daycare. Then, he punched a button on the console he hadn’t used yet.

The stereo…

The regimental marching song of the Johto National Pokemon Ranger Corps, blared from the speakers, almost drowning out the roar of the engine. Most of it was long and complex, but what stood out most was the chorus.

****“Before We Depart, We’ll Light the Spark, Cause a Blaze burns Brighter in the Dark! When they Scream, Our Weapons make no sound! We March! Our Boots on Solid Ground! We Stalk, where no Mortal Dares to Go…Into the Dark Void of the Unknown!”** **

Shaggy, bronze-maned, Kane Hansen came running at the familiar lyrics. Standing stiffly, his right leg almost unbending from an old injury, he snapped off a crisp salute as Luka pulled into the gravel driveway. As the music died away the pair howled in unison, “Rangers Break the Line! Rangers Stem the Tide! Rangers Lead The Way!”

To Luka’s utter amazement, his dad crushed him in a hug as he dismounted from the TX. He limped stiffly to the house shouting, “Ivy! Luka’s home!”

His mom came running, a smudge of flour on one cheek. Despite her advanced degree in Pokemon Biology and working an hour and change from home at Elm’s Lab in Newbark, Ivy Laurent-Hansen was the original Supermom. She routinely baked homemade bread and, luckily enough, Luka had made it home on a baking day.

Rather than get snookered into helping, he headed for his bedroom, pleading exhaustion. The minute his door closed, Solaria curled up beside him and the pair sank into the blessed oblivion of sleep. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Azula was learning the ins and outs of bread-baking. Garm was being watched like a hawk, Esmeralda having appointed herself his babysitter. This last worked a tad too well as Garm gnawed on her busted antler, sending the little pup off to the Dream World. He made it as far as the dog-bed, containing Ivy's spoiled Herdier named Fallon. The Herdier might be old, and a tiny bit crotchety, but he was always friendly when it came to cubs.

The delicious scent of fresh bread and his mom’s famous Bouffalant Vegetable Stew woke him. Wrapped in one of his mom’s aprons, her “Aura ‘locks” tied back, and holding a tray of food, Azula looked the very picture of domesticity.

_“Your mom asked me to bring you some, Master. Solaria has to go downstairs if she wants any…”_

“Did you eat, Azula?”

The slender Lucario nodded, her eyes shining. “ _Your mom’s bread is So Good! She let me have the drippings and bread I asked for. I’ll have some of her stew later…”_

“Tauros- Shit you will. Sit. Help me eat this. “ Luka gestured to the nearly salad bowl-sized dish of soup and what looked like three-quarters of a loaf of his mom’s Persim Berry Bread.

_“Master…”_

“Did I stutter, Azula? Please. Cut it out with the ‘Master’ crap and eat some of this with me. Mom makes enough for three Snorlax…”

_“Luka…”_

He set the tray on his desk. Crossing the room, he took her gently in his arms. “Stop. I _Know_ that slime hurt you, Azula. But, I can’t stand to see my Blue Steel Lotus so…crippled by something that _I’m trying_ to help you with. If you’re hungry, eat. If you need cuddles, say so. I’ll do anything and everything it takes to win your trust…”

_“I Do trust you, Luka… I’m just…did…Did you call me your Blue Steel Lotus? I…I kinda like that.”_

“I read something about the Ancient Khementi using Blue Lotus flowers in ritual. Supposedly, they worshiped Lucario as the herald of their Kings. Your fur reminded me of it… Anyway, look into my Aura, Dig deep. Would I _Ever_ hurt you?”

She nuzzled against him. _“Your stew’s getting cold…”_

Luka’s temper flared, “ To The Distortion World with the Damn Stew! Answer me, Azula. Have I ever been anything but loving toward you?”

She shivered in his arms, _“No.”_

“Then why are you so frightened of doing something wrong? What are you afraid of…”

_“I’m afraid that I could hurt You, Luka. That…if I got mad enough, that everything He did would come boiling to the surface! If…if I lost control…if I hurt you… I don’t think I could stand it.”_

“We’re in this together, Azula. I’m doing my best to help you…”

She hugged him fiercely, _“I know, Master. I’m sorry that…what happened to me…is hurting you.”_

_“Both of you cut it out and try this before it gets any colder!”_

The Houndoom was snout deep in the bowl, yet had barely made a dent in the total amount. Grinning, Luka dipped a spoon into the bowl as he quipped, “Praise Arceus that _I know_ where your muzzle’s been, love. Otherwise, you might have to eat that all."

_“No hardship there! That pup of yours eats like a Ponyta…”_

“Where is Garm, by the way?”

_“Still napping. According to Esmeralda, he made the, quite natural, mistake of using her busted antler as a chew toy. He’ll be asleep a good long while.”_

Finishing his supper, Luka made a snap decision. He was in a Pokemon training mood... So they left Garm napping in Esmeralda’s care and made their way to the massive field in the back of his house. Game leg or not, his dad prided himself on keeping in shape by training with his Machoke and Nidoking out there daily. Luka was sure some of the local wild Pokemon used the Hansen family’s back-field as a rite of passage or something. Given how many Pokemon wandered in looking for a fight, that very well could be true.

He and Azula had just begun when he remembered the Friend Ball the Professor had given him. While the girls tested themselves against the Raticate that came up out of the nearby woods, most likely looking to raid his mom’s garden, Luka flung the beat-up Ball.

With a triumphant caw, the Skarmory took to the air. Her crimson wing feathers were dulled by the passing years, but she fixed Luka with a baleful glare. She circled wide, catching a Ratatta in her steel-like talons. Perched on the weathered snag at the edge of the field, the avian Pokemon tore open the Mouse Pokemon, gorging on its meat.

Luka gave a sharp whistle, imagining that the bird Pokemon was simply hungry and needed to stretch her wings. He wasn’t prepared for her to swoop down on him, cawing loudly. The battle-hardened Skarmory had fought against dozens of trainers far more experienced than Luka Hansen. She wasn’t about to listen to this newly hatched chick! Not when she’d mothered thirty-six clutches of eggs and flown to the Alolan islands from Hoenn with her trainer on her back.

Running across the field with an angry Skarmory pecking and squawking behind him, Luka made a rather comic sight. Finally, he wrenched her ball from his belt, skidding to a halt.

“Stalvinda!” He shouted, pleased his voice stayed steady. “Take it easy!”

The steel-winged avian’s answering screech of derision made him clutch his ears, her ball dropping to the ground. She swooped down on him, wings raising a clangor as she let out a trilling screech. Her talons swiped across his left cheek, cutting two crimson runnels into his skin.

A blast of fire rocketed from clear across the field. Solaria, murder in her violet-hued eyes, came bounding to his side as the Skarmory wheeled overhead. Jaws brimming with fire, she launched herself at the Armor Bird Pokemon. She sank sharp fangs into the, relatively thin, armor of the bird Pokemon’s leg.

Several years of plush living, an extended period inside her Pokeball and two circles dragging a Houndoom that was a bit more than half her weight took their toll. Panting with the effort, the Skarmory sank back to earth. A flash of light emanated from the Friend Ball, returning the exhausted avian Pokemon to its confines.

Azula, faster by a good margin, reached him first. Laying a paw on his cheek, she focused intently, wishing once more that she had gotten more time to train at the Tower of Mastery. A shimmering green light blossomed around her paw and suffused the torn skin of her trainer’s cheek. Though Luka couldn’t see it, Solaria could. The Houndoom’s eyes widened as the torn flesh knitted back together.

Luka stood shakily, laying a hand on his face. _“Don’t touch!”_ The Lucario snapped, then blushed at the harshness of her tone. Smiling gently in apology, she continued, _I did my best…you’ll have a scar…”_ Holding up a paw she breathed on the surface of her spike, polishing it on her fur before holding it in front of his face. Though a bit distorted, he could see the red lines, still raw, and his face reflected in the metallic spike. Two parallel grooves ran from the top of his cheekbone to his chin. Between them, about two-thirds of the way down was a slightly shorter scratch.

He reached up, removing the tie from his shaggy hair. He took off at a run, his dark brown hair whipping in the cool wind. Smiling, the two Pokemon followed Solaria looking forward to checking on Garm. Azula, her stomach rumbling was craving meat. Which was a good thing, since Ivy had put an Emboar roast in the slow cooker that morning. Plus she’d promised to bake Azula more of the candied Sitrus Peel Bread the Lucario had enjoyed the previous evening.

He screeched to a halt and picked up a pair of long curved feathers. Each about twenty-three inches long, they’d come from Stalvinda’s wings sometime during their… disagreement. Eyes sparkling, Luka cradled the still-sharp, feathers to his chest as he raced the girls back to the house.

They’d just come around the front to find Kane Hansen, red in the face, his finger in the chest of a broad-shouldered burly fellow crammed into a Harris tweed suit that threatened to split open at the seams.

“Look here, Mr. Bergamot! I don’t give a tinker’s damn How much money your boss is offering! This Daycare is Mine. It’s not for sale. Finite! End of Discussion!”

“Mister Kask’s offer is more than generous, sir. A million point two Pokedollars for the Daycare itself. Another Million point five for the land upon which it stands. Twenty-thousand for this…” The man sneered, “Do you call _this_ a house?”

Luka felt a fury rise like a tsunami in his chest. “Hey! Asshole! My Folks have made themselves _More_ than Clear! Whoever the hell your boss is…” Luka grabbed him by the collar, frustration from the last few weeks boiling over, as he roared full in the bigger man’s face, “He can go fuck a Snorlax!”

“Hush little boy! The grownups are talking.” Bergamot smacked him, the man’s broad hand connecting with Luka’s sore cheek. Azula dashed forward as Luka crumpled to the ground, standing over him protectively. Solaria lunged toward the man, flames at the corner of her mouth.

“Solaria! I’m good.” Luka stood, spitting bloody saliva into the grass. “He hits like a Purugly and looks worse.”

She pulled up short. _“He hit you!”_

Luka sauntered over to the Houndoom, his trademark smirk firmly in place. “A love tap, Angel. An Oddish hits harder…”

A Pokeball burst open, revealing Kane Hansen’s Nindoking, Rex. He gave a hoarse bellow, his reptilian fist clenched. “Easy, Rex. The Nice man was just leaving.” Kane shot him a winning smile.

Outnumbered, the man smiled slyly. Then, picking a thread from his suit, he sniffed, “Are you sure that is your final answer, Mr. Hansen?”

“Take your mangy ass back tae Hammerlocke yah limey Galarian Mamoswine!" Kane mimicked the man’s accent in the cruelest way he knew. Then, nose to nose with the heavier man he hissed, “You come to My Home, threaten My livelihood and assault My son. You and Kask can take his money and bugger each other with it! Is That a clear enough answer?!”

Bergamot smiled, slipping on the dark sunglasses clipped to his lapel. “You may yet live to regret those words, Mr. Hansen. Good Day to all of you.” He turned on his heel, beating a hasty retreat to his car.

The mood was subdued during dinner. Though nobody wanted to think about it, the afternoon’s events had unsettled all of them. Ivy coped by baking a Triple Layer Fudge tort that just happened to be Kane’s favorite. Luka meanwhile had gone into his grandfather’s old workshop with Solaria and, a curious, Garm with him.

Dusting off his grandad’s old coal forge and anvil, he had Garm stand at one end, Solaria the other. Coaching them, he got the flames exactly the right temperature. Soon, the shed Skarmory wing feathers were glowing yellow as he folded them around wide strips of steel gleaned from a pair of old knives.. He plunged them back into the flames, careful to use a minimal amount of flux.

His hammer blows rang on the anvil. Slowly, the nearly white metal stretched and grew from thin bars to a short, fat, stack. Several heats and dozens of folds saw the steel transformed into a pair of elegantly curved sword blanks. The final blades would be about twenty-five inches long, or so he estimated. The forging took him several hours, being as out of practice as he was. Then came grinding and polish, once they’d been hardened and tempered.

By dusk, they were finished and mounted to simple wooden handles. Smiling, he held up the completed blades to the fading sunlight. The waves that marked the transition between knife steel and Skarmory feather looked like a banner flapping in the wind.

It was then that he saw, to his horror, the light wasn’t from the sun…

The Daycare’s biggest barn was on fire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's Chapter Seven, in the books. This has been Part One of our (tentative) two-parter tentpole chapters. Next up: The Exciting Conclusion of Luka's first full-on battle with Team S.S. AKA, The Song, and Silence! 
> 
> [Luka Hansen]
> 
> Solaria: Golden Tiger Houndoom  
> Azula: Lucario (Standard)  
> Garm Lukasen: Golden Tiger Houndour
> 
> And, our new addition:
> 
> Stalvinda: Skarmory (Standard)  
> Nature: Adamant  
> Ability: Sturdy  
> Unique Traits: A Former Battle Circuit Champion, she originally belonged to Professor Bartholomew Blackthorn. Excellent long-distance flyer, holding the record for the fastest transcontinental flight from Hoenn to the Alolan Islands. Her plumage is faded from age and her wings bear a multitude of scars due to defending the thirty-six clutches of eggs she has raised at present.
> 
> [Kane Hansen]
> 
> Rex: Nidoking (Standard)  
> Nature: Adamant  
> Ability: Rivalry  
> Unique Traits: Kane’s first actual capture, Rex has stood beside him during many pivotal moments. When the pair (along with his starter, Charybdis) entered Basic Training for the Johto Pokemon Ranger Corps, against the wishes of Kane’s father Solomon, it was his mother who gave them the Moonstone the Nidoking still wears on his forearm bracer. 
> 
> [Ivy Laurent-Hansen]
> 
> Fallon: Herdier (Standard)  
> Nature: Jolly  
> Ability Intimidate  
> Unique Traits: After adopting the family a dozen years ago, this grizzled old Herdier has become Ivy's constant companion and self-appointed protector. Extremely spoiled, his favorite activity is herding Kane's fiber Mareep 'round and 'round the pasture.


	8. I See Fire, on The Mountain’s Side: Daycare in Danger, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...We're Back for part Two of our Pulse-pounding two-parter! This time, Luka and his friends find themselves battling a squad of Enforcers for the Song and Silence. Kane reveals his oldest Pokemon and shows off her ability to achieve a power not normally found in Johto. Azula confronts her old trainer...and deals with the consequences of his abuse. Later, we meet a new/old Variant Pokemon and Luka and the girls get frisky.
> 
> Nomel-ish content between the dotted lines. Content Warning for blood and death, a frank discussion of sexual assault and Pokemon abuse. Team listings in the end-notes
> 
> Chapter Eight Song Tracks: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hkmuTvkp_s (Halestorm "I Am The Fire" ), https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pkv9n3fo6Lw (Ed Sheeran "I See Fire"), and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7PGsyt3zGQ (Opiate for the Masses "Burn You Down" ( Fire music, Fire-Type Pokemon, lol, it kinda worked. )

Leaping from bed, Kane reached for his Pokeballs. The three Pokemon had been his best friends during his difficult growing up years. Snapping them to his old Ranger vest, he climbed into cargo pants and boots. The roaring of the inferno outside his window was unmistakable. Bending down, he shook his wife's shoulder.

"Ivy! Get up…"

"Hun…it's dark out…"

Trying to keep his voice calm, Kane replied, "The Barn is on fire, love. I might need your help. Stay here, okay?"

Racing out, He threw the old battered Pokeball he'd got from Oak so many years before. Bursting open it released a titanic Blastoise, the last of his trio of Pokemon partners.

"Charybdis, Hydro Pump!"

Saluting, the female Blastoise bellowed, her hydro-cannons clacking as gallons of water poured on the burning barn. Kane and Savage, his Machoke, burst into the burning structure and began releasing the Pokemon from their kennels. While the Herdier, Fallon, herded them out to the pastures behind the house, Rex the Nidoking let out a hoarse bellow of alarm.

Kane turned just in time to catch a glancing blow to the jaw, hitting the ground like a ton of bricks. Savage, found himself grappled by a Machamp half again his size as masked men in crimson and blue harlequin outfits surrounded the burning barn.

A broad-shouldered man leered at the burning building as if the very flames licking up the sides of the structure were arousing to him. Beside him stood a snaggle-toothed Charizard and a Typhlosion, each with similar expressions.

"I never liked the look of this town…Burn it! BURN IT DOWN!" He bellowed in a baritone voice made thicker by pleasure.

Luka came running, Solaria at his heels. Azula with Garm and Esmeralda dogging her steps burst from the opposite side of the house. Solaria charged some of the men, horns lowered, as they moved toward the undamaged side of the barn. Esmeralda and she teamed up to herd a few stray Pokemon, Kane's small flock of fiber Mareep among them, to the pasture and relative safety.

Ivy emerged from the house screaming, "Kane! Where are you?!" She reached Luka as one of the harlequin masked men reached her. A violent scream tore from her lips as he seized hold of her arm. Eyes flashing, his heart and mind roaring in denial, Luka leaped forward, one of the Skarmory-feather swords in his fist. His strike was accurate, with the full force of his swing behind it. The man turned just in time for the razor-sharp steel to slice deeply into his throat.

Ivy screamed in terror, as blood sprayed into the twilight air. The barn was fully engulfed in flames… She dropped to her knees, still screaming for her husband.

Face covered in blood, Luka shook her, "Mom, Where's Dad?!"

She sobbed, nodding at the burning barn. The next moment, he whistled sharply and Solaria came running. Together, they raced toward the inferno.

Ivy made as if to hold him back, tears running down her cheeks. Shivering despite the flames she sobbed into the shoulder of Azula, who'd restrained her. The Lucario, armed with a long Aura-stave, her red eyes crackling with power, waited as men stood just outside the radius of the burning barn. A familiar voice echoed from beneath the harlequin silk and wavering flames.

"Azula…You've got stronger since I saw you last…"

_"Alec…"_ She sneered, shielding Luka's mother with her body, bone-shaped Aura projection in both paws. _"They finally let you join up, I see."_

"They're my home now. My family…"

Her eyes glowed violet, anger surging through her as he stepped from the shadows. _"I Was Your Family! You were Mine!… I LOVED YOU!"_ Unable to contain herself, she flung the bone-shaped projectile in a wide looping arc, taking the man's legs out from under him.

He got up, smirking. "Same old hot-headed Azula. Sweet as a virgin on her wedding night, until you know…Just…Which…Buttons…To…Push!" When he said the last, he stood directly in front of her, a crimson and blue mask in his hand. "Join me, Azula. We were happy once…Weren't we? Come back to me…"

She snorted. _"Would you sell me to your new 'family' as an Enforcer as or a fuck doll? We both know that I'll die before I meekly accept That again!"_ She whirled the long stave in a circle. _"I Hate You! Because of you… I'm…so afraid…"_

"There's no place for fear in the Song and Silence." He sighed heavily as he stepped back, a familiar Pokeball in hand. "I'm…sorry that it has to be this way, Azula-Love… Haxorus, Use Dual Chop!"

When his ball burst open, the Dragon-Type bellowed and attacked. Azula went down, managing to get in a glancing Bone Rush that clipped the Haxorus in the chin. She came back up, eyes crackling and, lashed out with a barrage of Aura Sphere attacks, followed up by Force Palm and Close Combat. Then once she was within close range, Haxorus took a Bone Rush directly to the skull. And that one finally woke the titanic Dragon type's wrath.

"Haxo-RUS!"

The entire Mountain began to rumble as the Earthquake attack ripped through the earth at her feet.

"Azula, Endure!"

Her head jerked up as Luka and Solaria burst through the flaming barn wall, the Houndoom shielding him with her body as he half dragged, half carried Kane. Her crimson eyes flashed as he staggered toward them.

Haxorus capitalized on her distraction, hitting her with a Dragon Claw attack that brought her to her knees. She looked up at the ace of her old trainer's team, tears in her eyes. She was gonna die here, surrounded by blood and death and fire. Never to watch Luka's eyes smile for her again… Never taste again the flavor a Filet of Seaking in all its flaky deliciousness… Never shiver in anticipation as her trainer ran his fingers over the Aura sensing 'locks' that she took special care to keep soft…

_I'm Gonna Die! He's Gonna Kill Me!_

She saw the Dual Chop coming…Braced for the Dragon's Jaw-Blades to cleave her in two.

Time froze. Luka lunged, reaching her before Haxorus did. He whipped the Skarmory-feather swords up in an attempt to parry the oncoming Dragon Pokemon. They heard a metallic clang and a high pitched screech of steel on the steel-like carapace of Haxorus's jaws. The young trainer staggered back, forced to one knee. Though Azula's eyes were tightly shut, she felt Luka's thoughts surging around her, their Auras more in sync than she'd _Ever_ been with Alec.

_"Help Me!"_ He growled across their Aura link. Forcing himself forward, to regain his footing, Luka held the blades crossed in an X, keeping the Axe Jaw Pokemon back by scant inches. Tears flowing, the overwhelmed Lucario blurred into motion, slamming a Force Palm attack into the Dragon-Type's snout. As he fell back, she launched an Aura Sphere at close range, leaping over Luka to engage the fallen Pokemon.

"Hey, Azula…" Luka's green eyes gleamed as he quipped, "Sword Slays Dragon!" He flung one of the blades skyward just as she dodged Haxorus's sweeping tail. She turned a somersault, her paw closing around the handle in midair. The blade glowed the aqua-green of a Bone Rush attack, driving through the hard armored carapace.

At the goad of the blade, the Dragon-Type went berserk. His roar shook the night as Azula worked and worried the blade as deep as it could go. Launching herself from the Dragon's back with Extreme Speed, she came back down with the full force of the attack balanced on the tip of the blade, cutting a new notch in Haxorus's armor. Her Aura Sphere took him from his clawed feet, and she stood over the fallen Dragon, panting hard.

_"Call them off, Alec! Or I'll make myself a Haxorus hide futon!"_ She and Luka stood there blades at the ready. Solaria could flambe the Haxorus without even scorching her comrades, even at twice the distance away. Kane, coughing made his way gingerly to his wife's side, glaring at the men as Rex and Savage battled of their own accord.

The Machoke was locked in a grapple with the Charizard, while his companion and the Typhlosion circled each other. Their trainer peered at Kane Hansen through the slits in his mask, roaring "Charizard! Fire Spin, Go! Typhlosion…Use Lava Plume.

The attacks hit their targets, but it was Kane and Ivy that found themselves in the most danger. The Lava Plume took Rex down and surged straight for them. Kane flung himself flat, dragging his wife underneath him. Their eyes met tears cutting runnels on their soot-stained faces.

"I love you, Ivy" Kane whispered, his voice hoarse from soot and smoke.

She kissed him, her cornflower-blue eyes wet with tears. "And I love You…" Burying her face in Kane's chest, she caught a whirling blur out of the corner of her eye …

"BLAS! BLASTOISE!"

Like a shotgun blast in intensity, the massive Water-type used her most powerful attack. She stood protectively over them, her Rapid Spin having given her just enough speed to intercept the flames. Planting her feet like pylons, Charybdis unleashed a Hyrdo Cannon attack, the blasts of water dousing the Lava Plume and Typhlosion both.

Leaping to his feet, Kane clapped his oldest Pokemon on the forearm, the easiest part of her he could reach. "Thanks, Chary. I owe you one…"

She turned a baleful glare toward the Typhlosion and Charizard. "BLAS-Toi!"

Kane grinned, his fighting spirit revived. "I'm with ya, Chary. Let's finish these jokers! Rain Dance, Let's Go!"

As the Blastoise bellowed, shuffling in a circle, a crack of thunder heralded the beginning of a downpour of rain. Blue lightning cut across the crest of The Mountain. Ivy raced for the house, returning with a box clutched in her hands. She threw it towards her husband, his shaggy hair plastered flat to his skull.

"Kane!"

He turned, snagging it before it hit the ground. Flipping open the lid, he slid an ornate silver bracelet onto his forearm, snapping the corresponding stone into the openwork band Charybdis wore on the opposite arm.

He chuckled softly. "Been a while, Eh, Chary? Wonder if this thing still works…"

The masked man sneered, "Typhlosion! Finish them! Flame Wheel!"

"Show these fools what earned you the name Charybdis!" He pumped his fist into the air the bracelet flashing in the lightning and faltering flames. "Charybdis, Become One With The Tides!" Their arms touched, a mysterious power crackling from the stones they wore as Kane and Azula, sensing what was about to happen, said, at the same moment, "Mega Evolution!"

Bellowing, Charybdis changed, her body suffused with prismatic energy. Where her two hydro cannons had been, a far larger, long-barreled one was now centered on her shell, beneath a small hump. Two smaller shells had formed, like bucklers, over her forearms. Her eyes flashed a pale ruby as a pair of smaller cannons emerged from those shells.

Luka hadn't known that his dad and Chary could do something like that. While he and Azula were still occupied in a standoff with her old trainer, the Mega Blastoise fired her Hydrocannons, blasting the Typhlosion head-on. It slammed to the ground, its' flames exhausted. Kane barked a laugh as the man recalled the Fire-type.

"You all go on now…before someone gets hurt!"

"I dinna think so, Mr. Hansen. Charizard, Blast Burn!"

"Water Pulse, Chary!"

As the very ground shook under the assault of flame and explosive force that marked the full power of the Charizard's Blast Burn, Charybdis slammed her feet into the soft earth, the Hydrocannons on her back and forearms firing high powered bursts of water that traveled well beyond the Mountain itself. Amplified by her previous Rain Dance and now, her Mega Launcher Ability, it slammed into the Charizard with greater than normal power. It let out a final roar and crashed to the ground.

Luka felt a smile creeping back onto his face. "Well, Azula…can we finish this Dragon or what?"

The Lucario smirked, _"Well, Alec? Are you going to call your friends off? Or do I have to start planning for a Haxorus hide tent? Summer's coming, you know…"_

He looked toward the masked man whose Charizard lay there, too weak to move. "Boss?"

With an ugly snarl, the masked figure smacked Alec, across the face, knocking him to his knees. The blue and crimson silk mask he'd held out to Azula fluttered to the ground, as his boss roared, "You Weakling! I'm Not Finished Yet!" He drew a silver-edged Pokeball from his belt. "Camerupt! I Choose You!"

Luka and his Houndoom raced over to stand beside Kane and Charybdis. "Whatcha think, Dad, can Solaria and I handle this one while you and Chary finish putting the barn out?"

Kane grinned, "Go for it, Kid. Chary, with me!"

"Brave, but exceptionally foolish. But, then yah Johtoans dinna ken when tae give up… Camerupt, Use Lava Plume!"

"Dodge it and counter with Reversal!"

_"Don't worry, love. I got this!"_

The Houndoom used the opposing Camerupt as a springboard. Jaws glowing, she slammed into the Fire/Ground type Eruption Pokemon. Dainty paws pushed off from the camel's back as the smoke pouring from its hump and muzzle darkened. The Lava Plume it unleashed might be powerful, but Solaria was a lot faster. She could easily dodge everything it was throwing at her. This fact wasn't lost on the Pokemon's trainer.

"Camerupt, Magnitude, Now!"

For the second time that night, The Mountain shivered as the Magnitude attack shook the earth beneath their very feet. Slammed to the earth by the attack, Solaria got slowly to her paws, panting. The battle had run long and she was growing tired. Luka was wracking his brain for anything that might win the battle quickly. Finally, he had to concede that there was a way he might finish this.

"Solaria, Come back!"

She might be proud, but even Solaria knew she was outmatched. Bounding to his side, she growled, _"Azula's a bit preoccupied, Luka. What other Pokemon…"_

He grabbed the Friend Ball, "I don't care if she never listens to me again…Just so long as we can beat this guy! Stalvinda, I Choose You!"

The Skarmory clashed her wings, emerging in a flash of light. Cawing her name, she peered at him with those fearsome eyes. Unflinching, he met her gaze. "Stalvinda…If you never trust me again…help us now!"

She peered down her curved beak, eyes locked on the Camerupt. Flaring her wings wide she screamed her defiance at this kindling-munching volcano camel. Soaring aloft on the hot air, she screeched, her steel-like wings clanging. Swooping back, she cuffed Luka lightly with the back of her wing.

"Thanks, Stalvinda. Let's finish this! Steel Wing!"

Crowing in the pride and gladness of her heart, she flew at the Camerupt. Her steel-sharp wings gleamed as she slashed at the Eruption Pokemon, her beak pecking furiously at its face. The masked men stared at their boss, knowing every moment they delayed was another moment that the cops could show up. He no longer seemed to be thinking rationally. The battle had become personal.

"Camerupt, Lava Plume again!"

"Let's win this for the Professor, Stalvinda! Air Cutter!"

"Skaar! Skaaaar!"

The Skarmory swooped down on Camerupt, her wings sending a furious wind slicing the camel across the face. Breaking off, she swooped around in a wide arc, as it staggered. Luka, took a shot in the dark, guessing the Professor most likely had access to common TM moves.

"Just a little more! Brave Bird!"

Glowing with a golden radiance, the Skarmory dove, snapping her wings open, the full force of her motion being transmuted into her attack. She had to flap like mad to rise again, having spent much of her momentum on the last attack. The Camerupt wasn't nearly so fortunate. Slammed to earth by the Armor Bird, he was down for the count.

"Impossible!" He snarled, unwilling to believe what had taken place. "No way my Pokemon were beaten by some punk!"

As he spoke, sirens split the still night, the storm, born of that Rain Dance attack had long since moved on. Kane advanced on them, Charybdis, sans Mega Evolution, at his side.

"I suggest you all shove off." Charybdis' water cannons made a clacking sound, like the slide on a pump-action shotgun, her eyes cold and hard. "Otherwise, the Cherygrove PD will have nice matching bracelets for all of you."

The masked man glared at Luka, then shifted his gaze to Kane and his Blastoise. "This Isn't Over!" He snarled, his fist clenched. "Yeh mark mah Words, Hansen!"

"Elder or Younger?" Kane inquired, eyes flashing. "Dinna go away mad, laddie. Just Fockin gae already!"

"That mocking tongue will dig your grave, Mr. Hansen."

Kane snorted, "You should be so lucky… Go on. Get!"

Turning to the confused mass of his men, the masked man snarled, "Bring the Silence! We're Finished Here!"

Forming a human chain they vanished, scant seconds before the police arrived, via Teleport. Exhausted, Kane sagged against the Shellfish Pokemon's massive shell. "Whew! That was a close one, Eh, Chary?"

"Blas…" She rumbled sleepily.

"Yeah. You did good, Chary. It could have been far worse…"

"I'll say! Damn, what the heck have you been doing, Hansen?"

Luka glanced away from Azula, who stared at where Alec had stood long after he'd vanished. The Lucario had her fangs bared in a snarl, eyes shimmering with tears. Hearing a familiar voice, Luka saw that the cops had arrived, too late to do anything of use. Among them, an Arcanine and a Houdour beside a familiar blond officer with laughing blue eyes.

Racing across the broken ground, he flung his arms around the man, whom he hadn't seen since he'd been smaller. "Uncle Jack! I didn't know you'd got transferred back from Kanto…"

Jakob "Jack" Alexander Laurent, International Police Officer, and Ivy's older brother, crushed Luka in a bear hug. "Temporary assignment. Looker's nailing shut that case of the Team Rocket copycats we've been chasing. Though, dogged if I know how Anybody could miss a Talking Meowth! I mean, there can't be more than one of those… Anyway, they've got me and Zed training little Selene here…"

For the first time, Luka saw that the Houndour wasn't the typical black and silver version. With cinnamon-colored fur and a pale golden underbelly, she stared seriously at him with dark red eyes. The rib-like plates on her back, as well as head-crest, and the "shackles" around each ankle matched, being a similar sand-gold. Her crest tapered on the outside edge into five sharp points, her paw rings wavy-edged like weathered sandstone.

Tugging his Pokedex from his pocket, Luka aimed it in the Houndour's direction, pressing the Scan button with his thumb. A faint blue beam emanated from the dex, then a unique chime announced a new variation being recorded. As the information downloaded, Luka read aloud, "Houndour (Bronzite Variation) The Sunfire Pokemon. First discovered in Hoenn, this Ground/Fire-type exhibits a curious form of branched evolution, with four known distinct versions of its final evolution. These consist of Shield Horn, Fractal Horn, Spike Horn, and Standard Horn Variants. It can survive many days without water, even in harsh environments. Perhaps because of its golden coloring, it is regarded more favorably than its standard form. "

"Selene came from a breeder in Mossdeep. They specialize in prepping Pokemon for police work." Jack yawned, "Looks like they've got most of this wrapped up. You all go on in. I'll have a crew in here come morning…we'll clear off what's left of the barn and get the plans drawn up for a better one…"

Kane glared at his brother-in-law, "We'll handle it, Jack…"

Jack smiled, "Bouffalant Bagels! You're family."

"Kane…" Ivy laid a hand on his arm. "Things have been tight. We Could…"

"I'm not taking a bent Meowth Charm from your family, Ivy! They've always been on my tail because you 'married down.' Especially your father…"

"I married you for more important things than money. Daddy doesn't have to like it to deal with it. Thank you for the offer, Jack."

Ivy turned, catching sight of Luka, and let out a shriek. His face, liberally splashed with blood, was a gummy red mask. "Luka Hansen, get in the barn and wash off…" Her words choked off as she realized what she'd said, her cheeks reddening. Kane's sides began to shake as the laughter bubbled out of him in a tide. Gasping for breath, he hugged a sobbing Ivy.

"Shh, love, shh. That's what insurance is for. The Pokemon are all safe and sound, thanks to that damn spoiled Herdier of yours. I swear I'll never say another word against him. The house is fine, the rest of the place looks all right…"

Luka smiled sadly. He might try to play it off, for mom's sake, but Kane was worried. The insurance would rebuild the barn but that wouldn't put a dent in the money he owed to the bank. Old Man Procter, the banker was hinting around again about it from what little his dad had said.

Scratching his cheek, Luka decided a shower might be in order.

Steaming water cut through the gummed up blood as Luka scrubbed with a sudsy washcloth. A rinse followed. As he wiped the mirror and began to shave away the scruff on his cheeks the enormity of what he'd done hit him.

_I killed a man…_

Even the thought was sickening. Still, he bit back the urge to vomit. He had to be strong… His folks needed him… The image of the gory ruin he'd made of the man's throat flashed before his eyes and his stomach heaved, his vision flashing red and black…

Her thoughts in turmoil, Azula headed toward Luka's bedroom. Changing her mind, the Lucario stepped into the bathroom. So full of thoughts was she, that she failed to notice the shower was already occupied. Startled, she scooped him into her arms.

_"Master! C'mon, Luka, wake Up! Dammit!"_

"Mmm, your fur's soft n' snuggly…"

She brushed his wet hair back from his face. _"Thank Arceus! I thought you'd hit your head."_ Her paws glowed softly with a greenish aura as she ran them over his body.

"What is that?"

_"Anahata,"_ She murmured as she worked. _"You'd call it something like Healing Aura. Most Lucario will have at least a few healing skills…even if we're more the 'mow 'em down' types."_

He stood, squeezing her paw gently. "Thanks, Azula. I…I'll leave you to your shower…"

_"Stay. Please, Luka? I'd feel safer with you here."_ She pulled the Lilipup eyes to see him smile. Strong fingers brushed her cheek, tangling in her fur. Her red eyes widened, _"Luka…"_

"You're trembling… Azula. Is it something that happened earlier?"

She hung her head, her paw coming up to cover her beautiful eyes, _"I was a fool to think I was free of him...Luka, I'm sorry. This is my fault. Tonight… The fire, All of it."_

His eyebrow lifted. Concerned for her he murmured, "Talk to me, Azula. What in the world makes you think that?"

_"Those men Alec was with tonight. He used work for them. They're Enforcers for the Song and Silence."_ Her paws cupped her breasts, _"How many scars do you see, Luka?"_

He took her in his arms. "None of that matters… You don't have to tell me, it changes Nothing between us.."

She smiled sadly, _"Once I tell you, you might change your mind. Alec…He cut these marks… Each one was an S.S. Grunt who had me...Used me."_ The casual way she said it, the stony acceptance in her voice, stabbed into Luka's heart like a thousand rusty knives.

Tears welled up in his green eyes. "You mean they… And he just stood meekly by and let them do it?!"

She hung her head, nodding. _"He…"_ Her voice broke as the slender jackal flung her arms around him, sobbing. _"He said…that they'd offered him…a fortune. So much that he could never hope to repay them. That, they'd agreed to take…something else in exchange…"_ Her eyes, wet with tears of frustration and rage, bored into Luka, waiting for his angry reaction. When that failed to happen, a new freshet of tears welled up.

Luka hugged her tight, ignoring the sharp steel spike digging into his chest. "Nothing will change my feelings for you, sweetheart. You're my Blue Steel Lotus...Now and always."

_"You are too good for me, Luka…"_

"Bouffalant Bagels!" He snapped, stealing his uncle's favorite, not-a-swear-word, swear word. "You're strong, capable. You've got super-cool, Aura powers… If anything, I'm not good enough. But, Look at me, Azula…please."

She kept her head down, sobbing into his chest. Unconscious of her trainer's nudity, she had pressed herself as close to him as she could get. _"I'm ashamed... Why didn't I fight back?! Why didn't I…"_

"Those words have been spoken by every rape victim in the world, Azula. Look at me!" His commanding tone and gentle hand under chin forced her to meet his gaze. "The only one who should feel shame is him for what he allowed them to do to you. What can I do to help you?"

_"Hold me...kiss me and tell me you're mine. I...need to stay close to you tonight. I...feel dirty. Like their very existence, soils me."_

"Shh. No more of that. C'mon, we'll shower, get some sleep and things will look better in the morning. I'm here, Azula. You're safe with me."

As they stepped into the shower, Azula broke down in sobs of anguish, flinging her arms around him. Luka stroked her neck, his hands caressing her body. He nuzzled her cheek, kissing her tenderly. The stood that way for nearly an hour, hot water pouring down on them, Luka holding her in his arms. She sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

_"I feel filthy...these scars will never fade. Just as my pain will always ache inside me. It makes me feel...hollow. Empty."_

_"Then let me fill your emptiness, my Lotus Flower."_ Like the warm water, Luka's thoughts made her sigh in pleasure. "I'll never hurt you, Azula. I'd give anything to take this pain away from you."

_"The fact that you're here, holding me, is enough Luka. I...just wish you'd been my first. That I could offer you what Solaria did. Unsoiled by pain an…"_

"Hush. You… Both of you girls mean a lot to me. I don't know what the future holds…but, I want to hoist a Champion's Cup with you girls beside me. Win my way into the Proving Grounds matches…and, if Arceus is willing…become the storm that cuts through the International Battle Circuit."

She looked up into his eyes, feeling the burning passion behind his words. A look of determination replaced fear and anguish. _"Count me in. I want…I Need to be stronger if Alec and those thugs show up again…" She clenched a paw, "Next time they won't find me such an easy challenge."_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning found them curled in a heap on his bed. Solaria had sprawled against his legs, her tail snaking beneath the covers to wrap around his thigh. Groaning softly, he nuzzled against Azula's back. The Lucario was pressed firmly against him, the two had remained that way, curled around each other for comfort, the entire night. She purred softly as his lips traced kisses against her neck.

_"Don't start something you can't finish, Master."_ She giggled, a paw rubbing his forearm. _"Besides, your parents are home…"_

"Well, we can do something…If you can be quiet for me…"

She turned in his arms, gave him a sly grin. _"Master…Luka, I'd love to. But…"_

"You Can say no, My Lotus. After what you've gone through…I wouldn't blame you…"

_"Shh, maybe I just wanted to do something for You. Can you be quiet for Me?"_

"Sweetheart…"

_"Hush your lips and lose the sweats, Master Dear. I wanna show you how grateful I am…how much I appreciate that my true Master is kind…"_ She nuzzled his neck, _"Caring…"_ Her paws rubbed across his face, cupping his cheek. _"But, most of all… I appreciate that you're so very blessed in the maleness department…"_

Her eyes gleamed as she slid a paw beneath his sweatpants. Her muzzle pressed gently to his lips. _"Luka…"_

"My little Lotus flower…"

Solaria's head popped up from beneath the covers, _"Good morning, lover. You and Azula need to wrap it up. Your Mom's gonna be up here in five minutes according to the big steel turkey…"_

Azula snorted, _"I'll only need three…"_ She giggled, pressing her muzzle to his ear, _"Gotta cum fast for me master… You think you can do that?"_

He felt her soft paws caress his length, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "Azula…"

_"Yes, Master! Say my name…tell me how bad you want it… How good my soft paws stroking on your maleness feels…"_

"I…Azula…I'm…Almost…"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luka! Breakfast is waiting!"

He growled softly, mouthing 'Later' as he scrambled into a pair of pants. Solaria bumped against his hip. Azula gave him a gentle kiss, passing him a shirt. _"I promise, Master, later we'll get to finish…"_

The shirt she'd chosen was a rich dark-blue, almost the same as her fur. Grinning, he held it up, pulling it on. As they came down the stairs, Luka could hear the Pokemon World News playing in the background.

"And in International news, This Just in from the Orre Region, The International Battle Circuit Championships will be hosted in Phenac City, the Jewel of the Desert, this year. This is the first time in twenty years that the Orre Region has managed to host the Championships. The preliminary rounds will be held for Kanto: in Saffron City, Vermilion City, and Viridian City; For Johto: In Ecruteak City, Goldenrod City, and Blackthorn City. Other regional preliminaries will be announced as they come in...Please stay tuned to Pokemon World News at 6, 10, and Midnight Johto Time, 5, 9, and 11 Kanto Time. This has been Blake Hudson, your Pokemon World News Reporter, and Keep on Battlin'!"

Luka's shoes squeaked on the stairs, "Dad! Did he say they're running IBC Preliminary Rounds in Goldenrod?"

Kane nodded, his mouth full, then said, "Starts a week from tomorrow. Gets you into the Silver League Multi-Regional Tournament, which is the lead in to this year's Proving Grounds. Gonna be rough going…"

"We gotta be there! It's everything I've been working towards."

"Breakfast first," Ivy said reasonably. "I didn't get up this early to have you boys skip out on Tepig Sausage Biscuits. Oran-Sitruis Twist smoothie is chilling in the fridge for you, Azula dear…"

_"Thank you, Mrs. Hansen…"_

"Ivy, dear. Or call me Mom if you like. I'm glad Luka's got such strong Pokemon to protect him… Especially after…" She trembled, her eyes shimmering with tears. The Lucario felt her heart contract at the anguish in Ivy's blue eyes.

She embraced the blonde woman, hugging her gently, _" I…care about Luka, Ivy. He saved me. Gave me somewhere to belong after my trainer…"_ She took a deep breath, _"He was one of them last night. His name's Alec…Alec Thornton."_

"Oh, you poor thing!" Ivy squeezed her fiercely, "Our home is your home. You and Solaria put the light back in his eyes again. Not to mention that it was nice having someone to chat with during bread-making. I'll order the Pokemon gloves for next time. That way it doesn't make such a mess in your fur dear."

Azula felt tears of gratitude well up, _"I… Thank You, for…For everything."_

She shot Luka that same smile, her eyes shining as she crossed to the refrigerator. Spotting the smoothie in a convenient blue sports bottle, she nabbed it, taking a sip. The mingled flavors of Oran berries and Sitrus blended together hit her tongue, making her smile. For the Lucario, the blend was almost as energizing as coffee, a tantalizing blend of bittersweet with a hint of sour.

She smiled as Luka nuzzled her cheek, "You ready, My Lotus?"

_"Eat your breakfast. Then, we'll get to training."_

Luka was too pumped to wait, so he prowled around the room, chomping on his mother's homemade sausage biscuits. Solaria, yawning, wandered back into the living room, intending to nurse Garm before she ate. Kane, finally, frustrated by his son's pacing put on his best Johto Ranger voice.

"Alright, Out! You'll strip the finish off my floor. Go down to the Pummelo Battle Preserve and train or something. Move it! Move it! MOVE IT!"

Solaria came from the living room, a wriggling Garm in her jaws, _"I cannot get this pup to relax and nurse! He wants you, Luka."_

Scooping the pup into his arms, Luka bounded out the front door, Solaria was at his heels, her violet eyes glowing with pride. Azula and Esmeralda followed at a much more sedate pace, the Stantler chomping on a clump of weedy buttercups that Kane hadn't been able to eradicate.

As Luka raced to the garage and fired up the TX, switching from hovercraft to cycle mode, he had the biggest grin on his face. Perching Garm on the handlebars, he waited long enough for Azula and Solaria to climb on and settle in. Nodding to the Stantler, he recalled her to her Pokeball and turned the key.

Roaring down the Mountain's main road, he spotted Stalvinda gliding alongside them, easily keeping pace with the high-powered motorcycle. Sucking in a breath, he let out a high pitched whistle. She screeched back, barrel-rolling through the air. A grin crooked the corner of his mouth. Stalvinda might not trust him, not completely, but speed was something the two could agree on.

Gunning the engine, he held Garm against his chest, the little Houndour's tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. While it might not be a massive challenge, he was sure to scare up a few battles at the Pummelo Battle Preserve. The P.B.P had been built by a citizen's initiative as a way to keep battle happy youngsters and visiting trainers away from some of the more sensitive areas of The Mountain. This, the Town Council decided, would keep huge repair bills to a minimum.

Carved into the rock over the last ten years, the crowning achievement had been shearing the top off of the, comparatively smaller, mountain next door. Pummelo Peak was now a flat-topped mesa of rock with a stone staircase and open-air stadium. All told, it could even serve to host preliminary matches; and had seating for ten thousand. There was even talk of converting it into an independent Pokemon Gym.

Luka had been coming here since construction had started, paid for by some big business type over a decade ago. He'd even been lucky enough to come to see Lance battle against Raihan, the Galarian Dragon Master. Though the battle had been incredibly close, the Kanto-Johto Champion had snatched victory from the other Dragon Trainer's hands. His Dragonite had crushed the opposing Duraludon with a Flamethrower and a Hyper Beam follow up combo.

Reaching the gates, Luka parked the bike. Holding Azula's paw, Solaria leaning into his other side, and Garm perched precariously on his shoulders, he stepped inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Luka Hansen]
> 
> Solaria: Golden Tiger Houndoom  
> Azula: Lucario (Standard)  
> Garm Lukasen: Golden Tiger Houndour  
> Stalvinda: Skarmory (Standard)
> 
> [Kane Hansen]
> 
> Charybdis: Blastoise (Standard)  
> Rex: Nidoking (Standard)  
> Savage: Machamp (Standard)
> 
> [Ivy Laurent-Hansen]
> 
> Fallon: Herdier (Standard)
> 
> [Alec Thornton]
> 
> Haxorus (Standard)  
> Nature: Adamant  
> Ability Mold Breaker  
> Unique Traits: V-shaped notch in the right "tusk." Bears a multitude of scars across his entire body, the result of his trainer's harsh methods.
> 
> [Masked Man:??? (S.S. Executive)]
> 
> Charizard (Standard)  
> Nature: Rash  
> Ability Blaze  
> Unique Traits: Slightly elongated canines, giving him a snaggle-toothed look.
> 
> Typhlosion (Standard)  
> Nature: Hasty  
> Ability: Flash Fire  
> Unique Traits: Wickedly sharp claws and a faded violet patch of fur on the right shoulder.


	9. A Friend In Need (When Ashes Fall, Legends Rise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering the Pummelo Battle Preserve, Luka runs into a childhood friend. A battle ensues. S.S Grunt, Anders interrupts a tender moment, causing Luka to lose his temper. Together with Azula, the Valencia Mountain native battles the Song and Silence team member. And, this time, there's something weird about that Houndoom of his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Welcome back! So, this time we pick up about six seconds after Luka and Co enter the Pummelo Battle Preserve. We get to meet someone from Luka's past, and he and Azula get closer. There's some Nomel-y content toward the end of the chapter, framed between the dotted lines. Going forward, all our Nomel content will be marked this way and mentioned in the pre-chapter notes. If you choose to skip it, you Might miss things, but there ya go

As they entered, Luka heard a shriek of recognition as a red-headed young woman smashed into him. Smiling, she hugged him, her voice filled with laughter and joy.

“Oh, my, Arceus! Luka? Little Luka Hansen?”

“Not so little, Miss…”

Her dark green eyes flashed, anger in their depths. “Don’t you remember me? It’s me…Cassie. Cassie Macready. I came to stay with my grandparents when we were…what, six, Seven?” She nuzzled him, making Solaria’s hackles rise. “We used to play together, handsome.”

Now it clicked. The memory surfaced of a red-headed little girl in Galarian style pinafores. She’d had a fat little Yamper puppy, he recalled. Luka took a step back, comparing the memory to the woman in front of him. Quirking an eyebrow…he quipped, “Well, You grew up, Red.”

Punching him, she giggled. “Still an ass, aren’t yeh, Hansen?”

“So, what are you doing back here?”

“Visiting grandpa before the S.L.M.R.T. starts. I’ll be busier than a twa tailed Espeon.”

Luka snorted, “Still haven’t lost the accent?”

“Oh, poo on you! So, what have you been doing since I went back to Galar?”

“About the same stuff. Helping Dad with the Daycare…Worked at the National Park for three and a half years.” He bent down, “Met this beautiful Dark type…”

Solaria was unable to keep the victorious smirk off her face. Sure, Cassie might be pretty…and human. But, no matter what, _She_ was Luka’s first. Even though she’d rushed into it, her and Luka being together just felt right. She couldn’t even say she was jealous of Azula…not a _Lot_ anyway.

“And,” Luka continued, “I earned myself three badges.”

Cassie laughed, “Got ya beat.”

She flipped open a circular badge case. Though the badges were unfamiliar, and, unlike his, fitted together, he could easily count four more than he had. Seven badges… He whistled, impressed.

“Good for you. So, did you get to battle Raihan? From what I hear, he’s super strong.”

Sighing, Cassie shook her head. “That went bad for me and the team. He crushed us. Cost me my shot at the Champion title. So, I transferred my credits, went to Pokemon Technical in Kanto. Won a scholarship, so I had to try and lose the accent. Then, I left Pokemon Tech when I was sixteen, transferred to Pokemon Nursing School at Saffron University. Decided, being from Spikemuth, I’d specialize in Dark Type Pokemon. There’s not a nurse in Johto who knows more about them than I do.”

Kneeling, she examined Solaria, lifting, and checking each paw. Taking a peek between the hell-hound’s jaws, she sniffed, nodding absently. Then, she plucked a trio of hairs from the Dark Pokemon’s back, examining them under a tiny magnifier.

“Have you bathed her recently?”

“Uh… Not lately. Some jackasses tried to burn down our barn…”

“Put a pin in that. Her fur oil is starting to coagulate. She should be bathed and brushed. If you don’t, it’s Houndoom dandruff city.” She snatched up Garm, who licked her cheek happily. “This little guy is such a cutie! He’s so fuzzy…and,” She scratched at the top of his head, “His crest is starting to come in. So, no more than weekly baths for him until his fur starts producing protective oils.”

“Thanks for the tips. You still train Pokemon?”

“Only brought one with me. Wanna battle?”

Luka’s eyes sparkled, his cocky grin animated his features. “Sure. Let’s get signed up for the arena before somebody beats us to it…”

Waiting, the two were extremely conscious of each other. Cassie hadn’t realized that the clever little boy she’d played with would transform into the tawny-haired young man. Luka too was feeling sparks. His eyes strayed to her body more than once. Azula nuzzled him, her red eyes far too knowing for his liking. Meanwhile, Garm had opted to perch on Cassie’s shoulder, barking softly as she ran her fingers through his fur.

At last, twenty-some minutes later, they strode into the main arena. Luka knew which Pokemon he wanted to use. But, he wanted to wait and see what Pokemon his old playmate would bring to the table.

Her rich auburn hair swayed in the breeze. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, a rich shade of pale forest-green. “You ready for this, Hansen?”

“Ready if you are, Red!”

“Perun, Let’s bring the Storm!” The Pokeball popped open, a speedy black and yellow Boltund, one of several Galarian Pokemon that Luka had never seen, emerging from inside.

“Boltund!” He barked proudly, as he zipped back to where she stood, holding out his paw. Cassie smiled, scratching his neck. The Boltund wagged his tail while hopping in a circle. As he moved, electric sparks scattered around his paws.

Luka smirked, “Guess that makes this a hound eat hound battle, right, Red? Solaria, you up for this?”

_“Yeah. Hmm. Nice lines, shiny fur…I’m guessing Hasty nature. Judging by the lack of muscle tone in the front legs…Perfect IV in Speed and Special Attack…”_

The violet-eyed Houndoom winked at the flabbergasted look on her trainer’s face. Before he could even formulate the question, she’d answered his unspoken thoughts. _“I’ve been reading your books. Another fun thing I learned in the lab. But, Arceus, you two-leggers sure are wordy!”_

“Alright, Let’s turn up the heat! Flamethrower!”

“Dodge left. Electro Ball!”

Before the command to dodge left Luka’s mouth, the sphere of lightning struck Solaria’s midsection. She got to her feet, eyes flashing as she ran head-on at the electric type canine. Leaping skyward, she encircled the faster Dog Pokemon in a Fire Spin cocoon, before vanishing completely.

Luka felt his Pokedex emit an odd rumble vibration in his pocket. Snapping open the device, his confusion turned to excitement. Solaria ran past, almost flying on her paws, the new move, Feint Attack, having given her the edge. Bursting through the entangling flames, the Boltund slammed hard into the stadium floor.

“Perun! C’mon, buddy shake it off!” At her call, the energetic Pokemon bounded to his feet. This brought a smile to Cassie’s lips, and determination to her green eyes. “Good boy. Now, let’s show off that Strong Jaw! Crunch!”

“Reversal, Solaria!”

As the two canines clashed, a crowd had begun to gather. The Battle Preserve was usually fairly busy, and today was no exception. When Luka looked up for a moment, he was astounded by the sheer number of people watching their battle. Cassie giggled at his flustered look, eyes sparkling.

“You wanna quit now? I’m gonna win this one…”

Luka snorted, using the same phrase Kane had when doctors had told him he’d never walk again. “You wanna bet?”

“Sure. Settle it after?”

“Deal. Now, time to pull out all the stops… Solaria…” He paused, then focusing reached out to her with his thoughts. A surge of pain ripped through his skull, but he had one thought…Win.

“Perun, Thunderbolt!”

_“Solaria… how hot are your flames?”_

She looked at him incredulous, _“Don’t do that! You scared the Granbull-Shit outta me!”_ Her jaws quirked in an approximation of a smile. _You’re thinking something…”_

_“Yeah. Use Sacred Fire to heat the air. If it works like I read about…the electric doggo’s in for a surprise…”_

Opening her muzzle, the Houndoom cocooned herself in golden flames. By utilizing a combination of Sacred Fire and Fire Spin, she managed to increase the ambient temperature of the air around her. Heat shimmers moved around the Dark-type canine as the oil in her fur began to gleam under the light.

With a thunderclap, the blue-white bolt of lightning struck…and was refracted back at its origin point. Not nearly fast enough to sidestep his own electrical discharge, Perun was blasted off his feet. He sprang up, more slowly this time, and stood panting, tail held stock-still.

“There’s no way! What the heck was that?”

“Blaine in Kanto pioneered that trick. It’s called an Air Lens. Super-heat the air around a Fire-Type Pokemon and that refracts electric attacks.” He shrugged, “To be honest, I didn’t think it would really work…”

Cassie giggled, “Leave it to you to remember that. Try refracting this! Perun, Wild Charge, Let’s Go!”

Sparking with electrical energy, the Boltund raced toward the opposite end of the arena, jaws lolling open in a doggie grin. Not quite quick enough to dodge, the Houndoom crumpled to the arena floor. Green eyes met violet… and Luka nodded, accepting that he’d lost, as Solaria’s eyes closed.

Cassie reached her before Luka did, her nursing skills coming to the fore as she examined the fallen Houndoom. After a moment, she brightened, smiling up at him. “She’ll be fine. Go easy on her for a day or two, healthy meals and a cycle in the Chamber and she’ll be bounding around like the little guy.” She pointed with her thumb at Garm, who seemed to be trying to entice Perun to play with him.

Turning back to him, she smirked, “Now…about the bet.”

Luka felt his cheeks burn,“Uh, I don’t have much on me…”

“Oh, I don’t want money, yeh goof.” She grinned, “Walk with me…We’ll talk about it.”

Though he was leery of what the young woman might ask him for, Luka fell in beside her as they headed for the exit, Azula bringing up the rear to give them some privacy. The sun was sinking behind the western horizon as the pair reached his bike, transforming the Pansage grass on the side of The Mountain into a shimmering swathe of gold and green.

Luka drew in a deep breath and sighed. Of all the places in the world…here was where he felt most at home. Cassie shyly slid her hand into his, her eyes never leaving the lean lines of his face.

“It’s beautiful,” She whispered, her gaze on the cinnamon-gold scruff in his cheek. Luka, oblivious smiled, his eyes fixed on the mountainside.

“Yeah. I guess I’ll have to owe you for that bet, Cassie…like I said, not much cash on…” Her arms went around him, her lips meeting his in a soft kiss. A moment later, they broke apart, Cassie Macready blushing almost as red as her hair.

“And, we’re even. I…I waited a long time to do that.”

“Cassie…I…Wow. I don’t know what to say. I thought you hated me?”

“Well, you kinda were a little snot when we were little. But, I liked you even then. Thought maybe, If you want…we could do dinner. Maybe camp out on The Mountain like that summer before I left…”

“Didn’t I set your skirt on fire by accident?” He laughed at the memory. “Cassie… I like you. But, I’m…well, I dunno exact _What_ to call it. I just…”

“Shh, no pressure. I…I _Really_ like you. Seeing you today, brought all those thoughts flooding back. I didn’t wanna blow what might be my last chance to see you before the Silver League Multi-Regional starts…” She shot him a glare, her auburn eyebrows drawing down in a scowl, “What the hell, Hansen?! I just fess up to being into you and you’re laughing? Stupid prat!”

“No…it’s not you, Cassie. I thought the not seeing me before the S.L.M.R.T was funny. I’m gonna try and enter, so you’ll probably see quite a lot of me.” He gave her hand a squeeze, “I like you, too, Cassie. Things are just…super complicated right now.”

 _“Master…forgive me for intruding, but what is the…Selmert?”_ Azula stretched the letters into a word, looking confused.

“SLMRT, “ Luka repeated, reaching over to scratch at the slender jackal’s ears. “The Silver League Multi-Regional Tournament…Most folks just say Silver League…but, that Can be confused with the Silver League Conference the wraps up the Johto League…”

_“Ah, okay. That makes more sense.”_

“Heh, and here I thought you were good, beating Heinrich and me… Musta been a fluke.”

Luka’s gaze snapped up, to find the man he’d battled before, tall, blue-eyed and blond leering at him. Only, this time he understood the significance of the crimson and blue harlequin jacket with its embroidered double S above the man’s heart. “You!”

Azula stepped forward, bone-shaped projectile shimmering into being as she bared her teeth in an uncharacteristic snarl. Her crimson eyes narrowed, _“When you go into the Void, you may tell them it was Azula of the Nine Blossoms who sent you!”_ She turned to Luka, pleading with her eyes, “ _Please, Master. Let me battle him.”_

“Azula…I trust your judgement. You wanna battle, then let’s crush him!”

_“With Pleasure, Master!”_

“You got guts, kid, I’ll say that fer ya. But Heinrich and me ain’t gonna lose twice! Go!”

Something felt off about the Houndoom. Some change in bearing, in the quietness of his tread. Luka couldn’t put his finger on it…but it made him uneasy. Still, he wasn’t about to falter in the face of this scum.

“Alright, Azula. Bone Rush, Let’s Go!”

_“Master…I feel…uneasy. There is something strange about that Houndoom…”_

_“You feel it too? Aura Sphere him before he gets in close. He’s primarily a Physical attacker, if the bulk of muscles in his limbs is anything to go by. Be ready for anything…”_

Azula smiled brightly at him, _“Love you too, Master. After this…let’s finish what we started this morning. Maybe your friend would like to join us…”_

Blushing hotly at the Lucario’s suggestion, Luka kept his face studiously averted from Cassie. He opted instead to lock eyes with the blond man across from him. Anders was roughly his height, maybe a half inch taller. His shaggy golden hair was pinned into a topknot, and he wore equally shaggy Mareep-wool pants. On his feet were a pair of expensive sneakers with a Purrloin emblem on their sides.

Azula was in her element. The Lucario’s motions were almost like a dance, which was pretty apt, seeing as she was trying to impress her trainer. In the wild, it would’ve been the other way around. Seven males to each female meant that they would’ve been battling to impress _her_.

Snarling, The Houndoom flew at her, a strange, dark-crimson, glow surrounding him. A Bone Rush to the jaw should have sent him sprawling… but stopped dead, the Aura projection clamped between his fangs. Tearing it from her grasp, fangs gleaming with dark energies, the Houndoom bowled her over, sinking his fangs into her arm.

Gritting her teeth, Azula slammed a Force Palm into the Houndoom’s chin. She bounded to her feet, launching a Low Kick and a Power Up Punch in rapid succession. The Houndoom was slammed to the ground…but her attacks, which should have been Super Effective, didn’t seem to be phasing the Dark-Type canine in the slightest.

Anders gave an evil chuckle, “You’ll never beat us now! Heinrich! Shadow Rush!”

A ball of ice seemed to have settled into Luka’s insides. _Shadow Rush?! But…Then, that means…_

_“Luka!”_

_“When he charges, jump over him. Use Extreme Speed to stay out of his reach! I think I know what’s wrong with that Houndoom!”_

The snarling Dark-Type he was facing…was a Shadow Pokemon.

As soon as that realization hit him, the implications of it turned that icy-cold feeling in the pit of his stomach into a roaring inferno. He’d seen the news reports of the First and Second Shadow Uprisings in Orre. Cipher had used some artificial method to close off a Pokemon’s heart. The result of their experiment,was an extremely powerful fighting machine. Their head scientist Dr. Xavier Ein had never been captured. Pure, white-hot, anger gripped him.

Azula spun skyward, narrowly avoiding his attack. As she descended, her trainer’s thoughts were open to her like a Sunflora under the effects of Sunny Day. She spun on a dime, a Force Palm, amplified by her last Power Up Punch, smashing into the Houndoom’s snout. Snarling, he began to lash himself with his tail, snapping at air.

“Azula! Aura Sphere, head on!”

The ball of energy slammed him right between the horns, taking the Dark Type from his feet. Luka’s thoughts were in turmoil, Azula was tough…but even she was hard pressed. Garm was perched on Cassie’s shoulder, growling. Esmeralda…he wasn’t sure if the Stantler could hold him off, much less beat him. He shoved Solaria’s ball into Cassie’s hands.

“Go! Take my bike, get her and Garm outta here. We’ll hold ‘em off as long as we can…”

“Luka…”

He cut her off with a snarl. “Damn it, Cassie! Go! I won’t let them get their slimy claws on Garm or my Dark Angel. Go, Now!” He stuck his fingers in his mouth, a piercing whistle echoing on the wind. An answering shriek rang out as Stalvinda dived from overhead, her talons raking across the Houndoom’s face.

“Hey! What happened to one-on-one!” The indignation in Anders statement made Luka laugh aloud.

“Well, if you’re using Shadow Pokemon…” The look on the blond man’s face confirmed Luka’s suspicions, “Then, I’d say two on one is still plenty fair. Azula, Aura Sphere, One more time!”

“Dodge it, Heinrich! Finish that little bitch! Shadow Rush!”

Azula’s voice rang out like a crystal bell, her eyes narrowed into slits, _“That’s it! I’m sick, Sick, SICK of your Granbull-Shit!”_

She launched herself at the Houndoom like a bullet. Power Up Punch, Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Bone Rush and others too fast for the eye to track, until Luka lost track of them altogether. Had it not been for her beautiful execution of fighting technique, he’d have figured she’d gone berserk. Her thoughts were clear to him as if she’d shouted them aloud.

_“Gotta go faster…Hit harder! I’m NOT Losing! Not to that Wurmple-cock excuse for a human!”_

_“You aren’t alone, My Lotus. We’re in this together. Hey! I’ve got an idea!”_

Conversing quickly, the duo formed their strategy. Racing forward at top speed, Azula grasped the Houndoom’s tail, and flung him into the air. Using her own momentum for power, she slammed him back to earth with a Aura Sphere. Before the Dark canine could get to his feet, Azula attempted something she’d never tried before.

Focusing intently, she and Luka performed the same motion. Placing hands on hips, they mimed the motion of drawing paired blades. As they did so, their thoughts synced on a phrase that Luka had heard on film, many years before. _“A Samurai Wields Two Swords!”_

Two Aura projections leaped into the female Lucario’s outstretched paws. Twirling them, she smashed the crossed bones across the Houndoom’s snapping jaws. Flinging herself into the air, she lobbed both into a dual Bone Rush, her paws slamming into the canine’s chin as she rolled and stood, both Aura-staves crossed over her heaving chest. The Houndoom teetered, then fell and lay still.

Azula staggered to one knee, Luka bounding forward to catch her before she fell. She whimpered, as he held her in his arms. _“Did I…Do…good…Master?”_

Tears tracked down his cheeks, “Yes, My Lotus. You did a perfect job. I’m so damn proud of you.” He withdrew her Pokeball from his belt. “Rest now, My Lotus Blossom.”

“Oh, isn’t that sweet?” Anders sneered. “The hero weeping like a woman for his…”

One of the Skarmory-feather swords hissed free of the sheath he’d made for it, the point digging into the hollow of the man’s throat. “One More Word…Just One, And I’ll cut your throat from ear to ear…” Luka’s eyes turned hard, “And I’ll leave you to drown, choking on your own blood!”

“That won’t be necessary, Mr. Hansen. I’ll take care of this one.”

His gaze snapped upward, to see a broad-shouldered Beartic of a man, his snowy-white hair shaved close, A thick mat of beard covered his cheeks and chin, arctic-blue eyes regarding Luka and the S.S. Grunt he held captive. Luka felt his face flush, as he realized who it was. His dad’s old friend…and Commanding officer of the Johto National Ranger Corps, Clayton Hereward.

He snapped to attention, making the Commander laugh. “At Ease already. Now,” He grabbed Anders by the scruff of the neck. “I want you to run on home, son. I’ll take care of this…fine, upstanding, human being.”

Though part of him wanted to argue, Commander Hereward wasn’t a man to trifle with. Based out of the Olivine Naval Station with Seel Team-006, and specializing in mostly Ice Types, he’d been a guest lecturer during Luka’s Ranger Corps Training and AP courses. Luka sighed, nodded firmly and beat feet away from there as fast as his legs could carry him.

He was halfway to Cherrygrove when he caught up to Cassie.

She pulled the motorcycle to a stop, eyes filled with frustration. “I can’t get it to switch over to full throttle!”

Panting, Luka climbed aboard. Garm hopped onto his head, nuzzling at his cheek. Sparing a moment to scratch the pup’s itchy crest, Luka twisted the grips on the handlebars engaging the kill switch for the Hovercraft mode. Cassie, without needing to be told, flung her arms around his middle, scooping the Houndour pup into the storage bay where he curled up; panting excitedly.

At full power now, they raced for the Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center.

Only when Azula and Solaria’s Pokeballs were cycling through, did Luka begin to relax. A loud caw drew his attention as Stalvinda soared past the window. Perching on the roof, the Skarmory began trilling. In the last rays of the sun, feathers shimmering like silver, Stalvinda tucked her head beneath one wing, clacked her beak at Luka who’d observed the whole thing, and was soon asleep. This gave him the opportunity to recall the steel-feathered Armor Bird Pokemon without an issue.

Sinking into one of the Pokemon Center’s comfy chairs, he closed his eyes, wanting only a moment’s rest…

When he woke, he lay there, disoriented for a moment. He was no longer in the Pokemon Center, but in his own bed, his own bedroom. Snoring softly, Azula lay snuggled across his chest, her front paws linked around his neck. Solaria was down by his feet, her tail curled around Garm. The Houndour pup had been nursing when sleep claimed him, and his mother’s nipple was still firmly clasped in his jaws.

Yawning, he stroked Azula’s ears, pride at her overwhelming victory bringing a tear to his eye. “Sleep Tight, My Lotus…” As the words left his mouth, her eyes snapped open, shining brightly in the darkened room. The Lucario nuzzled into his chest, shifting herself so as not stab him with her chest-spike. One of her paws traced the curve of his cheek, tilting his face down to hers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _“Mmm…”_ The Lucario smiled up at him, her tongue snaking out to lick her lips. _“Remind me to thank that nurse friend of yours, Master. She rushed us through the Chamber while you were napping, I guess. She and I called your folks, they gave her a lift back here. But, “_ She brushed back her locks with a paw, _“I’m the one who drove you back. And, got you into bed, I might add…”_

She paused, then snorted, _“Got you into bed… I got my Master into bed…”_ Still chuckling, she licked lightly at his collarbone, making Luka shiver. He couldn’t help but notice that her right paw was straying lower and lower on his chest. Part of him wanted only to sink back into slumber. Another, more aroused, part of him was craving whatever was going to happen next.

As her tongue licked at his collarbone, he could feel her tail wagging back and forth. _“I know you’re tired…so we’ll save the rough stuff for another night. Right now, I want my handsome, gentle, Master to mate me. Soft… Slow… I promise I’ll be quiet.”_

“Azula…”

 _“Don’t make me beg.”_ Her face took on a sensual look that awakened a different kind of need inside him. _“I won the battle, Right?”_

“Yeah, but…”

_“I’m your good little Lotus Blossom, Right?”_

Luka stifled the urge to laugh, “Okay, granted. But…”

_“Good little Pokemon who win battles get rewarded. I want Master to be sweet and gentle…to be with me. We rushed last time… I want to go slow and sensual, this time.”_

“Azula…Sweetie, I’m exhausted…” Before he could finish, her muzzle met his lips, cutting off the rest of his sentence. Her thoughts enveloped him, her heart hammering against her breastbone as she pictured herself beneath him, tail up, ass in the air. She whimpered against his mouth as gentle fingers found the sensitive nipples hidden in her fur.

 _”You really want…”_ She nodded, cupping his face in her paws. His unspoken thoughts brought a smile to her face, a blush to her cheeks.

_“I want you, please Luka. I know you’re tired…but, just get naked and tease me a little. Make your naughty Lucario cum before we go back to sleep…”_

_“You’re a very naughty girl, my Lotus…”_

She giggled, _“This from my sweet Master…who keeps thinking naughty thoughts about…All…The…Dirty…Things he wants to do to me. But, I can be your naughty girl, if…if you want…”_

Some of her natural shyness had finally surfaced. She trembled against him, nervously nibbling at a paw claw until the cupped her paw in both hands, giving it an affectionate squeeze. His eyes soothed her frightened spirit in the same way an herbal tea bath soothed her wounds when she was still… She clamped down on the thought before it could begin. To think of _Him_ , now especially, would taint the bubble of joy she felt in Luka’s arms.

The memory of a syringe of lemon-yellow liquid bubbled up in her thoughts. A heady euphoria and then the pleasure of climax. Her loins, already aroused by Luka’s presence, began to burn. It felt like her heat…but every fiber of her being cried out that this insidious lust wasn’t normal. Not for her, or her species in general.

Frightened as she was of this monster in her own body, she still managed to look her trainer dead in the eye. She gripped his shoulders and sat up, moving her hips in a slow circle. A spark of something…feral awakened in his emerald eyes. When Luka reached for his belt, he was surprised to find himself wearing a pair of comfy black sweats.

 _“I…undressed you.”_ Azula blushed, her paw tracing circles on his bare chest. _“You looked so uncomfortable. The sweats are clean…your mom showed me how to work the washer and dryer…”_

Cupping her chin, he whispered, “You’re rambling, sweetie. Something’s bothering you…I can feel it…”

_“I…I want you, Luka. But… I can’t stop thinking…”_

“About Alec…” He finished her thought, eyes hooded.

The Lucario flushed, nodding mutely. _“I’m sorry…”_

“Sweetheart, don’t apologize. C’mere.” Grunting with the effort, he rolled her over, wrapping her up in his arms.

Giggling, some of the tension broken, she nestled her bottom against his hips. Grabbing his hand, she pressed it against her chest with a sigh. Rumbling softly in pleasure, she closed her eyes. _“Sleep tight, Master. We’ll try this again tomorrow night…”_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	10. Battling the Beast Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...We're back. FYI there may be more errors than I care for, but the editing was kicking my metaphorical butt. This episode, Luka learns how he can qualify for the Battle Circuit Preliminary without collecting more badges. There are some spicy moments with him and the girls as they head for the Characific Valley to squeeze in some last-minute training before their next battle.
> 
> We learn a bit more about the connection between Luka and Azula, which is far more than it first seemed. And, we get to meet a new Variation Pokemon from the ancient, sundered region of Ransei; as well as see our second Mega Evolution of the series.  
> As usual, Team Listings follow.

Luka woke again, just as his alarm clock went off. Slapping a hand down on the clock, he got up, pulling on a t-shirt as he went. Padding barefoot downstairs to the kitchen, he filched one of his mom's homemade Choco-Razz Buneary Bars from the stoneware jar above the sink. A glass of MooMoo milk followed, mixed with a dash of flaked hazelnuts and a Nanab that was about to go bad. Blending them, he poured the frothy concoction into a tall metal glass, dusted it with nutmeg, and drank it in four long drafts.

 _"Hey, love…"_ His smile widened as Solaria, as proud as any queen, and twice as beautiful in his eyes, padded into the kitchen, Garm at her heels. She pointed with her tail-tip to the cabinet, _"Mind dishing my breakfast up? I'd get it, but…"_

"Relax. Nurse the pup. I got it." He cracked his neck, snagged a couple of cans of Houndoom-compatible Pokemon chow, and dumped them into a bowl. "Remind me when we head out, I'll have the guy at the Pokemart order the species-specific blend with crushed Azalea Charcoal. He nuzzled her cheek, a hand scratching the top of her head. "Gotta keep my Dark Angel's flames burning hot."

 _"Give me some of that sprinkled in your mom's stew…Mmm, that was delicious!"_ Her tail swished side to side as the golden striped Houndoom pressed herself against him. _"Love…I'm sorry about the other day. Azula filled me in about what happened after I...lost"_ The word tasted bitter, even in her thoughts.

"Solaria, sweetheart…you'd just battled Cassie's Boltund. There's no shame in losing to a stronger opponent. Besides, I got cocky. I was dumb enough to send you into battle when you're still nursing Garm…"

"Dour?" The puppy antics of the little Houndour brought a smile to Luka's face. Grabbing him, he plopped the pudgy little pup down beside his mom.

"Eat, little buddy. We're gonna go somewhere…get in some more training in. But, I've got a couple of things to do, first." Rubbing Garm's head, Luka headed for his computer, intending to read up on the rules of the Silver League. This new, multi-regional League tournament used a randomized method of determining rules and match-ups, designed to put the various trainers off balance. That way, no one region's trainers had an unfair advantage. And, as he scanned the rules, Luka spotted a ruling made a year before that would allow him to compete without wasting any more time collecting badges.

"Because the Orre Region lacks established Gyms...Entry into the Silver League Multi-Regional Tournament shall be determined not by badges, but by a double battle conducted by the Roaming League Judges. A trainer who can face a League Judge and prevail shall be passed on to the Preliminary Elimination Round..."

Luka paused, his finger skimming down the page. The Elimination rounds were simple, win two out of three battles to be passed on...Lose and be eliminated. His eyes lit up as he spotted what he was looking for.

"Silver League Judges for Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh, Kalos...Bingo! Judges for Johto...Viktor Ahlmann of Mahogany Town." He grinned, the man's number was listed next to his photo... And Luka was too excited to wait. "(555) 475-5394...C'mon, please pick up!"

Granted, it was now 6:45 AM, and too early for something like this, but, Luka had read the rule book they posted to the website front to back. He had a month and a half to try for the Preliminary Round of the Silver League...And the League would last two months and the victors and semifinalists would have the opportunity to enter the Proving Grounds, the tournament that would lead into this year's Battle Circuit Championships. Even if he didn't place to make it to the Championships, Luka's success in making it to the Proving Grounds alone might net him a Battle Circuit sponsor.

A sleepy-sounding man yawned on the other end of the phone, "Viktor Ahlmann, Silver League Judge...May I inquire as to who is calling at this Arceus-Forsaken hour?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ahlmann, Sir...My name is Luka Hansen and I'm hoping to schedule a match to enter the Preliminary Rounds of the Silver League."

"Alright, kid...I'll let ya slide, this time. But, don't ever call me before 11 AM again."

"Understood sir..."

Luka heard the shuffling of papers and the chime of an email notification going off in the background. "Okay...I've set up a match time of 4 PM at the Goldenrod Municipal Arena...three weeks from today. It's the soonest I've got a slot open. I'll text you a link to the details. After that, assuming you win against me, you'll register with the League and you'll receive a text message about your next match no later than three days before the scheduled date."

Luka was grinning now, his dreams finally coming to fruition. "Thank you, sir."

"Hey, Hansen. Loosen up. This is just the Silver League...I'll be in touch."

The call icon on his cell flashed red as the line disconnected, and Luka couldn't resist letting out a triumphant whoop of joy. He was too wired to try going back to sleep. Grinning, he got up snatched a notebook and a pen, outlined every strategy he could think of, and wrote down several phone numbers.

Helping his dad with the chores, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Taking the time to borrow one of the Daycare’s portable incubation pods for the egg that had been in the saddlebag of the TX, a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Dad, What Pokemon is this egg from, anyway?"

"Not sure, Kid. One of my Ranger buddies found it abandoned in Galar. Someplace called the Crown Tundra. I figured it might be a decent way to make up for missing your birthday last year. It should hatch any time now." Kane stifled a yawn. "When are you taking off?"

Luka shrugged a shoulder. "My match isn't until three weeks from now. I thought we'd head to the Characific Valley, get some Fire-based training in for Solaria and Garm…"

"Sounds like a plan." He heaved a sigh. "I'm taking your Uncle Jack's offer. Some of my Ranger buddies are coming round next week to help us put up the new timber frames for the barn. It'll take a while, but we'll get things back up to scratch. Maybe I'll find a few hundred thousand quids to keep Proctor off our asses…"

"I could dip into my savings…"

"Granbull-shit. You're not shelling out to pay my debts. Your mom and I will manage. Just… Take care of yourself, son."

Azula came zipping up and hugged him. _"Your mom and I packed lunch. Can we get going soon?"_

"Well… Yeah, why not? I'll pack a couple of things and we'll hit the road."

Clapping her paws together gleefully, the Lucario hugged him. Licking his cheek, she became a silver-blue blur as she ran back to the house. Next, though considerably slower, was Garm. The little Houndour smacked into Luka's shins, his attack knocking the smiling human to the ground.

"Garm, has your mom been teaching you Headbutt?" Luka grinned, scratching the little pup in all his favorite itchy spots."

Kane smiled, "You're good with him, son. You've got Breeder's instincts." That, simply spoken was high praise for Kane Hansen.

Luka smiled at his dad, "Thanks, Dad. I was there when he hatched, so after his mom and Azula, I'm his favorite. Aren't I Garm?"

The pup barked an affirmative, swiped his tongue across Luka's face, and hit the ground running. His next target was a napping Esmeralda, whose antlers, he'd discovered, made excellent chew toys. The little Houndour's puppy antics made the two men roar with laughter. Esmeralda, who'd been none too pleased to wake up to the Houndour puppy chomping on her undamaged antler, pinned him down by his tail and refused to lift her hoof and let him go.

Yelping, his eyes wide, the pup spat out his very first…well, Flamethrower would have given him too much credit. The little spurt of flame _Was_ enough to make the Stantler jump back, which gave Garm the freedom to race for his mom and safety. Solaria's violet eyes flashed, full of laughter, as she bounded up to Luka, rubbing her horns against his hip.

_"So, handsome, where Are we off too?"_

"We," Luka replied, "Are going Pokemon hunting. Then, we need to get some intense training done. I want to get into the Silver League... Even if I don't win, it'll be a good experience for all of us."

 _"You know we're with you, love. All the way, Right Azula?_ _”_

The Lucario smiled, cracking her joints, Luka's packed bag over her shoulder, _"Always...and always. Let's get to it!"_ Rumbling in pleasure as Luka ruffled her ears, the Lucario zipped back up to the garage and came back riding the TX in Hovercraft mode.

"Gee, someone's anxious to go. I thought you liked it here."

 _"I do, Luka. Your parents are awesome, but…"_ She seemed, almost uneasy. _"I want to train…get stronger."_ Hugging his middle, she licked his neck as the engine roared to life. _"And your room isn't nearly private enough for the things I wanna do with you…"_

"Azula…" He grinned behind the helmet. Snapping the visor closed, once they all piled on, and Solaria and Garm claimed their usual spot in the open-topped storage bay. As they raced back down The Mountain's main road for the second time in as many days, Luka felt his confidence, shaken by the encounter with that Shadow Houndoom, return.

_So what if somebody's making more Shadow Pokemon. Wes stopped them the first time. Michael crushed them five years later during the second Uprising. We…barely anyway, held our own. We can take them if we need to…_

Bolstering his resolve with that thought helped. He'd never expected to be anything more than an International Battle Circuit Champion. He'd craved the idea of a complete Crown for years, but life had conspired to put that dream on the back burner. Now, with the scent of victory on the wind, he was prepared to overcome any obstacle…with his Pokemon at his side.

Knowing how hard it would be to make himself heard over the engine, he reached out to them with his thoughts. He felt …un-tethered as if he might be blown away on the wind, each time he'd tried this. Still, with Azula's natural Aura abilities, it wasn't as hard as it had been. The headaches weren't as bad lately, which was a definite improvement.

_"Hold on tight, girls. I'm gonna open her up!"_

Solaria snickered, _"You said open her up. So, are you and the Hovercraft lovers too?"_

_"Nope. But, I'll concede that was funny…"_

_"Well, you Did open Me up…and Azula must've enjoyed it since she can't keep her paws off you…"_

_"Hey don't tease her, Solaria. Besides, I wasn't talking about…that."_

Her smirk flashed in his mind as the Dark-type whispered, in an overly theatrical tone, _"What's wrong with a little sex, love? I liked it…with you."_

He smiled, turning the bike just enough to zip past a slow-moving delivery truck, much to the driver's ire. It was fifty miles, as the Skarmory flies, to New Bark Town…But Luka had roamed the slopes and foothills around Valencia Mountain since he'd been old enough to walk. He cut out around the Pummelo Battle Preserve, down a narrow logging road and within spitting distance of Cherrygrove City.

Though the route he'd taken was impassable by car, with the Hovercraft mode he made excellent progress. The miles flew by as they cut out around Cherrygrove, then merged onto the five-lane freeway. Built about seven years before, the Cherrygrove Commercial Transit Loop was designed to get goods and people to Violet and Goldenrod Cities with as little stop and go traffic as possible. Cruising along at seventy miles per hour, Luka Could have simply bypassed Violet City and gone straight on to Goldenrod. That, however, would've robbed him of the opportunity to visit the Characific Valley.

Besides, like his grandad, Solomon always used to say, "Get in a hurry, and you're just rushing to the grave."

It was nearing sunset when they glided to a stop. The small gas station provided a place to refuel and attend to the call of nature. Riding a few more miles, Luka parked in a clearing. Small and bordered by a copse of berry trees, it was far enough off the road to be perfect for camping.

By the time the sun sank below the horizon, they'd pitched the tent and crawled inside. Azula giggled shyly as she stretched out on the plush Mareep wool blankets beside Luka. Solaria nuzzled against his right side, her body curled around a softly snoring Garm. Outside, Esmeralda cropped plush green grass, one eye turned up as if watching the weather.

Yawning, Luka hugged the warm furred body of his beloved Houndoom, feeling Azula nestled against his other side. Darkness took him. For a brief time, he went beyond the troubles of the waking world and into dreams…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed, yet Azula couldn't get to sleep. The nearness of her trainer… The feeling of his skin. The rich panoply of scents that clung to him. Everything had combined to send a harsh ache through her lower body. She whimpered, her eyes closed tight to block out the sight of him. But, even in her mind, Luka's gentle hands, startling green eyes, and passionate heart haunted her thoughts.

Panting, she reached between her thighs. Growling softly, she found what she'd expected. Her sex was wet and swollen, the velvety fur that shielded it from view soaked with moisture. The nipples of her small breasts protruded lewdly from her fur, silver-blue, and pebble-hard with desire.

She shivered, whispering, secretly wishing that Luka was awake to hear her. _"Master…I love you. You're gentle…and strong… Please…"_ Biting back a yelp of pleasure as her paw brushed over the aroused flesh of her vulva, she pressed down gently. A surge of near orgasmic pleasure ripped through her, a high-pitched whine tearing through her clenched teeth.

_"Arceus! I need…Luka, I Need you…Mmm. Please, Master, Use me… Any way you want… Just, please make this stop hurting!"_

Biting her lip, Azula rubbed the cool metal of her paw-spike against her clit. The blue bud was swollen and aroused, the cool, metallic-impregnated, bone sending another rush of pleasure tearing through her. Gasping for breath, she reached out for him, laying a paw gently on his arm.

A faint crimson glow encompassed them both, and soon, the aroused Lucario found herself in Luka's arms. In the dream, his hair was unbound, his body covered in shimmering blue armor the same shade as her fur. He stood alone, swords covered in the blood of the slain. Tears, for the Pokemon he was being forced to kill, ran down his cheeks.

A man, clad in Feudal Ransei Era Ashigaru armor, glared at him, a Sneasel at his side. "Lord Oda demands your presence."

Luka laughed, "If Nobunaga wishes my swords, he can come on bent knees to plead for them himself!" He spun, stalking away.

This enraged the other man, who snarled, "Don't Turn Your Back on Me, _Ronin_!"

He lunged forward, only for the tip of the six-foot spear he was carrying to be sliced from its staff with a careless swipe of one of the blades. Impressed, Azula pressed in tight to Luka's side, an Aura Sphere materializing between her paws. Her master smiled, ruffling her ears, just as he always did in the waking world.

"Easy, My Morihime. They've had enough."

Her heart clenched at the name he'd given her. Somehow, she knew that he meant it as "Forest Princess." She resisted the urge to skip. _His Princess._ _His_ Forest Princess… She also knew that the name the people of this land called him, Hansen, translated into something like "Half a Thousand" for the number of men he'd killed in service to his lord.

The man came at him again, whirling the spear-shaft above his head. Paws glowing with the emanations of a Power-Up Punch, Azula slammed said clenched paw into the man's chest. His eyes went wide, and with a woof of expelled breath, he collapsed to the ground like a puppet with severed strings.

Her Master smiled, bent to kiss her forehead, to the Lucario's secret delight. He sheathed the blades, and the two continued to the nearby grove where they had made their home. Only there, inside the little hut he had built for them both, did her master weep.

He wept for the Domain that was to have been his, through marriage to his lord's eldest daughter. He wept for the Lady Sakura of Clan Mori, killed by her father's rivals on the day they were to marry. He wept for the death of his Master, Hiromasa, Lord of Aurora. Even for himself, the shame that that word, Ronin brought to him.

She reached out, drew the blades from his sash and hung them on the simple wooden rack he'd built. Slowly, she unfastened his armor. Cheeks burning, he crushed her to his chest. His lips met her muzzle, soft kisses driving her wild.

She could remember the first time they'd kissed, after the battle against Nobunaga's father's forces several years before. He had tried so hard to resist, but, in the end, he couldn't deny his feelings for her. Though he cared deeply for Sakura, his Lucario had been the first to love him for the man he was rather than the title his lord had given him.

Moaning softly, she wrapped her paws around his neck, grinding her hips against him. His green eyes flashed as he bent over her, his manhood straining the soft cloth trousers he wore. Impatiently, she simply tore aside the restraining cloth and engulfed his member in her maw. His growl of pleasure drove her mad with desire, her paw stroking furiously at her moist sex.

_"Master…Please, don't make me wait…anymore. Onegaishimasu…"_

"You're the one granting the favor, My little Lotus Blossom. Blessed Arceus, I can't wait…"

He drew her onto him, kissed her neck as she impaled herself on his rampant erection. They thrust against each other, finding a steady rhythm as they strove for completion. Biting her lip, she struggled to resist the pleasure coiling in her belly. Her master felt her pleasure as his own, the sensations rebounding through their link.

"Azula!" He cried out, thrusting into the warm embrace of his Lucario's velvety sex. His Aura flared outward, violet, and blue in her field of vision. Clinging to him, she gasped and felt her legs begin to tremble as the sensation of climax tore through her. Her master growled, sank his teeth into her neck, claiming her as his own.

Azula and Luka snapped awake within heartbeats of each other. The two were snuggling, while Solaria was pressed against Luka's opposite side. Blushing, he nuzzled her neck, almost exactly where he'd bitten down in their dream. He reached over, squeezed her paw.

"Good Morning, Azula…"

_"Morning, Master. Um, did you dream about…you and me? You, know, together?"_

Luka felt himself blush…and took a long breath before he answered. "Yeah. We were somewhere forested…a river ran through the trees. You and I, well, we had sex." He brushed her cheek with his lips, "We made love. It was amazing…"

 _"Can we…you know…"_ The Lucario waggled her paws suggestively, pressing her bottom against his hips. She blushed, _"Please, Luka?"_

He hugged her, "Sweetie…"

_"Luka…Please don't say no. I need your touch, Master…"_

She grabbed his hand in a firm grip, thrust it between her legs. His fingers slipped in effortlessly, so sleek was her aroused sex. Luka let out a soft growl of frustration, then rolled her over. This, as usual, took some effort. He shot her a sly grin, his palms holding her legs apart.

"I've wanted to do this almost since we met…" He licked the engorged bud of her clit, sending a pleasurable blast of lightning down her spine. As she thrashed in ecstasy, Luka straddled her, pinning her into place as he hilted himself inside the Lucario's pulsating sex.

She purred appreciatively, _"Mmm, Arceus, you Had to go with my second favorite…I Love the Mating Press. It makes me feel like a delicate feminine flower…"_ Even as she let that slip Luka smiled gently down at her, cupping her cheek.

"What's your number one favorite?"

Tail swishing excitedly, she murmured, her cheeks scarlet with embarrassment, _"All fours, ass in the air… Ya know, Growlithe Style."_

"I'll try and remember that for next time." As he said it, an amused snort ruffled his shaggy hair.

Luka flinched at the warm breath on his neck. Solaria rubbed herself against him, her amethyst eyes sparkling.

_"Didn't forget about me…did you, Lover Boy?"_

"Solaria…I…well, I just…" He blushed crimson as the Houndoom pressed her muzzle against his balls from beneath. Her tongue, broad and warm, teased the swollen spheres in their delicate sack of skin. His breath caught, as a long, drawn-out, moan tore from his lips.

 _"You like that, Lover? If you're good…"_ She took the delicate flesh between her teeth, lapping at the silky soft skin. Luka groaned, hammering himself into Azula. The Lucario yelped, her eyes rolling back in her head with pleasure.

 _"Master! Yes, Please don't stop!"_ She flung her arms around Luka's neck. Luka meanwhile was panting like a Mamoswine in the summertime as his Pokemon brought him ever nearer to release. Solaria's simmering kisses sent pulses of pleasure through his entire body, while Azula engulfed his member in the velvet heat of her sex.

With a hoarse snarl, he let himself go. He slammed into Azula again and lay panting into her neck. Solaria rumbled, then leaned against him. Curling herself into a ball, she laid her horned head under his arm.

_"Love you, Luka…"_

He smiled, turning himself so that he rested against Azula, and hugged the sleepy Houndoom to his chest. Azula moved just enough that Luka wasn't in danger of impaling himself on her chest-spike, rubbing a paw against his back. 

_"Master…It doesn't hurt so much now. Thank you."_

"Not a problem, Azula. Sleep now, My Lotus, it's a few hours until dawn. I…" He failed to stifle a yawn. "I love you, girls."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rising with the sun, Luka and Solaria spent a merry hour picking berries in the grove. The Houndoom was overjoyed to be alone with him. Sure, she understood the reasons he'd been focused on Azula lately, but now it felt like it had in the Ilex forest. Almost as if it was just the two of them, nothing of the world existing except for them, and the groves of trees.

"Solaria…" Her name, so tenderly spoken, made her heart skip with joy.

_"Yes, Beloved?"_

"I'm sorry we haven't done more alone time lately." His cheek brushed against hers as he hugged her neck. "I don't want you to feel like I'm neglecting you…" An arrowhead-shaped tail-tip pressed lightly against his lips, stopping his sentence partway through.

_"You know you're not, so hush. You gave me everything. A home, a son. Something to strive for. Even friends, if a Dumb Deer, a Lust-Crazy Lucario, and a big steel turkey vulture can be friends with a girl like me."_

"Garm's a good little pup. He takes after you, my love."

_"That's true. He's got some growing up to do, but he's got great genes. I'm pretty sure he's gonna have my eyes."_

Luka smiled gently at that thought. "Good. Another amethyst-eyed Golden Tiger is something your species needs, My love." He leaned against her flank, enjoying the warm fur beneath his cheek. The female Houndoom draped her tail over his shoulder, enticing him to hold her closer.

"Solaria… Mmm, you're so warm."

_"I love this, Luka. Cuddling you like this is nice. I know I come on strong, but it's This stuff that I love most. No Houndoom can scratch my itches the way you do."_

"Aww, thanks love." He rubbed the crest that covered the base of her horns. "Are you okay, Sweetheart? You seem…sad."

_"I'm just thinking about my mom. She would've liked you, I think."_

"Maybe, we could find her…someday."

_"I…appreciate that, love. But, don't get my hopes up, okay?"_

"Hey, don't be sad, My Angel. Pretty girls like mine should be smiling."

_"Only if I get a kiss… C'mon, let's get moving."_

After several hours of riding, they found themselves nearing their destination. But, to Luka's surprise, there was something new that hadn't been here the last time he'd come to visit the Characific Valley. Now, granted, he'd been a kid then, but the small office and specially designed enclosures were new. They pulled into the tiny strip of a parking lot, reading the sign that proclaimed, "Flamberg Reynard's Fire Type Pokemon Rescue: A Home for Fiery Hearts."

Behind this was the familiar Charicific rock formation and the iron doors at the top of exactly seventy-three steps. Beyond them lay the valley itself, off-limits to tourists. A ginger-haired young boy was in front of the new building, evidently pleading with the Charmeleon beside him.

"C'mon, Charlie… How can we ever get stronger, if you won't listen to me?" The kid seemed on the verge of tears as his Pokemon snorted, turning away. The Flame Pokemon seemed uncaring at best, downright spiteful at worst.

Luka smiled, "Hi there!"

The boy's head jerked up. He flushed crimson, then murmured, "Welcome the Reynard Family Fire Type Rescue, A Home for Fiery Hearts. I'm Mortimer…Call me Morty." He paused, adding, "This is Charlie, my Pokemon partner."

"Char. Meleon." The Charmeleon's eyes lit up at the sight of Solaria. He clenched his claws, tail swishing in anticipation. The flame tipping his tail shimmered bluish-white for a moment. 

Solaria shot him a smirk, _"You won't listen to your trainer. No way you'll beat me, Lizard-Breath."_

Angrily, the Charmeleon stamped his feet. Mortimer looked at him, surprised at the vehemence in his Pokemon's voice.

"You…You Want to battle?" The young man seemed stunned. He glanced back toward the office, then smiled. "Well, I'm game." He held out his hand.

Luka shook the proffered hand, his gaze intense. "I'm Luka Hansen. This is Solaria, Azula…" He chuckled as the napping Houndour popped his head out of the storage bay. "And the little pup is Garm."

A woman poked her head out the office door. "Mortimer! Oh! Someone's here…" She came out, her casual jeans and plaid shirt covered in hair. Trotting over she smiled brightly at Luka. "Welcome to the…"

"I already gave him the Spheal, Ma…"

"Don't 'Ma' me, Mortimer Flamberg Reynard. Anyway, I'm Janine, and you've already met my son Mortimer."

Luka smiled back, shaking the woman's hand. "Luka Hansen, Mrs. Reynard. I didn't know there was a Daycare…"

"A Pokemon _Rescue_ ," she corrected. "My late husband built this place not quite ten years ago. We specialize solely in Fire Type Pokemon." She smiled sadly, tucking a tuft of hair behind her ear. "My husband was a Cinnabar Island Gym trainer as a young man."

"And I'm after Blaine's job." Morty put in. "Following in Dad's footsteps. If Someone would listen to my orders better!"

The Charmeleon rolled his eyes, "Char." Twin plumes of smoke were exhaled from his snout as he gave the female Houndoom a death-glare.

"Well, Solaria and I wouldn't mind giving you guys some pointers. I don't specialize in Fire types, but these two," He hugged Solaria and Garm as he spoke, "Are the reason I'm here. We were gonna try and get in some fire-based attack training."

"If you boys are going to battle, do it out back, please. I just fed everyone. That poor Braixen we found a few months back isn't doing as well as I'd hoped. The others don't like her much."

Morty chuckled, "She's a tough little fox. Some odd color morph I can't remember…"

"A Kitsunebi, Mortimer. A Kitsunebi Braixen. They're originally from Ransei, and If _Ever_ get my hands on that boy who abandoned her here…"

"Yeah, I know, Mom. 'Pow, Bam, Straight to the Distortion World.' Why can't we keep her again?"

"Because, it's not fair to her, keeping her cooped up. If she'd bonded with any of the others, or the right sort of trainer wanted to adopt her, that would be different. But, otherwise, I'll have to let her go."

Luka felt an inexplicable ache in his chest, like the thought of an abandoned Pokemon was equivalent to a physical injury. Azula nuzzled against his back, knowing how it felt to be abandoned by the one she'd loved. Having felt the change in Luka's Aura, she was doing what she could to comfort him. He cared so much about Pokemon…

"So, how about that battle." Morty chimed in, breaking the silence.

Luka's eyes lit up, the fire back in his gaze. "You bet. Then, when we knock some sense into Hot Air-For-Brains there," He jerked a thumb at Charlie, pleased to see the fury in the Flame lizard's eye, "Maybe then, he'll think about listening to you."

They went around back, the Charmeleon stamping angrily, like a petulant child. He lunged at the Houndoom, who sidestepped, tail swishing in amusement. She grinned at the lizard.

_"Fighting you is like battling an angry child in a sandbox."_

He snarled at the jab, lunging for her chest with a Skull Bash. Still smirking, the Houndoom leaped above his head, her tail snapping across the hot-headed Charmeleon's ankle.

 _"Your moves are made awkward and clumsy by your blinding rage!"_ A burst of flame engulfed the two combatants. Leaping aside, the Houndoom retaliated. A golden inferno rocketed from her slender muzzle, surrounding the Charmeleon in a ring of crackling flame. Leaping through the barrier, she tackled him pinning the red-skinned lizard Pokemon to the ground.

_"This is as easy as taking a stroll in my backyard. How do you expect to win, when you aren't even on the same wavelength as your trainer?"_

His Fire Punch caught her off guard, knocking the Houndoom off. She sprang to her feet, smiling as he circled her. Warier now, the Flame Pokemon was beginning to see that Morty might have a point. Maybe an extra head in the fight wasn't a bad thing… His musing was interrupted by a Crunch attack clamping down on his tail.

"Fling her off, Charlie! Use Iron Tail!"

His tail-flame blazed blue, and the tail itself shimmered with a momentary metallic sheen as he tightened every muscle to iron-hard rigidity. He spun round and round, using the momentum to fling the female Houndoom away. Closing the gap, his tail smashed into her chin, bowling her over.

"Holy…Did I do that?" Morty looked stunned. It was the first time his Dad's Charmeleon had ever obeyed his orders willingly. He wasn't the most experienced trainer…but this gave him hope. "Dragon Claw, Go!"

Charlie leaped skyward, his already sharp talons surrounded in luminous green energy. He came down, missing the Houndoom by inches. Snarling, he kept on swiping, until one of his strikes connected.

"Way to go, Charlie! Don't let up, use Flamethrower!"

Solaria grinned, racing through the flames. Her pulse was pounding, her thoughts attuned to this battle. She could hear Luka's thoughts thrumming like a tiny electric current, just on the edge of her mind. The Charmeleon looked flabbergasted to see her emerge from his attack unscathed.

"Char?!"

Luka chuckled, "Solaria's got the Flash Fire Ability, Morty. Fire-based attacks will just give her a power boost. But, I think that's enough…" As he spoke, Morty found something of his father…inside himself.

"Charlie! Use Seismic Toss!"

Grabbing the charging Houndoom by the horns, he pushed off, spinning them both through the air, then slamming the Dark Pokemon back down. Luka looked stunned as Solaria staggered to her feet, then crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Morty hugged the Charmeleon, laughing excitedly. "You did it, Charlie, We Won!" He smiled, scratching the lizard's horn, "Dad would have been proud of you." Scarcely had those words left his lips when the Charmeleon began to glow with an intensely bright light.

Growing taller, two wide wings unfurled from the Pokemon's back. His single horn-like crest divided, becoming two horns. The glow faded as Charlie, now a Charizard, let out a roar. His victorious cry rang from one end of the Characific Valley to the other, and the blast of flame that rocketed from his maw was answered by dozens more from the valley below.

Morty's mouth hung open, his red hair a frizzy mess from the hot air. "Mom! Come Quick! Charlie's evolved! C'mon buddy, Up Top!" The Charizard shot him a sly grin, then smacked the proffered hand. Grinning, he hugged the Fire-type's neck.

Luka meanwhile dug around in his bag, fishing out a Revival Herb he'd found in the garden before he left home. Tearing off one of the leaves, he placed it on the unconscious Houndoom's tongue. The effect was instantaneous and violent. Solaria's eyes snapped open as she gagged at the bitter taste. Coughing and spitting, she raced to the nearby fountain and plunged her muzzle into it, trying to wash away the taste.

Luka leaned over her, rubbing her horns. "Are you okay?"

She swatted him with her til. _"Get me something thick and dry tasting! Chesto berry milkshake or something to take this taste out of my mouth. Yuck!"_

"Try this…" He tipped a squeeze bottle and a thin stream of cerulean-blue liquid trickled into her maw. Her eyes brightened.

_"This, I Like. What the heck is that stuff?"_

"Mom's Aprijuce blend. This one's Blue Apricorn pulp blended with Pecha berries to take the bitterness out of the finished mixture. The label said it should have 'a refined Dry taste.' So you like it?"

 _"Better than that leaf you tried to feed me. Ugh!"_ She shivered at the memory of the bitter taste.

"I was worried about you. I'm not apologizing for having a Revival Herb on hand. Bitter or not, they work."

_"You goof, I can't stand that crap. How would you like to eat burnt Remoraid again?"_

"I liked your cooking…"

She nuzzled his cheek, giving him a quick lick. _"Liar. But, I love you too."_

A soft paw tugged at Luka's shirt, _"Excuse me, do you maybe have…Magost berries in that bag?"_

"Okay, that's weird. I just heard a voice in my…"

_"Uh, I'm…down here."_

Luka looked down, seeing a bipedal fox-like Pokemon. Standing a bit over three feet tall, it was luminous silver-gold, with bright golden eyes like two coins. Tugging on it's ear-tuft, seemingly too embarrassed to repeat the question, it looked up at him with wide puppy-dog eyes.

Luka smiled, "No Magosts…but, I do have this." He pulled out a round pastry from a paper bag. "The last of Mom's batch of glazed Custap and Cream fritters. You're welcome to some if you want it." Tearing the crusty confection in two, he held half out toward the fox.

Snatching it, the Braixen bit into the creamy sweet pastry, enjoying the slightly bitter aftertaste. Within seconds, it was gone and she was casting longing glances at Luka's uneaten half. He smiled, pulling out a steamed Bluk Berry dumpling from the nearly empty box of goodies his Mom or Azula must have packed.

"Here, you can have this. Not as sweet, but rich."

 _"Thank you."_ She blushed, biting into the dumpling. Her eyes widened in surprise, the fox gobbling the last of it in one massive bite. _"Those were really good. I'm…"_

"Daphne! Hey sweetie, what are you doing out here?" Janine smiled, her eyes taking in the crumbs and berry stains around the vixen's mouth. "Oh, you're making friends."

"This must be your Kitsunebi Braixen, Mrs. Reynard?" Luka held up his Pokedex, clicking the Scan button with his thumb.

"Braixen (Kitsunebi Variation) The Fox Pokemon. Known for their golden eyes and eerie silver-gilt fur, these rare Pokemon are seldom seen directly. Utilizing a mysterious form of ghostly fire, from which their name derives, this Pokemon and its evolved form Delphox are regarded by the people of Ransei as symbols of good fortune. The shimmering orbs of fire that sometimes accompany this Pokemon are also called "Fox Torches" Leading to the alternate variation name of 'Torchlight.'"

He grinned as the little fox curled up in his lap, her tummy gurgling contentedly. Soon enough, the vixen…Daphne was sound asleep Janine smiled at the care this young man showed to a Pokemon that wasn't even his. She'd never expected the bashful little vixen to feel so at ease with someone she'd just met, but here she was cuddled up to this young man as if she'd known him for years.

"Mr. Hansen…"

"Luka, ma'am. Mr. Hansen is my father." He gave the woman a saucy wink, she wasn't…couldn't be, more than ten or twelve years older than he was himself. To his credit, Luka was almost certain what she was going to say next had something to do with the purring vixen on his lap.

"Luka then. Listen, little Daphne seems to like you. I normally would have a more lengthy evaluation for a potential adopter… What I mean is, Would you be willing to adopt her, take her with you? I know she's not happy here…"

He smiled gently, brushed a hand over the sleeping vixen's ears. "That's up to her, Mrs. Reynard. And, I'd have to make sure she was a good fit for the team. Honestly, I seem to be stacking my Fire types on top of Fire types…"

"She'll be even stronger after evolution, young man. Plus, a Psychic would be an excellent type match up against Poison and Fighting types."

"True…"

"Now that Charlie's evolved, why don't you kids see if you can head into the Valley. Spend some time with her before you decide one way or another."

"Alright. That's fair, I guess. She is an adorable little thing."

She sighed, dusting off her hands, picking threads of Growlithe hair from her shirt. "It's getting late. Come up to the house, we'll fix you a hot dinner and there's a pull-out couch in my husband's…in the den, that is. You boys can check out the Valley in the morning."

"Thanks, Mrs Re.ynard."

He stood, scooping the little vixen onto his shoulder, Solaria padding behind him as he grabbed his bag from the storage compartment of the bike. He spotted a blinking orange light on the incubation capsule in the saddlebag, his brow furrowing.

"Um, can I charge this, Mrs. Reynard? The battery's almost out of juice."

"Sure. I'll hook that up, you and Mortimer head on in. Supper's in the oven."

The rest of the evening passed in quiet contentment. Solaria had been prepared to dislike the adorably innocent vixen, but with a stomach full of barbecued Bouffalant burgers, and after hearing the story of how Daphne came to the Characific Valley, the Houndoom could feel nothing but pity.

As Luka sat with the sleeping fox in his lap, Janine told them her story, her own eyes misty with tears.

"My husband had been…gone about a year when that boy first came here. Like you, Luka he was looking to train in the Valley. Unlike you, he was… _harsh_ in his training of Pokemon. It was clear to me from the moment he came here that he was unsuited to care for the Arcanine he wanted to adopt. But, after I refused his application, I woke up the next morning to find the Arcanine gone and little Daphne here in his place. The police are still chasing him. But, my main concern was Daphne. She's rare…incredibly valuable for breeding, but her nature makes her less suited to competitive battling…"

"That's Granbull-Shit, Mrs. R. Any Pokemon can be a competitive battler if you play to their strengths. I'll bet ten thousand bucks, right now, that Daphne here would be an Excellent Special attacker. Maybe not perfect, but I'll lay money on her potential."

"Well, I might take you up on that bet, young man. For now, I'm turning in. You boys are free to do whatever, just don't make a ton of noise."

"I'm off to bed, too," Morty put in. "I've been up since six…I'm bushed."

He ascended the stairs, leaving Luka alone with a snoozing Braixen and Houndour, a Lucario who lay on the couch beside him and his beloved Houndoom, who seemed content to play footstool for the time being. 

Azula nuzzled his cheek, one of her foot-paws rubbing against his ankle. Somehow, the couch was just wide enough for three of them to cuddle with about an inch on either side to spare. Solaria lay with paws outstretched, her hips rubbing lightly against his. The Lucario was pressed against her trainer's side. Yawning, Luka cuddled them both. Garm was perched on the arm of the couch, his paws milling in his sleep.

It was near dawn, the sun just peeping up over the horizon. Luka yawned and stretched, only to find that Garm was using his chest for a trampoline. The happy pup nuzzled under his chin, his words all tangled and strung together.

_"GetupgetupMomsaysTheNiceLadyMadeBreakfast…"_

"Easy, little buddy. Slow down, take a breath." They headed for the kitchen, stomachs rumbling.

 _"Is she a Fire-type? She kinda looks like one."_ Garm pointed at Janine with his snout, tail wagging. The genuine question, asked in all seriousness, sent a bubble of laughter bursting from between Luka's lips. Grabbing the counter, he roared with laughter, his sides shaking.

"A…a-hh a…" He sputtered, clutching the counter for support.

Solaria rubbed against him, her eyes shining. _"You okay, love?"_

"A Fire Type!" He gasped out, still shaking with laughter. "Garm asked if Mrs. R. was…Arceus, it's so funny…"

After several more minutes, he managed to stop laughing. Azula, her soft fur damp from a shower, hugged him. _"C'mon, Master. We're were going to check out the Valley this morning. And, since it's Morty's birthday, Janine made Razz-Butternut Crunch hotcakes."_

"Well, Happy Birthday. I didn't know…"

Morty smiled, waving away Luka’s comment. "How _c_ _ould_ you have known?"

His mother handed him a small package, roughly cigar box-sized, wrapped in brown paper. "These are for you and Charlie. They were your dad's…"

Opening the box Morty's eyes widened. "These…these are Dad's Keystone and…"

"Charlie's Mega Stone." Janine smiled. "Charizardite Y. Your dad always planned to challenge Blaine someday. He'd be proud to know that you want to follow in his footsteps. Now go, get your tails to the Valley before I start crying."

"I love you, Mom." Morty hugged his mom tight. A moment later, he bolted out the door with Luka being forced to run to keep up. Janine watched the two go, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Azula was practically floating. Passing Luka and Morty, she bounded up the steps. Turning to face them, shadow-boxing as she did so, the speedy Lucario called cheerfully, _"C'mon Slowpoke! You should see the view from up here!"_

As he reached her, she heard Luka whisper, "Kinda digging the view right here." Knowing what he meant she ducked her head, blushing faintly under her fur. Daphne, who'd been napping in his bag, popped out, letting out a prodigious yawn. The silvery-furred fire fox clung to Luka's neck, awed at her first sight of the Characific Valley.

As the iron doors slid open, everyone gasped. Garm, being the curious little pup he was, was the first to bound through the doors. Paws skidding, he plunged down the cliff at breakneck speed, yipping in excitement. Protective mothering instincts kicking into overdrive, Solaria raced down the slope, tail lashing.

By the time Garm was halfway to the valley floor, Solaria leaned out, snatched him by the scruff of his neck, and turned back all without breaking the rhythm of her stride. The pup wriggled, his tail wagging happily. Luka smiled, scratching Daphne's ears as he tuned out the tongue lashing the young pup was getting.

Young Morty and Charlie were standing side by side. The narrow path looked treacherous, making Morty nervous since he was clumsy on the best days. He thought for a moment his bright blue eyes gleamed as he turned to the Charizard beside him. "Hey, Charlie…Think we could fly down?"

Smirking, Charlie gave him a thumbs up, the two being carried aloft by the Fire type's unfurled wings. Roaring, Charlie pushed off from the slab of rock, leaving claw marks in the stone as he and Morty streaked like an arrow for the bottom of the path. Morty gave a whoop of pure joy as his Charizard's wings beat like two great sails in the wind.

Luka grinned at the sight, then shot Solaria a smile. "No way am I being bested by a twelve-year-old kid. Stalvinda, time to fly!" The Friend ball popped open, the Skarmory cawing loudly as she materialized. Luka reached out, rubbing the aged-bronze looking scar that marred the smooth metallic surface of her beak and brow. She trilled, then pecked the back of his hand. 

Yelping, Luka snatched his hand back. "Now, cut that out, Stalvinda! I'll make you a special dinner tonight, _If_ you carry me down…"

She shot him an incredulous look, flapping her sharp-edged wings. Shaking her head furiously, the Skarmory perched on the boulder-strewn slope. Clicking her beak, she started preening her feathers. Luka grinned, "The Professor will be disappointed…He wanted me to let you battle in the Tournament. He said you deserved to be a Battle Circuit Champion, one more time. Guess I'll just catch a…"

He never finished the sentence. With a caustic scream, the Skarmory swooped beneath him, leaving him to cling to her neck or be dashed to pieces on the rocks below. She screeched, climbing a dozen feet above the valley floor, the magnificent vista of natural lakes, weathered stone, and heavily forested spots spreading out like a vast patchwork quilt. Not that Luka noticed, his eyes were clamped tightly shut against the rushing wind.

Azula tried to stifle a giggle. She felt herself grinning as she ran beside Solaria to reach their trainer's side as the irritated Skarmory touched down a few minutes later. The Houndoom, being the first to reach them, nudged him with her snout. _"You okay, lover?"_

Luka grinned, queasily, "I'll be fine, love. Thanks for the lift, Stalvinda…" His words of praise were short-lived. Squawking in irritation, the avian flapped up to a nearby crag. Perching on the jut of rock, she tucked her head beneath her wing.

Despite himself, Luka laughed, "Fine. Be that way." He turned his gaze skyward, to where Morty and Charlie were engaged in a fierce aerial duel with another Charizard half again bigger than he was.

"Nice moves, big guy. Steel Wing, Let's go!"

Speed seemed to be Charlie's advantage, the older male being heavier and far less maneuverable in the air. His wings slashed across the bigger Charizard as they climbed, Morty clinging to his neck for dear life. Charlie wheeled in the air, roaring as the two males slammed their heads together with a bang.

"Great job, buddy! Let’s go for the Iron Tail!"

With his trainer's encouragement, Charlie swung his tail into the older Charizard's skull. The male, distinctly scarred across one eye, ducked the blow. His jaws splayed wide, a stream of flame bellowed from his maw. Aware of the danger to his trainer, Charlie barrel-rolled to the right to avoid the attack. He spat back a Flamethrower of his own the two blasts of flame colliding in midair.

When the smoke cleared,the two Charizard were eyeing each other with something approaching mutual respect. Morty was smiling, his frizzy red hair looking like he'd stuck his finger in a light socket.

"C'mon, Charlie! We can beat this guy, together!" 

Hanging on a braided leather cord around Morty's neck, the Keystone flashed in its silver setting. Charlie shot him a sly grin, the diamond-shaped pectoral plate that hung from his neck and shoulders needing only the Mega Stone to complete it. Which, unfortunately, made things difficult for Morty. He fumbled the crystalline sphere from the box easily enough, the trouble came when he attempted to place it.

A sudden shift of position, and another barrel-roll to avoid the larger Charizard's Flamethrower attacks, left Morty clinging desperately to Charlie's neck. Extending his arm to its utmost limit, Morty slammed the Mega Stone into the metal housing. Trouble was, he lost his grip, fingers scrabbling futilely at the air. Falling from his perch, Mortimer Reynard was certain the last thing he was going to see, right before he smashed to earth, was the look of stubborn determination in Charlie's eyes.

He closed his eyes, a sort of gentle acceptance filling his heart. Despite all the trouble Charlie had given him, he was proud of how far the fire-lizard had come. He knew, somehow, that his dad would be proud of them both. An earth-shattering roar rang out, causing Luka and the others to jump in surprise. Then, as Morty fell toward the earth, an orange and cream-colored blur swept beneath the young trainer.

Pulling out of the dive, Charlie loosed another titanic roar as the mysterious energy that surrounded him faded away. The Mega Charizard was sleeker, more streamlined. His horns had collapsed inward. Merging with his skull, they had sunk in, to form a distinctive blade-like crest between the two horns. The exterior horns themselves were more triangular, slightly smaller in fact. Wide, wing-like, fins had formed on his forearms, adding to the lift generated by ragged-edged wings that flapped lazily as he stared down the scarred Charizard.

Morty righted himself, grinning from ear to ear. "I…I Don't believe it! You Mega Evolved…For me?"

The Mega Charizard snorted, rolling his eyes. Meanwhile, the scarred male was eyeing them more warily now, his eyes narrowed into slits. Morty scratched Charlie's neck, his mind on only one thing…beating that other Charizard.

"Take us in close, buddy. Flamethrower, full power!"

Moving swiftly enough to make Morty dizzy, they overbore their opponent. Jaws open in a roar, Charlie hit the other male with a blast of flame, hovering just underneath him. Flames scorched the Charizard's wings as it grappled with Morty's Mega Charizard. Talons clasped, the two streaked toward the ground at high speed.

"We've gotta break his grip! Use Dragon Claw."

Charlie's Dragon Claw attack came not a minute too soon. As it slashed the male across the face, an Iron Tail to the chin broke the pair apart. Snapping his wings in a hard downward motion, they rose. The other male wasn't as fortunate, slamming headfirst into the ground. Another roar of victory rang out over the Characific Valley as Charlie returned to normal, his flames roaring skyward in a blazing inferno.

Sliding off the Charizard's back, Morty pushed back his frizzy hair. "Wow, What a Rush! Charlie, old buddy, you and I are eating flame-seared Tauros steaks tonight. Sound like a plan?"

The Charizard licked his lips, nodding vigorously. Morty burst out laughing at the dreamy expression on the big lizard's face. Charlie had an obsession with steak, ever since he'd accidentally made flambe out of a slab of Tauros-beef the Reynards had been planning on grilling for a party. Come to think of it, he'd evolved into Charmeleon not too long after.

Luka was glancing around frantically, "Where'd Daphne go? She was right here a minute ago…"

Morty shrugged, "Probably hunting for some Magost berries. Dang fox is crazy for 'em."

As Mortimer spoke, a massive explosion could be heard a few hundred feet to the right. Bursts of flame rocketed into the air. As Luka bounded over the broken ground, he found a sight that would have been hilarious, were it not for the seriousness of the danger Daphne had placed herself in.

Muzzle sticky with Magost berry juice, the vixen wore a furious expression a flaming twig in her paw. She was glaring at a heavily built, male, Charizard; who was more than twice her height. He glared down at the fox, who glared right back.

_"Back off… you Not-A-Dragon-Type incinerator toilet! I was here first!"_

Seven spheres of silvery-white light shimmered into being behind her. Wreathed in a nimbus of silver foxfire, the Braixen held the blazing branch before her muzzle and loosed a sharp breath. The Flamethrower attack hit the Charizard in the chest, the flames the bright blue of a gas torch.

He roared, tail lashing out to knock the little fox from her feet. The golden-colored twig clattered to the ground, its flames extinguished. As the fire-lizard lunged for the downed vixen, another blast of flame struck him from behind.

Turning to face this new challenger, the Charizard found himself staring at the violet-eyed Houndoom that smirked at him, her arrow-tipped tail swishing. _"That's my Trainer's friend you're picking on."_

A roar of derision greeted that statement. A powerful flame burst from the big male's jaws, slamming into the Houndoom, who smirked licking her lips. She jerked her tail-tip in Luka's direction. _"You get the fox…I'll handle this clown."_

As Luka reached her side, the vixen grinned cheekily at him. Unfortunately for Luka, this particular Charizard was not accustomed to being thwarted. This annoying fox had challenged him, and if some foolish human got in the way then he too could suffer the consequences.

The Charizard's flaming tail slammed into Luka's chest. The impact sent him flying, to slam hard against the tree, berries raining down around him. Solaria sank her jaws into the big male's wing, shredded the membrane to ribbons. As she too was hit by the lashing tail of the enraged Pokemon, Azula leaped to Luka's side, paws wreathed in deep green energy.

Only when the vixen, her muzzle clenched in a determined snarl, began to glow, did the Lucario look up. She'd determined that the blow hadn't broken anything, and managed to bring Luka to consciousness…but to do anything more wasn't possible. Her Aura was running dangerously low. Luka awakened just in time for a beautiful, furious, voice to ring through his mind like a chime in the wind. 

_"Don't You DARE touch MY Trainer, You Flying Toaster Oven!"_

The Delphox, for that, was what she'd now become, glared daggers at the opposing Fire-type. A blast of silver-white fire engulfed the vixen, her body tucking into a tight somersault. The orbs of Kitsunebi fire had merged into the coiled form of a titanic serpentine dragon. It spun through the air, a wheel of psychically-infused flame.

The spinning vixen and the shroud of silver-white flame smashed into the Charizard, spun over him and coiled around the Fire/Flying-type before exploding outward into an intense nimbus of crackling light and heat. Daphne grinned, twirling the wooden twig in her paw as the Charizard crashed to the ground. Her silver-gilt fur shimmered in the heat as she raced to Luka's side.

_"Are you alright…Master?"_

Luka smiled gently, looking the fox up and down. He burst into a laugh as she stashed her, still-burning, twig into the front of the plush fur that made up her robe. "Doesn't that hurt, Little Fox?"

_"Nope._ She held it open, revealing as space roughly the length of her forearm inside. _"Extra-dimensional pockets. It's a perk of being a Psychic-Type. You didn't answer me, Mas…"_

"It’s Luka, cutie. I'm nobody's Master.” He winced, gritting his teeth at the deep soreness in his midsection. “I'll be fine. So…I guess, since I'm responsible for you evolving, you should come with us. If you want to, that is."

_"I…I'd like that. You're…different. Your Aura is shrouded…Light and Dark, together. I…really…gotta…focus…to touch your mind. Must be all the Dark Pulses coming from those two…"_

She jerked a paw in the direction of Solaria and Garm, the Dark-type canine duo breathing flame on a upthrust pillar of black diorite jutting from the valley floor. Garm seemed to be struggling with it, his flames lacking the intensity of his mother’s. Solaria, paused to watch him for a moment, her eyes smiling at the intense look on the young Houndour’s face.

_“Good try, Garm. Deep breath in…and push it out in one go.”_ She sucked in a lungful of air

trying to simplify the process to make it easy to follow. Her breath whooshed out into pillar of flame the color of violets and buttercups. She licked her chops, as the flames bathed the rugged black stone, casting long shadows on the sandy ground beneath it. Melting into hot runnels, the stone began to drip like a lit candle held on its side.

Garm set his jaw, scuffed a paw in the dirt, and attempted to duplicate her feat. His little body expanded, and a crackling column of crimson and gold burst from between his splayed jaws. The jet of fire raked the stone for only a moment or two before faltering. He was still too young to maintain the same intensity or volume of flame that his mother had demonstrated.

The little Houndour looked so downcast that Solaria couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He was trying so hard…and it was clear that, for a pup so young, he was doing exceptionally well. She nuzzled him, nibbling the fur along his crest back into place. The bone ridge was emerging, slow but surely. It might take several more weeks, but Garm would have a magnificent crest when it finally came all the way in.

Barking happily, the female Houndoom dashed back several steps. Darting forward at a dead run, her jaws glowed as she slammed the stone pillar with a Reversal attack. Garm stared at his mother open-mouthed as the column of stone split with a thunderous crack, crashing to the ground with a deafening boom and, a puff of dust.

Looking back over her shoulder, she felt her heart clench as Luka stooped down to ruffle the pup’s ears. Garm squared his shoulders and broke into a run. Zipping past his mother, he leaped as high as he could manage and a burst of flame emerged from the excited pup’s maw. Hotter than the last blast and more concentrated, the blue-white flames bathed the stone for nearly a full minute.

Luka gave an excited whoop, pumping his fist into the air. “Way to go, Garm! That was awesome…” He paused, rummaging in his bag before coming up with a strip of smoked Sawsbuck jerky. “Try a bite of this, kid, you earned it..”

_“Where’s mine, Lover? I mean…did you See that Reversal attack?”_

“Sure did. Arceus you’re beautiful…”

_“Aww, Luka our son is right over there…”_ Despite her protests, she submitted to Luka’s gentle caresses. As the pair kissed, the Houndoom rumbled, heart racing. Luka, for his part, was so happy that he felt his heart might burst.

“Sweetheart. My Angel of Darkness…”

_“Shh, time enough for all that sweet talk later…After the pup’s in bed.”_ Her eyes sparkled as she brushed her tail against his arm. Plunking down, he kissed her neck, hugging her to his chest.

“I Luvdisc you, Solaria.”

_“Luvdisc you too, Master…”_ She snorted, a chuckle in her throat. “ _Arceus that just sounds weird. How Azula makes it seem so natural, calling you Master all the time, I’ll never know.”_

His eyebrow quirked upward, “Maybe after the pup’s asleep…” His smirk drew another pleased rumble from the Houndoom’s chest and an even better feeling from between her haunches. Yawning widely, she nuzzled against her human’s cheek.

_“Can we grab more of those steak sandwich things? I’m craving protein.”_ She grinned sidelong at him, _“I was showing off a bit. Wanted to encourage Garm…”_

“One Jumbo Garlic-Pepper Steak sandwich, coming up.” He stood. “Hey Morty! Is there a MacNomel’s near here?”

The red-haired boy grinned, “Why, you buying?”

“If you want to join us, yeah. Solaria could use a sandwich and I’m getting hungry myself. Azula, Daphne, Lunch?”

Daphne clapped her paws together, looking for all the world like an excited kid. Azula nodded, weariness in her gaze. The first sniff of trouble came when Daphne slipped up beside Luka and laid her muzzle against his cheek. A snarl rose unbidden from Solaria’s throat as she sprang at the silvery-gold vixen.

Unprepared for the surprise attack, the fox was slammed to the dirt. Flat on her back, with the Houndoom’s tail poised over her throat, she stared up into the Dark-type’s violet-hued eyes.

_“He’s Mine, Daphy. Don’t go getting any stupid ‘Heroes and Damsels’ fantasy ideas just because he saved your ass!”_

“Solaria, What are you Doing?!” Luka growled, in a passable imitation of an Alpha Houndoom. Sure the phrase was stilted, his lack of a tail hampering his emphasis but, he got the point across. She gaped at him, amazed that he’d gone to the trouble of further study on how her species typically interacted. For a brief moment, the bronze-furred Alpha she pictured him as was superimposed over her beloved trainer.

She could hear the command as clearly as if he’d shouted it…”Back Down.” Or maybe, “Back Your Shit DOWN,” was closer. Whimpering, she dropped to the ground exposing her belly. Luka rubbed her throat, tugged lightly on her fur.

“We’ll talk about this later, Solaria. Daphne, you okay?”

_“Yeah, I’m fine, Master…”_

Luka, very deliberately, rubbed the vixen’s cheek and jaw. “It’s Luka, little fox. Azula’s the only one I haven’t broken of the whole ‘Master’ habit…”

The Lucario nuzzled his neck, _“And you never Will, Master Mine. So just enjoy it, why don’t you…”_

His grin was infectious, the touch of his hand on her cheek intoxicating. She gazed up at him through long eyelashes, her crimson eyes full of emotion. Did he know what that simple touch was doing to her? Couldn’t he see that her nipples were dangerously close to protruding through her fur? She pressed her thighs together, whimpering at the moist heat between them.

_“Master…Luka…”_ She bit her lip, stifling a moan of pleasure. His smoky green eyes bored into hers, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Unconsciously, she mirrored his actions making him blush crimson. Her paws hovered over his shoulders, their breathing almost perfectly in sync.

Daphne, standing a bit apart from them, felt as if her heart had dropped through her stomach. _His Houndoom and Lucario are gorgeous… No way he’ll want me…_ The bashful vixen was determined to repay Luka’s kindness somehow. He was obviously loving and generally affectionate…his surface thoughts had made that abundantly clear.

From what little she’d picked up from Azula, their trainer was also tough enough to keep the Lucario on her toes. From Solaria, the poor fox could glean nothing…damn Dark-typing made it essentially impossible to read their minds without them willingly lowering their defenses. Even the pup, no more than a month or so old, had nothing for her psychic senses to home in on.

She felt something like a dull ache in her chest…evolving hadn’t been what she’d expected. Sure, she was a Psychic-type now…and she’d been ready for at least a couple of years, but it brought up memories of the long-running fight with her first trainer. He’d wanted her to evolve long before now…and leaving her here had been his response to her continued refusal. He was a Kalos Champion…why did she _Have_ to evolve when she’d gotten that far as a Braixen?

The answer to that question had cut her to the quick…

He’d arranged for her to be bred…and then sold. But, the deal stipulated that she had to be fully evolved. Such a thing was common enough in the competitive battling scene…but it had hurt her almost beyond bearing. What’s more, she’d thought they were friends. Her… _Dear Master_ had swiftly disabused her of that notion.

“Daphne…I can’t have the rest of the team forced to pick up your slack. This is Hyper-competitive and I’ll be training nonstop. It’s simple, Shape up or I’ll find a Special Striker elsewhere…”

And he had. An Arcanine that he’d run off with, leaving her behind…

Even the memory made her eyes swim with tears. Abandonment had shattered her confidence, made the silver vixen question if it might not have been better to simply evolve like he’d wanted. Then she’d always had that choice…now, whether she liked it or not, she was a Delphox forever.

_It was worth it…for Luka._ That thought bolstered her resolve. He’d fed her and carried her on his back, let her fall asleep on his lap, and, most important, saved her from that brute of a Charizard.

_I owe him…Big Time._ She smiled, watching him from the corner of her eye. _“I’ll pay you back…Master. Someday…Somehow.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: And, Chapter Ten is a Wrap. Next time, we depart from Hansen and Co to peek in on the inner workings of the Song and Silence. We’ll meet a familiar face and learn more about the mysterious Mr. Kask who seems so keen to get his hands on the Hansen family Daycare… Stay Tuned!
> 
> [Luka Hansen]
> 
> Daphne: Kitsunebi “Ghost Fox-Light” Variant Delphox  
> Nature: Bashful  
> Ability: Magician  
> Unique Traits: Silvery-White Fur and golden eyes. The wand she carries has been used by every female Delphox in her family, going back four generations. Very shy around strangers. 
> 
> [Mortimer Reynard]
> 
> Charlie: Charizard (Standard)  
> Nature: Adamant  
> Ability: Blaze  
> Unique Traits: Stubborn…bordering on disobedient. Y-shaped fork at the end of the tail (Partially concealed by his flames.)


	11. The Executive Problems of Running a Criminal Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E.V. Kask, the Boss of the Song and Silence and his right-hand man, Bergamot 'Discuss" a recent mishap with one of the Executives. Afterward, they have a "Minor disagreement" about a project that Bergamot was supposed to complete...but hasn't. Dr. Xavier Ein presents him with the results of his latest experiment. As they go to the airport, intending to take a private jet to Lumiose City, The Boss flashes back to his days as a League-winning Pokemon Trainer that becomes far more terrifying than he remembered. Before vanishing into the back to spend some quality time with his Leafeon, Bergamot presents his boss with a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. Wow, we've reached over three hundred hits on this story! Thanks, Everybody who has read thus far. If you're enjoying it, feel free to leave a comment or hit that Kudo button. So, this time we get a peek at the inner workings of the Song and Silence. This includes a bit of history of our mysterious Mr. Kask. Our Next Nomel picks up almost moments after this chapter ends, so stay tuned for next chapter. Team listings follow as usual, Enjoy

Somewhere in Sinnoh...

The building was glass and steel, five stories high. The man, just past forty, who sat behind the polished mahogany desk in the top floor office snapped open a silver cigarette case, tapping an unlit Camerupt brand menthol before lighting it. He exhaled a puff of red-brown smoke as he turned his chair around. His hair nearly matched the smoke, and his eyes were fathomless voids that made the S.S. Executive shiver, despite being a foot taller.

“I’m disappointed Sylpharius. The shipment captured, the S.S. Grunts that YOU put in charge incarcerated... A ‘Fool-Proof Heist’ I believe you called it...”

The older man lowered his eyes in shame, sweat beading on his forehead, “But, Sir...”

“Silence! It’s time your thugs learn who their master is. You have failed me for the Last Time!”

He turned to one of his minions, a burly fellow crammed into a familiar Harris tweed suit. “Bergamot, Take him downstairs! The rest of you, get out of my sight!”

The brawny Mr. Bergamot returned a few minutes later. “Got ‘im handled, Boss.”

“Good. Shade likes to… _play_ with his food before he eats it. Now, get Aeriko up here. He may yet amend his mentor’s failure. What of the Hansen family, old friend?”

“The boy, Luka, took down Ig. Him and that weird Houndoom of his…”

“Hmm, And what of the Johto Ranger, Kane Hansen?”

“A useless cripple, Boss. If it weren’t for that Mega Blastoise…”

“You mean to tell me…” His voice had grown silky and soft, “That he had the power of a Mega Evolved Pokemon?!”

“Uh, yea Boss. But that twat Thornton…”

“Enough! Arceus, Why do I surround myself with incompetent, useless, Idiots?!” A blast of midnight-purple energy slammed Bergamot to the floor. Advancing on his subordinate, the man growled, “What _One_ task did I give you, Bergamot? Well? Speak!”

“Tae find the Tablet o’ Arceus, Boss. But, tae find it, yeh need…”

“The Rainbow Wing! A single feather from the wing of Ho-oh! And that insignificant Daycare was the last place one was sighted! I don’t care _how_ much it costs, Edwyn! Get Me That Feather!”

“Right, Boss. Will do Sir.”

His whole demeanor seemed to change in an instant. Panting, he locked eyes with the bigger man. “Bergamot…I’m sorry.”

“Boss?”

“Just…go. Bring Undaera up here once I’m done with Ignarius.”

Bergamot nodded, “You’re the boss, E.V.”

The moment Bergamot was gone, a violet colored Vaporeon popped her head out from behind his desk. Yawning, she rubbed against his ankles. Kask, without thinking, reached down to scratch her neck frill.

“I don’t like him, Rhett…” Her voice was soft, melodious, like raindrops on rock. The earpiece he wore constantly translated her speech in real-time, making their bond even closer than it had been when he’d bested the Elite Four.

“Mal…I’ve asked you not to call me that. Rhett…isn’t who I am, anymore. I’ve come too far to turn back now.”

“Do you think I’d stay if I truly believed that, _Everett_?” Her mottled green eyes bored into his own. “Do you really think I’d stay so far from the sea if I thought that my Master wasn’t somewhere under all this hate and cynicism?!”

“I’ve never forced you to stay!” He growled. “Dammit, Maleva…”

“Don’t you ‘Dammit, Maleva’ _Me_ Everett Kask! I’m the Only one of your old team that’s stuck with you!”

“You and Shade, Sugar-fins…”

“Shade’s as warped by what happened to Aeon as you are! Can’t you see that?”

“She was the love of my life…and Shade’s sister. Of Course losing her fucked us both up! Shade fucking _Died_ trying to protect me!”

“And I would have, too. Ev…You know how much you meant to…all of us.”

“Mal, you and me…Isn’t gonna happen. I…I can’t…”

“I know that. But, you aren’t the only one who grieves for Aeon, Rhett. Can’t you see that even if your plans succeed…it wouldn’t be Aeon who comes back. It’ll be something…Unnatural. Against the Will of the Alpha Itself…”

“Damn the Will of the Alpha! Damn that fucking bitch Cyn, and Damn You if you try and stop me!”

“Rhett…Please _Listen_ to me!”

He snatched a beautifully enameled green and copper Pokeball from the shelf above the desk. He squeezed it in the mechanized glove he wore, crushing it into a twisted lump of metal. Flinging it at her head, he snarled, “Get Out! Leave now…Before I kill you!”

“Like Cynder Killed Aeon, _Master_?” With that parting shot, the Vaporeon punched the button for the private elevator. The last Kask saw, before the tears blinded him, was her tail vanishing behind the closing doors.

“Uh, Boss?” Aeriko, the newly promoted S.S. Executive, ducked behind the door as a sphere of violet-black energy slammed through the wood, inches shy of his head.

“OUT! Dammit, I don’t pay you to stand there Gawking! Bring me Ignarius! And that moron Ein, Where Is He?!”

Wiping away the tears, Kask hissed, “You were watching all that, Shade?”

_“Yes, Master. My sister would be proud…”_

“Don’t mention her to me again, You Damned Ghost!” He slammed his gloved fist through the wall, snapping a heavy stud beneath the drywall and plaster. “Arceus…must I lose _Everyone_ I love to have my revenge? I…Fuck, Shade I just want to hold her one more time…”

_“And you think I do not, Master? For her…and you, alone did I resist Yveltal’s Summons…”_

“I know that… Am I doing the right thing, Shade?”

_“Right and Wrong are irrelevant, Master. I desired revenge and so did you. Together, our craving for vengeance was enough to bring me back. Together…we will End that, Creature that murdered my sister!”_

“And what happens after, Shade? With Aeon’s jewel…I’m scared that it’s not enough to bring her back…”

It cut him to the quick to admit that. To realize that even with the Tablet and the Rainbow Wing it might not be enough. To have damned everyone and everything he’d ever loved in her name…only to fail at the last hurdle.

_“ What of the Sleeping King? Have these fools you have chosen to surround us with managed to find Him? His is the blood of the Immortals.”_

Kask shook his head. “No, Shade. They haven’t found him. You and I are going to Kalos to track him. Alone.”

_“She will find us, my Master. Through the connection between your jewel and hers…”_

“Mine and _Aeon’s_ ”Kask corrected. “Just because she stole it doesn’t make it hers…” He punched the intercom button on his desk. “Bergamot…”

“Go, Boss…”

“Tell Ignarius, One more screw up and I’ll make a _Excruciatingly Painful_ Example of him. And have my jet prepared. I intend for us to be in the air in an hour.”

“Ayep. Where we going, Boss?”

“Lumiose City. The City of Light. I have a meeting that is long overdue… One Hour, Bergamot. Have Ein send up those prototypes he promised me.”

Five minutes passed before one of the rank and file Grunts came in with a tray of six Pokeballs. Kask grinned as he lifted them one by one. As he did, Doctor Ein looked on, grinning gleefully.

“Pangoro…Hydreigon… Zoroark…I don’t recognize these three…”

“Imports from our Alolan division, Sir. A Kommo-o and Alolan Marowak. The last was a rare find…taken from some foolish boy in Galar. Urshifu, in its Single Strike Style. It gave me great pleasure to create these for you…”

“Yes, I know. And what of Project Shadow Splicer?”

Ein leered, his eyes full of passion for his work, “Final tests are underway. Three months and we should have completed our first proper prototype…Urk!”

Kask’s hand closed around Ein’s throat, “I want those Pokemon, Doctor Ein, Not your promises…not in _Three Months_. You will speed up production. If this Prototype Ceberion is not in my hands before next month… You’ve seen me lose my temper, Doctor. Does that sound… _Enjoyable_ to you?”

“I…Under…stand…”

“Good.” Kask flung the doctor from him, still smiling widely. “Now, Get back to work, Doctor. Bergamot, I’ll be downstairs in ten minutes. Bring the limo around, would you?”

As he descended from his office, a final tear fell. Maleva had been the last link to who he had been. With her gone, all he had left was revenge. The memory was strong as ever…his gentle Espeon, Aeon…his first Pokemon. His joy when she’d evolved and they realized that he could communicate with her. His horror at what had been done to her… twenty years ago now.

His gloved fist clenched, the mechanized glove acting as a stabilizer for the chaotic energies of Dark Aura. He’d only learned how to manipulate it after her death…after Shade had been reborn. It was a rush of pure power…of passionate rage and sorrow born of his loss. Deep down, part of him quailed at what he’d been forced to become.

_That beast took Everything from me…all I have Left is Rage! Aeon…I miss you so much…_

He could still remember the night after he’d become the Johto Pokemon League Champion…

Twenty years ago… Somewhere in Johto

Rhett couldn’t help but smile. He stared at his reflection in the golden Champion’s Chalice Trophy, reaching over to ruffle his Espeon’s ears.

“I’m proud of you, Aeon. Of all of you, Really.”

The Sphinx Espeon purred, her crimson-red, Apatite, forehead gem shimmering in the light of the campfire. Laying her forked green tail across his leg, she murmured in his mind, _“I’m glad, Rhett.”_ She paused, pawing gently at his chest. _“Rhett…Can I ask you something?”_

Brushing back a lock of his cinnamon-red hair, he cupped her chin, scratching in all her favorite spots. “Shoot, Aeon.”

_“Why aren’t you interested in any of those girls that were throwing themselves at you? You’re the Johto League Champion…any girl would be happy to be with you tonight.”_

Rhett felt himself blush, “Well…there’s this girl that I really like… But, I’m scared that if I tell her, it’ll fuck up our friendship.”

The Espeon’s violet-blue eyes widened in surprise, _“Oh! Who is she? Is she cute?”_

He was blushing as red as his hair now. Looking away, his gaze fell on Shade. The Umbreon was asleep, perched up in a tree a few yards away. “Why do you want to know, Aeon?”

 _“Oh, C’mon, Rhett. We’ve been best friends since I hatched. If you can’t tell me, who can you tell?”_ She snorted, “ _Shade’s a good buddy, but he doesn’t know Jack about relationships…”_

“Like _You_ do, Aeon?”

 _“I know what you Deserve!”_ She snapped hotly. “ _If this girl doesn’t want you…I’ll gladly take…”_ The Espeon gulped, realizing what she’d just admitted to. She cowered, her ears flat to her skull. Now would come the yelling…the disgust. Rhett might be her best friend, but she couldn’t imagine her straight-laced trainer breaking Johto’s Anti-Pokephillia laws for her. No matter how much she loved him, she refused to put Rhett at risk.

“Aeon… It’s you, ya goofy green cat.” He hugged her gently, “There’s only ever been one girl for me. You didn’t read my mind and pick that up?”

_“Rhett Kask, you’d better not be fucking with me…”_

“I thought that’s what you were thinking I deserved. To be Fucking…tonight…with You.”

_“Rhett…it’s illegal…”_

“We’re miles away from anybody. Nobody needs to know but us.” He smiled, kissing her forehead, “I…I love you, Aeon. Ever since you evolved, I realized that I wanted more than just your friendship. I…I understand if you want me to…let you go.” He gulped at the knot of agony in his throat. How could he bear to let her go if she ran from him?

_“Rhett… What took you so long? Didn’t you know that the only male I ever cared about…was you? Why would I leave… I…Rhett, I’ve loved you since before I evolved. I thought…the law says…”_

“Fuck the laws.” He pressed his lips gently to hers, crushing the purring Espeon to his chest.

For the Sun Pokemon, it was as if a thousand suns had taken up residence in her heart. She mewed as their tongues touched, her paws resting lightly on his shoulders. _“Rhett…”_

He broke the kiss with a sly grin, “Not moving too fast, are we?”

 _“No.”_ She gave him a salacious wink, _”Not fast enough.”_

He grinned, rubbing her forehead, “Your gem’s loose, Aeon.”

_“Yep. New one’s coming in underneath. I want you to keep it when it comes loose, Rhett…”_

What came next was different than what had happened. Kask felt the sweetness of that moment become something far darker. He looked down to see Aeon limp and stiff. Her gem had been meticulously clawed from her forehead, a gory hole the only remnant. Her velvety soft ears and tail were gone, ripped away. A soft, feminine, voice echoed in his head…

_“Oh dear Master…Come out and play!”_

His eyes snapped open, his fists clenched. “Get out of My Head!"

_“Please…Papa Rhett…your little girl needs you…”_

Kask snorted, “Why don’t you get fucked, you damned bitch!”

As her voice faded from his mind, Kask sat there, panting. He knew the little wretch was getting stronger…but, to reach his thoughts from more than a region away… As he stood, he drew upon the dark energies he’d learned to wield…with Shade’s guidance. His whole body wreathed in blue-black Dark Aura energy, the voice in his mind was finally silenced.

“Uh, Boss, the limo’s out front…” Bergamot’s voice was tentative, hesitant. He still wore that green-brown Barleycorn pattern suit, though he’d left two of the three jacket buttons undone. His cream colored dress shirt and silver leaf-blade cuff-links spoke of a superior sense of style. His short dark hair was slicked back with a musk-scented gel, an artistic curl on his brow bringing the gaze to his face. He’d removed the stylish mirrored sunglasses, his green eyes flashing.

“You’ve done well, old friend. Now, let us be about it.”

“Right. Uh, you mind if Autumn rides up front? I _Swear_ I’ll get the car detailed when we come back…”

Kask genuinely smiled at that. “Not a problem, Bergamot. Spending some quality time with your girlfriend is permissible…But, I meant what I said about that _Object_ we discussed.”

“Yep, I gotcha, Boss.” He opened the door, allowing Kask to climb inside. Practically skipping, the big man released Autumn from her Pokeball. The female Leafeon mewed, rubbing against him. Unlike the rest of these idiots, Bergamot didn’t have any issue with Variant Pokemon and his Leafeon was proof of that.

He reached down, rubbing her amber-gold forehead crest. Her ears and tail, likewise were an orange-red, bleeding into sunset yellow at the tips.

“Hey, sweetie. C’mon, hop on in.” He felt a smile blossom on his face as she turned back, licked a paw, and brushed it over her leaf-like crest. “What, is my hair mussed or sumthin?”

“Lea-fee-on” She giggled as he peered in the mirror, fiddling with a comb.

“Eh, it’s as tricky as you are. Remind me tae ask the Boss for one o’ those translator things.” He rubbed her chin as he got behind the wheel, “I want tae hear my little Twilight Princess talk dirty for me.”

Purring softly, her blush only just visible under her fur, the Leafeon silenced him with a brief kiss. Bergamot chuckled as he put the limo in gear. Sure, he might be a crook…but, at least he’d known what he’d been getting into. Kask was more than _Just_ his boss, they were friends. He dared to think that the reason Kask was so hard on him, was because of all of the S.S. Executives, he was the one Kask had trusted with the truth. The S.S. were all expendable...Cannon fodder.

Kask didn’t give two shits about wiping out Variation Pokemon. That would be impossible anyway, since every Pokemon had the potential to diverge into different forms due to outside stimuli. Kask wanted his Espeon back…or, failing that, vengeance against her murderer. Of all motivations, Bergamot could totally understand that one.

Autumn leaned against his leg, purring as he reached over to scratch her belly. “If somebody hurt yeh, Sweetness…I’d tear out ‘is liver wi’ a rusty spoon!” His accent had grown thick with emotion, his eyes burning with heat. She didn’t respond, having fallen asleep between one breath and the next. A rare smile crept onto Bergamot’s face.

“Luv yeh, Autumn. Sleep tight.”

As the midnight and crimson jet left the airstrip, Kask sat perusing a stack of documents. Across the mobster’s knees was an ornate scroll that pictured the legendary Ho-oh. Written in an ancient script he could scarcely decipher, Kask knew only that it described the legend of the Three Beasts. As he knew the story, and given the resources at his disposal, he’d pieced most of it together.

“And as the war raged…the Tower was set alight. Three nameless Pokemon perished in the fire. Ho-oh descended upon it’s seven-colored wings and granted the three new life. From the lightning that struck the Tower, Came the Tiger-Emperor of Thunder, Raikou. Born of the Fire that consumed the Tower was the Lord of the Volcano, Entei. Third, from the frozen Wind and the tears of the sky that quenched the fire came Suicune, the Crystal Crowned, Herald of the North Wind.

Frightened by the Three and the Heavenly Bird, the people turned their anger upon them. The Three fled, destined to roam the world until the hearts of People and Pokemon become One. Only then shall Ho-oh descend once more from the heavens. Only to the worthy does the Soaring One reveal itself, blessing them with eternal happiness.”

Kask smiled, his eyes flashing. “The Blessing of the Ho-oh is unique to each individual, and is what will bring them the greatest joy of their heart…”

“It’s just a legend, E.V. If yer pinnin’ yer hopes on that, be prepared to be disappointed.”

“Says the man with his love still by his side. I pray that you never lose Autumn, Bergamot. I wouldn’t wish that pain on anyone.”

“Well, no offense, Boss, but I _Still_ say pinnin’ yer hopes on a twelve foot tall rainbow feathered fire-turkey is stupid.”

“Your opinion has been duly noted, my friend. With that said, the Ho-oh is only one option. There are several legendary Pokemon that could give me what I desire. If this plan fails…there’s still the Flower of Destruction and the Sleeping King.

“The Wha’ now?”

Kask chuckled, “Never mind. Doubtless, you and your girlfriend want some alone time.” He sighed.

“Tha’ reminds me. I got yeh sumpthin, Boss.” He clapped his hands and, to Kask’s surprise, a Lopunny emerged, dressed in a nurse’s cap and pink stockings to match her fluffy ears. She smiled shyly, glancing away quickly as Kask regarded her with those cold, dark eyes.

“A Shiny…How’d you find this one, Bergamot?”

“Won her in a card game. One of the brothel managers was behind on his payments. I…kinda _borrowed_ it and bought in on a backroom poker tournament. The guy’d found her and was gonna auction ‘er off. But, my Full House won and, I figured since it was yer stake money anyway, I’d throw her in as a thank you. How often do yeh get to break the seal on a Shiny, Lopunny, or otherwise?”

“How much did you take? And, aside from her, what did you win?”

“Ten Gs, boss. The pot was a hundred thousand when I won, Lopunny not included. Hell, I could’ve sold her back for double what the guy staked her on…”

“Half that money is mine, Bergamot, and be thankful I don’t have you punished and take it all. As for her…does she have a name?”

“Not that I know of, Boss.”

“Very well. You’re dismissed. And, Bergamot…”

The big man paused, halfway to the berths with Autumn on his heels. “Ayep, Boss?”

“Keep the noise down. Last time I heard every word _She_ was screaming.”

The Leafeon hid her face behind Bergamot’s leg. Embarrassed, she could feel Kask’s cold eyes on her. He scared her, made her tremble with fear like a seed on the breeze. But, her Master only smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair back from his face.

“No promises, Boss. I like my girls talkative. Especially, my Autumn.” He snapped his fingers, “Can yeh get me one o’ them translator-bead things, Boss?”

“As soon as we land, I’ll put in an order for one. Now go on, I know she’s still scared of me…” His voice trailed off, almost wistful. He’d never tell Bergamot, but his Leafeon reminded Kask of his own dear Aeon.

With the grace of a stalking Persian, Kask crossed the room. As he sat beside the, suddenly nervous, Lopunny he pondered that, if it weren’t for the hum of the jet’s engine, he could very well be at home. Laying a surprisingly gentle hand on her ears, Kask rubbed them until the pink and cream colored bunny Pokemon melted under the caresses.

“Just relax…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [E.V. Kask]
> 
> Shade: Shiny Reveneon (Revan-Eon)[From Revenant and Eon] {Ghost Type}  
> Nature: Impish  
> Ability: Berserk  
> Unique Traits: This Eeveelution is something of a mystery, as it can exhibit many different versions depending upon the previous form of the Pokemon.
> 
> [Bergamot]  
> Autumn: Momijigari "Hunting Autumn Leaves" Variant Leafeon  
> Nature: Gentle  
> Ability: Leaf Guard  
> Unique Traits:


	12. Run Little Rabbit/The Scent of Wildflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Picking up moments after the last chapter, this chapter will showcase both E.V. Kask and Bergamot. Shameless Lopunny/human and Leafeon/human Nomels…with just a hint of plot. Just goes to show, even criminals still have hearts. I chunked this off by itself, so it Could be skipped if desired, but if you made it this far…you know what to expect.

_“You’re as cold as Regice, Everett Kask! I hope you burn…”_

Kask leered at the memory of the first man he’d killed. Just an old man in a greasy apron, minding the Pokemart. Strange that he should think of him now, so many years later. Everett Kask had burned, though. Ever since he’d lost Aeon, he felt only lust. Only the raw, primal craving for sex…Never anything deeper. And the fire of his lust was insatiable.

The Espeon had been…always would be, his only love.

He could feel the anticipation in the pit of his gut. How long had it been? Six or seven months since he’d sampled the exotic delight that was a female Lucario. The boy, Thornton, hadn’t liked the idea…but money does strange things to weak men. Plus the added threat implied by _Knowing_ that Kask, Bergamot, and a triple fistful of the Song and Silence elite had brutally ravished his Pokemon, had only brought the insufferable boy into their web.

Kask felt himself growing hard at the thought of giving this lithe rabbit a similar treatment…but, no. The first time was important. Better a toy that was intoxicated by his lust than a broken one. And she _Was_ a Shiny. When he was tired of her, men would gladly pay thousands to spill themselves inside her. Even the potential for pregnancy, slim though it might be, held possibilities.

“Come to me, little one.”

She froze like a Deerling caught in the headlights. Running her paws over her ears, the female murmured several variations on her name. Kask couldn’t help but chuckle as the translator in his ear calibrated.

“One more time, Deerling. Speak slowly.”

“Are you my Master now? Mr. Bergamot said he wasn’t keeping me for himself.” She shivered as Kask kissed her, his touch igniting a fire in her loins. His strong hands kneaded the curves of her bottom, toying with her fluffy puffball of a tail

“You may call me so if you wish. Have you a name, Little Rabbit?”

“Thistle, Master. My mother named me that because it’s colored a bit like I am.”

“Hmm. Well, little Thistle…will you sting me if I teach you about mating tonight?”

He slid a finger across the blossom of her sex, smirking when she humped against his hand. The Rabbit Pokemon shivered in his arms, her fur like warm velvet beneath his hands.

“Master…” She whined, trying to get more stimulation, confused by these strange new feelings. Until the man had bought her, poor Thistle hadn’t know humans and Pokemon _Could_ mate. When Mr. Bergamot had brought her here, she was half afraid of what he might do. But, Master’s touching felt _Good_. Her body was entering Heat and her new Master seemed intent on it.

“Good girl, Thistle. Now, undress me. Most human men like softness and gentleness in our mates…” That last statement, he judged, would make her more pliant to his desires. Not to mention more submissive when other men paid for her time. Though she fumbled with his shirt buttons, she managed, with effort, to undo all of them. As his pants fell, she tugged off his underwear, exposing a member that slender Thistle wasn’t sure should have fitted inside a Ryhorn, much less her.

“It’s…it’s _Big_ , Master.”

“And you are small, my little Thistle. Don’t worry, we’ll make it fit. It’s big like this when a man is excited and wishes to mate with you.” He smiled, knowing he’d coax her slowly, drive her wild with lust. Only then would he ravish her, bind her desires up so that she’d forever be chasing the pleasures only he could provide her.

He thrust two fingers gently into her wet sex, rubbing her tight channel with a Nomel scented lubricant that would minimize the pain of that first entry. A pleasant side effect was that it contained a drug his scientists had developed. Forever after, barring the development of an antidote, she would be addicted to the oxytocin released via sexual pleasure. Thistle moaned, her paws holding his wrist as she brought herself to orgasm on his fingers.

Kask felt his cock throb in anticipation of taking her velvety sex, filling her lovely pussy with the essence of his need. He barely thought about the tiny chance of giving the aroused Lopunny an egg. All he wanted was to fuck her until she screamed.

“That’s it. Good girl. Now, paws and knees Thistle, Deerling. I’m going to make you feel good…”

His first thrust stole the breath from the Lopunny’s lungs. Though it _Should_ have hurt, all she felt was pleasure. His engorged member slid to the hilt, an inch at a time. Gasping and panting, she let out a passionate scream as he opened her untried body for the first time. She climaxed a second time as he slid in and out of her lewdly stuffed sex like an oiled piston.

“Master…Ah! It…I feel so Good!”

“Yes, yes you do, my pretty pink, Thistle… You’re a good girl. Good girls get Master’s seed inside them.” He groaned, increasing his pace, caressing her to bring on her own orgasm, the better to boost the effectiveness of the drug. As his hips slapped loudly against her round, furry, bottom, Thistle began to moan, scarcely knowing what she was saying.

“Master…please, more! Mate your good Thistle, Master…I want it…Pleeeeaase!”

The last word became a drawn-out screech as he flooded the needy bunny with his desire. Even before he withdrew, his seed had begun to pour from her tight little slit. Grinning, he moved around cupping her muzzle in his hands. Softly caressing her fluffy ears, Kask rubbed himself lewdly across her face.

Where a woman might have gotten angry, inexperienced Thistle only knew that it felt pleasurable and smelled good. Her soft tongue darted out to taste the musky flavor of him, the faint hint of sour Nomel berries and her own distinct flavor all mingled together.

“Good girl. Now, do that, in your muzzle Deerling. Just relax and let Master show you how it’s done… Open wide.”

Swiftly, Thistle discovered that her new Master tasted even better with her soft muzzle wrapped around him. Mewling in pleasure, she took him slowly into her maw. Kask knew this, and what came next was crucial. If he was too hasty, he could leave poor Thistle so emotionally broken that a quick death would be a mercy. As the drug took action in her system, nearly all pleasurable sensations would trigger a sexual response, but that applied to painful stimuli as well.

Too much pain wasn’t good for their longevity… As he’d found out with the Lucario. She’d been broken…she just didn’t know it yet. Idly, as Thistle lapped at his throbbing member, Kask wondered whatever had become of her. Her ass had been delightfully tight.

That thought was enough. Grasping the rabbit by her ears, he thrust in. Gagging around the tip, Thistle quickly deduced it was either breathe through her nose…or drown. Gulping down the bursts of creamy seed, the Lopunny moaned, intoxicated by the mixture of pleasure and pain. Kask rubbed her ears fondly as she cleaned the last of his offering from the tip of his cock.

“Very good girl, Thistle. I’m impressed.”

Swallowing, the aroused bunny peered cheekily up at him. “Please, Master. May I have some more?”

“In a little while. Did Bergamot take you for a test spin, Deerling?”

Thistle looked confused, then shook her head. “He gave me this…” She pulled a crumpled printout from the inside lining of her cap. Though basic, it gave explicitly clear details on oral service for both males and females. Kask grinned, the irony of Bergamot having to explain oral pleasure to a virginal Lopunny simply struck him as amusing.

He grinned down at her, his gaze feral. “You’ve earned a treat, Deerling. Follow me.”

He led the Lopunny into the bathroom, lifting her into the tiny shower. Using gentle soap and warm water, he washed her tenderly from head to heels. As he did so, Kask paid special attention to the soft pink rosebud beneath her tail, trailing sudsy water over the soft furred skin. With careful application of lubrication, he was soon stroking a finger in and out of her soft bottom as he tortured her velvety sex with the other hand.

Limp as a boned Stunfisk, he carried her back to the main area, plopping her down on one of the expensive Tauros leather couches that he’d had specially designed for this jet. Rubbing her forehead, Kask looked her directly in the eye.

“Paws to the wall. Spread your legs wide.” She did as he’d asked, squealing as he rubbed more of the gel on her, this time, in and around her bottom.

“Master…”

“Shh, Deerling.” He rubbed his now aching cock, which had risen magnificently to the occasion, between her furred ass cheeks. Squirting a final dollop of lube on himself, pleased that it wasn’t designed to affect humans, he thrust into her tight tail-hole like an oiled piston. The Lopunny shrieked as her tender bottom took all of her Master’s prodigious maleness in one smooth motion.

Kask knew that his abrupt entry had caused her pain, but he no longer cared. As the tight ring of muscles caressed him, he withdrew, slamming back into her hard enough to make her cheeks clap together. She moaned as his slick fingers circled in her dripping sex, even as he buried his full length in her shapely ass, over and over again.

“Master…It Hurts, but I feel…I feel _Good!_ ”

“Good, Thistle. In time, I think you’ll like this. For…now…be Master’s good girl, Thistle, and cum for me. Take your paws, and rub _Here_ …”

Pleasure, such as she had never known coursed through the squealing, shrieking Lopunny. Her Master growled and bit the back of her neck until she yelped. His maleness hammered in and out of her tight bottom until at last, the wave of pleasure crested and broke over her. Panting, she was dimly aware that her Master was breeding with her bottom. His hot seed trickled from her sore vulva and the dark depths of her bowels. She moaned, squirming against him, feeling even more pleasure as he rubbed her ears.

“Sleep now, Little Rabbit. Soon, I’ll show you more pleasure than you’ve ever dreamed of.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bedroom, Bergamot heard his boss and the squealing Lopunny finish. Not that he had much time to think about it. Autumn had her soft muzzle pressed to his lips, her leafy tail wagging. Bergamot was on his back, the purring Leafeon atop him.

He broke their sloppy kiss, strings of saliva dripping onto his expensive shirt. Soft, honey-colored eyes full of love looked down at him. She hopped off, snapping a pad of paper up in her jaws. Clenching a pen laboriously between her paws, Autumn wrote their usual shorthand, Bergamot chuckling to see it.

An Eye, a heart…and the letter U.

“Luv you too, my Autumn flower…” She purred happily as Bergamot rubbed her back. Then, another series of drawings. He had to admit, for lacking thumbs, she’d gotten pretty handy with a pen.

Rooster, an arrow pointing at an open door, a simplified Skitty…Equals… After that, she’d drawn a smiling Leafeon face nearly identical to hers. This one proved a bit tougher to work out.

“Torchic in front of the door?”

Autumn shook her head, Mewing bits and pieces of her species name, she pointed to her drawing, then to the bulge in his pants. Only when she presented, her silt pink, puffy, and as beautiful as ever, did it click.

“ ‘Cock in the Skitty…’” He didn’t finish the sentence, her kisses silencing him for several moments. He laughed as they broke apart. “ ‘Cock in the Skitty equals, Happy Leafeon.’ Autumn, you clever little tease…” Pinning her on the bed, Bergamot buried his clean-shaven face between her haunches, to the delight of his beloved Leafeon.

Paws tangled in her trainer’s hair, Autumn yipped in delight as he, quite literally, ate her out. The sweet clover and honey taste of her always left him craving more. Thirty-six to Kask’s forty, Bergamot had had Autumn for a little more than half that time. The pair had been lovers for the last sixteen years, though to Autumn it felt like a lifetime. 

“Leafeon…” she mewed, eyes filled with happiness, when he came up for air. Licking his cheeks, she nuzzled into his chest. Bergamot got the message, unbuttoning his shirt and folding it neatly across the armchair. His green eyes sparkled at the hint of irritation in her gaze.

“There’s no reason tae rush, my love. Besides…” A yelp of surprise slipped from her maw as he slid a finger deep into her slick pussy, sucking her sweet honey off again. “I want more of your sweet nectar, my darling sprite.”

Grabbing the pen, she wrote two numbers side by side…

“Sixty-nine? That’s not a bad idea, lass.”

Purring, she climbed on top of him. With a little bit of wiggling around, Autumn could lower her sex onto his smooth face, with just enough room to take the tip of his member in her maw. Had she not been four inches taller than average, or had Bergamot’s man-root been shorter, this position wouldn’t have worked.

Soon, his cock twitched delightfully against the roof of her muzzle. Her loving trainer reciprocated by tonguing her clit as he fingered her sweet honeypot. Moaning around him, Autumn sank down until her nose pressed against his smooth flesh. His scent was clean, mildly acidic like a Weapear berry. The Leafeon bobbed up and down, having had many years to refine her technique.

Bergamot growled into her moist sex, trying desperately to hold back what he knew was coming. He humped his hips slightly, scared he might hurt her, while his Leafeon gulped down his cream. Yipping what Bergamot could only assume was his name, Autumn reached her peak, her fluids drenching his face and chest.

Sitting up, Bergamot flipped her around, the pair practically conjoined at the lips. Tongues dueling, the human stroked her belly, teasing the tiny pink nubs of her nipples. Though he’d never had her bred, Bergamot knew that her nipples grew incredibly sensitive as she approached her heats. He’d discovered that he could make her cum just by teasing them with wet fingers…or his tongue.

To think it’d been an accident the first time…

He’d just got home from the Army, having signed up at seventeen. He’d served his three required years and come back home to a small one-room basement apartment in Fuchsia City. He had six weeks to decide to re-enlist or get his discharge. Ecstatic to see him was his little Eevee, who’d been a graduation gift from his Great-Grandma Salazar, three or so years before. The two had made a trip to Sinnoh, where Autumn had evolved. Three weeks later, she’d come on heat for the first time.

Realizing that he couldn’t care for a freshly evolved Leafeon while on assignment, he’d taken his discharge and hired in as a fill-in bodyguard for Multi-billionaire E.V. Kask. Meanwhile, he’d spent every spare second with Autumn.

He’d been giving her a bath when it happened. She’d sat in his lap like always, and as he washed her, she’d pushed against him. Each touch had coaxed him to attention, his shaft rubbing against her cleft. Before he could protest, she’d humped down and he was inside her. His fingers had brushed against her nipples and she’d climaxed, her velvety-soft tunnel clamping tight around him. Something in how she’d mewed her name…the aroused look in her eyes, he’d buried himself in her until he came, holding her tight as they howled loud enough to wake the dead.

Every heat since, they’d made love until it was over. The clever Eeveelution had even learned the best ways to get him in the mood during her offseason. For Bergamot, it was the companionship and love he’d wanted…without a woman giving him guff over his job or his Pokemon. Besides, he got more tail working for Kask then he ever had back home.

Bergamot hugged her gently. “Who’s my beautiful little Forest Sprite?”

“Eooon!” She yawned, rubbing against him. “Leafeon!”

Bergamot chuckled, “That’s right, Sweetling. I love you, Autumn.” He kissed her nose, “Yeh wanna go fer the big finish? I ken we’re both tired…”

Purring, she pointed to him, swishing her tail. She used the same spinning motion with her paw, to emphasize her meaning.

“You want me to roll over?”

The Leafeon nodded, her eyes drinking in his strong, compact, body. Though Bergamot was six feet tall, with an inch or two besides, his heavy muscled limbs and chest made him seem shorter. Shooting him a sly smile, she began to rub her tail against his erection. Bergamot shivered, as she hit a rhythm.

“Careful, Luv. That tail’s sharp…”

She gave a soft chirrup, then ran the edge of her tail against his skin. His grin made her smile as she shaved off a tuft of dark hair from the underside of his shaft. Licking him against the grain of the hair, she continued, pausing only to wipe away the bits of hair as she shaved. Bergamot had always had a fascination with bladed weapons…not to mention blood. Some might call it borderline unhealthy, but Bergamot wasn’t the type to toy with his targets.

If he had to kill, quick and clean was his style. He left the torment and suffering angle to the Boss. Apparently, Autumn had taken up a bit of extra-curricular reading on some of his…darker desires. As she straddled his freshly shaved hips, the Leafeon used her Razor Leaf attack, the sharp-edged leaves pressing against his throat. His cock gave a delighted twitch as his Leafeon sank down on him. The leaves dropped to the bed as Autumn mewed in pleasure, her concentration broken.

Bergamot rubbed her forehead, “Guess I gotta start clearing my browser history.”

“Lea, Leafeon!” She leaned forward, kissing him. She rubbed a soft, earth-colored, paw against a long scar over his ribs. He grinned, rubbing her ears.

“Dad gave me tha’ one. It’s why Great Gran took me in. She wasn’a gonna stand fer it. Besides, if it weren’t fer Gran, we might not have met…” He shivered as he contemplated how cold and empty his life would be without her in it. “Yer mah Sunny Day, Lass. I can’t live without you…” He crushed his mouth to hers, their tongues battling for primacy.

She yelped, her petal-soft nose pressed into the hollow of his neck. Their hips slammed together as each strove to bring the other to climax first. Bergamot had the satisfaction of watching her eyes go wide, her clenching sex milking him for all it was worth. His hips slapped against her furred body as she squealed, a gush of fluid announcing the Verdant Pokemon’s orgasm. Three thrusts later, her trainer joined her in ecstasy, his creamy seed flooding her womb, boiling out of her tight channel in thin runnels of white.

Mewing, her body trembling, Autumn nuzzled into the wide expanse of Bergamot’s chest. “Lea, Leafeon, Lea…”

He brushed a tender kiss against her forehead, “I love you, too.” He hugged her against him and slipped into dreams, never withdrawing from his beloved Pokemon. Outside, the form of E.V. Kask loomed over the sleeping Lopunny, a lit cigarette between his fingers.

Kask sucked in a lungful of reddish smoke and sipped at a glass of Persim Berry brandy. The pleasant interlude with the Lopunny hadn’t dulled his craving one whit. He wanted her again…wanted to slake his lusts on her until the blessed silence of oblivion took him. He held the fine gold chain of his necklace between his hands, staring deep into the stone’s crimson depths.

_Soon Aeon, My Deerling Love… Soon all my sacrifices will mean nothing…and you in my arms will mean everything. Soon the power to return you to this world will be within my grasp…and No One and Nothing will stand in my way!_


	13. Halloween Special Part One:Project Ceberion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Dear Reader to our Frightfully fun Battle Circuit Champions Halloween Special. Made up of short interludes, they will give you just a glimpse into the true darkness of the world. Throughout the month of October, you'll get at least two, and possibly more of these shorts. They tie in rather nicely with the horror elements I foresee becoming important to the overall plot, and they'll allow me to utilize bits from my favorite Pokemon generations, as well as some more obscure parts of the franchise. With that said, Let's Get Started!
> 
> As far as our soundtrack...pick your favorite creepy Halloween backround music. Here's my suggestions for this portion:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crwbMzbwCHg (Mad Scientist)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTFLYCMkyiM (Ominous Suspense Music - Silent Shadows)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7rxl5KsPjs(Devil's Trill Sonata in G Minor)

Somewhere in Orre...

The sterile white environment of the underground lab in which Doctor Xavier Ein conducted his experiments was in direct contrast to the man himself. Life had not been kind to Doctor Ein. His once immaculate lab coat was frayed at the edges, his clothes stained with myriad unknown substances. But, these were trivial matters to Ein... only this, his Magnum Opus, the crown jewel of his scientific career, mattered to him now.

He flipped a heavy knife-switch, sending violet bolts of electricity arcing across the matrix-grid he'd designed. From within the specially designed containment cells came three distinct roars of pain and rage.

"Yes, my pets. Soon...all my sacrifices will be worth it." He leered at the slender form of the crystalline crowned female. "I Will miss you, my dear. Such passion... A shame that The Boss won't let me keep you."

_"You are a monster, Human. You may have polluted my body, but you will Never break my Will!"_

"You know, breaking you would give me small pleasure. To have you submit to me _Willingly..."_

_"Never! I would rather die!"_

"Oh, come now, Deerling. _I_ certainly enjoyed our... _Alone time._ "

 _"_ **_**We are Not your Playthings!"** _ **

The roar shook the enclosure like a leaf in a storm. Still, Doctor Ein had prepared for that. Beneath the Lighting Tiger's fur was a subdermal microchip. Every time he tried to electrocute himself free, the electric current his body produced was arced to the other enclosures, sending thousands of amps into his "siblings."

And the Lord of the Volcano was not left wanting. His cell was stacked layers of plaster, cement, and firebrick. The entryway was heat resistant and covered in a titanium sheath that had cost a fortune. The lattice beneath his paws carried the current that left the great shaggy beast shuddering on the floor. Slowly, he rose, mane and the smoke-like plume on his back waving in the hot wind generated by his rising body temperature.

"Now now, My _Lord_ , behave yourself. THE FUN IS JUST BEGINNING!"

Bursts of midnight-purple energy, the color of a bruise lanced from point to point, impregnating the cages in the mysterious force. In the very center of the lab was a violet-black crystal twice a man's height, suspended from a giant gyroscopic sphere. As the current passed through it, faint flashes of a pointed snout and long crimson claws, crossed over an emaciated chest, were momentarily visible.

"One more bolt...and the illusion becomes Reality!"

**_**"See if THIS IS AN ILLUSION!"** _ **

The burst of golden flame that erupted from the maw of the Caldera Lion struck the door of the enclosure. Pushed far beyond its natural melting point, the door puddled and flowed like tallow in the heart of a wildfire...like flesh in the core of the sun. With a roar that rattled the very ground beneath their paws, the Lighting Tiger's power had finally overloaded the chip beneath his skin. His jaws ripped the steel door off the hinges. Slashing with his claws, Raikou tore gaping holes into the adjacent cell.

_"Now, Brother!"_

Fire met water as the cell exploded, bathed in dark violet energy in the same instant. Over the crackle of electricity, the pulse of the crystal took on an ominous sound...a single, fluttering, heartbeat.

Doctor Ein failed to notice, so consumed was he with the goal of the experiment.

"Give my vision LIFE!"

The creature that stirred from the center of the blast was vaguely leonine, held up by four massive paws. And from its oddly proportioned front rose three heads...

Not surprisingly, all six of the beast's eyes were filled with unutterable rage...

Ein smiled, his hair a mad tangle as he flipped a trio of switches, and ebony light flooded the lab. Then he removed a Pokeball that had been soaking up the same energy for nearly three weeks. The ball latched with a click, leaving the tense moment slightly anticlimactic.

"YESS!" He growled, flicking an impatient hand through his hair as he snatched the Ball from where it lay. He stepped past the destroyed cells, dismissed them as no longer important. He snatched the desk phone from its cradle, dialed the number of the Boss's satellite phone. It rang forever before he finally answered.

"This had ****Better**** be important, Ein. I'm rather busy at the moment."

"Project Ceberion, sir. It is more than even I dared to dream possible. If it completes field testing, we can deploy the Shadow Splicer Project on a much wider scale. The data analysis and implementation are all that remain."

"Ein...If you are lying…”

“I’m not, sir. That I can promise you.”

“I’m in Lumiose. Have it sent by courier to my branch office in the morning.” The line went dead. The dismissive tone sent spikes of fury through Doctor Ein. The disheveled scientist flung a heavy paperweight in an upward arc, his temper getting the better of him.

With a crash, it struck the violet-black crystal, in the gyroscope above. Ein watched in horror as the cracks spread across the nearest face of the crystal, meeting in the middle like an insane spiderweb.

_Ba-dump_

In the stillness of the destroyed lab, the sound was unmistakable. Ein pressed several buttons, retracting the metal bands that held the crystal stable, then lowering the sphere to eye level. He peered into its depths, seeing his face reflected from the dozens of facets.

_Ba-dump…Ba-dump_

He leaned in close, eyes locked on a faint band of markings on the base of the crystal. From that angle, he could see what appeared to be a mummified Pokemon somehow encased in the seamless crystalline growth. Still robed in linen and draped in golden ornaments, the fox-like creature was tall and lean, covered in gray-black fur, an ornate golden and ruby bead still fastened in the flowing crimson mane. He laid a hand on the icy-cold mineral…

The withered eyelids snapped open, revealing eyes the color of polished obsidian…

Ein stumbled back, fear activating the most primitive centers of his brain. 

**_**“STOP!”**_** The voice was enough to make him freeze. Then those dark, deathless eyes locked with his… _“You are MY creature now, Human.”_

“Yes…Master.” Ein’s will, worn down by many failures, shattered beneath the mind of the ancient Khementi Zoroark. “What would you have me do, Master?”

 _“Build me an army, slave. Only when darkness covers the skies, will I walk this world again. Serve me…”_ From nowhere cups and plates of gold cascaded at Ein’s feet. _“And your rewards will be great. But…If you_ ** _ **Dare**_** _to defy me…”_ He let the threat hang as Ein fell screaming to the tiles, his body wreathed in black and crimson flame, _“you will scream long and loudly before I let you die.”_

The doctor lay panting on the tiles, his body unharmed, but his soul in turmoil. He pressed his head to the floor, kowtowing to his new master…

Somewhere inside the crystal, the baleful spirit seethed. He had shattered the Khementi, broken them like a Magikarp bone between his jaws. Who now could resist when he donned flesh again, ready to sweep across the world like a gathering storm? Who might remember the secret of the weapon of his destruction?

He was Shanakh-Akhuman…and soon, _Very soon,_ he would be free again. With an army of loyal followers and a new, vigorous body to house him, he would rule this pathetic world as he should have done. Vengeance upon his foes…and new flesh. The thought of what he might do with such flesh excited him, made the dark fox lick his lips in anticipation.

Soon…very soon.


	14. Halloween Special Part Two:Ninth Circle of the Distortion World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome gentle reader to the second installment of our Halloween Specials. In this episode, Luka's Uncle Jack and his Arcanine, Zed go deep undercover in a nightclub where two of his taskforce officers wound up dead. There, the dynamic crime-fighting duo discover a horrifying bit of evidence that points to this "nightclub" being far more than just the illegal establishment they'd been expecting.  
> In this potential mini-series, we explore the history between the partners, their different natures and delve into what can happen when an external force is applied to a long-standing relationship. As always, enjoy!

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jack?"

Jakob Laurent reached over to scratch the Arcanine's neck. "Zed. We're out of 'Good' ideas. This is the biggest Pokemon brothel in Johto. If this sting doesn't work... we're back at square one. I need you in there with me buddy."

Said Arcanine shot him a sly grin. "So, what's our story, Jack? Friends, Co-workers..." He wagged his tail slowly, "Lovers?"

"Zed..."

"Relax boss. I know we aren't like that. Still, it's decent cover in this scenario. Besides, my evolution line is hyper territorial about our mates. Nobody's gonna try and mount your ass if they think I'm gonna torch theirs."

"Fine. We'll play this one your way, Zed." Jack took a deep breath, knowing that he was descending into the darkest pit of the Distortion World. Even Darkrai might quail at this place.

Claudette's might _look_ like a typical highbrow nightclub, with way more naked flesh than he'd been expecting, but he knew there was a seedy underbelly to the place. Two members of his team had turned up dead after going undercover inside this club. Jack swallowed hard. He wanted to nail these sons of bitches...bad.

As they stepped in, a Liepard sauntered up to them, winding herself around his ankles.

"Hey there, tall, blonde and handsome. Fancy making me a happy kitty?"

Zed growled, sparks brimming around his muzzle. "Back off my man, you fluffy bitch!"

The Liepard rolled her eyes, "Easy there, puppy. Shame that the best looking ones are always playing for the other team. You ever switch sides, Handsome...my name's Maya."

"Jax Gunderson. This is..."

"The puppy. Anyway...gotta jet."

Zed snorted, I'll 'puppy' her, the stuck up bitch!"

Jack grinned, "Easy, buddy. Now, Malcolm said to ask for Jasmine before he went dark."

The duo meandered deeper into the packed crowd. The first thing Jack noticed was every Pokemon was in their base stage. That made him sweat a little less. _If those scum were exploiting Baby Pokemon…I’d never keep my cover._

“You two must be the new maintenance crew I sent for. We do seem to go through them, and that’s no lie.”

The Zangoose was far slimmer than Jack had ever seen. Her fur was sleek and seemed extraordinarily soft. She extended a clawed paw in an approximation of a handshake. “Claudette De Lafayette at your service.”

“I’m Jax, He’s Zac, Wonderful to meet you…”

“Easy on the gushing, Luv…” Zed nuzzled against his shoulder. “She’ll think we’re just here to admire the place.”

The Zangoose reached over, her paw rubbing through the Arcanine’s fur. “I’d rather have a pleasant crew than a surly one. The last pair quit because they found ‘taking orders from a Pokemon’ distasteful, shall we say. That said, I’ve got a half dozen rooms in desperate need of cleaning. I’ll pay you cash for tonight, then you’ll be on the payroll after that. If you want to rent a room here, it’s a thousand Pokedollars nightly five thousand by the week or eighteen thousand by the month.”

“That’s…strangely reasonable, Miss De Lafayette.”

“It is. Most of our dancers take rooms here, seeing as so many places refuse to rent to or employ Pokemon. Though, that seems to be changing as of late. Oh, and fair warning, lads. Some of the girls…like Maya, Love a challenge. If you don’t want amorous Pokemon in your room…lock the door.”

“No problem there. My best boy’s just fer me, right, Luv?” Zed was enjoying himself. He and Jack had been partners since the academy. Jakob Laurent was straight as an arrow…much to Zed’s disappointment. He couldn’t pass up the chance to openly needle his partner.

Jack felt a bead of sweat run down his neck, “Right,” he agreed.

“Alright then. Cleaning supplies are down the hall, third door on the right. The rooms I need cleaned have a flashing red light on the door. Strip the beds, dump the linens in the hamper and drop the hampers down the chute. Clean ones are on the third shelf up in the far wall cabinet. Pretty basic, but if you get lost or need help dial six on any of the phones and ask for me.”

As the two set to work, Zed caught a familiar scent. He sniffed, certain he’d smelled this particular smell somewhere before. The Arcanine nudged Jack’s leg with his snout. “Boss, I think I smell Malcolm!” He began scrabbling at the base of the bed-frame, revealing a strip of pale wood where the frame had been damaged and repaired.

“Step back, Zed. Guard the door.”

“Ten-four, Boss.”

Removing a heavy-bladed pocketknife from his belt, Jack slipped the tip between the patch and the original. The bed frame was solid wood, extending six inches to the floor. The patch was easy enough to spot if you wiped away the dust. This room hadn’t been occupied in quite some time… Gritting his teeth, he pried upward until the strip popped free, held only by a thin line of glue and two sanded down wire nails.

Space extended the length of Jack’s forearm, and as he reached in, his fingers brushed something cool. He drew back, finding a vial of Nomel-yellow fluid, and about twenty generations of dust-Bunearys. Zed sniffed, then sneezed. Chuckling, Jack slipped the vial into the one place no one was likely to look…the Arcanine’s backpack. Extending his arm, he felt his fingers scrape wood, then brush against something leathery.

He pulled it out again and felt bile burn at the back of his throat. Rolled beneath the bed, dry and crackling from its unusual storage, was a strip of ruddy-bronze skin, with a familiar tattoo depicting Ho-oh, its wings wreathed in flame.

That had been flayed in a single piece from Officer Malcolm Merriweather’s back…


	15. Halloween Special Part Three: A Shadow of a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back again to our Spook-tackular Halloween Special  
> In this installment, we venture briefly to Hoenn to peek in on a murder case that requires more than your typical police officer to handle. There, we get to meet a face that will be familiar to fans of Gen Three side games and his Eeveelution duo...as well as a couple former Shadow Pokemon. This chapter contains a clinical description of a murder victim and a brief reference to Pokemon abuse. As always, Thanks for reading and Enjoy!

Hoenn International Police Post # 3013

"Captain, are you sure about this?"

From his desk, Captain Dan Craegan ran his hand across the iron-gray stubble that covered his balding scalp. He had fifty open homicides, a high profile kidnapping, and only thirty officers to handle them all.

"Abernathy...at this point, I'm not looking a gift Horsea in the mouth. If this report is accurate, there's vicious Pokemon attacking humans, in unprecedented numbers. First Deshiro, then Johto, now here. There are far too many similarities to be a coincidence. What do you make of this?"

He slid a picture across the desk, slightly amused by how green the young officer looked. Abernathy covered his mouth as he turned hastily away.

"Dear Arceus in the Hall of Origin...what could do that to a person?"

The captain shook his head, "Amanda Chafin, thirty-five, never married, no kids. Personal injury attorney. She adopted a Weavile from the Rustboro Pokemon Shelter. Twenty-four hours later she turns up sliced and diced..."

"Cap...her heart..."

"Torn out. This wasn't a Pokemon killing to eat...it feels like a ritual. Look how the body's been displayed." He tapped the gory image with a gnarled finger. "Arms crossed over the chest, right leg bent post mortem with the sole of the foot resting against the opposite calf. And the wounds are almost surgical... One clean cut from collarbone to the abdominal cavity. Apart from the heart, kidneys, liver, and lungs are missing. Judging by the blood spray, whoever did this started cutting while she was still alive."

"Sounds like a Yveltal death cult to me, Craegan..."

The speaker, a man in his late thirties ran a gloved hand through his tangled platinum blonde hair. Dressed in black jeans and a long-coat, he had a belt of mismatched Pokeballs fastened around his midsection.

“Who’s the civvie, Boss?”

Craegan sighed, “Abernathy, Meet Wesley Edgar Salazar…”

“It’s just Wes.”

“He’s a consultant from Orre. He’s helping us investigate some of these oddball situations we’ve been having the last few months… Anyway. I’ve got a live one for you, Wes.” Craegan held up a folder of documents. “I want to deputize you. We’ve got a heads up from Bartholomew Blackthorn over in Johto. There’s a rumor going around that somebody’s shipping stolen Pokemon…and potentially Shadow Pokemon.”

Wes’ unusual amber-gold eyes flashed. “I’m in. What’s the job?”

“We’re sending you undercover into the Silver League Multi-Regional Tournament. The department still has connections with the founder of the Silver League…”

“No. I get in on my own merits, not because you guys bought my slot.” He stroked a battle-scarred Master Ball that held a prominent place over his heart.

Craegan nodded, sighing as he handed over the folder. “Fair enough. Make like a Scyther and fly to Vermilion. There’s an SL Roaming Judge who’s got a slot or two left.”

“Fair enough. You’ve got my PDA number. Catch you on the flip-side, Craegan.”

As he swept from the Police Station, Wes unsnapped a well-worn Pokeball and depressed the central button. The crimson flash of light resolved into the form of an Umbreon, whom he’d nicknamed Amaya or Night Rain in one of Kanto’s oldest languages. A second Pokeball opened, her twin brother Hikaru emerging in all his violet-furred glory.

“Hey guys,” he murmured, scratching their ears. “You two up for another adventure?”

_“That depends, Wes, “_ the Espeon’s voice was hoarse and smooth at the same time, like Combee Honey Whiskey with a hint of the smoke aged barrel it came in. _“Are you and Aunt Nephtys gonna whip some ass? Because I’m down for that.”_

Wes chuckled, “You’ll get to mind-fuck plenty of opponents, Hikaru. Trust me, bud, I’ve never led you guys wrong.”

Amaya laid a paw against his cheek. Her wide ruby eyes were soft as silk, shimmering in the fading sunlight.

Hikaru rolled his dark eyes. _“You Seriously need to teach her Psychic. Then I don’t have to translate her dirty thoughts for you.”_

“Couldn’t you teach her, Hikaru?”

_“I Could…but where’s the fun in that?”_

The Umbreon glared malevolently at her twin. Knowing Wes couldn’t understand, she growled in Pokespeech, “You’re an Ass, Little Brother!”

_“Says the Dark Type who wants our Master…”_ The Espeon’s mid-voice cut off mid-way through, the Umbreon pouncing on him, with a snarl. Wes reached over, pulling the two apart.

”Hey! Enough of that!” He unsnapped a Great Ball from his belt. Running his thumb over the curved surface, he tossed it, depressing the central button as he threw.

With a whisper-soft growl, his Absol emerged. Nephthys smiled, her lean, battle-scarred body visibly relaxing as she spotted Wes. The Absol could barely vocalize, her vocal cords having been cut by a sadistic Cipher peon…to stop her cries of agony during the process that made her a Shadow Pokemon. By the time Wes had Purified her, and the Pokemon Center nurses noticed what was wrong...the damage was permanent. Still, she pounced on him, the Disaster Pokemon nuzzling against his chest, taking great care not to cut him with her horn.

“Nephthys…hey, can you let me up, girl?”

Shaking her head, liquid eyes shining, Nephthys pawed at his shirt, playfully wagging from side to side.

“I know, Neph…I know. Later.” She pouted, hating that word, “Later.” The Absol understood that the former Team Snagem member had other things to think about…but damn it, She had Needs! Still, she purr-growled in her nearly silent voice, trying to tell him she understood.

He reached for another of the Pokeballs that hung off his belt. “It’s Time. Back to your Balls guys, Asperos can’t carry all of us.”

Nephthys smirked, presenting as he recalled her to the Ball, loving the flare of desire she saw in his eye. Hikaru was next, then Amaya. The Umbreon sighed, then nodded. She wasn’t as light as she’d been as an Eevee. Smiling down at the Umbreon’s Pokeball, he slapped it back into the clasp. The Skarmory gave a rich baritone trill as he raced into the air, Wes leaning tight to his neck to help maximize their speed. Vermilion was a couple of days flying on any other Pokemon. By Skarmory, especially since Asperos was freshly fed and rested, it was a matter of a couple of hours.

_If somebody’s making Shadow Pokemon…they’re in for a nasty surprise!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's part three of our Halloween Special. Team listings follow this notice. As my internet connection May be sporadic for the next few months, I'm giving you a heads up here. Part Four of the Halloween Special Should be posted no later than October 31st. After that, I'll update when I can, if possible keeping to my normal once a month schedule.  
> Also, one last personal side note... Orre is pronounced as Ore with a trilled R as in Spanish, in that region, and as Ore-Ray almost everywhere else. The Native Orre pronunciation reflects how I prefer to say it...  
> Team Listing(s)  
> [Wes]
> 
> Hikaru: Espeon (Standard)  
> Ability: Synchronize  
> Nature: Sassy  
> Unique Traits: A shallow V-shaped notch in the right ear.  
> Amaya: Umbreon (Standard)  
> Ability: Synchronize  
> Nature: Quiet  
> Unique Traits: Unusual oval mark in the center of her forehead ring. This may indicate a Searchlight Variant Umbreon in their immediate family.  
> Nephthys: Absol (Standard)  
> Ability: Super Luck  
> Nature: Docile  
> Unique Traits: Nearly silent due to an old injury. Faint lines of scars visible as grayish discoloration on the fur.  
> Asperos: Skarmory (Standard)  
> Ability: Weak Armor  
> Nature: Bold  
> Unique Traits: Long bronze-colored scar along the left side of abdomen. This is a relic of his time in the wild, prior to being captured.


	16. Halloween Special Part Four:The Dangers of Preventing Evolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back All! In this episode we get some fun, creepypasta inspired, grimdark goodness. Blood and Gore, Mind Control, and a Non-Consensual sexual encounter between a Pokemon and a human ahead. You’ll find a link to a version of the “original” creepypasta in the post chapter notes. Enjoy!

_Somewhere in Ilex Forest…Twenty Years Previous_

The scent of mystical herbs covered the sickly sweet smell of rotting meat. A young, red-headed man lay sprawled on his back, as bloody claws were dragged across his chest. Beside him, lay the cold and bloody corpse of one of his Pokemon. This was an Umbreon. A Shiny one, judging by the dulled rings of blue in the creature’s dark fur. Through cracked lips, the trainer moaned, his wounds weeping blood

“Aeon…” He rasped, his voice cracking. “Aeon!”

_“Oh, Aeon’s Long gone, Master…”_ The voice rang in his mind, female, lust-filled, and angry. He flinched as a forked green tail brushed against his bare chest. Four dainty mammalian paws held him down, a rough tongue lapping at his throat. She leered down at him, nuzzling into his ravaged chest, his blood staining her white paws crimson.

_“If I leave you…you’ll die. So…I’ll let you choose, Master.”_ She purred, lapping the blood from the corner of his mouth. “ _Either you stay here, like my good little Master… Or,”_ Her voice turned vicious, her eyes gleaming, “ _I’ll let you join Aeon… Permanently.”_

Her voice was soft, gentle. Yet, hearing that made him feel sick. His heart wept as he caught sight of Aeon, his beloved Espeon. Her body had been mutilated, a bloody hole in the center of her forehead marked the place her jewel had been. His captor leaned down over him. Aeon’s jewel cast a faint crimson light on his face, embedded in the forehead of the little creature straddling his chest.

He wanted to grab the little monster by the throat, twist it’s neck until it snapped. Smiling widely at him, she purred into his neck.” _Try it, Master…”_ She dug bloody claws into his torn flesh. “ _I’ll kill you, first.”_ She rubbed against him. “ _So, what’s it gonna be? Make your choice!”_

He sighed, nodding. At that simple gesture, her entire demeanor changed, rubbing herself against him, her soft paws teasing the undamaged skin of his chest. " _Good boy,"_ she murmured while sinking her teeth into the hollow of his throat. Her voice sneered in his mind, “ _You’re Mine, Now.”_

Kalos, The Le Grande Building, Fourth Floor, Lumiose City. Present Day.

Snapping awake, skin clammy with sweat, a familiar red-haired man leaped up from his chair. Wiping his sweaty forehead on a rust-colored pocket square, her reached into the breast-pocket of his expensive Wooloo-wool suit coat. Removing a gleaming silver cigarette case, he lit a smoke. His chest ached under the Cascoon silk shirt and tie.

He could feel her…Calling…Yearning for him…

Once, that would have thrilled him. Once…but, no more. Inhaling a lungful of red-brown smoke, he clasped the crimson jewel that hung on a fine chain around his neck.

_“Come to me…Now!”_

He sighed, stubbing out his cigarette in a cut-crystal ashtray. He knew better than to argue with her. Brushing away a tear, he flipped open the back of his cigarette case. Inside was a lightly yellowed photograph of an eighteen-year-old boy and his Shiny Espeon. Running his hand over his face, he sighed again. “I miss you, Aeon.”

Slowly, his spine stiffened and his eyes glazed over. As he moved toward the hall, he paused, his fists clenched. The psychic compulsion grew stronger the longer he resisted.

_“COME TO ME! NOW!”_

Punching the intercom button on his desk, he snapped, “Bergamot…bring the car around. I’ve got an appointment, and it won’t wait.”

Bergamot grunted in response, bringing around his boss’s limousine.

A short time later Bergamot, his face unreadable behind his mirrored sunglasses, sat at the wheel. As his boss strode into the small patch of forest outside Lumiose, he saw something that made even him blanch… Bird Pokemon, mostly Fletchling, were piled up in the grass.

The poor little corpses spelled out, “You Should Have Let Me Evolve…”

His name was Everett Kask. Still, He’d _Hated_ that name ever since he’d been a kid. So, as a trainer, he’d gone by Rhett, and now as a high-powered business tycoon, he was E.V. Kask. The fact that EVs were shorthand for Pokemon Effort Values struck him as delightfully ironic. Once, he’d battled to the top of the Johto Pokemon League, made famous for the terrifying power of his Shiny Variation Eeveelutions.

There was Aeon, his dearest companion, and starter. The Espeon had had a gentle and loving nature and had been with him since he’d been a child. There was her brother Shade, the Umbreon, the competitive wall of the team. Next, had been the triplets, Shade’s cubs with another Umbreon, Malik the Jolteon, Maleva the Vaporeon, and Marek, one of the two unevolved Eevee on his team. The other…had doomed them all…

For him, the piles of stripped bones of small Pokemon, the meandering trail of bloody paw-prints that led into the woods, had failed to trouble him in many years. She was as cruel as he remembered, heartless like he had been forced to become. But, while he was here, in her forest…he was free of her brief mental control. Her voice, was high-pitched, a childlike sing-song, echoing in his head.

_“Oh, I love my Master and Master loves me!”_

It was all he could do not to vomit as the memories came flooding back. Shade, struck from behind, shredded before he could cry out. Aeon’s tail and ears, dripping blood, somehow sewn on to her body, as she presented, the jewel, and his beloved Aeon’s psychic powers it contained, compelling him to mate with her.

“Hello, Cynder.” A small smile played about his lips. “Can you please wash off that blood?”

She bounded down from a nearby overhanging limb, paws crimson with blood. Her gleaming white fur and eerie forked green tail and ears seemed mismatched. On her forehead was a gleaming red jewel, much like the one he wore around his throat. She gave him a sly sideways grin.

_“I’m not Cynder, silly Master! It’s me, Aeon. Don’t you remember me?”_

“You aren’t Aeon. I named you Cynder because of your fiery, passionate, personality. I always figured that you’d become a Flareon…”

_“I’m an Espeon!”_ She spun around, lifting her tail to expose her sex. “ _I want you…”_

“You’re not a _Real_ Espeon, Cyn! You’re a psychotic Eevee with murderous tendencies!You won’t force me like last time, stolen psychic powers or not…” He glared hotly at her.

_"Mate me, Master!"_ Her eyes began to glow a dull crimson.

“Never!” He snarled. With tears in his eyes, he bit back a sob. “Why, Cynder? Why did you do it?”

She gave him a wide, innocent, smile. _"Because Aeon had you first, Master. While she was around, you wouldn’t even look at me. Every time I tried to evolve for you, you Stopped me!"_

“Because you deserved…” He began before she tackled him to the ground…cutting him off.

_"I Deserved a chance to be with you, Too! Shade and his slut Sister Deserved what they got for trying to stop me!"_

His eyes turned hard, “You’re such an Evil little Bitch!”

Her claws shredded his shirt to ribbons. Pressing her muzzle into his ear, she hissed _Your Evil Little Bitch, Master. Now, Mate Me!_

“Eat me!”

_"Oh, I Could, Master dear…starting with your hot…thick…creamy seed."_

“Cynder, Please, Don’t do this…” He moaned as she seized his zipper between her paws…

" _I’m being nice, Master… Mate me and I won’t force you. Your choice."_

“Where did we go wrong Cyn? When did you come to hate me so?”

_"Enough Talking! Take me, Now, or I’ll Make you!"_

“Cyn…I’m Sorry…” Gritting his teeth, he drew his gloved right hand from his pocket. Shadowy tendrils of energy coalesced into a blue-black sphere, which he flung at her. Taken by surprise, she was blasted off him, giving him time to struggle to his feet.

_"Shadow Ball?! How?!"_ She snarled, leaping aside, eyes crimson with anger.

“Dark Aura Energy. Shade taught me…”

_"Shade’s DEAD! I tore out his arrogant throat like a baby Pidove!"_

A bitterly cold wind whipped through the trees as she spoke. A flash of lightning illuminated her former trainer as, for the first time, he smiled.

“Yes, you Did. And his spirit was strong enough to resist the very will of the Alpha Pokemon Itself! I may have lost Aeon…but, even in death, Shade is with me wherever I go. Right, Old Friend?”

_"Beyond the Gates of Death, Master…"_

The little creature beside him resembled the Umbreon he’d been only in basic body shape. An aura of intense violet-black wreathed him, his eyes were pinpricks of ruby fire that matched the ruff of spectral fur that had grown to cover the torn and bloody ruin of his throat. He growled, vanishing to reappear beside his trainer.

_"We’re Eeveelutions, little Fool! Death was the catalyst for me to reach a pinnacle of power never seen before among our kind! I Am Reveneon…The Sword Dead Pokemon…and I will drag you before the Lord of the Hall of Origin with mine own claws!_

“No, old friend. This one is _Mine!_ Return!”

Slapping the Dusk ball back into the slot on his belt, he launched another Shadow Ball that hit the misguided Eevee head-on. Only then did her Normal typing become apparent. Though she might deny it, vehemently, she was still an Eevee. Leering as it failed to have any effect, she flung herself at him, claws extended.

Hooking his fingers into claws, he slashed her full across the face, midnight-colored energy flinging her back.

_"Night Slash… Mmm Very Nice, Master. You hurt me with that one…"_

She grinned gleefully as she pounced on him, ripping the glove from his hand as she straddled his hips, grinding her aroused and dripping sex against his thigh. _"No more tricks…No more Games. And, certainly, no more friends coming back from the dead. Now…Master’s Mine."_ She kissed him, _"Time to fill me up with cream…make some little Eevee kits."_

“No!” He snarled, thrashing as her powers brought him to full mast, whether he wanted this or not. Groaning he lay helpless beneath the little psychotic fluff-ball as she sank slowly onto him. He wanted to wring her neck…to hate her. But, in his innermost heart, beneath everything else, all he could feel was pity.

Mewling loudly as his shaft sank, inch by inch, inside her, she leaned in to whisper, " _Do you like it, Master? Do you like my little Eevee pussy?"_

Gritting his teeth, he reached up and slapped her. “So…You admit you’re an Eevee…You vile, Murdering, BITCH!”

She bit him, slamming her hips down. _"Yes, Master! Yes…Hurt me. Take vengeance for the stuck-up fool, Shade, and that little slut…"_

“Don’t you DARE say her name!” he roared. “Aeon was my reason for being. Compared to her, you’re _Nothing!_ A pale little imitation that can't even..."

His throat constricted, his eyes bulging. Her gaze was razor-sharp, full of venom. " _I'm good enough...Tight enough. Warm and wet enough to make you cum, Master._ She smirked, _Do it! Creampie your Evil little Espeon!"_

Once again, he tried desperately to resist...to fight the mental control that held him immobile. Her psychic powers, stolen, along with the jewel in her forehead, from Aeon were far too strong. "Aeon...beloved, please forgive me..." He groaned, as his seed began to pour out of her stuffed sex.

Purring contentedly, she settled herself on his chest. Smiling down at him she sighed, " _See how good I am, Master? Was that so bad?"_

“I hate you…” Kask growled through clenched teeth.

She dared to _giggle_ at that statement, ignoring the venom in his voice. " _Go on, Master. I’ll call you when I want you again."_ Her mental voice turned hard, as she dug razor-sharp claws into his chest. _"Remember, Shade or no Shade, I Own You."_

The would-be Espeon leered at him kissing him roughly. Kask stifled his urge to bite her…which took a _Lot_ of stifling. She leaped down, landing lightly. As she padded back into the forest, he heard the exultation in her voice. _Love you, Master. I Can't wait to be a Mommy!_

“Yes, Mistress,” he muttered, more from reflex than the psychic compulsion the little witch had spun around him. Getting shakily to his feet, he staggered out of the woods. Getting back to the car took him a bit longer than expected, which frustrated him mightily. Bergamot meanwhile was snoring in the driver’s seat.

As the car door slammed, the big, barrel-chested, man snorted himself awake. Rubbing his eyes, Bergamot peered at Kask in the rear-view mirror. His jaw dropped open at the sight of the scratches and bite marks covering the other man’s bare chest.

“Arceus, Boss!” Exclaimed Bergamot, his eyes sea-green behind the dark sunglasses. “Did ya tangle with a Weavile?”

“No…” Kask replied, his gaze pensive.

“Alright then… None o’ mah business.” He said it ‘bizniss’, his accent betraying his Hammerlocke origins.

Kask sighed. “Bergamot…”

A smile crept onto his broad face, “Yeah, Boss?”

“Take me to Claudette’s. I need a pick me up.”

Bergamot beamed, his face splitting into a wide grin. “Now yer Fockin’ Talkin, Boss! There’s this hot little Liepard with the tightest…”

“Edwyn Eggbert Bergamot!” Kask snarled. “Be Silent! I’m in _No_ Mood…”

“Okay, Boss…Shutting up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that’s pretty scary! The Original Creepypasta “Prevention of Evolution” inspired this, and the version I utilized can be found Here: https://www.wattpad.com/252360307-creepypasta-origin-stories-eeeee-prevention-of  
> Next time, we return to Team Hansen and Mortimer Reynard. See you then!


	17. The Countdown to the Silver League/ A Fire Kindles Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, Everyone! We've cracked the one thousand hits mark, so many thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this little project of mine.  
> This time, we return to Team Hansen and Mortimer Reynard. They set out from the Characific Valley and after a bit of a false start, they reach the Ilex Forest. Mortimer makes a new friend and the team confronts a pair of Song and Silence team members poaching Pokemon. Much mayhem ensues. A little zesty in parts, but I'm editing from my phone, so I haven't taken the time to mark those sections.  
> With all of that said, read, comment, Kudo and Enjoy!

Luka took a deep breath of crisp morning air. Eyes narrowed against the bright sunlight, he swung one of his Skarmory-feather swords in an upward arc. Shirtless, clad only in a pair of comfy black workout sweats, Luka was in almost constant motion. Dodging through the trees behind the Flamberg Pokemon rescue, his shining blades sliced through a projecting limb as he dove for cover. The whirling Aura projection whizzed by his ear as he tucked into a roll to avoid the second missile. He somersaulted to one side as a pea-sized Aura Sphere, strong enough to sting, but not do actual damage, missed him by inches.

Another Aura Sphere clipped his thigh, sending him into a graceless tumble to avoid taking one between the eyes. Azula smirked as he rushed her, blades meeting the female Lucario’s paw spikes with a musical chime.

_“Good try, Master. But a frontal attack was unwise…”_

She yelped as his Axe Kick connected with her thigh, dropping her to her knees. Twirling the blades in a circle, he laid the flats against her throat. “I win, My Lotus.”

She smiled, eyes shining, then bowed her head in submission. _“You Win, Master.”_ She swept the blades from his grip, pinned him to the springy turf, and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Tail wagging she traced a paw along his cheek.

Luka bit back a groan, feeling her soft fur against his naked chest. “Azula…”

_“Just a quick one, Master? Solaria and Garm are still sleeping and Janine took Morty into town. Daphne is…Actually, I’m not sure What she’s doing right now.”_ She nipped his neck teasing his bare skin, damp with sweat, with her soft paws. _“Please, please, Puhlease, love?”_

_“Gonna ride it outta me, Azula-love?”_

_“Say yes and I’ll wait until later. Hesitate…and I’ll ride you until you give me a little Riolu pup…”_

“Yes…”

She blinked, surprised that he’d agreed so easily. _“No take-backs, Master. Tonight…after we’ve made camp, okay?”_

“Growlithe Style?”

His smirk and the teasing tone made her blush. _“Among other things I’d like to try…”_

His fingers brushed over her chest, circling her spike. “Azula…I love you. You know that, right?”

Her soft purr of contentment and the gentle smile she gave him made Luka’s heart flutter. “ _I know, Master. Your Aura’s salmon-pink at the edges… Classic ‘I’m in Love vibe.”_ She bopped him on the nose, _“Stop that! You’re making me crazy.”_

“But, they’re so _Soft!_ ” Laughing, Luka gave her breasts a gentle squeeze. Her eyes were beautiful crimson pools and he felt himself falling forward into them. Her paws circled his neck as she writhed sensually against his chest. Sure, her spike was scratching his skin, but compared to the pleasure her touch brought, it was a minor inconvenience.

_“Master…I know I said we’d wait…”_ Her eyes locked with his, _“Touch me. Make me scream your name…”_ She yelped as his lips teased the spot between neck and shoulder. Grinning, he shoved her backward. She moaned, eyes closed as the hunger of her trainer surged through his Aura and into hers. She couldn’t see what he was doing…but whatever it was, the knot of tension in her loins exploded.

_“Oh, Arceus! Master!”_

His voice in her thoughts was taunting her, thick with lust. _“Say my name, Lotus Blossom…”_ Again a jolt of sweet fire swept through her hips. _“Say it! Or I’ll stop…”_

_“Please, Luka…Luka, Please Don’t Stop!”_

A warm smile…his green eyes sparkling as she came to pieces in his arms. _“So hot…I’m melting…”_ The Lucario moaned softly as she lay panting on the soft grass. Casting him a sultry gaze, she hugged him, smelling herself in the golden-brown thatch of beard on his chin. “ _Luka were you…”_ She blushed, unable to ask him what was pretty obviously the case.

“Well, it's sweet, and wet…tight, covered in blue fur and tastes of Sitrus berries…” He grinned slyly. “We’ll finish this later, okay?”

_“I’ll hold you to that, Master. Now help me up, I’m weak as a day-old Litten…”_

The two staggered to their feet. Luka cupped her chin as he held her upright until she found her footing. “So strong…So fast. Like Steel sheathed in Silk.”

Her crimson eyes gleamed with tears. _“Luka…”_

“C’mon, the others are waiting for us. Morty asked to tag along with us as far as Goldenrod, which is no big…”

Running her paws over her ruffled fur, the jackal leaned into his side as they walked back. Morty was pacing circles around the driveway, his bag slung across his back. Charlie the Charizard lay curled up on the sun-warmed gravel as far from Solaria and Garm as he could get.

The Houndoom lay curled in the storage compartment of Luka’s bike, still pouting about the scolding she’d been given the previous day. Garm nursed, knowing that something was wrong, but unsure what he could do about it. Daphne spun an Ultra Ball on the tip of her wand…while levitating both objects six feet off the ground. When Luka’s applause startled her, the ball dropped, landing on her head. The fox blushed as she was sucked back inside with a whooshing noise, the ball clattering to the ground.

He stooped, holding the black and gold ball in his hand for a moment. Shrugging, he shrank it down before snapping it into his belt. Azula yawned as he turned back, her paw brushing his arm.

_“Into the Ball for me, too. I’m sleepy…”_ She pecked him on the cheek and vanished in a flash of crimson light. Luka held up the plain red and white Pokeball, his thoughts on their upcoming Preliminary match.

“Hey Hansen, How long will it take to get to Goldenrod?”

“Depends. Straight from Azalea is about four days on foot. From here? Maybe eight days, eight and a half on foot…less on this puppy.” He patted the handlebars as he slung the last of his gear into the storage compartment. “You wanna ride?”

The two stood for a moment, measuring each other with their eyes. Morty’s attitude reminded Luka of himself at a younger age. The red-headed boy grinned widely, “Charlie and I’ll fly ahead, find us somewhere to camp that’s not so crowded.”

Luka found himself impressed that the younger boy was volunteering to play scout. “You know, we could stop in Azalea for a bit. You and Charlie could pick up an easy win against Bugsy. I’ve got time…”

Morty’s eyes widened, “That would be totally Awesome of you! You serious?”

“Yeah. It’s only a couple of days outta the way. Worst case, we’ll circle back to New Bark and cross the bridge into Kanto. Loop around to Saffron and jump the Magnet Train. As long as I get to Goldenrod before…two weeks from tomorrow, I’m good. Besides,” He stuck out his hand, “What are friends for?”

As they shook hands Morty beamed bright enough to outshine the sun. “You’re Epic…like a Legendary Drop in Grimmsnarl’s Revenge II.”

“Yeah, yeah…Let’s roll.” He turned toward the bike, slinging his helmet under his arm. “Solaria…Sweetie, are you and Garm all set?”

The Houndoom glared resentfully at him, her violet eyes hard. _“Yes.”_

He hugged her gently, “Tonight…we should talk. I don’t like this. I get that you’re mad at me, but the one-word thing is…” He inhaled, letting his breath out in a whoosh. “It’s frustrating.”

_“Well, maybe you should Listen when I Do choose to talk, Luka…”_

“I’m listening now, Solaria. Let’s start with the fox, Why on Earth would you attack her?”

“ _You’re_ _the Houndoom expert, you tell me.”_

He cupped her chin, eyes gleaming with frustration.“Okay, How about you lose the attitude! I…” He pressed his cheek to hers, “I love you, Solaria. You’re my first Pokemon…the one I love and trust most of all. Please just talk to me and let’s try and work this out…Please?”

Her facade broke, the tears threatening to spill from Luka's green eyes crushing the Houndoom’s resolve. Her tail curled around his wrist, _“Luka…I… Can we talk about it tonight? Just you and me?”_

“Yeah. Sounds good. Luvdisc you, My Dark Angel.” He swung onto the bike. As he reached for the keys, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

_“Hey, Luka…I Luvdisc you, too.”_

The roar of the engine drowned out any further attempt at conversation. Luka felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders as they turned onto the main road, Morty flying point on his Charizard’s back.

Pulling alongside after about an hour, Luka shouted, “Hit the next left!” The pair reached the Union Cave and made their way through. As small as the well-traveled tunnel was, it was nearly impossible to get lost once you been there.

Still, Solaria was uneasy about the trip through. With Garm trotting along behind her, the Houndoom led the way. Behind her Azula, with her paws wreathed in faint bluish-white, provided just enough light for Luka to see. Their human pushed the TX along the well-worn path, senses alert for anything.

Morty and Charlie brought up the rear, the Charizard’s tail-flame blazing brightly to drive back the darkness. For Mortimer, this was as far as he’d been on his own. Sure, he’d been to Violet City…he wasn’t sheltered, thank you very much. But, he’d never yet been so far from home on his own before. Still, with the Charizard at his side, he was positive he could accomplish anything.

Luka stifled a yawn. His eyes had finally adjusted to the gloom, though he didn’t dare look too closely at the Charizard’s tail-flame bobbing along behind them. They turned the corner, Luka peering into the dark ahead of Solaria’s snout. He turned to Morty, about to say something when a powerful shock-wave rumbled through the cavern.

Boulders and chunks of rock rained down, only Azula’s Aura senses saving Luka from a falling hunk of stalactite. Paws suffused in green and blue energy, she’d summoned up an impermeable barrier that shielded them as all hell broke loose. Luka gasped in horror as the ground opened beneath Solaria’s paws, sending her and Garm tumbling into darkness.

He flung himself forward, Garm’s ball in his hand. The beam of light zipped into the ball, but he’d acted too slowly to be any help to his beloved Houndoom. He peered over the gap, unable to see anything in the yawning chasm that had swallowed her.

“Solaria!”

“Watch yourself!”

Morty’s shouted warning and Azula’s Bone Rush attack saved him as a second tremor brought a huge column of stone toppling down where he’d been only seconds before. Coughing as the dust cleared, Luka found himself staring at a curved gray wall of stone.

“Fucking Great!” He snarled. “Sixty-foot drop or two hundred tons of rock… Azula, can you hear me?!”

Her mental voice was faint. _“I’m getting Morty out of here. I’ll come back for you, Master…”_

He growled, then started climbing down. The lip of the chasm was razor-edged and the marks left by his bleeding palms should make it easy for the Lucario to track him. His fingers closed on the Ultra Ball and the light cast by the emerging Kitsunebi Delphox and her trademark foxfire orbs illuminated the natural chamber they found themselves in.

Luka gasped in wonder. The gleaming white limestone walls of the cavern flashed in the silver-gilt light. Deeply carved, the niches cut into the walls held titanic statues of a rainbow-winged bird and an opalescent white sea-beast, wings spread wide. Between them, on a pedestal ringed in square-cut columns, was a small crystalline object he couldn’t identify.

Crumpled on the ground beside the dais…was Solaria.

Heedless of the fact there could be aftershocks or worse, he rushed forward, flinging his arms around the semi-conscious Houndoom. “C’mon love. Don’t do this, Wake up, Sweetheart…”

_“Ugh…did somebody get the license plate number of that truck that ran me over?”_

Luka fought back tears, “Thank Arceus, you’re okay…” Tears ran down his cheek as he hugged her. The Houndoom licked his cheek as she got shakily to her feet. Paws padding on the smooth stone, she nudged him toward the dais. _“You gotta see this, I think I spotted your name…”_

He blinked, following her pointing tail. “Solaria, Love…I can hardly see down he…” His words were cut off as a bright crimson Kitsunebi light sailed over to the dais, illuminating it for him.

There, in starkly carved letters, was the name, Mori Hansen. The style was ancient…unused in centuries. The crystal atop the dais was black as spilled oil with crimson slashes in its heart. Something…Luka wasn’t sure what compelled him to lift it from the setting. With a grinding rumble, the statue of the Bird Pokemon Ho-oh swung forward revealing steps that led upward, and…Luka hoped, out of here.

The vixen walked quietly at his side, studiously avoiding the Houndoom’s gaze. Luka patted Garm’s Nightstryke Ball, his thoughts on who might have built such a place. They reached the next level, ascended yet another flight of polished stone stairs. Luka finally gave in to the weariness that was nibbling at his body. Sinking to the cavern floor, he unrolled a blanket and was asleep in a heartbeat.

Daphne twiddled her paws, unsure what to do. Recalling herself to her Ultra Ball wasn’t possible without disturbing their trainer. Solaria nudged the release mechanism on the Nightstryke ball, nursed the little Houndour, and curled up against Luka’s chest, the pup against her belly. Still, the Delphox didn’t move, petrified that she might enrage the Houndoom if she dared to cuddle Luka’s other side. 

Taking a deep breath, she amused herself by changing the spheres of Kitsunebi fire various colors, sending them to different parts of the chamber. Soon a ring of ice-blue orbs circled her ears counterclockwise, while several red-golden ones moved in the opposite direction. A pair of violet-colored ones cast the chamber in a twilight purple glow as she inched closer to Luka.

As she drew closer to their trainer and the slumbering Dark Pokemon, the spheres of flame winked out one by one. Tucking her muzzle against Luka’s shoulder, she smirked as the last sphere blinked out leaving the chamber in darkness.

The tremors had stopped, which Azula was thankful for. She’d dropped Morty off at the Pokemon Center and gone back. Her paws flared with light as she punched her way through the thick stone stalagmite that blocked her path. Luka’s bloody handprints left her a clear trail. Disdaining the climb down, the Lucario simply leaped from the ledge, landing neatly on her paws sixty feet below.

Grinning, the Lucario taking a moment to congratulate herself on a flawlessly executed superhero landing, Azula followed the traces of three familiar Auras. As she came upon the dais, her paws flared with spheres of Azure-blue. The writing, barely comprehensible to Luka was almost as mysterious to her. One name stood out from the mishmash of mysterious symbols…Morihime. Her eyes narrowed. The images on the dais seemed to shift before her gaze… A noble human in the O-yori armor of a samurai, two naked blades in his hands. Beside him, a female Lucario with a blossom tucked behind her right ear

_“His helmet looks like a Houndoom…if you gave it my ears, that is.”_ She traced a paw along the cool stone. His gauntlets were studded with conical silver spikes, like a Mega Lucario’s paws. Spotting the stairwell concealed behind the statue took more time. The Auras were confused by the energies of this unusual temple complex. Giving the carved image of the Lucario a pat, she felt something…strange.

As if the very stone was shifting and changing under her touch, she noticed a spherical bump that felt out of place. Closing her eyes, she let her Aura flow outward in a tide of crimson and violet, trusting her instincts. The illusion was blasted apart, revealing a cool blue gemstone…almost like an Aura Sphere somehow frozen solid. Snatching the crystal, she raced up the stairs without looking back.

Had she done so, the translucent image of the human man, smiling as she raced from the chamber, would’ve made her smile in recognition. Wreathed in the same silver-blue Aura he’d owned in life, the young man folded his arms, the weight of millennia of waiting falling away.

_“It begins again. How will it end this time I wonder? Will we have the strength to do what must be done, my beloved?”_

A feminine chuckle answered him, the Lucario as transparent as her master. Tucked behind her right ear, a ghostly blue Lotus blossom moved slightly as her ear twitched. _“They are much like us, my Love and Master.”_ She hugged him, paws brushing against his cheek. _“I would trade much to wear flesh again…even for an hour.”_

He chuckled at that, cupping her chin. _“I too, Morihime. Still, they have taken up the tokens…unknowing, without understanding what they…what We were. Perhaps this can be a…Pleasurable interlude for all of us. Come, let us watch, see if they are as alike to us as you think…”_

Somersaulting over a fallen boulder, Azula emerged from the cavern and nearly smacked into Luka. He shot her a sly smile, turning a golden Bluk berry pancake on the little griddle he’d fashioned from a slab of close-grained stone. Daphne sat munching one, Solaria another. The flames of the small campfire burned so cleanly there was barely a thread of smoke above the coals.

The Lucario’s fur, matted from sleeping, bristled. _“ I punched through twenty-two inches of limestone, followed your bloody hand-prints down a sixty-foot cliff, and spent a sleepless night in some Aura Temple from a thousand years ago._ Her Aura sensors lifted, her Aura glowing red around the slender Lucario. _“I was worried sick about you…and here I find you and the Fireball Twins Calmly Cooking BREAKFAST?!”_ She would have said more, but Luka’s fierce hug stopped her in mid-tirade.

“Missed you, too. Pancake?”

_“Yes please,”_ she murmured. _“Morty’s gonna register to challenge Bugsy in…fifteen minutes. If we hustle, we’ll Just make his match.”_

“Sounds like a plan.” He yawned, “Then I need a nap. We’ll hit Ilex after that, make Goldenrod in a couple of days.” He flipped the golden pancake onto his plate and pressed it into her paws. “Azula…Thanks for coming after me.”

She purred in delight as he caressed her ears. _“Mm…You’re welcome. This is good, by the way.”_

Good was an understatement since she’d wolfed half of it down seconds after he’d handed her the plate. While she ate, Luka doused and scattered the coals and filled in the hole. “Say, Azula, Where’s my bike?”

Gulping down the last bite, she replied, _“Pokemon Center. I’m getting good at driving that thing. Morty’s hanging onto the keys until we get back…”_ Dusting crumbs from her fur, Azula fell into step with Luka as the foursome hit the road running. Thankfully, Azalea Town was less than fifteen minutes away at a brisk jog.

They entered the Gym just as Charlie took his place opposite Bugsy’s Scizor. Morty, smirking called out, “Dude, Most Excellent Timing! I’m about to win my first badge. Charlie, Use Flamethrower!”

“Agility, Scizor! Out speed him and use Metal Claw!”

The Bug-Type Gym Leader hadn’t gotten to his position by being dumb. His Scizor just managed to avoid the blast of flame. It’s grasping pincers shone silver under the stadium lights, closing like manacles around the Charizard’s wrist and jaws; disabling his primary form of attack. Still, Morty had been expecting _Something_ like that.

“Iron Tail! Aim for his chest!”

The Charizard’s tail would have impacted on the Scizor’s metallic hide had the Bug Pokemon not removed the pincer holding Charlie’s jaws shut. Grappled by one arm and his tail, the Charizard unleashed a Fire Blast directly in the Bug-Type’s face.

‘Yes! Nice moves Charlie! Don’t let up, Dragon Claw!”

“Turn him loose! Acrobatics, now!”

The Scizor took to the air, his strike knocking the Charizard sprawling. Wings buzzing, Bugsy’s Scizor hovered above his fallen foe. Morty snorted as Charlie righted himself, growling.

“Two can play that game, Eh buddy?”

Loosing a burst of flame, the Charizard snapped his wings downward lifting his bulk off the stadium floor. Streaking for the hovering Scizor, Charlie slammed into him with Skull Bash. Morty smirked, making a mental note to thank his mom for buying them a copy of the old TM 40. It hadn’t been in production in almost twenty years…but was worth the secondhand markup.

The two airborne Pokemon tangled, broke apart, and clashed again. The Scizor glared at the Charizard, it’s wings vibrating audibly in irritation. The Bug-Type’s steel carapace was scorched, one of its pincers looked chipped. Still in motion, the Pincer Pokemon slashed Charlie across the face.

“C’mon Charlie, Fire Spin!” Morty bit his lip, tough as Charlie was, Bugsy’s Scizor was almost an even match. Morty had expected to snatch an easy win…only it hadn’t turned out that way. The Scizor struck, again and again, the Furry Cutter attacks growing more powerful with each successive hit.

“Morty! You’ve still got a chance to win this.” He turned to find Luka behind him, a serious expression on the older trainer’s face. “Charlie needs your help, kid. He needs more power…”

_Power…the Trainer and their partner share power._ His dad had told him something like that as a child. His heart racing, Morty withdrew the Keystone from around his neck. Being fifteen, he still had a bit of the child-like innocence in his makeup. Which showed in the false bravado he was projecting now.

“Here we go, Charlie. Time to turn up the Heat! Light that tin-plated bug up. Flamethrower!”

The Keystone flared with lambent energy, Charlie’s roar rattling the beams of the stadium. The Mega Charizard moved faster, hit harder, his flames burned even hotter. Bugsy meanwhile had a wide grin on his face.

“Been a while since we got to try this!” The face of his wristwatch flipped open at the touch of a button, revealing a Keystone of his own. One of the few Johto Gym Leaders trained to use Mega Evolution, Bugsy had traveled to Hoenn to get his hands on the Scizorite embedded in his Pokemon’s steel-like exoskeleton. 

The almost maniacal laughter of the Bug-Type Gym Leader heralded the cascade of prismatic energy that enveloped the Bug/Steel Type. Now the arrogant Mega Charizard found himself in for the fight of his life.

The Mega Scizor clashed its saw-edged pincers as it circled the stadium. Charlie roared, claws glowing as he launched a flurry of Dragon Claw attacks. Grabbing the armored Bug Pokemon, the Mega Charizard tucked into a powerful Seismic Toss, slamming the Mega Scizor into the hardwood floor. Buzzing angrily, he countered with X-Scissor and Silver Wind. The two locked together like a pair of Tauros during rutting season, struggling to push the other aside.

“C’mon Charlie! Fling him off, Iron Tail! Xenophon Strike on my mark!”

The Mega Charizard’s tail whipped across the abdomen of his adversary, breaking their deadlock. Morty grinned, clenching his fist. Charlie’s Fire Spin bathed the Mega Scizor in a cocoon of roaring flame.

“Now Charlie! Finish it!”

“Night Slash, Scizor!”

Jaws splayed wide, Charlie gave the Heat Wave attack everything he had. The blast hit the Mega Scizor right in the chest. Claws spread to execute his last attack, the Bug-Type had no defense. Bugsy’s Scizor was blasted off his feet, slamming hard into the wall. Charlie loomed over the fallen Pokemon, eyes blazing.

“Scizor is unable to battle!” The referee gestured toward Morty with those blasted little flags. “The battle and the match go to Mortimer Reynard and his Charizard…” The remainder of his sentence was cut off by said Charizard’s roar of victory.

Morty jumped into the air, looking for all the world like the giddy kid he was. Luka clapped him on the shoulder as Bugsy came forward, a Hive Badge in his cupped palm. For a moment, they weren’t Gym Leader and Pokemon Trainer, only two kids excited by a Pokemon battle. He grinned, grateful he’d been here to see it.

Solaria nudged his hip, those amethyst eyes filled with warmth. She nuzzled him, tail swishing from side to side. _“Do you remember Our battle with Bugsy?”_

“Mhm,” he murmured as he hugged her. “You were magnificent…a Glorious, feral huntress…” She snorted, the Houndoom’s silver, upswept horns rubbing against his side.

_“Easy on the mushy stuff, Love…”_ She gave him a wink, _“You’re gonna get me going…and this isn’t the time or place.”_

“Nuts…and I was thinking about a certain Remoraid run… That stream in Ilex forest…” His eyes glimmered with memories, making Solaria whimper in pleasure. Rumbling the Houndoom rubbed against his side, tail curled around his hip. The two smiled at each other, having completely forgotten where they were.

Not that it mattered much, Morty was ecstatically buffing his first-ever Gym Badge, entranced by the sparkle. Bugsy had handed off his Scizor to the referee, and gone into the office to fetch a copy of the TM he usually handed out to winning trainers. By the time he returned, the Houndoom was snoozing against her trainer's side, his arm around her.

Morty came bouncing over, having recalled Charlie to his Pokeball. “Man, That was Awesome! And I’ve got a Fury Cutter TM…which might come in handy. I gotta call Mom, let her know. Will you guys keep an eye on my stuff?”

Without waiting for a reply, he plunked his bag down and whipped out a cell phone. The red-haired boy was soon chattering excitedly with his mother. They meandered out into the evening air, Luka immediately wishing his jacket wasn’t folded _somewhere_ in the bottom of his bag.

The evening air was chilly, the temperature having dipped a dozen degrees in half as many minutes. _At least it isn’t Snowpoint City…_ Luka thought as the energized band of friends entered the Ilex forest.

After another hour spent making their way into the tangled maze of forest undergrowth, Luka pushed the TX along, reluctant to disturb the tranquility of the golden evening.

The fading sunlight streamed down through needles of black pine and spruce interspersed with stately stands of ancient oaks. Along the carefully maintained trail stood clusters of berry trees, primarily Chesto and Cheri with the odd Oran shrub rounding out the lot. In the distance Luka spotted a Noctowl perched on a limb, eyes tightly shut. A few feet away, a Caterpie began to spin a cocoon in preparation for its evolution.

Solaria padded along at his side, Garm at her heels. She rubbed against his hip, memories of their time here foremost on her mind. The Houndoom sighed...with Morty around, they’d be hard+pressed to have _Any_ alone time. Trying not to be bummed out about that fact, she pressed close against him. This prompted Luka to reach down and stroke the side of her muzzle with gentle hands.

“You okay, Solaria?” She melted inside at the way his voice caressed her name. Still, the female Houndoom held herself in check, her eyes flashing as she whispered in his ear, her trainer kneeling to examine her paws.

_“I want you tonight, Lover.”_

He blushed crimson, his eyes begging her to stop…and to continue. The handsome brown-haired trainer winced as his silent thought slipped effortlessly into her mind. “ _Later.”_ The pain that flared at the base of his skull made Azula flinch, her ability to read auras allowing her to feel his pain as easily as her own. Meanwhile, poor oblivious Daphne skipped on ahead, the fox excited as a kid at Christmas.

The twists and turns of Ilex Forest weren’t all that hard to navigate. Soon enough, Luka had set up camp beside the stream. Morty was struggling so badly with his tent that Azula and Daphne were finally forced to take pity on the kid. Between them, they got the tent up and unrolled the rain fly.

_“Okay, Daphne. One, Two…Three!”_ Grinning, the Lucario flipped her end of the rain fly over the red and yellow pup tent. Tying off the guy-line, she watched the silver-gold vixen do the same. _“Perfect!”_

Daphne felt a hot blush creep over her as the Lucario patted her on the shoulder. She was conscious of those beautiful crimson eyes watching her like a hawk. Biting her lip, she ducked her head in embarrassment, still not used to praise.

As she turned, something huge landed on her head. Their noise had wakened the slumbering Ariados, who’d registered the fox as a threat. His stinger stabbed into the back of her neck as she toppled forward from the springing Bug-Type’s momentum.

Azula twirled a bone-shaped Aura-stave like a baton. _“Fore!”_ She giggled as her swing connected with the bug’s fleshy abdomen. Sent flying, the Ariados smashed hard into a tree. A moment later a Pokeball sucked the huge bug inside.

Laying on the forest floor, the ball wobbled, the button flashing. A second wobble…a third. The locking mechanism latched with a clunk as Morty, his eyes filled with triumph scooped it up.

“Hansen, man are you _Sure_ you don’t want him? Your Pokemon did most of the work…”

Luka made a dismissive gesture, smiling widely. “Nah. Keep him, Morty.” He scooped an antidote from his bag and syringed it carefully into Daphne’s muzzle, stroking her throat to make sure she swallowed.”You captured him, after all.”

“Dude, you’re like…Awesome.” He was about to say something more, when Daphne came awake, her expression one of pure fury. The vixen went tearing off after the scent of the Ariados, her eyes crackling. Soon enough a blast of flame revealed her location.

Luka groaned, “Here we go again! Daphne, you get your fuzzy butt back here, This Instant young lady!” Unfortunately for Luka, she either ignored him, or she simply hadn’t heard. Leaping through a patch of berry shrubs, stunted from lack of light, he cleared a stream in a single bound as he raced off in pursuit of the silver fire fox. He found her paw to…chitinous legs with an Ariados nearly twice the size of the one they’d been facing before. This one, however, wasn’t alone.

The mauve-haired woman, dressed in a simple black skirt and…strangely, a purple and black plaid blouse, watched him with wary eyes. She smiled shyly at the motley assortment of people and Pokemon. Patting the Ariados gently on the head, she simply stood there, which prompted Luka to make the first move.

“Ma'am, I’m Luka Hansen, this lovely fire vixen is my friend Daphne, Azula’s the Lucario, and the red-headed youngster behind me is Mortimer Reynard…”

“I am called Yua,” She murmured in an oddly formal tone. “This is Minato…go on, we can trust them, I believe.” She trailed off, her eyes haunted by memories of another pup…and her lover who’d been his sire.

With a loud pop, the Ariados was gone, and a small dark gray fox stood in his place. The little pup’s crimson cowlick of fur and the markings around his eyes identified him as a Zorua. Morty’s eyes were filled with wonder, his voice thick with envy.

“Man…some people have all the luck. Mind if I pet him?”

Yua smiled slyly, “if he’ll let you.”

Yipping, the little Zorua smashed into Morty’s shins. Scooped up, Minato was soon nuzzling against this young human’s neck causing him to remark, “He’s fearless…”

“Very much so. He’s such a good boy, aren’t you, Nezu-Kun?”

Azula smirked, having heard similar nicknames before. _“You call him Mouse?”_

Her sly grin widened, “He was tiny when he hatched.” The little Zorua yipped and whined as Morty tried to set him down, big blue eyes wide. Yua sighed then nodded. “They can camp here tonight Little Mouse. We should move on in the morning…” Again Minato’s sad blue eyes were on display. He wanted to play with the interesting red-headed human who smelled like charcoal and soot!

“Come with us if you like.” Luka made the offer figuring three traveling together was better than two. He released Garm, chuckling internally at the wide-eyed expression on the Zorua’s face.

The little Houndour gave the smaller Dark-type a friendly yip of greeting, plopping down on the springy turf with a grunt. Solaria, back at their campsite, napping, wasn’t here. Garm whimpered, his eyes on a patch of berries not three feet away. Luka, knowing what he wanted, smiled benevolently.

“Go ahead Garm. But, you’ve gotta share with Minato if he wants some…” Before he’d finished speaking, the pair had dived into the closest Razz Berry bush, chomping away like a Sharpeedo feeding frenzy.

Yua smiled gently, “We would be honored to travel with you for a time. This forest is old, full of memory…it reminded me of home.”

“Oh? Where do you call home, Yua?” Luka’s smile betrayed an interest in this mysterious young woman. She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere like a forest spirit. She smiled back at him, then answered.

“Unova…a forest called Lostlorn. My…family has tended its groves for many generations. I brought Minato here to visit a…dear friend of mine. We, well _I_ got lost in here.”

“Understandable. Too many twists and turns _Not_ to get turned around.” This quiet calm was shattered by the roar of a creature Luka had only seen in books…Entei, the Legendary Beast of Fire. A shudder of superstitious fear ran down his spine as a shining blur of black striped yellow came racing straight for them. Raikou…The Emperor of Thunder, The Lightning Tiger, stopped inches from him, Roared loud enough that even stoic Azula flinched back.

Then, with a grinding whir, an…automaton came stomping through the underbrush, Pokemon fleeing in all directions. The pair of Legendary beasts attacked, but the armored hull of the thing seemed resistant to their respective elemental blasts. As large as, and resembling, a Snorlax, it was driven by a man, his blue-dyed hair plastered to his head with sweat. The woman beside him glowered at her male companion, a long mane of red hair whipped into a tangle by the wind.

“James, watch where you’re going!”

“If _You’d_ rather drive, feel free.”

Luka spotted a small family of Scyther taking wing. What drew his attention was the egg, unearthed from an upturned den. Somehow unharmed, it bounced to the grass, the metallic Snorlax foot looming over it. He hurled himself forward, sliding underneath, snatching the reddish-brown egg in his arms.

Leaping to his feet, he glanced at the ovoid object, “Not a Scyther egg, that’s for sure. I’m gonna guess…Vulpix. The other foot of the robotic machine loomed over him, only to be stopped by a shimmering blue dome that popped into existence over him.

_”Move your ass, Master! I can’t hold this forever!”_

Panting, her paws working furiously, Azula held the twenty-seven-ton automaton off him by sheer power. Aura Manipulation wasn’t normally this hard, but the strain of doing it in this way usually required more preparation. Part of Azula’s natural talent lay in quick and dirty Aura shaping, she was faster, but another Lucario would have had better endurance; made the shield last longer.

Spotting a thick coil of cable exposed on the back of the leg, one of his Skarmory swords leaped into his hand. Hacking the thigh-thick bundle of wire as he passed, he roared “Iaijutsu, you robotic bitch. The first strike…is the last!”

They raced away as fast as their legs could carry them. Reaching their campsite, Solaria was unceremoniously recalled into her Pokeball as they ran.

“Luka, the tents!” Morty shouted, his hair fluffed out like a post-bath Persian.

“I’ll buy new ones!” True, they’d have to be second-hand, but they had bigger problems. The robotic Snorlax wove and lurched drunkenly, smacking into trees, sending flocks of Spearow and Pidgey squalling into the sky.

“C’mon youse two, they’re gettin away!”

“I can _see_ that Meowth!” The man’s frustrated growl was overshadowed by a hollow boom as something within the steel-exoskeleton exploded. Flung skyward, the odd trio sighed in resignation.

“Looks like…” The woman grumbled, her hair singed.

“Team Rocket’s…” Her blue-haired compatriot replied, hanging his head.

“Blastin’ off Again!” Yowled the Meowth in clearly understandable human speech.

Meanwhile, Luka and Azula, the latter with Garm perched on her shoulders, ran neck and neck. Morty, the Zorua in his arms, was several steps behind. Yua her pale-violet hair lank with sweat was half a step behind him. They didn’t stop running until they reached the carved arch that marked the outer boundary of Ilex Forest.

Panting for breath, his side aching, Luka lay on a patch of grass trying to catch his breath. Releasing Solaria from the Dark Ball, he hugged her tight. Adrenaline and fear ran through him. Morty flounced down, the cheerful little Zorua licking his chin. Azula stood, staring watchfully back at the forest, an Aura stave held loosely in her paw.

_“That was…ridiculous.”_ The Lucario muttered. _“Imagine, stomping through the forest in a robotic contraption that looks like something from a Serperior Sentai rip-off! With no regard for the Pokemon that live there, I might add.”_ She growled softly, silenced only by Luka’s hand rubbing her back.

“No argument there, sweetie. Since when do you watch cornball kids shows, though?”

_“Since always. Alfgar the Azure Flame of Justice was my cubhood crush…”_ She blushed at the admission.

Luka smiled gently, teasing her, “Delilah the Dawn-Star of Freedom was the best.”

_“You’re Both wrong,”_ Solaria muttered, her eyes alight with laughter. _“Mordred the Moonblade of Wisdom, paws down!”_

Hugging and nuzzling, laughing at the joke only they knew, they were surprised when bashful Daphne piped up, _“Isa the Ice-Mistress of Intellect…”_

_“Why Isa?”_ Azula asked, intrigued by the vixen’s choice of a favorite character.

_“Well I wasn’t a fan of Saemund…too cocky.”_

_“To be fair, he Was a Typhlosion…”_ Solaria remarked, amethyst eyes sparkling.

_“So? Delilah was a Shiny Eevee for Mew’s Sake! And she Still kicked his butt.”_

_“In the show, yeah. Doubt that’s possible for real…”_

“Anyway…” Luka muttered, clambering to his feet. He paused, “Oh Shit, My Bike!”

A tense moment of indecision followed before Morty squared his shoulders. “I’ve got some cash, I’ll get us rooms while you’re gone.”

Luka grinned wearily, lifting his hand for a high five. “Thanks, man. I shouldn’t be more than an hour. We’ll hit someplace for dinner, my treat.”

“Bouffalant Bill’s Wild Wings?

Azula’s eyes shone like crimson stars, _“Oh, Yes! Honey-Brown Sugar Barbecue boneless wings for me…”_ She caught Luka’s smirk out of the corner of her eye. _“What? I like my wings sweet.”_

“Nothing, sweetheart, nothing. C’mon, let’s go get my bike…”

As the forest closed around them everything seemed to have quieted down. Only when they reached the ruin of the campsite and written off the demolished tents as a total loss, did Luka’s blood run cold. Carrying bandoleers of Pokeballs, were two masked figures. Though the colors of their masks were yellow and green, he knew that Double S design on their jackets too well for it to be anyone else.

“Zak, how many Pokemon do you figure we got on this run?” The voice beneath the mask was ambiguous…man or a woman, Luka couldn’t be sure.

“Forty…Six” The other was most definitely male, gloating as he snapped the last Pokeball into the empty slot on the belts that dangled from his shoulders.

Luka bit back a sob. The tiny broken body of a baby Hoothoot, his mother most likely captured by these thugs, lay crushed beneath the man’s heavy boot. He gave Azula a small push toward the bike. Of course, she figured out what he had in mind. Soon, a roaring motorcycle sideswiped the masked duo, a charging Stantler standing over them as they scrambled upright.

Grinning at the pair, Luka resisted the instinctive urge to open their throats. He’d chosen Esmeralda because the Stantler was stubborn, tough and, just the tiniest bit sadistic. It really _Was_ the Quiet ones sometimes…

“The way _I_ see it, You’ve got two choices. You can drop the Pokeballs and book, Or, I’ll leave you here, tied up until the Goldenrod Police show up.”

“Oh Yeah?” sneered the man, unsnapping a Pokeball. “You and what Legendary?”

Luka’s grin was feral. “Sic ‘im ‘Ralda!”

As the Pokeball burst open, revealing a Bisharp, Luka felt pressure explode in the back of his skull. Panting, his vision flashing red and black, he fought to stay on his feet. Thoughts not his own overwhelmed him, tore at his focus. One word…repeating on an endless loop like a broken TR… _” Kill!”_

Forcing his eyes open, he watched Esmeralda leap nimbly aside as the Bisharp slashed at her legs. Lowering her head, the Shiny Stantler slammed into her opponent. Wheeling about, she scuffed a hoof in the soft earth, charging the Sword Blade Pokemon with a bellow.

“Megahorn!”

The command was hardly needed, as the Stantler slammed into the Bisharp, her antlers glowing nearly the same green as her coat. The sound of steel grating on bone set his teeth on edge. Then, the Bisharp’s blade-like arm slashed deeply along one flank as Esmeralda wheeled around again. A curtain of crimson blood covered her side.

A Sneasel emerged from a Pokeball tossed by the masked woman. Luka’s Pokedex gave a chime, but he was far too focused on his wounded Stantler to care. Esmeralda slowed, lowed, her eyes full of fury. The sunlight, nearly gone, flared white-hot. The Solarbeam hit the Bisharp hard, while the Sneasel found itself being laid into by Azula. The Lucario made short work of her opponent, relieving the woman of her Pokeballs.

_“You’re lucky that my Master is merciful. If I had My way…you’d be a punching bag for the Tower of Mastery…”_ Ripping away the mask, Azula felt a grin creep onto her muzzle. “ _Katrina…Alec’s twisted, little girlfriend. The same one that taught him all about PAIN!”_

Paw doubled up, the Lucario punched the woman in the gut, pulling away from it just enough not to _permanently_ damage anything. Though she relished the feeling of hurting this woman…the one she deemed partly responsible for her ex-trainer’s cruelty, Azula couldn’t bring herself to kill her. This act of mercy wasn’t appreciated by the woman in question.

“He was a weakling! A submissive little boy pretending to be a big bad Alpha Pyroar! Why do you think he liked you so much?” The woman sneered, “Just a timid little girl he could mold into…”

A fistful of hanging moss silenced the tirade as Azula growled softly, " _I’m leaving you Alive, Kat. Don’t push your luck. Alec wouldn’t be so kind if he were in my shoes.”_

The man stared, flabbergasted at his compatriot. The Lucario grinned, twirling a bone-shaped Aura stave. Her crimson eyes glowed in the gathering darkness. _“One chance…”_ she growled, " _drop the Balls and book. Or I’ll send you to the hospital.”_ The quiet menace in her tone made him shiver. Somewhere along the line Thornton’s timid Lucario had become far stronger…and her old trainer deserved none of the credit.

Recalling his Bisharp, the man flung down the bandoleers with a sneer. “This ain’t over! We got eyes _EVERYWHERE!_ ”

Luka’s voice rang out, tears rolling down his cheeks. Azula reached him moments later, saw him cradling Esmeralda’s head in his lap. He lifted that soul-wrenching gaze to her face. “Can we save her?”

Azula, weary and filled with righteous anger, cupped his face, brushed her muzzle gently against his lips. _“I…I’ll Try, Luka. She’s fading fast…”_

As his anger and pain flooded her aura, Azula knew what he meant to do. Wishing briefly Solaria were with him, Luka threw everything he had into this. His thoughts flowed through her, his life-force, and her own mingling together. Clapping her paws together firmly, she laid them on the gaping wound in the Stantler’s flank.

_She’s been here since the beginning… My first capture…My first Shiny… You won’t die like this! I Won’t Let you Die like this!_

His Aura flared around them so strongly, Azula was half afraid he’d willingly burn out his Aura to save one goofy green Stantler. Paws wreathed in emerald green Anahata energy, she watched as the flesh shimmered and, slowly, the wound began to close.

The sound of Esmeralda’s weak grunt of pain was like a fanfare of trumpets to her worried trainer. Moments later, he climbed aboard the TX, the Stantler’s Pokeball clenched so tight that the image of her antlers carved on its surface left an impression in his hand. The motorcycle roared to life as they raced through the growing darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This one was heavy. And that concludes our First arc of Pokemon: Battle Circuit Champions. Our second arc, “Blood on the Crown” picks up three weeks after this chapter. Comments and Kudos are appreciated. See you all next time!


	18. Battle Circuit Champions  Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. For our Yuletide special, we go back to the dynamic duo of Jack and Zed. We get to peek at how they met after Jack's original partner took early retirement. Enjoy and Happy Winter Holidays.

Kanto International Police Post #1769, Saffron City, December 23, 1989  
The precinct was festive, decked in streamers of green and gold. To twenty-two-year-old Jakob Alexander Laurent, it was too much to bear. His mind kept flashing back to his first partner, a tough as nails Mienshao named Ninevah. She'd retired three years ago after a drug bust gone bad had left her minus a leg. He smiled at the memory of her being outfitted with a specialized prosthetic that had given her back her independence. So what if it had cost the entire department coffee budget for the foreseeable future?  
For Jack, the difficult conversation had come afterward...He could still remember his last Christmas at the old Goldenrod Police Post before his transfer.  
The Mienshao giggled as he lit the taper candles. Sure, being invited to share Christmas dinner with Ninevah wasn't unusual...but this felt much more intimate. The faint hum of the servo-motors in her prosthetic was almost drowned out by the crackling of the fireplace.  
"Jay... I never did thank you for this..." She patted the steel and plastic leg with her paw. "I know you were the one who convinced the boys at the precinct to go in on it together."  
Jack felt himself blush as he leaned back casually on the couch. "Nin, I just talked out my ass... The Cap's the one who..."  
"Bouffalant Bagels! This whole thing has your fingerprints all over it, Officer Laurent. Question is, how can I thank you?"  
He felt a smirk tilting the corner of his mouth. Raising his wineglass, he peered over the rim at her. "Nin, I did it because I care about you. You've been my partner since the Academy."  
"Jack... Don't try to shit-talk me. It's more than just because I'm your partner..." She brushed a paw across his knee. "Spill! What can I do to show you how much I appreciate this?"  
"For starters, you can pull that ham out of the oven. I don't know about you, Nin, but I'm starving."  
Jack shivered as the Mienshao turned, practically dancing into the kitchen, from which the smell of ham and baked beans wafted around the house enticingly. Tight-muscled buttocks rolled beneath the glossy cream-colored fur. He inhaled slowly, trying to calm the pounding of his heart. He'd freely admit he'd been crushing on the Mienshao since day one, but he'd known not to mix work with pleasure. As she came out with a steaming, eggshell-colored china platter of ham, he couldn't help but notice the gentle smile on her muzzle.  
"Mashed potatoes, Jack?"  
He nodded, "Cheese and garlic on mine, please."  
Her right eyebrow quirked, "My spuds can stand on their own two feet."  
Jack smiled as he dug in with a spoon. As the fluffy potatoes touched his tongue, he mumbled something vaguely appreciative while spearing a piece of baked ham on his fork. The intent of his comment wasn't lost on Ninevah.  
"Jack... I asked you over for more than just ham and potatoes..."  
He smirked, enjoying her obvious discomfort, "Caramel Razz Berry Gelato?"  
The Mienshao giggled, "Well..yeah. but, there's something...Else I wanted to do while you're here."  
"Hmm, something else besides dinner, gelato, and my ex-partner's company?"  
"Ex-partner... You seem to be emphasizing the Ex in that, Jack. Something you want to tell me?"  
"This is good. Oh, is that ham gravy?"  
"Jack... don't play dumb, I know you. We've been working together for three years. Jakob, just say what's on your mind."  
"Nin... I think you know I'm into you. I always figured mixing pleasure with police work wasn't a good idea."  
"I would have said the same, Jack."  
"But, we're not partners now... So, if you want..."  
"Jakob...my species mate for life. If you do this... it means you're mine, only mine for the next thirty years or so. I won't settle for anything less, no matter How cute I think you are."  
His familiar crooked smile returned. "I always knew you were a cougar, Ninevah." He reached over to cup her chin. "A sly cop who had the hots for your younger rookie partner. You're what, thirty-five?"  
The Mienshao snorted, "Try fifteen years older, rook. I'm pushing middle age for a Mienshao. Even with healthy living, you'll outlive me. That's why I'm hoping you'll say yes. My bank account, this house, everything's yours after I'm gone. My old trainer left the lot to me when we retired from competitive battling. It's all yours, Jakob...if you say yes."  
"Nin, you don't have to bribe me to get me to say yes. I want you to be sure..."  
The Mienshao hugged him, the whip-like streamers of fur rubbing against his back. "I'm sure." Her eyes sparkled as she brushed her muzzle against his lips. "Merry Christmas, Jakob."  
"Officer Jakob Alexander Laurent?"  
Jack's head snapped up at the sound of the man's voice. "Agent Looker, nice to see you. Officer Jakob Alexander Laurent, reporting for duty, sir."  
"Good. You come highly recommended by Craegan over in Hoenn. With that said, let's meet your partner and get to work. Oh, calibrate the translator for canine, Officer Laurent."  
"Understood, Sir. Um, about my new partner..."  
"No flying solo on my crew, Laurent. That's an order." Looker held up a silver and dark-blue Pokeball with an International Police badge and personnel number on the front.   
Dubious, Jack pressed the central button. With a shimmering flash of light, the Growlithe materialized, tail wagging a hundred miles an hour. Jack smiled, rubbing the pup's pompadour looking poof of head-fur. The Growlithe rubbed against his knees, yipping.  
"He got a name, Agent Looker?"  
"He was the last pup in a litter my partner dropped three years ago. So, he's Zed. He graduated from K-9 training around the same time as you graduated from the police academy. I think you might have met before."  
"Zed...I like it."  
"Time to get cracking, Laurent. You and Zed can get aquatinted on the way." He chuckled as they loped out the back towards the cruiser. Jack fiddled with the calibration switches on the side of the translator earpiece until he heard..."Hey, Boss, get a look at that guy!"  
The Growlithe pointed with his snout at a massive Shiny Arcanine, his gold shield prominently displayed on a blue harness.  
Jack nodded, his mind on other things. "That's Detective Sanchez and his Arcanine Dawkins. That Arcanine has more commendations for bravery than you've got stripes, Zed."  
"That'll be us someday boss. I'll stake my life on it."  
Twelve Years Later, Outside Blackthorn City, September 21st, 2011  
"Officer Down! Repeat, Officer Down! Laurent and Zed in pursuit. The suspect is a Johtoan male approximately six feet tall, shaved scalp, dark brown eyes, a Sawsbuck fifty, tops. The suspect is armed and accompanied by a male Lucario, of average build and height, with a W-shaped notch in his left ear. All units engage! Repeat, All Available Units Engage!"  
Dawkins whimpered, his snout pressed against Sanchez's neck. Seizing the detective's collar, he began dragging him back towards their cruiser. Reaching the car, he knocked the radio from the cradle on the dash. As static cut across the police band, he released a staccato series of barks.  
Back at headquarters, every Growlithe and Arcanine began howling. Beside Looker, Hattie, his Arcanine, put her paws on his cluttered desk. "Code Barking Chain, Boss. Code Barking Chain, Officer Down, Arcanine in need of assistance."  
"All available units, converge on Officer Dawkins' location. Hattie, let's Roll."  
Meanwhile, Jack and Zed were gaining on their suspect. The young man in question was wearing a backpack full of stolen jewelry and, though the pair didn't know it, elemental stones. Had he not fired the shots that hit Sanchez, he might have gotten off with a lighter sentence. Given the current circumstances, he'd be lucky if he made it to the lock-up.  
"Zed, Bite Attack, High. Just like we practiced."  
"Ten-Four, Boss. One knock-down drag, comin' up." The Growlithe sprang up a nearby set of steps and smashed into the weedy little squint, his jaws latching into the man's arm. Dragging him to the ground, the Growlithe loosing a sustained snarl of warning. Though he was trained not to use too much force, if the kid resisted, Zed Could have ripped the arm from the socket.  
Jack drew his pistol, holding it level. "Don't move. You got him, Zed?"  
"Hirgwarm, Thoss!" As good as the translator was, the arm between the Growlithe's jaws impaired his speech. The Fire-Type finally resorted to grunting in the police academy tapping code. "Knife left side." Jack smiled widely as he removed the weapon from the kid's waistband, then slapped on the handcuffs.  
"Good going, partner. We got him..."  
A moment later, Jack found himself on the ground, a Lucario staring down at him.  
"I'm afraid I can't allow you to take us into custody, Officer." He smirked, relieving Jack of his weapon. "Release my partner, pup, or I'll blow Officer Pretty Boy's brains out all over the pavement."  
"Eat Shit!" Zed snarled back. "Weedy here shot a cop. Give it three, two, one..."  
The cruisers had rolled up on two. The notch-eared Lucario froze as a member of the tactical response unit racked the slide on a pump-action shotgun.  
"IPD! Drop the weapon! Paws where we can see 'em!"  
At 'Drop the weapon' the Lucario had raised the pistol and fired. The bullet hit the ballistic plate around the Growlithe's neck, slowing, but not stopping his charge. A shotgun slug punctured the Aura Pokemon's right lung, a second shattered his sternum, and the third shredded his throat. He hit the pavement, with a thud, and didn't move again.  
"You good Zed?" Jack had regained his feet, only to watch in stunned horror as the Growlithe was flung back, a cheerfully leering Gengar emerging from the shadow of a street light. The Shadow Ball attack slammed the Growlithe back into the overflowing backpack, sending loose stones, diamond rings, and evolution stones scattering like a handful of dust.  
One of those, a Fire Stone, would find itself hurtling through the air before lodging between the Growlithe's back and the backpack. There was a brilliant nimbus of white light as the Growlithe began to evolve. The radiation of various evolution stones had a unique effect on various compatible Pokemon. In Zed's case, the Fire Stone increased his natural firepower and body temperature, which triggered an epigenetic marker in the Growlithe's DNA. He lunged forward, flames brimming from his muzzle, his jaws sinking into the Gengar's arm.  
With the strength and speed of an Arcanine, Zed whipped around the back of the Gengar. He sprang, a tightly coiled Flamethrower engulfing the snickering Ghost Pokemon. As the Gengar dropped, Zed trotted over and snatched the backpack of stolen loot. Jack hoisted the skinny kid to his feet, passing him off to Officer Ajax and Detective Ramirez. Ramirez kept the pump shotgun at the ready, just in case the kid had accomplices hidden nearby. After the Gengar, Ramirez wasn't about to take chances.  
"Good work, partner" Jack reached over to ruffle the Arcanine's mane. "How about dinner at my place tonight? My girlfriend's cooking Seaking steaks and riced potatoes."  
Zed's tail didn't stop wagging until he sat down to eat, later that night.


	19. A Very Vital Vote/Vivacious Vixens in Goldenrod City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, the Edits on this one, and Spoiler Alert it only gets longer from here, so I apologize in advance for the many errors that seem to have crept in, or that will creep in in future chapters. As a matter of fact, I even have a few in earlier, already posted, chapters that I'll have to tackle at some point. Mostly because they're driving me crazy when I read back through.
> 
> So, in this episode, we return once again to the adventures of Luka Hansen. When Last we left him, Esmeralda, his goofy Shiny Stantler, had only barely survived her battle with a Shadow Bisharp. Racing back to Goldenrod City, he and the team underwent an intensive training regime to prepare for his upcoming battle with Roaming Silver League Judge Viktor Alhmann (Bonus points if you can guess what inspired him.)  
> To all my readers old, and new, A Thousand Thanks for sticking with this story. Comments and a love for the saga I'm telling keep me fueled and plugging away, no matter how much the editing sucks sometimes. Oh, and we hit a bit of a milestone...the original manuscript of this work has now reached over Six Hundred pages in length. Now, don't worry, that's pre-edit since I edit, upload individual chapters as a draft, re-edit, beat my ancient laptop into submission, edit in Grammarly which takes Forever, because I have to add all the Pokemon-related stuff to the dictionary, and finally upload a chapter for your reading pleasure.  
> And, since I've forgotten it the past few chapters, here's your featured audio for this chapter: (Espeon/Umbreon AMV Gasoline-Savages Mashup): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OlW0fD6IYM  
> (Japanese Village): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_zNPScqBb8  
> As usual, spicy bits are framed between the dotted lines.  
> Now that I've bored you all with the technical minutia, Let's Get On With The Show!

Arc Two: Blood on the Crown

Three Weeks Later, Goldenrod City Arena, 3:45 PM

Waiting outside the entrance to the Goldenrod City Arena, Luka fiddled with his collar, heart hammering with excitement.

 _“Today’s the day gals! The first step toward all we’ve worked for.”_ His enthusiasm was contagious. Morty smacked him lightly on the shoulder before heading in to nab a seat. Minato lay in his arms, disguised as a Fennikin. The Zorua seemed to find Fox Pokemon the easiest to create illusions of, though he still couldn't get the hang of a Vulpix. Yua shyly took a seat beside Morty, uncomfortable around so many unfamiliar people.

Azula’s muzzle brushed Luka’s cheek, her Aura surging and crackling around her, “ _We’re ready, Luka! All of us.”_

 _“Damn straight!”_ Solaria crowed, her tail lashing. _“We’ll win here and, pretty soon, you’ll become the most famous Battle Circuit Trainer in all the world.”_ Garm, perched on his mom’s back, gave a yip of ascent, then yawned before hopping down.

Luka grinned, scratching the Houndoom’s golden-striped neck, “Thanks for the vote of confidence, love.” He glanced down at the Stantler-antler design Pokeball on his belt, Garm’s empty Nightstryke Ball, Daphne’s Ultra Ball, and the Friend Ball holding Stalvinda. He stroked them gently, his heart pounding as Ahlmann strode in.

He was about forty-five, with silver-gray mutton-chop whiskers. His blue eyes peered at Luka from behind a pair of antique wire-frame spectacles. His tatty Kanto-Johto Pokemon League t-shirt and worn blue jeans went well with his steel-toed work boots.

“So, Mr. Hansen...You think you’re Silver League material?”

“Yes Sir! I’m the next International Battle Circuit Champion...If this goes well, that is.”

Laughing, Viktor pulled two Pokeballs from his belt, “I like your style kid! But, don’t get cocky... Sceptile, Pelipper! Let’s roll out!”

Luka clasped the Friend Ball, and nodded to Solaria, “You’re up Solaria...Stalvinda, Take to the sky!”

The ball popped open and the Skarmory soared free with a screech, her wings clashing together. The type combos impressed Viktor.

“Dark/Fire and Steel/Flying...interesting choices, kid. Sceptile, Giga Drain! Pelipper, Hydro Pump!”

Luka smirked, “Solaria, Sacred Fang...You know what to do! ‘Vinda, Aerial Ace!”

Solaria lunged forward, Her jaws closing on the Septile’s arm, her jaws flickering with flames. The massive Grass Type flung her off, only for the lithe Dark Type to do a backflip and land on her paws, Sacred Fire engulfing the Solstice-tree tailed gecko. She took a glancing blow from the Hydro Pump and skidded back toward the wall.

Meanwhile, the two bird Pokemon were engaging in an aerial dogfight, the Giga Drain attack sliding off Stalvinda’s steel-hard wings. The sword-sharp edges of her feathers slicing into the Pelican Pokemon, her claws latched in as she overbore her opponent and they plunged toward the ground at breakneck speed.

 _“Solaria! You okay, My Angel?”_ After three weeks of training, the headaches induced by Professor Blackthorn’s ‘Dark Aura’ were few and far between. Still, part of him cringed each time he projected his thoughts to his beloved Houndoom. She had far better control…her “speech” no longer caused him pain.

 _“I’ll be fine, Luka! Keep your mind in the fight!”_ Solaria shot him a cocky smirk, a Flamethrower and Dark Pulse combo bringing the Sceptile to his knees. Above, the Skarmory trilled, the Pelipper still clenched in her talons.

“Stalvinda, Loose!” Luka laughed aloud as the Skarmory released her semi-conscious opponent and dipped into a wide circle, her wings gleaming in the light. “Good Girl, Stalvinda, Come By!”

Viktor was stunned, the commands weren’t attacks...how could this kid have this much skill with his Pokemon? Still, the results spoke for themselves. Both his Pokemon were down...and neither one looked able to get up again. He swallowed hard, “Return guys...you’ve earned a rest.”

“So...How’d I do for my first time, Sir?”

The older man chuckled, his eyes twinkling, “You’ve got guts and skill, kid. But, I’m not finished yet! Kuznia! Perkunas! Wrap this one up!”

The Pokemon burst from their balls, and Luka felt his blood run cold. His Pokedex chimed in his pocket. Still, an Aggron…A Golden Gorger Aggron…

“Aggron, Agg!” The massive Steel-type bellowed, his voice drowning out the Manectric’s cry. Said electric-type leaped skyward, bit down on Stalvinda’s legs, and was carried aloft, the Skarmory still trying to shake him loose. Luka nodded at Solaria, knowing she wouldn’t quit until she was too weak to keep battling. The Houndoom loosed a bone-chilling howl and lunged for the massive titan, a Fire Blast tearing from her muzzle to hit him head-on.

 _“Yes! I got him!”_ She gloated cheerfully. And then, Luka’s jaw almost fell when the smoke cleared. The Aggron was hurt, golden armor slagged in several spots, but still standing.

 _“How the Actual Fuck?!”_ Solaria’s potty mouth turned his gaping jaw into a lopsided grin. Viktor smiled back at both of them.

“Are we having fun yet? Kuznia, Earthquake!”

 _“Get out of there, Angel!”_ It was on the tip of Luka’s tongue to use her Ball, pull her back by force and deal with it later. Only the amethyst and gold flames that wreathed his passionate, stubborn Dark-type gave him pause.

Solaria’s eyes burned with fury, “ _No! I can take it! Never Give Up, Never Surrender!”_

“Stalvinda, Steel Wing, quick!”

Stalvinda’s dive caused a three-way collision between her, the Manectric, and the Aggron. His Earthquake attack went off at the same moment as Steel Wing, and Solaria was slammed to the arena floor, and lay still, whimpering. The electric type was down for the count as well. Stalvinda’s wings were fluffed up, her head hanging weakly.

“Solaria...” He leaped forward, wrapping his arms around her, petting her horns. “Don’t do this to me, Angel...Please be okay!”

_“I’m...not so hot, Luka. Fuck that hit like a hammer!”_

She whimpered and got to her feet, then lay down beside Luka in the trainer’s box.

“Stalvinda...Return! There’s no sense in you taking any more punishment.”

As the crimson light engulfed the wounded Skarmory, returning her to the confines of the Friend Ball, Azula piped up, “ _Let me finish this Master!”_

His confidence was still shaken from the incident involving a certain goofy green Stantler. _“I don’t want to see Both of you get hurt, Azula…”_

Her eyes flared midnight-blue, gleaming with crackling Aura energy, _“I appreciate that you care enough to worry, Master…”_ She brushed his cheek with a velvet-soft paw, _“I can do this, Luka!”_

_“If you think so...Go for it, My little Blue Steel Lotus.”_

He grinned at the becoming blush that tinged her cheeks, “You can run circles around that Aggron. Extremespeed and Finish it with the Pinwheel Strike!”

_“With Pleasure, Master!”_

The Pinwheel Strike was her new signature combo, one they’d spent much of the past three weeks working on. As Azula hit top speed, she leaped into the air, spun on a dime in midair, and came down with a Force Palm to the back of the Aggron’s head. The massive Steel type slammed into the stadium floor. Though the Golden Gorger Aggron was still standing, there was a noticeable dent in its armor where the Lucario’s paw had struck.

“Great job, Azula. Now, Let’s try out the Aura Spear Barrage.”

_“I’m not sure I can, Luka. It’s hard enough doing the Mushashi Technique…”_ Admitting that she might not be able to pull off a technique they’d been tweaking for weeks irritated her. Luka just smiled.

_“We can do it, my Lotus Blossom. Together.”_ She felt his passion, his anger, his love, everything that _Was_ Luka Hansen flowed between them, energizing her limbs, giving her focus. Spreading her paws, she formed a pair of the bone-shaped Aura projectiles that normally served as her version of a Bone Rush Attack. These were sharpened, one of the knobs whittled down by the force of her will.

She ran, her body blurring with the speed. As she hurled them, two more took their place. Those bones were hurled in turn, the entire sequence requiring extreme concentration. By the third set, she was panting, feeling the strain on her Aura reserves.

“Now, Aura Sphere! Finish it.”

Spun with the speed of a pro baseball pitch, the Aura Sphere smashed into the Aggron’s chin. The Golden behemoth went down a second time...and didn’t get back up.

Viktor smiled a genuinely warm one. Sure he’d lost, but that was the point after all. “Nicely done, kid...You’ve got...umm ‘mad skills’ is the term I believe? Anyway, You’re in...you’ll get your first matchup in about a week. Until then, I suggest a long rest at the Pokemon Center.”

Luka held onto his composure until they got outside. Hooking his arms around Azula, he spun the Lucario round and round, laughing from sheer joy.

“We won…We WON!” He scooped Solaria into his arms, squeezing her tight. “I’m so damn proud of you girls!”

 _“Make sure you tell Stalvinda that, too. I’m still amazed she fought so well.”_ Azula was almost giddy with excitement, Luka’s elation spilling over into her own. The bond between them was palpable now, threads of crystal-blue and midnight-black twined around his heart. If she closed her eyes and focused she could feel his desire and love of them rippling through his Aura.

“Okay…” He’d opened his mouth to continue speaking when his phone began to vibrate. Snatching it he was stunned to see Professor Blackthorn’s smiling image on the screen. He’d barely said hello when the Professor cut him off.

“I’ve discovered something about your Houndoom you’ll want to know, Mr. Hansen. I analyzed the samples the lab sent me, Saliva, Hair, Blood… She’s incredibly unique, far beyond what even I expected. Apparently, her manipulation of Dark Aura is so minute…and yet, unusually strong, that she’s able to bond her Aura with you in a similar fashion as say, a Lucario would. I’ll need to run some more tests, of course, but if my calculations are correct, you’ll experience any number of unusual side effects…”

Luka’s thoughts flashed back to that Bisharp, to the emanations he’d sensed around the Pokemon. “Professor, would that include me being able to see the Aura around a Shadow Pokemon?”

“Completely plausible. In fact, I’d estimate…” Blackthorn made a strangled sound in his throat, “Did…did you say Shadow Pokemon?”

“Mhm. I’ve encountered them twice now. The first time it used Shadow Rush…that tipped me off. This time, I saw this swirling mass of crimson and black…the only thought it had was to kill.”

“Hyper Mode, a super-charged, high energy state, that is sometimes called Reverse Mode. Mr.Hansen, I’m going to make a quick phone call, and I want you to get Stalvinda’s Pokeball. Tell her ‘Boss-Bird needs help’ after you let her out. Be prepared for a fast flight.”

“Professor…What…”

“It’s better explained in person Mr. Hansen. I’ll see you soon.”

Luka sighed, resigning himself to yet another trip home. Still, flight meant a far faster trip. Azula, sensing his unease, tucked her muzzle against his neck. Solaria leaned into him, tail-tip tracing circles on his hip.

_“So…what’s the plan, Lover?”_

“I guess we’re flying. So it’s into the Pokeballs girls. I honestly have no idea how much weight Stalvinda can carry…or how far. Whatever the Professor needs, it sounds important.”

Solaria sighed, “ _I’ll do it, Luka. But, I won’t like it.”_

He snorted, “How about we stay at my place tonight? I’ll order the stuff on the way. You, Garm, and Daphne can help me grill hot dogs and burgers. Sound good?”

Azula licked her lips, “ _Well, I dunno about her, but I’m in. Besides, I imagine your folks would enjoy seeing you…and us, again.”_ She nuzzled his neck, _“See you in a bit, Master.”_ Her paw rested briefly on the button of her Pokeball, the Lucario vanishing in a flash of crimson light.

“Okay, Solaria-love, your turn…”

The Houndoom shivered, _“Promise you’ll let me out when we get there?”_

“Cross my heart, love. See you in a bit.” He glanced over, to see Yua holding Garm. The little Houndour barked in surprise as his mom vanished into the flame-painted Dark Ball. Grinning at the look on the pup’s face, Luka scooped him up, tossing Stalvinda’s Friend Ball as he did so.

As usual, the Skarmory trilled and clashed her wings. Luka leaned in and whispered the phrase the Professor had told him. The effect was immediate, his Skarmory trilled again, stooping down so Luka could clamber aboard. With Garm tucked into the front of his jacket, he called back to Morty, “Keep an eye on my bike. The keys are in the saddlebag!” Then, with a running start, Stalvinda flung herself into the air.

The wind tore through Luka’s hair as the steel-winged avian accelerated reaching a top speed of one hundred ninety miles per hour. Though she couldn’t keep such a pace forever, the Skarmory prided herself on being top of her age cohort in endurance. Riding the afternoon thermals she sang, the pure joy of flight bringing the Armor Bird Pokemon more pleasure than she’d felt in ages. For Stalvinda, her greatest happiness came from flying. This had helped her bond with Bartholomew Blackthorn, who had been a young man in love with the adrenaline rush of speed and danger.

Luka was beginning to understand that feeling. As they spiraled downward for a better view of the terrain, he was stunned to see New Bark Town below them. Checking his watch, he was stunned that it was nearly two hours since they’d left Goldenrod.

“Wow! We’ll have to give Stalvinda a couple of burgers tonight. She’s earned it, eh Garm?”

 _“I…Dad, I think…Houndour weren’t meant to fly…”_ He belched, the sulfur-sweet smell heralding the pup’s stomach rebelling. Luka snatched the Nightstryke Ball from his belt and recalled the…sky-sick Houndour.

“Hang in there, kiddo. We’re almost there. The Skarmory was spiraling low, and in the distance, he spotted the soft golden glow of the Valencia Mountain Research Institute. The complex loomed out of the twilight, and Luka was almost certain the owner of the glowing puddle of light far below was Dusk, Professor Blackthorn’s Softcoat Umbreon.

As they came in lower, soft white lights illuminated a landing strip of compacted clay and pea-gravel. The Skarmory touched down, jogging awkwardly to a stop. Luka gave a rather undignified yelp as every muscle in his body decided to spasm all at once. Landing on his side, he became conscious of a familiar form hovering over him

“Well, _I_ owe you an apology, Mr. Hansen.” Professor Blackthorn shook his head, helping the young man to his feet. “I didn’t think to warn you that the first time flying on a Skarmory is a bitch.”

“ No offense, ‘Vinda, but your armor plating rubbed my ass…” It was then that he realized the professor wasn’t alone. Beside him stood Mayor Adriana Zephyros, and the Valencia Mountain Town Council.

“Luka Hansen…it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. You remember Davin Hereward, the…”

“Commanding Officer of the V.M.N.P.P.R.C. We’ve met.”

Davin, the oldest son of Commander Clayton Hereward, smiled sheepishly, “Listen Hansen…We need a trainer of your caliber…I’m here to offer you…”

“Stuff it, Davin! You left me in the lurch, thinking a ten thousand Pokedollar severance check was gonna fix it! What did you do with Night, Maximus, and Hrafn?!”

“They’re in good hands, Hansen. You can go see them if you like…Head Ranger.” He opened a cardboard box, revealing a forest-green jacket emblazoned with the Houndoom and Houndour emblem of the Valencia Mountain National Park Pokemon Ranger Corps. Though in Luka’s case the typical Standard Houndoom had been altered to more closely resemble Solaria.

“I thought… You said that there wasn’t a job for me to come back to!”

“ Viktor Ahlmann called me. Then, I saw your match on a Silver League Highlight Reel Special. The Patrons of the Park want to sponsor you to fight on the Battle Circuit...If you’ll come back to work, as Head Ranger.”

“You’re Joking!”

Mayor Zephyros smiled, “I was the one to propose the idea, Mr. Hansen. Valencia Mountain hasn’t sponsored a Battle Circuit contender since Professor Blackthorn gave up the mantle of a sponsor, Five, six years ago now. The fact is, you’ve made an impression on the people of this town, young man. And, since the publicity surrounding our next vote is mixed anyway, why not give ‘em something good to print?”

“Um, What vote, Madame Mayor?”

A soft feminine voice echoed in his mind, _“We, as in the Valencia Mountain Town Council, vote this very night on whether or not to become a Pokephillia Sanctuary City._ _And, as the Head Ranger is required to cast a vote…”_

Councilman Danvers smirked mutely, His Espeon, Haruka had been his eyes ears, and voice…as well as the defacto ninth Council member, since he’d run for office ten years before. Mute since birth, the Councilman’s disability hid a keen and cunning mind. His first act had been to split his council seat, requiring it to be jointly held by a Pokemon and a human. This gave Haruka an equal say in any decisions the council might make.

“What terms are you offering, Hereward?”

“Name your terms, Hansen. I’ll agree to pretty much anything at this point if it gets the Fossil Factory off my back…OUCH!”

He yelped as old Councilwoman Montalbann whacked him with her cane. “Show some respect for your Elders young man! Fossil Factory, Indeed!”

“Five Hundred Million Pokedollars, Davin. Out of _Your_ Pocket, not the General Fund, as an advance on my winnings in the Silver League. And my pick of fifty acres on the Mountain for my training retreat. You want a Pro Trainer for Head Ranger...That’s what I’ll give you. Plus standard ID, Credit line, and so forth.”

“Done. Welcome back, Mr. Hansen.”

“Uh-uh, Hereward…Shake on it.”

He flinched, then clasped Luka’s hand in a firm handshake. “Now, you and the Council have bigger things to handle…”

“Well said, Mr. Hereward. Now, I realize that this is a tad unorthodox, but unless anyone has an objection I move that we use the V.M.R.I conference room to hold tonight’s meeting.”

Again Haruka’s voice manifested in their minds, _“Councilman Danvers seconds, All in favor say aye.”_

A chorus of ayes rang out, making the Mayor smile. “Excellent. If you’ll all follow me.”

Said conference room was large enough for a group twice their size to gather in. As Luka took a seat, his gaze swept over the members of the council. Mayor Zephyros, Councilman Danvers with Haruka beside him, Councilman Damien Mortarian, once a Johto League Champion, elderly Councilwoman Montalbann with her Glameow Phillipa across her knees, Mr. Proctor the town banker, Councilwoman Melody Morris, and her seemingly asleep Scyther Severus, Straight-laced Councilman Zachariah Van Garret, his long dark hair in a queue and a silver-tipped cane beside his chair. Last, and youngest by half a decade, was Valencia Mountain National Park’s newest Head Ranger; Luka Hansen.

 _That’ll take some getting used to…_ He mused to himself as they all settled in.

“This meeting of the Valencia Mountain Town Council, for the date of June the first, will come to order.” Mayor Zephyros snapped crisply. “Mr. Proctor, You have the floor…”

Proctor stood, “Thank you, Madame Mayor. You all know my position on this issue. To wit, Pokephillia, and those who engage in it, is a perversion of the relationship between Pokemon and humans. What, You’ll give them the right to vote next?”

 _“Pardon my ignorance, Mister Proctor, but are you saying Pokemon are too ignorant to give informed consent? Or perhaps too stupid to understand the ramifications of our actions?”_ The Espeon smirked at him, swishing her tail dismissively. _“We’ve heard enough of your bile these last few meetings, sir. I and Councilman Danvers move for an immediate vote on the issue at hand.”_

“I second the motion of the honorable Co-Councilwoman Haruka Danvers!” Councilwoman Montalbann barked. “We all know where we stand and none of us is likely to sway the others. Let us vote and have done with it.”

Mayor Zephyros rolled her eyes, “Very Well. Councilman Danvers, Haruka, what say you?”

_“I say Aye, let those in love find welcome in Valencia Mountain…no matter their species.”_

Danvers snorted, holding up a notepad, the word “Aye” scrawled in his large looping handwriting so no one could claim Haruka alone had cast _his_ vote.

“Councilman Mortarian?”

“Much though I love my Pokemon, Never would I have lain with them. To do so is a violation of the bond of trust between Pokemon and Trainer. I vote No.”

“Councilwoman Montalbann?”

“My grandson’s only love is that Persian of his. Can I condemn them for being closer than just Pokemon and Trainer? I Say Yes!”

“That’s two yea, one Nay. Mr. Proctor?”

“Nay!”

“Two for and two against. Councilwoman Morris?”

“I cannot in good conscience say no. My vote is Yes.”

“That makes Three Yea, two Nay. Councilman Van Garret?”

“Pokemon are Pokemon. Humans are Humans. If Arceus meant us to be together in that way, the Alpha would have given us children of Human and Pokemon to serve as a bridge between our two kinds. I vote Nay.”

“Tied three votes for and three votes against. Head Ranger Hansen?”

Luka felt a lump form in his throat, haft fear, half anticipation. “Madame Mayor, Members of the Council, before I cast my vote, there is someone I think you all should meet…or rather _three_ someones.” He depressed the buttons on Solaria and Azula’s Pokeballs, releasing them from their confines. “Azula, can you tell them, briefly, how we met, please?”

 _“My former trainer was verbally, physically, and sexually abusive. Luka rescued me from that…”_ The Lucario smiled shyly, not used to so much attention from strangers. _“When he stood up to my old trainer…I couldn’t help but love him. He and Solaria were already close, but he has a heart filled with love for all Pokemon. He’s my Trainer, my Master, My Best Friend, and the love I didn’t know I needed…”_ She hugged him tightly, overcome with emotion.

Solaria smirked, shooting the Espeon a sideways grin. Suddenly, her voice, projected through Haruka’s psychic powers, echoed audibly. _“Listen here, if Pokemon Didn’t Want to be with our trainers, do you realize how badly some of you would have it? If I hadn’t wanted Luka…I could have killed him. Azula here, too. My flames can melt steel like taffy…She can shatter bone with a single kick. Do you want to see what happens to the scum that force Pokemon?”_

 _“Obviously_ , this _boy_ can’t control his Pokemon, let alone count!” Proctor groused. “That’s _Two_ Pokemon not…”

“Mister Proctor, I’ve not yet finished. Come on out, Garm.” The little Houndour barked sharply, then nuzzled into Luka’s neck. “May I counter the objection of Councilman Van Garret, by presenting my son…Garm Lukasen of Valencia Mountain. Son of Solaria Enteisdottir. My Vote, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Council, is Yes.”

The uproar lasted for about ten minutes until Mayor Zephyros slammed her gavel of office down repeatedly. “Order! By Mew’s Tail, Come to order, Now I SAY!”

Her voice had become shrill, her smile however could have upstaged the sun. With a masterful stroke, worthy of any statesman, Luka had undercut all three of the naysayers. Azula’s heartfelt speech and tears had killed two Pidoves with one stone. How could Mortarian’s objection hold water when the Lucario loved and trusted her trainer? Could Proctor’s argument stand up to her articulate ‘speech’ and grace? Best of all, the presence of Garm, and Luka’s claim to his fathering, had shattered Van Garret’s objection.

Staunch Van Garret held up a hand. “Madame Mayor, Ladies and gentlemen of the Council…If the pup can be proved to be the son of young Hansen, then my vote is Yes. If Human and Houndoom can create children, then it is the will of the Alpha. Who are we to question That?”

“With or without your change of heart, Councilman Van Garret, we have the required majority. Four votes are For the proposal, while three stand opposed. My vote is yes, and we need not call upon Professor Blackthorn to break a tie. Therefore, I decree that Valencia Mountain shall be the first Pokephillia Sanctuary City in Johto, five votes to three. If no one has any further objections, I move that we adjourn.”

“Seconded!” Mortarian called. “The dice are cast, and it’s no good wishing they were back in the cup for another toss.”

Luka sat there in shock as Severus laid his head against Melody Morris’ shoulder. Councilwoman Montalbann chuckled and scratched behind Phillipa’s ears Solaria smiled up at him, her tail coiled around his thigh. Azula’s eyes shone with tears as she flung her arms around his neck.

 _“Master…I want to kiss you so badly right now.”_ Luka’s sly smile made her heart clench in her chest. Then, his lips met hers. After several passionate moments, they broke apart. Sighing, Luka hugged Solaria, teased the female Houndoom with his lips and tongue.

“I love you, My Dark Angel. You’ve held my heart since you tackled me the day we met. I want to spend my life loving you girls…and Win my battles at your side.”

 _“Master…”_ Azula purred, as she rubbed his back. _“We should do something to celebrate. I vote pizzas and snuggling.”_

Luka’s gentle smile warmed her heart, sent pulses of hot desire roaring through his Lucario. Still, as they let the V.M.R.I Azula vowed silently that she was going to seduce him tonight…with or without Solaria’s help.

Yawning, Luka shook hands with the Professor. Blackthorn pulled him aside, something of the old manic gleam in his eyes.

"Here's the situation, Mister Hansen. I had my contacts at Limewood Labs over in Kalos run a diagnostic on her blood. Her genetics are incredible!"

"Okay, Professor... Let's just pretend that I understand what you're talking about."

"Your Houndoom has a Metagenetic Primeval Base Pair and a duplication of the Pyroclastic Typing Gene." Seeing Luka's blank look, he added "She's got ancient DNA and the gene that makes a Fire-Type a Fire-Type is doubled in her. Think of it as...higher firepower than any other Pokemon outside of a Legendary. Certainly, she's stronger than any Pokemon I've ever had the pleasure of studying."

"Listen, Professor, I'm tired. I'm going to head for home."

"Take care, Hansen. Keep in touch."

Standing, Luka recalled his trilling Skarmory to her Ball, and set out for home. On foot, he just _might_ make it back before full dark. The brisk hike would do them all some good.

By the time they reached home, Luka’s muscles had begun to burn. Azula sighed, pleasure at the physical exertion coursing through her. Something about the warm night beckoned, and before they knew it, they’d spread their blankets under the big shade tree. Sandwiched between the warm furred bodies of Solaria and Azula, Luka drifted off between one heartbeat and the next.

As Esmeralda cropped grass, the stuff on Valencia Mountain being the best she’d ever tasted, Daphne cuddled up by Luka’s feet. Azula, genuinely tired, tucked her muzzle against his chest and closed her eyes. The Houndoom wrapped herself around her beloved trainer, coiling her tail around his thigh.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was how Kane Hansen found them when he hobbled out to the barn the next morning. Chuckling to himself, Luka’s father got on with the process of chores. The sunlight poured down through the tops of the trees, wakening Azula who gently shook her trainer.

_“Luka… Wake Up, Master Dear…”_ Her soft paws caressed his cheek as Solaria nuzzled beneath the blankets. Luka’s face twisted into an expression of exquisite pleasure. The change in his Aura brought a smile to the Lucario’s muzzle. Leaning down, she kissed his lips savoring the feeling of passionate warmth that flooded through her.

Beneath the blankets, Luka bucked his hips while his beloved Houndoom lapped and teased his throbbing member with her tongue. Burying her slim snout in his loins, Solaria suckled at the, slightly bittersweet, fluids her trainer was providing. A tap on the shoulder brought her out of her reverie, suddenly made aware that the Kitsunebi Delphox had slithered beneath the blanket and, was watching her with glowing golden eyes.

_“Umm, can I join in?”_

A low growl bubbled up in her throat. Still, Luka’s throaty snarl, as he released potent seed across her tongue, and the taste of him in her maw made the Houndoom charitable. She nodded, swallowing the creamy offering.

_“Clean him up.”_

The Delphox was inexperienced in the ways of mating, to say nothing of the love shared between Pokemon and Trainer. Still, she rubbed her velvet muzzle against their trainer’s slick shaft, then took him tentatively into her mouth. Something about his taste, the wild musk emanating from the warm skin set a fire burning inside her that had nothing to do with her typing.

“Daphne, Sweetie, come up here please?”

Shamefaced at the gentle rebuke in his voice, Daphne poked her head out from under the blanket. Luka’s fingers combed through her fur, his eyes warm and smiling. He hugged her to him, rubbing her back. The vixen felt a gentle warmth in her chest as his fingers stroked her fur.

_“Master…”_

“If you want alone time together, Daphne…Just ask. Not that I mind if you want to join Solaria and Azula..”

She shivered, a faint blush tinting her silver-gilt fur the red-gold of a sunrise. The rising heat in her abdomen had nothing to do with being a Fire-type Pokemon. She reached up, her paw resting on his cheek. “ _Master, can I kiss you?”_

He chuckled, “Kisses are ask-free little fox.” As their lips met, the fiery vixen felt the warmth inside her burst into flame. They broke apart to find a golden sphere of semi-translucent foxfire hovering over them both. Still blushing, Daphne ducked her head when Luka’s eyebrow quirked upward.

_“Master…I…That is…”_ She bit her lip, _“Can we…maybe…You know…”_ Words seemed to fail her as her paws stroked his face. Blushing, the fox dipped her chin as Luka’s lips brushed against her forehead.

_He really is sweet…But…_

It was that niggling but that made the Delphox hesitate. She bit her lip again, her eyes wide as Luka smiled tenderly down at her. His fingers brushed through the plush fur of her cheek. He smirked at the soft involuntary cooing purr the vixen made.

“I imagine you liked that, little fox?” He squeezed her paw, “C’mon, sweetie, I’ll not bite.”

Solaria’s tail wrapped around his forearm, _“Don’t buy that Mudsdale plop…”_ She favored him with a smirk, her amethyst eyes sparkling, _“He not only bites, he ‘Bones’ quite well, too.”_

Azula sighed and shot the blushing fire fox a wink. _“Don’t mind her, Daphne. She’s teasing…I Think, anyway. If we don’t get up, Luka, your folks’ll get a heck of an eyeful…”_

He sighed, knowing she had a point. “Alright, I’m getting up. Arceus, I could use coffee…”

As they trekked up to the house, Luka let out a jaw-popping yawn and ran a hand over the polished-bone surface of his beloved Houndoom’s horns.

Solaria rubbed against his hip, _“Where are we going next, Lover?”_ Her smirk made his heart hammer like thunder in his chest. True, they’d gotten their fun…but he was young, eager, and had several beautiful female Pokemon that enjoyed being with him. Luka smiled back, muttering “Later,” out the corner of his mouth. Thankfully, his mum was at work and his dad was busy with the Daycare, so he had the house to himself.

Though the siren-song of his bed was tempting, Luka opted for a shower. Freshly washed, he treated himself to a platter of domestic Torchic eggs, Pinap-Sitrus jam on toast, and a Nomel and Cream frappe. As they ate, he did a bit of math on the corner of his napkin, thankful the fridge and freezer were fully stocked.

“Okay… we can make it back to Goldenrod in a couple of hours if we fly and the wind is with us. It’ll take considerably more time if we wind up walking.”

Azula smiled at him. _“Master. You and Daphne should do something. I don’t mean…sex unless you both want to.”_ She nuzzled his cheek, _“That vixen is hotter for you than a Unova Fourth of July Barbecue.”_

Luka snorted, “Azula…”

She bopped his nose, _“C’mon Luka, You know your girls love you. We enjoy being with you, naughty fun times aside. I’m just saying, Daphne seems like a sweet little fox. Be good to her. I’m gonna go back in the Ball, Let’s Fly.”_

Solaria yawned, _“Much as I hate to say it, she’s got a point. No Double Mankey backflips with the fox until I get My fun.”_ She kissed him, flicking the button on the Dark Ball with her tail. As she vanished in a flash of crimson light Luka bit back a yawn of his own. Releasing Stalvinda the Skarmory from the Friend Ball, he attempted, as usual, to pet the testy Armor Bird. Also par for the course, the Skarmory squawked pecking him on the top of the head.

“OW! Bitch!” He cuffed her beak, making the Flying/Steel Type’s eyes widen in shock. Before Luka would have simply ignored her bad behavior. Today, exhausted, with his mind on the battles to come, Luka was in no mood for a peevish steel-plated avian.

“Wanna try that again? Any more of that, I’ll send you back to the Professor. I’m tired of that nonsense. Now, I need to get back to Goldenrod City. Can you fly us or not?”

Still staring at him, her beak half-open, Stalvinda gave a musical chirp while bobbing her head in an unmistakable nod. Luka's eyes flashed with triumph. He was finally making some progress with the hard-headed bird Pokemon. She spread her wings, trilling, and flicked her tail in his direction.

Getting the hint, Luka clambered aboard. He winced, the inside of his legs still chafed raw from their last flight. Daphne did something he hadn’t expected and couldn’t have predicted. The bashful fox nuzzled into his back, her legs astraddle the Skarmory, just like her master. Without warning, they shot into the air like a bullet.

Stalvinda crowed, her wings flapping in long lazy motions as she rose upward on a thermal of heated air. Then, as she dove and leveled off having covered several miles in a single long glide. Daphne nuzzled into Luka’s shoulder. _“Master…I’ve got an idea. How fast are you comfortable flying?”_

“Um, Daphne…are you sure this is a good…”

Her wand spun out of its pocket, bursting into flame. She pecked him on the cheek. _“Hang on tight, Luka!”_

The flames flared outward the psychically generated heat providing further lift. Though the Skarmory was distinctly uncomfortable with the heat, the vixen’s Psychic typing provided enough protection for their stunt to work. Trailing plumes of fire, they flew onward without stopping, roads and rivers shrinking to fine lines and buildings to minuscule pinpricks.

For the first handful of minutes, Luka kept his eyes clamped tightly shut. The sound of rushing wind and the warm fur of the Delphox pressed against his back forced him to open his eyes the barest crack. The narrow ribbon of the road far below might have been a river seen from high above. The sun had risen nearly to its zenith, casting shadows upon the slender trees and rolling hills.

Daphne gave Luka a gentle squeeze, _“Quite the view, don’t you think?”_

“Yeah. Wow, is that… Stalvinda! Bank Left!”

The Skarmory trilled as she swerved left, and dove, her steel-hard talons closing around the lip of a tall, golden-hued building. Coming to a stop, she cawed as Luka and Daphne disentangled themselves, stepping onto the roof of the Goldenrod Megaplex Mall.

For Luka, this involved stretching the kinks out of his back and shoulders. The vixen couldn’t help but admire him as he moved. They headed for the stairwell, Daphne taking the opportunity to put a bit of wiggle into her walk. Inexperienced with men, yes…but that was far from being ignorant about how the male mind worked. And to her mind, her tail was her best feature; being incredibly soft and fluffy.

Luka wasn’t dumb. He shot her a slow smile. “Daphne…You wanna grab some lunch?”

 _“Well…I Would, Master…”_ she pointed over her shoulder at the clock that hung on the far wall. _“But it’s dinnertime.”_

His smile widened, giving his face a feral cast. “You wanna stop someplace for dinner, then?” Thumbing through his wallet Luka was surprised to find nearly three thousand tucked into the “Emergency” stash in the back, along with a note in his Dad’s handwriting.

“Saw your pocketbook was a tad thin. Here’s what I had in the Daycare’s Emergency Jar. Good Luck and Stay Safe, Dad”

Luka chuckled, “Leave it to my dad. C’mon Daphne. I’ll buy us something nice for dinner and we can…” He was interrupted by the chiming of his phone. “Hmm Goldenrod Centennial Stadium, Ten AM tomorrow, Opponent is…Ty Alaric from Pyrite Town in the Orre Region…and he’s sponsored by the Pyrite Colosseum.” Luka’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Awesome!”

The fox gave in to her impulses and flung herself into his arms. Nuzzling into his chest, she felt a purr of desire rumble in her throat as Luka’s hands came to rest on the small of her back.

_“You can go lower, Master… I won’t mind, promise.”_

Luka chuckled, kissing her cheek gently, “Don’t tease me, little fox. You’re a sweetheart…But if we get there, let’s take our time doing it.”

_“Ugh, Fine. Be thankful I’m not in heat…it only lasts three days but the pheromones linger for weeks afterward. Human boys and Pokemon…um…were super touchy-feely with me.”_

“Oh yeah? Was that the reason you’re so adorable and snugly?” He chuckled as he ran his fingers through her silken silver-gold fur.

_“Luka…That feels really good.”_ Her eyes glowed and Luka found hands drawn upward until they met the soft curves of her breasts. Though the average Delphox wasn’t overly busty, Daphne was a bit above average, each firm mound was a decent double-handful. She leaned forward, nuzzling into his chest, _“One kiss, Master. Just one and I’ll let you go. We’ll go slow like you want.”_

“I thought I told you already, Daphne. Kisses, you don’t need to ask for…” As her muzzle met his lips, Daphne moaned, opening her maw to his caressing tongue. Though the kiss was far shorter than she might have liked, Luka’s gentle hands on her hips made her heart race. Finally, the pair broke apart.

_“As much as I enjoy this Master…we Do need to be careful.”_

She did have a point. Despite the decision made by the Valencia Mountain Town Council Pokephillia was still illegal in Johto. Luckily for them, the stairwell was deserted, as the Megaplex had a half-dozen elevators. With a new spring in her step, the Delphox bounded ahead of Luka, to look at a display of Purr-Fect Purrloin fur care products. What caught Luka’s eyes was a news broadcast playing on a bank of new TVs at the store across the hall.

“This Just in from the Deshiro Region! The Ancient Khementi Temple of the Aura Guardian Renenutet was vandalized today and the treasures plundered. A representative of the Sandstrider Lucario Convocation, which had guarded the temple since the days of the Khementi Empire was quoted as saying, ‘The Cobra watches over Her own.’ Anyone with information regarding these heinous thefts is urged to contact the International Police. In other news…”

Luka reached for Azula’s Pokeball, then changed his mind. What were the chances that she might know anything about some half-forgotten temple across the sea? Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling there was something important about this bit of news. As he watched the Delphox try to decide between Razz Berry-Coconut and Sitrus Breeze Shampoo and conditioner, a display of custom Pokeball belts caught his eye.

Belts By Beltan Barnes had everything that a Pokemon Trainer might want in that most important Pokeball accessory. Specializing in customized designs in Bouffalant and Tauros-hide with laser-etched buckles and tabs, each belt was a work of art. Luka’s eyes were drawn to one in particular. The belt was glossy black leather, with hemispherical spring-steel clasps to hold a full dozen Pokeballs, but it was the buckle that made him draw a long breath.

It was glossy pattern-welded steel, forged into a long rectangle. The image on the buckle was a Houndoom on a cliff, head thrown back in a howl. The starburst patterns in the steel made the image seem to be under a twilight sky.

“Wow…”

“Ah, You’ve got a good eye, sir. Midnight-Black Bouffalant-hide with brushed starburst pattern steel tab, Pokeball clasps, and buckle. The Houndoom design is etched by hand and inlaid with silver and gold wire. 5500 Pokedollars on sale.”

Luka smiled sadly. “I’ll have to pop back in a bit. That’s out of my price range today.” He turned back, “You ready to go Daphne?”

_“Almost, Master. I just need to find…Aha! Emboar bristle styling brush, Yes!”_

“Why Emboar bristles…Oh, yeah Fireproof, duh. Anything else you need while we’re here, Daphne?”

The vixen smiled cheerfully, _“I think that covers everything for a bit. Unless…”_ She dashed across the aisle and had a hurried telepathic conversation with the cashier. The young woman smiled, and they vanished into the back of the store.

Luka bit back a laugh as Daphne came to the register clutching a rectangular box like it was her most precious possession. He slung an arm around her as they rang up her purchases.

“So aside from the…hairbrush, _Furbrush_ , maybe? What else did you buy?”

They’d just got outside and Daphne swung the heavy bag of shampoos and fur lotions as she skipped along beside him. _“What’s it worth to you, Master? I’ll show you…if…”_

“Hey! That’s Him!”

Luka’s head snapped up and his hand went to his belt. The familiar shaggy blonde man held a snub nose revolver under the vixen’s chin.

“Reach for the Pokeballs and your pretty fox friend gets it.”

Luka lifted his hands away from his belt. His stomach felt like it had dropped through the pavement. Daphne glared at her captor, her golden eyes glowing with pale violet energy. As she slipped free, she hefted her shopping bag. Her exclamation of fury was loud enough to cause heads to turn fifty yards away.

_“That’s My Purse! I Don’t KNOW YOU!”_

With a dull thump the bag of shampoo, conditioner and, fur pomade cracked into the side of their assailant’s head. The fox‘s branch burst into flame and a semi-transparent barrier shimmered into place between the two of them. _“Move, Master! That barrier won’t hold for long.”_

As they made a run for the police station, Luka glanced back to see the blonde S.S. Grunt, Anders, and two of his associates running after them. He tugged a Pokeball from his belt.

“Azula, Metal Sound!”

The Pokeball burst open and the slender Lucario slammed her paw spikes together. The metallic screech sent the pursuing S.S. Grunts to their knees clutching at their ears.

They burst through the doors, nearly slamming into Luka’s Uncle Jack. He laughed, gripping his nephew by the shoulders.

“Whoa, whoa Chill kiddo where’s the…fire.” His gaze narrowed, “Are those three wearing Song and Silence jackets?”

Moments later Luka was in a conference room as Jack and his Growlithe Zed herded the cuffed Grunts into a holding cell. Sighing, he brushed his hands over Daphne’s ears. “Sorry, these jokers ruined our…whatever you want to call this afternoon.”

Her psychically projected voice sent a shiver down his spine. _“Maybe we can call it…our first Date?”_

“Yeah. I suppose we can call it that.”

_“Good. Master…I know that you’re with Azula…and Solaria, but…”_

“Daphne…It’s okay. Don’t feel like you’ve gotta compete with them.” His whispers in her ear and the feeling of his hand cupping her paw made her purr softly as they sat waiting to give a statement.

Giving said statement actually took longer than the incident that preceded it. After an hour and a half of detailing the story, they finally made their way to the Goldenrod Hotel. Luka’s jaw dropped as his TX Hover-Cycle came roaring into one of the parking spots. Morty grinned as he pulled off the helmet, his red hair floofing out like a Furfrou.

“Hope you don’t mind if Yua and I borrowed your bike. A certain young woman wanted to try pizza…and ice cream.”

“And we took Minato for those delicious Mongolian steamed dumplings. Buuz I think they’re called.”

Luka shook his head. “I don’t mind. It’s just are you even old enough to…”

Morty stepped off the bike, giving the young woman a hand down. “Got my youth hover operator’s license six months ago. We _Could_ have flown on Charlie, I suppose.” He yawned, “So, what the heck kept you guys?”

“Long story. I’m tired. Wake me in a couple of hours and we’ll grab a pizza or something.”

After the obligatory visit to the Pokemon Center, Luka snagged one of the least expensive rooms and sank into the blessed oblivion of sleep. Time passed and Luka slowly woke to find that dusk had fallen. He yawned, stretching on the comfortable cotton sheets, and closed his eyes.

_“Comfy, master?”_

Soft paws ran along his cheek. A warm muzzle pressed against his lips. His eyes snapped open to find Daphne cuddled against his chest. Cooing, she laid her cheek against his heart.

_“Your heart’s racing, Luka. Everything okay?”_

“I’m okay, sweetie. I’m just comfy…and there’s a cute and cuddly vixen grinding on… What are you wearing?”

Finally noticing the semi-translucent flame-colored kimono, Luka couldn’t help but notice how good it looked with her fur coloration. Her golden eyes seemed to burn in the darkened room. Blushing, the fox fiddled with her paws. _“It’s Volcarona silk. Completely fireproof.”_ She tried for a sultry smile and rubbed his cheek, _“There’s more underneath this, Master. If you wanna take a peek…”_

“Can we take a rain check on that, little fox? You look adorable, I’m just not in the mood for fooling around right now.”

“Well, that’s a shame…”

As Daphne’s eyes widened, there was a flash of black and violet as an ebony-furred vixen emerged from the alcove behind the door. Luka found himself pinned as the Zoroark’s violet mane wrapped around him. The vixen peered up at Daphne, an apologetic smile on her face.

“Sorry, Sweetie. I just couldn’t take the waiting anymore. You gonna introduce me to your handsome boyfriend?”

_“He’s not my…boyfriend. Luka, this is Minato’s mother. She, Obviously decided it was okay to lurk in the shadows…”_

“Oh, come on! Illusion Fox Pokemon here. So…A little fox told me somebody in this room can understand me. And he’s a total dreamboat, which you _didn’t_ mention, good looking out, vixen sister.”

_“Okay, you know that vixen sister thing doesn’t mean that you get to hook up with my trainer.”_

“Says who? You know it’d be awesome. C’mon, let’s make a Vulpine sandwich.”

“Um, Daphne? One jealous Houndoom plus a close intimate relationship with my Lucario does not mean open season on the horizontal mambo.”

A flash of light resolved into the form of Solaria. Snorting, the Houndoom whipped her tail around the dark vixen’s throat. _“What is this violet-maned excuse for a Vulpix doing to you, Lover?”_

“Now, Solaria, My Darling…”

 _“Luka, Shut up. I’m not going to permanently damage her. Now, get your fuzzy fox butt Off of my mate…”_ Her tail tightened, leaving the Zoroark on her knees as she was pulled bodily from her perch atop Luka’s chest, _“Before I’m forced to thrash you.”_

The Houndoom smirked as she leaped onto the bed. Resting her head on his chest, she pressed soft, simmering kisses to his collarbone. Luka drew her into his arms. “Sweetheart, you’re beautiful as always. I’m tired, though…”

 _“Not too tired to cuddle with your Dark Angel, Riight, Love? Maybe I could… do the Bone Smuggle Snuggle.”_ She whimpered softly, grinding her hips against him. Luka’s groan of arousal sent shivers down Daphne’s spine. She leaned in, brushing his cheek with her paw.

_“Master is it too much to ask for you to…kiss me. You know…down there.”_

“One sec, sweetie. Solaria, love, let me up. He unsnapped Azula’s Pokeball from the battered belt he’d laid across the chair. Sighing, he caressed the olive-drab webbing. “Dad’s old trainer belt is getting pretty worn. The Pokeball clasps are losing their nubs… C’mon out, Azula.”

Cracking her neck, Azula nuzzled into her trainer. _“Hey, Master. What’s going…on?”_ Quirking an ear, she took in the sight of Daphne wearing a kimono, Solaria with her sultry bedroom eyes, and a Zoroark she’d never seen before. _“Um, when did we get a new teammate?”_

“We didn’t, Azula. Meet Minato’s mother. Apparently, she and Daphne wanted to, and I quote, ‘Make a Vulpine sandwich.’ With me. Solaria of course took exception to that.”

_“As well she should! We’re with you because you’re sweet and gentle. Because no matter what, we know that you care for us. It’s why we can do all the sexy fun stuff…”_

“Someone’s getting over her shyness. You’re the deciding vote, Solaria.”

_“And If I said no?”_

“Well. I guess we can all cuddle and binge the Highlight Reel, order a pizza.”

_“Master, what about Emboar pulled pork sandwiches and salad. Not that I don’t love pizza…But, I’ve got a battle to train for…”_

“Sweet mother of Arceus, I forgot! We’re up for our next match at ten in the morning. I meant to look up this Ty Alaric’s stats, start planning for our strategy.”

Solaria rolled her eyes. _“What’s to be strategic about, Lover? We hit em’ Hard and Fast…Like you do to me when I’m on heat.”_

“Solaria…”

_“Oh, c’mon, love. You know you left me a hot and horny mess…and that was Before we did the naughty stuff.”_

The Zoroark grinned, tail swishing, _“Ba Dum Dum Bum.”_

“Really, girls?” He stepped over to the midnight-furred fox. “Don’t believe we’ve been introduced. Luka Hansen.”

_‘Call me Kimura. Kim for short. So…are you gonna help a vixen out?”_

“Depends. Isn’t it a little weird that Minato’s mother…”

_“Shh. I won’t tell if you won’t. Besides, Morty seems to be taking excellent care of my son. That girl Yua has been a friend of mine…well, since my own cubhood days. Between you and me, I think she might have a bit of a crush on Morty.”_

“Okay. Look, can we all agree that we’ll put in an hour of training, have dinner, and…”

Solaria pounced on him, _“Screw training, lover. I agree with the Violet Vixen over here. Order us dinner and…”_ she snickered, tail swishing, haunches splayed wide, _“Pound this Skitty like a Randy Ryhorn.”_

Luka bit back a snort, “Don’t you mean Pound this Poocheyna in her pretty Purrloin?”

_“See, now you’re getting it! I’ll even let Daphne’s little girlfriend…”_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

The Delphox glared daggers at the Dark-type hell hound. _“She’s just a friend. My…old trainer and I met her in Lostlorn Forest. Just…”_ Blushing hotly, the vixen pressed the button on her Ultra Ball and vanished in a flash. Luka heaved a deep sigh. Crossing the room, he turned on the television and began flipping channels.

“...And There Goes The Battle! That was one Heck of an Upset! Dominic Dravin and his Leafeon Linnea defeat Motostoke’s own Kahn Q. Zanzibar and his Lapras. Honestly John even with Type Advantage I was _Not_ expecting that!”

“Absolutely, Eric. Next, up on today’s Singles Format Great Ball Tier Tournament, Aiden MacUalas from Phenac City battles Robert “Bobby” Riviera of Circhester. And the Poke Balls are UP… It’s Umbreon versus Galarian Slowbro! Hmm, I’m leaning toward Riviera in this match up. His Slowbro has the signature ability Quick Draw, and last time we saw this particular Slowbrow it was running a Disable mixed move-set with Rain Dance, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Acid, and its signature Shell Side Arm attack.”

“MacUalas’ Umbreon is working with an interesting combination of moves. The last time we saw them, his go-to moves were Throat Chop, Substitute, Iron Tail, Psychic, Shadow Ball and Taunt. OUCH! That was a Shadow Ball right to the face! That HAD to HURT! But Slowbro is up and Holy Heracross, it’s landed a Shell Side Arm attack and Woo Boy, That was a narrow miss. Looks like that Umbreon’s got an IV of 31 in Special Defense.”

“Well, I’m looking at the stats, John. It looks like this particular Umbreon is a Stall & Wall, with Sp.Def/Def IV as its primary focus. And OOF, That Disable hits Umbreon head-on! No More Shadow Ball until it wears off. How will this affect our competitors?”

“Slowbro, Use Attack Chain 642!”

The Hermit Crab Pokemon loosed a long yawn. Then, his shell clad fist slammed into the Umbreon with bone-crushing force. Before the Dark-type could get to his feet a burst of intensely concentrated water slammed him back down. Virulent bursts of acid bathed the Moonlight Pokemon as he struggled to his feet. His trainer grinned, sweeping back his reddish-brown hair.

“Umbreon, Hyper Beam, Go!”

Maw open, paws braced against the strain, the little Dark-type unleashed an intense burst of energy. Head hanging, panting for breath, the Umbreon stood as the Slowbro was blasted from his pudgy paws. The announcers took the opportunity to chime in on the battle. Unfortunately for Luka, one of the girls had gotten their paws on the remote and flipped over to a music station.

\----------------------------------

\----------------------------------

Solaria, asserting her status as Luka’s first, lay across her trainer’s lap. Running his fingers over her horns, Luka focused his thoughts, unsure if what he meant to do would actually work. He pictured each of them in his mind, The sassy, smart-mouthed Houndoom, his noble loyal Lucario, The sweet, silver-furred, Delphox, who’d reemerged from her Pokeball, and the Sly Shiny Zoroark that seemed _Far_ too interested in what was between his legs…

_‘Can you girls understand me?”_

Azula sat bolt-upright, her foot-paw frozen on his thigh where it’d been inching closer and closer to his groin. _“Master…your Aura. Open your eyes!”_

The swirl of silver-blue, midnight-black, and ruby-red flared around him in a narrow corona of opalescent light. Holding up his hand, Luka felt a shiver run down his spine as Azula’s paw interlaced with his fingers. Their Aura’s conjoined in a prismatic cascade of blues and sea-green. Solaria’s tail twisted around the curve of his hip, the Midnight-black/ dark indigo of their merged Auras lending an oily sheen to her fur.

Daphne smiled shyly, laying her head against his chest. Soft ruby-colored sparks flared between them as his fingers combed through her fur. The Zoroark chuffed and squeezed onto the couch beside them. Her violet-clawed paw laid against his shoulder, and she pecked Luka on the cheek.

_“You take care of these girls of yours, Luka. I’ll get My time…some other time. Catch you on the Night Side, Handsome.”_

Sliding open the window, she dove out into the night, vanishing in a tangle of ebony and violet.Their dinner long forgotten, Luka cuddled against Daphne as Solaria, the poor Houndoom aroused beyond endurance, pressed her haunches into his lap.

_“Luka…love, take me, Please…”_

The dusky spade of her aroused sex was swollen and dripping. Smirking, the Houndoom shot him a flirty wink over her shoulder. Daphne untangled herself from him and sprawled across the bed. Moments later Azula joined her.

_“Wanna cuddle, Daphne? He’ll be busy for a while.”_

The slender fox smiled shyly. She didn’t want to admit to it, but she’d been checking Azula out. Sinking back on the plush pillows, she slid a paw around the Lucario’s lean, muscled, body. Cool Steel-Type fur brushed against the vixen’s warm side.

_“Do it, Lover! Take me!”_

“Solaria, Love…” Luka chuckled and pulled her back onto his lap. Their lips met in a tender kiss as his fingertips caressed the velvety pad of her sex. Hugging her to his chest, Luka plundered her maw, snagging his tongue on one of her fangs.

_“Mwah, Sweet Mother of Arceus I love your kisses. Let’s stop with the foreplay and get to the fun, though.”_

His feral grin made her moan softly as he kissed her neck, then bit down. Howling in pleasure, her body clamped tight around his fingers. Panting, the female Houndoom hooked a claw in the zipper of his jeans, releasing his rampant member to the warm caressing licks of her tongue. Luka growled deep in his chest and flooded her maw with his seed.

_“MMM, Somebody was all pent up. You’ve been holding it in too long, my love.”_

Moaning, she suckled on his shaft, her simmering breath making him grasp her horns, caressing her muzzle as he thrust in and out. The Houndoom was whimpering, her tongue laving the tip as her amethyst eyes burned with need. With a loud pop, she pulled off of him, swishing her tail and she turned to expose her dripping sex.

 _“Enough teasing, Lover. How do you want me?”_

“Crouch down. All fours, tail up.”

He gasped as he rubbed against the silken lips, and sank in. The Houndoom let out a yelp, humping backward to take him to the hilt. Leaning over her, Luka bit down on her shoulder, his hips slapping against her rump. Her whimpers and moans rose in pitch until Luka clamped a hand around her cinnamon-colored muzzle.

“Shh, you’re too loud, My Angel.” He growled in her ear, hands caressing her belly. “I’m getting close love.”

 _“Oh, Arceus! Luka, Slow down…I want to keep going.”_ She whimpered as she pulled herself off her beloved human. _“Lie down and let me ride you.”_

Whimpering Luka pulled her onto him, sank into the plush, moist, warmth of her body. They exhaled at the same moment, their breath mingling as the Houndoom’s slender tail wagged from side to side in pleasure.

The plush hotel carpet cushioned Luka’s back as they thrust against each other. His fingers clasped the fur on either side of her head, their mouths mating as they reached their peak within moments of each other.

Panting as they broke apart, Luka sighed happily. “That was, as usual, amazing.”

 _“Glad you think so, Lover. Arceus…you filled me with so much cream. If I get pregnant again, I’ll blame you.”_

_“As opposed to the male Houndoom you’ve got stashed under our bed?”_ Azula chuckled, her muzzle tucked into the Delphox’s shoulder. _“She’s sleeping, Master. Wanna help me wake her up?”_

He shook his head, shaggy hair swishing around his face. “Let her sleep, Azula. Are you going to want…” 

The Lucario grinned, crimson eyes half-lidded. _“If you don’t mind, Master. I was thinking…_ _Cream-Filled Lucario Buns…All for you, Luka.”_ She giggled, swishing her tail as she lay spread-eagle on the bed. _“We hadn’t tried that. I want to give you everything. To…” s_ he blushed, _“To make some sweet memories with My handsome trainer.”_

Luka smiled, stroking her cheek as he seated himself on the edge of the bed. _“_ I’ve never done that. But, if you want to, I’m game.”

She sighed, her paws grasping his hand. _“I want you…to take my bottom. Start slow and we’ll work up to the rough stuff.”_ Stroking a paw over her thigh, Azula spread the cool moist lips of her vulva. As usual, Luka took in the sweet sight of her parted, pale blue, outer lips, as she revealed the delicate pink inner throat to her trainer’s hungry gaze. His lightly callused fingertips rubbed slow circles around her swollen clit.

“Sweet Arceus, Azula-love. You’re a beautiful Pokemon.”

 _“Oh, stop. I want you inside me. Get all slick and ready for my tail hole.”_ She whimpered as his fingers finished another circuit of her weeping sex. As his lips pressed into the short silken fur on her neck, Azula humped her hips upward, taking him inside.

Starting slowly might have been the original idea, but it soon grew into a raw, feral rut. Flipping her overtook everything Luka had but, as his slick length slid in between the soft furred globes of her ass, he found himself unable to hold back. Eyes wide, tail curled high, the Lucario seemed almost eager to have him defile her…or at least pretend to. Grinning over her shoulder at him, her hips wriggling to further stimulate them both, she yelped in surprise as his hands closed around her Aura-sensing locks.

_“Aaahh, Please, Master…be gentle. They’re…ooh, Master!”_

“I’ve told you…” His lips caressed her throat as he rubbed sensually at those velvet-soft tendrils. “To stop…Calling me…Master!” The way he snarled those words as he ravished her sent Azula over the edge. Clenching her jaws tight to muffle her whimpers of pleasure, she opened her Aura to him, her voice in his head driving her beloved trainer into a frenzy.

_“Yes, Please…Oh, Sweet Arceus, Luka please don’t stop! You’re…my…Alpha. Please…give it to me…Oh, Pleeeeaase!”_

Luka moaned as the strong, silky, muscles of the Lucario’s rear gripped him like a vice. But it was the constellation of Aura energies surrounding them that had snared his attention. A fragile-looking web of crystal-blue shimmered between them. Opalescent swirls of pink and crimson wound around them as they teased each other closer to completion.

“Azula…Are you making this…” He couldn’t find words to describe the phenomena he was seeing.

 _“We both are, Luka.”_ She smiled. _“Keep going. You feel so good…”_ Her cheeks were flushed, her tail wagging uncontrollably. “ _Go harder…I’m…getting…close.”_

Luka’s smile was feral. “Oh Yeah? Well, maybe my…lusty…little…Lucario…needs a little…manual stimulation!” His fingers caressed the silver-blue nubbin that crowned her velvety sex. A low whine slipped between her teeth as she came undone, her muscles bringing her eager trainer to his own climax.

She smiled, her entire body vibrating with pleasure as they basked in the afterglow. _“Stay put, love. You’d better not pull out.”_

“Hadn’t planned on it, Azula. You’re warm and cool at the same time. It’s comfy. Huh, I can still see your Aura…a little bit.”

_“I think I saw the Alpha Pokemon, too, love. You made me feel so good… MMM! Arceus you’re getting hard again. Did they put a steel spring in that thing?”_

“Not like I can help it, sweetness. Those tight muscles are massaging my…”

 _“Yep, it’s nice, having your beautiful cock in my bum. I never thought…it could be like this.”_ She sniffed, tears leaking from her eyes as memories threatened to tear away the fragile joy she felt.

“Azula, don’t cry sweetheart. If I’m hurting you…”

_“You’re not, Luka. I promise you’re not. Those men…they used my tail hole… But, with You…it was Wonderful.”_

“Azula…” He smiled, stroking a hand through the plush blue fur. ”I’ll never _Ever_ let those scum hurt you again, I promise.”

_“I love you, Luka. Roll us over, I wanna cuddle.”_

“You love playing little spoon, don’t you?” Luka grunted as he rolled them onto their sides. They wiggled around getting comfy while Solaria snored softly at the foot of the bed.

_“Of course I like being the little spoon. I don’t have to try to avoid stabbing you with my spike. Plus you can pummel my Purrloin from behind.”_

_\-----------------------------------_

_\-----------------------------------_

“Keep talking like that and we’ll have to hit the shower.”

_“In a bit, love. I’m comfy. I’ll even wash you. Ooh! You’re still so hard inside me.”_

“You want me to…”

_“Don’t you dare. I want you to stay in there until you’re done.”_

“I’m tired, sweetie. And, as nice as this feels…I’m really ready for a quick snack and some sleep.”

_“There’s a pizza in the box on the counter. When we see that sneaky Zoroark again, remind me to thank her. She got us an X-tra Large Pepperoni and Peppers with Bacon Cheddar bread. But…Can I get just a few more minutes, please?”_

“Five minutes, then pizza, shower, and sleep. Wait, when did she get pizza and where did she get the…”

_“Borrowed it from your wallet. She’s fast enough that I think I’m the only one who noticed her coming back. You, let’s be honest, were balls deep in my bottom and humping away like a Lycanroc during mating season.”_

“Lycanroc…aren’t those from Alola?”

_“Yep. Evolve from Rockruff. One of…Alec’s ‘friends’ had a Midday Lycanroc named Mauler. Nice enough Pokemon…but he was brutal in battle, killed seven opponents in seven minutes. Word was he’d been in back-alley pit fights until this guy found him. Norm Dauterive was a semi-pro Battler, finding Mauler was what got him out of his criminal lifestyle. Alec wasn’t happy about it.”_

“Azula…He’s scum and worse than scum. He treated you like shit.”

Sighing, she pressed tight against his chest. _“I know that. But, at least…butt stuff with you makes up for some of the pain he put me through. You know…we might be able to have our pizza without getting up…”_

“I’m game. Whatcha thinking,’ Azula?”

_“Well, you’re still inside me. Our Auras are intertwined from being intimate with each other. If we focus, we can try and harness Manipura Aura and bring the box to us instead of getting up. Ten deep breaths in and out, focus on the box…on the strings of energy that exists between everything in the Universe. Now, open your eyes.”_

His eyes opened, and Luka couldn’t believe it. A shimmering yellow strand of energy held the pizza box suspended in mid-air, drawing it closer to the cuddling duo. Azula grinned, twirling her paws in a circle, her share of the Aura Construct devoted to keeping the pizza level and stable.

_“Curl your hands like you’re doing a Trudgen stroke in a swimming pool. Then, bring them back toward you like you’re combing through my fur. That’s it, Luka. You’re getting it…”_

The pizza flew toward them and settled slowly onto the bed. Luka spread his fingers, made a vague flicking motion with his wrist. The lid of the pizza box lifted revealing a still-warm pizza. Azula smiled, wiggling her bottom as Luka stared at the faint tracery of sunset-yellow energy between his fingers.

 _“You’re doing really good, Luka. I’ve never met anyone that good their first time…”_ Her snort of amusement at her own joke made Luka laugh aloud, his green eyes gleaming as they cuddled close.

“Azula, you know…maybe you should do the actual lifting of the pizza _from_ the box. You’ve got more experience manipulating Aura than I do.”

_“Fair point.”_ She giggled as she not only lifted pizza from the box but managed to fold it neatly into a pizza sandwich. It hovered just ahead of Luka’s hand. _“Your pizza, Master Dear.”_

“Mm, this is good. Thank you. Do you mind if I pull out…”

_“You eat, I’ll get a warm washcloth so we can clean up. I wouldn’t move, but…nature calls, you know.”_

“Take your time, My Lotus. I’ll be here when you get back.”

_“You’d better be, Master.”_

“Keep calling me Master…and I’ll spank that beautiful furry bottom of yours.”

_“Ooh, master’s so naughty. Spank me, master…”_

She shot him a sly smirk as she made her way to the bathroom. Luka sank back on the pillows, trying to stifle a yawn. He slid an arm around Daphne, snuggling against the fire-fox. “Sleep tight Daphne. You and I can do naughty fun time another night…”

 _“She’s in love with you, Luka…”_ Solaria yawned, her amethyst-purple eyes glowing in the dim light. _“Azula and the fire fox both look at you like I do.”_

“Does that bother you, My Angel?”

The Houndoom sighed. _“A little. I know that you love them…and that doesn’t change anything between us. There are a few things I want to do with you…later.”_

“Come here, Solaria. Kiss me.” Their lips met, the Houndoom whimpering as he held her close. Coming up for breath, Luka pressed their foreheads together. ‘I Love You, Solaria. Now, Always and, Forever.”

The female Houndoom yawned again. _“I’m going back to sleep, Lover. You and Azula should probably sleep too.”_

“Sleep tight, My Angel of the Night. I Love You.”

_“Good Night, My Love.”_

Curling up, she laid her muzzle on her paws and was soon lost in dreams. Luka slipped into a doze himself, only to wake to warm washcloths and soft furred paws wiping his groin and chest. Afterward, Azula reclaimed her place in his arms. Nestled together, they finally allowed sleep to steal over them.


End file.
